The Eyes of the Crimson Moon
by Otaku-Addic
Summary: Au.Mai is a princess that has been kidnapped by Captain Naru.Advanture awaits for both, as they have to recover the beast before the moon bleeds and the witch from the west gets Mai soul. Also Captain Naru wants revange from his past, that ties with Mai.
1. aTTENTION READERS

**TO THE ONES THAT LOVED MY EYES OF THE CRIMSON MOON. I HAVE A QUESTION, SHOULD I REWRITE THE WHOLE STORY AGAIN? (Because It scared me the story, of how horrible my grammer is)**

**Cuz I LOVE THIS STORY IS MY BABY! t.t**

**IF I DO, THEN IT WOULD GO AS THE PLOT, BUT A BIT DIFFERENT sentence structure, MORE ADVANTURE ROMANCE, and DRAMA. As well i put more discription.**

**So please let me know in your reviews. I can do this, if you guys at least get me about ten reviews of different people that wants to reread my story, but in a better sense. **

**Thanks by: Otaku-addic**


	2. Prologue

I'm so happy, thank you so much for the wonderful reviews, so happy that my readers love it. I will make a sequel, but right now I have this insane idea for the Ghost hunt characters, that been nagging in my head, for some time.

Gracias, thanks, Domo-Aregato for your devotion, on reading, and I hope you guys like the new fan fiction of Ghost hunt, it's going to be a little different, time and place, lots of adventures, and life and death situation; also romance, and mystery. Ghost, is including.

Ghost hunt isn't mines, just the characters I make up.

* * *

1790

Saturday

Prologue,

A cry of an infant echoes down the small black room.

"It's a she," an older woman shouted, as she holds the bloody baby in her arms.

Another woman weeps with pride.

"Let me hold her," she says as she extended her arms out, to get the baby.

But another bolt of pain shot threw her, and blacked out.

"Kea, hold on," a male voice said right next to her.

"It's too late," the other woman voice said, as she brought the baby next to the male.

"For payment, I want your daughter, when she turns seventeen, to marry my son." The woman said, as she threw her bloody gloves away.

"Sure, as plan, but I will give her to you, in two months after her birthday, when the moon is cover by the blood," he added.

The woman with long white hair nodded.

"Okay, but for insurance, I will take something precious from her,"

The man stood up and yelled.

"No, Claudia, I gave you my word as a King, I'm not….." but was cut off.

"Don't care, all kings are the same, so I'll take her sight, as insurance, so when she marries my son, I'll give her back her sight, unless she finds the way to break it, but she'll never find it." Claudia mocked.

The king looked concern, as he frowned he says.

"Okay, you may, but in return, I want what you promise."

Claudia trace her long finger to the young king face, and smirks.

"You have my word," As she said that, she gave a passionate kiss at the kings lips, and left him alone with his dead wife, and living daughter.

"I'm sorry," He whispers, as he kisses his wife, and took the child in his arms leaving the dead body, in the bed.

* * *

1807

Present time……….

"Mai, come on, your father is going to be mad, you're going to be late," Ayako screamed, as I tried to zip up my dress up.

"I know, it's my own birthday party, not his," I argued as I couldn't put up my zipper up.

"Here," Ayako said, as I felt her move behind me and zip up my dress up.

Turning around, I gave her a smile.

"Thanks," I told her.

Ayako patted my shoulder.

"Not a problem, now let's go," she says as she took my hand, and drags me towards the ballroom.

"Ah, my child," I heard my father speak.

Nodding, I felt his big hands reaching for mines, to guide me towards the ballroom.

Stopping, I heard everyone being quiet.

"Welcome, to our little island, Isla Del Corazon, (Heart Island.) For my only daughter seventeen birthdays,"

He shouted, as I look up, with pride, but deep inside, I was embarrassed, and didn't want too much attention drawn to my self.

"Now, my guest, have fun, enjoy, before this evening is over, I have an announcement to make." He cheered. It causes me to have a knot in my tummy.

Ayako pulls me towards my seat, and sat me, as she whispers,

"I'll be back," and with that I heard her steps disappearing.

Signing, I put my hand in my hand.

Being blind has its advantages, and disadvantages at the same time.

I had to learn how to live with out my eyes, since I was little, father had hired specialist, to help me around and show me things, and I had to learn. I can see with my fingers when I touch things.

But I wish I could see, to see the sky, sun, the ocean, especially the ocean, everyday I wish I could just be whisk away, and I can live in the ocean, instead in this direful island.

"Mai," I heard a male calling my name.

Glancing towards the voice, I smiled.

"Why, hello my dear Shin," I said polite. I always had a crush on Shin; he's so sweet and kind. He has long silky hair, strong cheek bones, and slim.

"May I have this dance?" he asked me.

I nodded.

"You may," I answered, while he took my hand and led me towards the dancing plot.

We started to waltz.

"My dear Mai, how I miss you," he whispers in my ear.

I blushed.

"As I, my dear Shin," He grabs my waist, and turns me.

"I'm getting married," he says out of the blue, as my world turns to shatter.

"Oh, when?" I tried to sound happy for him.

"In a week, with a beautiful girl, from Spain," He answers as he spins me once again.

I smile weakly.

"Congratulations," I told him.

"Thank you," He gave me a quick kiss in my hands, with that he leads me back towards my seat.

"I'll see you soon."

I nodded.

Mom, the guy I really like is going to be married, why? Why can't I be free, and live happily, with out too much pain? I asked my self.

Two hours later, my father came up to me, and stood me up.

Tapping the glass with his ring, everyone went silence.

"Attention, as I mention earlier this evening, I have an announcement to make, which is great news to all."

He started, as I felt Ayako coming in, and standing right next to me.

"What is it?" a man voice shouts, and everyone started to chuckle as well for my father.

"Ah, not as patient," he joked.

"As you see, my lovely daughter turned seventeen, so it's time for marriage, so in two months, she'll be marry off two a prince, in the west of the Indies."

My world crack into two, No, it can't be, I don't know the guy, nor do I love him.

Why father, why do you do this to me, I've been the best daughter for you, and you do this to me?

Everyone started to cheer, as I bowed down, but deep inside I was tore up.

* * *

"Noll, are you sure about this?" I heard Lin asking me.

Turning to him, I nodded.

"Yes," I told him, as we surrounded the premises of the castle, and hid behind the doors.

"Now!!" I yelled as my crew and I run inside of the ballroom.

"Oi put your hands up," I heard Bou-san shout as he fired the gun….

My crew pointed guns, and spears to the guards, and the guests, so that no one can interrupt us.

Everyone at the ballroom started to panic.

Moving forwards, I adjusted my hat, and headed towards my destination, the King.

I heard him say.

"Ayako, take Mai," I smiled wicked, so she's here, perfect.

Staring at the King, he looked like he was in his mid thirties, brown yet hair, brown eyes, and disgusting as ever.

"Who are you?" I heard the king ask, with pride.

Smiling at him, I covered my eyes with my hat, trying for him to not see my face.

"They call me, Capt Naru," I told him.

"What do you want?" he asks. As I glanced at my right, and saw his daughter being put under the table, as the Ayako smirked.

"Oh, nothing, just wanted to get something back, that you stole from me." I told him, as I walked over the girl.

"Good job Ayako," I whisper, and bend down, towards the girl.

Ayako smiled at me, as stood up.

"Nothing to it, Capt, took long enough," she whispers.

Nodding, I took the girls small wrist, and dragged her out.

"Hey, watch it pal," she grouted, as I took her by her small waist as her white puffy dress cover my black slacks.

Taking out my blade, I put it in her throat, as I heard the king yell.

"Don't hurt Mai,"

I smirk.

"Why not?" I told him.

"Tell me what do you want, money, I'll give it to you, just don't hurt her."

I laughed with out humor.

"Money doesn't concern me; I want something that you stole from me, and don't make me repeat my self again" I said seriously as I put a little more force at my blade on Mai delicate throat, as she whimper.

"What did I steal?" he has the nerve to ask me.

I just hid my self more in my black hat.

"Oh, you should know, now then, I give you two months to give it back, if not I'll might not return your precious daughter in one piece." I warned. As I tighten my grip on her chest.

Tears now falling down her pink puffy cheeks, as fear shook her.

"See you," and with that, I pick up Mai in my shoulders, and started to walk away from the king, as Mai started to protest.

"Put me down, you Narcissist, jerk." She yells as she hits my back, and kicking her feet. I just ignored it, and only made my way towards my baby, the Crimson Moon ship.

* * *

So how was that?

Please tell me if you guys like it or not, so I can post more, I had this idea before, but never thought on making it for ghost hunt.

For the other story, Listen to your echoes of the heart, I will make a sequel, but I have nothing, to start with right now, only this story, The Eyes of the Crimson Moon.

Please review.


	3. Tea for my Capt

_**I DON'T**_** OWN GHOST HUNT**

* * *

Chapter 1

Tea, for the Capt

"Put me down," I yelled.

"Here," his voice sounded harsh, as he threw me hard in the ground, making my bottom hurt.

"Who are you?" I asked as I stumble to get up, and rub my behind.

He chuckled with out humor.

"I'm Capt. Naru, ruthless pirate in the seven seas."

I gulped, as put my head down.

"What do you want with me?" I asked, trying to hide my fear.

He didn't say anything. I jumped, feeling a hand in my shoulder.

"Mai, it's ok." Ayako whispers.

Turning to her tears ran down.

"Ayako, what's going on?" I ask while buried my face in her shoulder.

"It's ok," she whispers, soothing my back.

"Ayako, she's staying in your cabin, I want her to borrow some of your cloths, and tomorrow, she'll start working, and no excuse."

I heard Ayako,

"But Capt, she's blind."

Naru gave a small huff sound.  
"I don't even care she's has one hand, she's going to do her job, blind or not."

Ayako signs, as she took my hand.

"This way," she tells me.

Shooting my head towards the Capt, which I wasn't sure if he was there, I frowned, feeling Ayako pulling me away.

"Oh, my dear Ayako, you can share my room, if ye want?" I heard a man voice saying, when we stopped.

"No thanks, Monk, I rather share a room with the sharks," she added coldly.

"Oh, come on, I don't bite much," he said with a wicked double meaning towards it.

I felt Ayako nodding.

"Oh, so this is Mai, the princess, well, nice to meet you, ye lady."

I nodded, as I expanded my hand.

"Nice to meet you, what's your name?' I said, as I felt his strong hand shaking mines.

"They call me, Bou-san, or Monk, doesn't matter to me what you call me."

I nodded, I knew this man was nice, I could tell. Not like the Capt, he's jut plain rude, and thinks to much of him self.

"Can I touch you?" I asked.

Bou-san hesitated, as I heard Ayako slapping his head.

"You pervert, she mean, if she can see you, in order to see you, she has to touch your face. Dam monk,"

I blushed.

"Oh, sure," he says, as he stood at front of me.

He grabbed my hands and puts it in his face, as I started to trace.

"You sure older, but not old enough, long wild hair, strong cheek bones, small lips, you're very handsome." I told him.

He laughs.

'At least someone notice." Ayako stood next to me.

"Yeah, cause she's blind, Mai, come on, I have to explain something's," she says, while pulling towards what ever direction.

"Bye, Mai," I heard Monk saying.

I yelled back.

"See you later,"

Hearing the door close behind me, I started to cry.

"Ayako, what's going on, I'm scared." I told her; despite the fact that I was crying she gave me a hug.

"I'm sorry, your been kidnapped by pirates." She told me.

I stopped whipping for a second.

"I know that, but why, what did my father do?" I asked her.

Hearing Ayako breathe out, she sooth my hair.

"Honey, I don't know, but he did something that Capt Naru isn't to happy about, and wants revenge."

I nodded, as something clicked.

"Wait, why are you here?" I asked as I moved away from her embrace.

"I….okay, I'm a pirate as well, been since two years now, long story short, I met Capt. Naru, while shopping for some things for the castle, and I kind off begged him to let me join in, told him that I could be useful, at the end he let me."

Signing, I dropped to the floor, feeling a little dizzy,

"Mai, are you alright?" Ayako asked in concern.

Turning towards her voice, I nodded.

"Yes, just tired, can I sleep?" I asked like a little child.

Ayako nodded, as she picked me up, and led me towards her bed.

"Good night, Mai, you going to need it."

Nodding, I fell asleep, going to darkness.

For the first time dreaming about a young boy, but I still couldn't see him, he was covered by the shadows, as I heard an evil laugh surrounding us.

"The moon is dining in blood, the time is almost near, your soul is going to be mines" it was a woman voice.

Hearing the young boy voice saying,

"The blood is coming, use it, to recover." And with that, my dream jumped, leaving me utterly confuse.

"Noll are your positive about this?" Lin asked as I sat in my red chair, bouncing a small ball in my hands.

Turning to see him, I nodded.

"Yes, that bastard is going to pay, and return what he stole from me," I added.

Lin frowned as he cross his hands at front of his chest.

"Okay, so what do we do next." He asks me.

I frowned.

"We head west; I still have to find the beast," Lin gave a little smirk,

"Your bringing the girl with us, you know is dangerous for her,"

I grouted, as I said.

"Don't care, she'll be useful, even though she's looks dumb I have a feeling she's going to be a lot of help." And with that I stood up, leaving my office.

"Night Noll," Lin said, as I left.

"Capt. Naru," I saw Bou-san, coming towards me.

"Yes," I asked.

"Which direction now," He asks me.

"West," I only told him, as I headed towards my cabin.

Opening my door, I heard a whimper. Running my hands threw my hair, I headed towards the noise.

"Ayako, what are you doing here?" I asked as I saw her sneaking off.

"Um, I'm going to use the toilet," she hesitated.

"Were Mai?" I asked her.

She raised a brow up.

"So formal, you usually take a couple of months to call us for our first names."

I ignore her, as I waited for her answer.

"She's sleeping in my bed," she told me, as I nodded, and went towards her cabin.

Opening the door, I saw Mai lying in the bed.

Sitting in the chair near the bed, I signed.

"Damn your father, he stole the only thing that was important to me, and he's going to pay, I'm sorry for this, you don't have any fault, but this is war," I whisper, as I saw her move her body towards my direction, as though she was responding towards my voice.

The sheets fell out off her small body, so I stood up and tucked her in.

She looks so small and fragile, like an angel,

Damn it, I shouldn't be thinking that, she's my enemy, I have to treat her as one.

Frowning I walked out of cabin, and headed towards my own cabin to call it a night.

* * *

"Get up," I heard Ayako, while she was shaking me.

Groggily opening my eyes,

"It's to early." I told her.

"Capt. Naru is going to be mad,"

I stood up, and nodded my head.

"So it wasn't a dream?" I asked her.

Ayako nodded her head.

"No, come on. Here were these," she told me.

She handed me cloths.

"What are they?" I asked her.

"Pants, and shirt, you can't work with a dress on, if you refuse to wear it, Capt. Is going to force you to wear nothing but your garments."  
I stood up and said.

"I believe that, okay, help me," I asked her.

About ten minutes later, Ayako took me towards the Capt. Head Quarters.

"You're late," I heard him say.

Ayako shrugged as she left me.

"How I'm late?" I asked as I cross my hands at front of my chest.

"You are, now, do you know how to make Tea?" he asks me.

I nodded,

"Of course, because I'm blind, and lived in a mansion, doesn't mean I don't know my way around a kitchen. Let's just get this over with."

I told him boldly.

I felt him right at front of me.

"Come on," He said, grabbing my hand, towards what ever destination.

His hands felt strong and warm, a tingling sensation crept down my spine.

No, I can't, cause he's a pirate, and I don't even know if he's young or old, I doubt he'll let me touch his face, frowning at that thought.

Hearing the door close behind me, he drove me towards something hard.

"Here's the sink, and the wood stove, the kettle is right under the sink, if you need any help, ask Ayako, or Bou-san, they are going to be the only ones allowed to help you," his voice sounded cold.

I nodded.

"Ok, anything else?" I asked him.

"Make tea, and I'll be here to see if you can manage and keep what you say, if you do well, then I'll show you how to get to my head quarters so next time, you'll bring it to me, when I ask."

Fury rise threw me. Why that Narcissist Jerk.

"Sure," I said, trying to keep him in good mood, if he had any.

Using my hands, I found the kettle, and turned on the faucet, (Yes, they had faucet at least in my fanfic.)

Putting water in the kettle, and found my way towards the wood stove, and find the right flame height, when my father left, Ayako use to take me towards the kitchen and thought me lots of things, how to cook, and plant, and lots more, is useful and I don't get bored.

Hearing the kettle whistle, I found a cup, and the tea's which was right next to some seasonings, I put some towels around my hand, so I wont get burn, and picked up the hot piping kettle and put the hot water in the cup.

Finishing it, using my hands, I found Capt, Naru sitting near a round table.

"Here you go," I told him, as a smile crept in my mouth.

"You're the first one I ever served, so if its taste nasty, isn't my fault I usually make my self tea," I told him

Naru grabbed my hands, as he took the cup.

Waiting for thanks, but never came.

"Well?" I asked.

"Come on, I'll show you how to get to my cabin, or head quarters, when I ask for more tea." A smile cross my lips,

He likes it.

***********

There you have it. I'm trying to add the normal ghost hunt characteristics towards the characters.

Please Review.


	4. Attack

Ghost Hunt **isn't** rightfully mines;

* * *

Chapter 2

Attack

"Here's you breakfast," I heard Bou-san voice.

"Thank you," I said, as Ayako help me towards the table.

In the last hour, Capt. Naru showed me the things he wants to be done, and things that he won't normally sent other to do. I learned my way around the ship, I have a good memory cause when you're blind, and you need to have it.

"What is it?" I asked, as I found the utensils.

"Eggs, with bacon," He told me.

I nodded, and started to eat, not realizing, that I was that hungry.

Ten minutes after, I heard the Capt.  
"Mai tea," he said.

Nodding, I stumble across the ship, hearing the wonderful sounds of the ocean, and birds.

Reaching the kitchen I bump in to some.

"Sorry," I said, as I lowered my head.

"Its ok." A male voice said.

Smiling at him, I expanded my hand.

"I'm Mai; you probably knew that, what's your name?" I asked politely.

The man didn't say anything nor he shook my hand, about a second and I frowned and lowered my hand.

"It's okay, you don't………"  
"Lin," he says.

"Excuse me," I asked.

"My name is Lin," he reached for my hand and shook it. I smiled at him.

"The Capt is waiting for his tea," I told him.

Before I left, I ask.

"Can I touch you?"

"What?" he asked bewildered.

I giggle.

"Can I touch your face, I want to see how you look, if is alright with you, I can see with my fingers." I told him.

At first I heard him hesitate, then took my hands, and put it in his face.

I smiled, as I traced his features.

"You're just like Bou-san, but a little younger, you're Chinese," I told him.

He nodded. Not asking.

I ran my hands around his features, a big smile cross my mouth.

"What is the meaning of this?" I heard behind me.

I gasp in surprise, and turned to the voice.

"I was just seeing how Lin looks like," I told Capt. Naru.

Capt Naru just huffed.

"I want my tea in my cabin, Lin come with me," he says.

I frowned a little, and then put my hands in the wall, finding my way to the kitchen.

* * *

Sitting in my chair, I turned to Lin.

"What was she doing?" I asked him.

Lin raised a brow up, as he leaned over the door.

"She was seeing me," He told me.

"With her fingers?" I added coldly.

"Yes, and she guess that I was Chinese, and that I was older, but younger than Bou-san." He replies.

So she can see with her fingers, interesting.

"I like her," He said out of the blue.

"What?" I jolted.

"No, not like that, to young for me, she's better with you, but any how, I like her don't know why?"

Standing up, I opened the door, only to see Mai with my tea.

"Capt. Naru," she says,

How did she? Never mind,

"Go back to work, Ayako will show you," I told her, as I grabbed the tea from her soft little hands.

Damn it,

"Okay," she says, as she turned around.

"Lin, tonight we land," I told him, as I left my cabin towards the bow of the ship.

Looking out the sea and sipping my tea, I noticed another ship heading our way.

Getting my telescope, I pointed it right across the ocean, towards the other ship.

The ship was big, blue, and had the logo, of the Kings army, how the hell did they found us so fast?

"Crap," I swore, as I turned around, and yelled.

"The General," I jumped down, and saw my crew moving as fast as they can, and heard Mai.

"General?"

I shook my head, as I went up to her.

"Your father sent government's army to find you," I told her.

"Did you forget that your father owns it, dummy?"

Mai frowned, as the boat turned more to the west.

"Capt. their getting nearer." One of my crew members yelled.

Cursing under my breath, I yelled.

"Prepare for attack," I told them.

Mai gasps.

"No, you're not planning on attacking."

I took her by the arm, and started to drag her.

"Mai, you're the hostage, and we are bloody pirates, I am hundred percent sure that they wont come here to talk about it while having tea and be in their marry way, dummy."

I said, as I stopped and ducked Mai under my funnel table.

"Stay, and if I hear or see you out of here, I swear you're going to pay for it later,"

I said in a threaten way.

Mai, nodded, as I stood up, only to be hit with one of their cannons balls.

"Give us back the princess," An older man, with some ridicules white wig and red jacket said, as their ship neared us.

I smirk, as I adjusted my hat.

"Now, why should I, I was starting to have fun with her," I said in a mocking voice, which Mai gasp quietly.

"Then we have to take her by force." The man says.

I just smirk, as the other pointed their guns at us.

"Don't hurt the princess; kill the rest, but not the Princess, nor the Captain, King has plans for him." He said evilly, which cause me to move forwards towards the edge.

"Fire," He screams, as the second cannon hit the bottom of my ship, causing a big whole, and every one of us to stumble, leaning over the rail, and saw the huge whole.

"Great, I just got that fixed," I yelled.

Lin stood next to me.

"This is not the time to be joking around." He said.

I glanced at him seriously.

"I'm not making any kind of joke; fire!" I yelled as my crew started to fire, and a whole mess started, half of my ship became wrecked, as for the other ship as well, Mai stood were I left her. Good girl.

Ayako went crazy with her gun, as for Bou-san as well.

My crew some of them got hit, or hurt, but no corpse, luckily.

I saw that one of the guns, was pointed right were Mai was at,

Damn it.

So I rushed towards her, and ducked under, shielding her from the gun fire, luckily it only rasp my shoulder, nothing to seriously.

"Capt Naru?" she asked terrified.

I took her hand, and put a cloth, to cover her.

"Stay down," I told her.

She nodded.

Going threw a bunch of explosion, trying to avoid on getting hit, I manage to get to my cabin.

Going inside, I put her under my bed.

"Stay," I told her, she nodded again.

She was scared.

Going back out side, I saw that Lin had a seriously bad injury in her leg.

"I have an idea," I told him, as I crept towards him.

Lin nodded, as we pass the shooting, looking up, only to find that they manage to invade our ship.

Taking out my sword, I started to combat with them. Hearing the metal against metal, shouting, and cursing, this was the life.

Going up to Ayako, as she punched the delights out of one of the man, I shouted.

"Shoot right in between their boat, it might sink it," I told her, as I glanced over the cannons.

"Ay, Ay, Capt. Naru," she says as she ducked over towards the cannons.

She aimed it, right in the centered; a huge explosion, the cannon ball, went threw the middle of their ship, making it sink, as we threw the rest of the annoying people out of my Crimson Moon.

Glancing over the ship, seeing the government army swimming, I yelled.

"Better luck next time,"

Turning around, I saw half of my crew sitting in the ground, hurt and exhausted.

"We need to land, Crimson Moon isn't going to last," I told them,

Everyone nodded, as I went back to my cabin, only to see Mai still under my bed.

She looks straight at me, with her pail brown eyes.

"Capt. Naru is it over."

How does she do that?  
"Yes, everything is fine now," I told her, as I reached for her, and picked her up, and she gasps.

"You're hurt," she says.

Blinking in confusion, luckily she couldn't see that.

"So," I told her.

"Your shoulder, if you don't clean that, then it will be infected." She told me with concern in her voice?

Okay how the hell did she know it was in my shoulder, she didn't even touch me?

"I'll take care of it later," I told her, as I took her out of my cabin straight were Lin is at.

Lin was wrapping his womb up.

"Lin is your leg alright?" she asks as she stumbles her way towards Lin.

Seriously for a blind girl, she acts though she isn't.

Lin raised a brow up in confusion, as I.

"Yes, I'm alright, how did you know?" he asked something that I would never ask.

She found Lin, and with her hands, she manages to find his injured leg.

"Because I'm blind that doesn't mean I can't smell or hear."

She says, as she took his leg, and touched it.

"It's okay, not to bad, just need a couple of days off it, but if Capt Naru doesn't take care of the cut in his shoulder, it can become seriously."

She says, as she stood up.

I looked away, as I heard Bou-san yell.

"Land ahoy," I smirk, finally.

We reached the land about twenty minutes later, everyone left the ship, as we started to camp out.

Mai was with Ayako, as Lin patched my shoulder.

"What do we do know?" Lin asks as he put a little pressure in my shoulder, which made me hiss, but very low.

"Fix the ship, and leave were I planned before." I told him, as I adjusted my black shirt, and headed towards the shore.

* * *

I'm writing a bunch of chapters over the vacation, because I want for everyone to read it, and enjoy it. I know how it feels like to read a good chapter, and wait for sometime, for the next chapter to be posted is irritated to wait sometimes.

I'm really hoping that my readers are enjoying this; I'm putting a lot off work towards it, and enjoying it as well.

Please review.


	5. west we go

You know the drill, about ghost hunt, isn't mines.

Chapter 3

West We Go!!!!

Two days, we have been in this island for two days now.

Ayako told me by tonight we can sell out.

I was happy.

Walking close to the shore, I started to think, I miss my father so much, but then again, I'm free, in a sense, I did get what I wish, but Shin was always right, be careful what you wish for.

I laugh to my self.

"Laughing to your self." I heard Bou-san say behind me.

Turning to him, I smiled.

"Yes, I was remembering what my friend told me." I told Monk.

Monk chuckled as he offered me to sit next to him in the warm sand.

"This is the first time, for me being at a beach," I told him.

Bou-san didn't say anything.

I wrapped my arms around my legs, and put my head on top of my knees.

"Though I wish I can see it,"

Bou-san circled my back, as a comfort.

"You will, if you have faith," he told me.

I smiled at him, as I leaned towards his shoulder.

Even though we just met a couple of days ago, I feel, like Bou-san was like my big brother, and well, I know Ayako for the longest already, so she's my oldest sis.

"I've got to go back to work, if we want to leave tonight," he told me, when he stood up.

I smiled at him, and turned my head towards the noises of the sea.

Smiling at my self, I heard the crew members arguing, about putting something right, and so one. It was enjoyable.

"THE MOON WILL BLEED," a voice said.

My muscle stiffen, I hadn't heard that, since I was kidnapped.

The woman voice echoed down at me again.

"Your soul soon will be mines, before you recover." Blinking, I stood up.

Walking away from camp; stumbling a couple of times.

"Who are you?" I whisper.

The woman laughs.

"I'm your nightmare, my dear Mai," she says.

I gulp,

Then I heard another voice.

"Mai, you have to go to the west, to beast," the male voice said, which sounded extremely familiar.

"Why?" I asked.

"BLOOD, THE MOON IS GOING TO BLEED SOON," the woman voice said again.

Tripping over something hard, the voices left my head.

"Mai," I heard.

I felt a hand over my shoulder.

Jumping, I grabbed the person arm.

"Mai, don't fall asleep near the shore," Capt Naru voice ring down my ears.

Blushing, I let go of his arm.

"Sorry," I told him, as I started to head towards the noises of his crew.

Then I fell again, but this time I was caught.

"Do you have the tendency to fall?" he asked with out humor.

I turned my head towards his voice, as I frowned.

"I'm sorry, if I knew the dang place, I wouldn't fall as much," I spat.

Turning around, I started to walk away from him.

"Jerk," I whisper.

Reaching the camp, I heard Ayako running towards me.

"Come on, let's take a bath, before we leave," she told me.

I nodded.

Yesterday, Lin discovers a hot spring in the island, which was surprising.

We had eaten coconuts and drank water that they had in the Capt. Ship, which he called Crimson Moon.

She grabbed my hands, and stopped for a second.

"Capt Naru, Mai and I are going to bathe, if is alright with you?" she asked him

Capt Naru made it clear, if we the only two girls on the ship wanted to bathe, we had to ask permission. Don't know why though.

"Okay, but don't take long," he said, as I heard him step away.

"Come on then, ye not want to make the Capt mad." She giggled, as she swoop me out to the hot springs.

"Ah, this is the life," Ayako said, as we both entered the hot water. I just smiled.

"Yes, it is." I told her.

"You miss your father, don't you," I nodded.

"Don't worry, you'll get to see him again," she told me.

I just swooped down more.

"Ayako, tell me how the Capt Naru looks like, and how old he is."

I asked.

I heard splashing.

"Why?" she asks.

"Because I want to know what I'm dealing with,"

I told her.

Ayako took a minute to describe him.

"He's young, one year older than you," I gasp.

"He is, but how is he a Capt." I asked.

Ayako hummed.

"Don't know, nor care," she told me.

I nodded.

"Even though his pain in the ass, pertain my French, he's fair, and treats everyone like dirt, but with respect, if he sees that you own it."

I nodded.

"How does he look like," I asked her.

Ayako chuckled.

"He's very handsome, black short yet hair, tall, Intense blue eyes that look like the ocean, which will make any girl, melt.

I nodded.

"So he a narcissist because he's young and good looking; I hate those kind."

I told her.

Ayako laughed.

"I beg to differ,"

I gave her a confused look.

"Why do you say that?" I asked.

Ayako laughed again.

"I wouldn't worry about it, I have a feeling," she stopped at mid sentence as I heard her moved rapidly.

"What's wrong?" I asked concerned.

"Shush, someone is here," my heart went to my throat.

"Who's there?" she asked while she put me behind her.

"I'm here in peace, I just came to tell you that Captain Naru, wants you to hurry up and come back, if not we leave with out you guys." Lin voice sounded beyond the trees.

"Oh, okay Lin, we'll be there in five." Ayako shouted.

Ayako relaxed as she moved away, grabbing my hands.

"Thank god it wasn't Monk, or not I had to commit murder." She joked, I hoped.

* * *

Standing in the edge of the shore, feeling the water splashing in my feet, I signed.

"They're coming, and next time, go your self, almost died by Ayako hands,"

Lin told me as he went towards my ship.

I chuckled to my self, that's why I sent him. Didn't feel like dying to day.

Looking out towards now setting red sun, I let the wind hit my face, it felt so good.

"Capt. we are ready," I heard Ayako scream.

I turned towards the two girls.

"Go inside of the ship." I told them.

Ayako nodded, as she took Mai hands, but she nodded.

"No, I have to talk to Capt. Naru," she says.

I nodded yes to Ayako after she gave me what-should-I-do, look.

She patted Mai back, and went towards the ship.

"I'm listening." I told her, as I looked back towards the sea.

I felt her right next to me.

"Capt, Naru, what do you want from my father, what did he stole from you?" she asked me as I look down at her.

The breeze made her short brown hair blow towards the left, and her scent of coconut rush in my nose.

She looked so soft, and……… Gah, can't think about that.

"It's not your concern," I told her. Now, I saw she turned red, turning towards me.

"Now, hear this mister, it is my concern, I'm the one who got kidnap in my birthday not the less, and you would not even tell me, you…. You…..Jerk," she tried to insult me.

I just chuckled. She looks to cute.

"Well it isn't, come on, before I change my mind, and leave you here." I told her, but she just sat.

"Fine, leave me," I stared at her.

"Fine, I will," I told her, as I started to walk away from her, but slowly. In my mind I started to count backwards.

"Ten, Nine, Eight, Seven, Six, Five, Four, Three, Two, and One,"

"Oi, wait up," she yells behind me.

Turning around I smirk.

"What made you change your mind?" I teased, but in my voice sounded seriously like always.

"Nothing, just remembered I'm blind, can't survive here with out my sight." She said, as she started to walk at the wrong direction, causing me to laugh but low.

"You know your heading towards the water." I said. She stopped in her tracks, as she blushed from embarrassment.

Crossing her harms at front of her chest, she pouted.  
"Well?" she asked.

I smiled at her.

Going up to her, I grabbed her small hands, and lead her towards my ship.

Helping her up, I grabbed her behind for mistake, trying to push her over the railing. She yelped.

"Watch it, mister," she warned.

I didn't say anything.

Right after the little accident, Lin limps towards me. His leg recovered nicely, but a couple of days he'll be back to normal.

"To the west, as I planned before." I told him, before he gotten the chance to ask me.

Looking towards Mai, she was smiling as she leaned over the railing, as her hair whisked by the wind.

"Mai," I said.

She turned towards my sound of my voice.

"Yes, Capt." she asks, as she smiles.

I gulp.

"Tea," I told her.

Her smiled turns to a frown, as she stumbles towards the kitchen.

Hearing her say,

"Stupid Narcissists jerk,'

Putting a slight smile in my lips,

* * *

Next Chapter,

Hope you guys liked it.

R&R


	6. Kat island

Chapter 4

Kat Island

I was standing in the middle of a beach; feeling the sand between my toes, and hearing the water splashing in small waves. The air felt crisp.

I knew this was a dream, because I just fallen asleep at Ayako bed.

"Princess," I heard.

Turning towards the direction of the voice, I stood still.

I saw a figure, not clearly, but I actually saw a figure, he was dress in black.

"Who are you," I asked but not afraid of this person.

The figure came up to me, and took my hands into his.

"I'm here to help you," he tells me.

I nodded.

"Why? Capt. Naru isn't bad not at all, his a stick in a mud, but besides that, he's kind of nice, if you can call it that." I said.

I heard the boy chuckle, feeling him walking around me, and pulling me towards what ever.

"No, I know that, Capt Naru is kind hearted, just to much happened, I wasn't talking about him, though you are going to need his help, as much as mines."  
Okay that confuses me.

"Then who you suppose to help from? And why Capt. Naru is the one to help me, he's the one who kidnapped me."

The boy stopped and turned to me.

"Just trust me, I know this things," Some how, he seems so familiar, but different, but I knew I could trust this stranger.

"What's your name?" I asked him.

He put his hands on top of my shoulder.

"Gene, my name is Gene," I smiled at him.

"Can I touch your face, so I may see you?" I asked.

Gene put his hands down, and said.

"Not yet, it isn't time, but remembers this, the moon will bleed,"

Staring at his foggy figure, I asked.

"Why are you or the woman voice saying that?"

Gene gave a quick kiss at my four head.

"Wake up, I'll see you soon." And with that everything disappeared.

**************

Ayako voice rang hard down at my ears.

"Mai, wake up," she yelled.

"Damn she's harder to wake than Monk," she whispers.

Opening my eyes, I stretched.

"Good morning," I told her.

"Morning, Capt Naru is mad as heck, your late," she told me.

I shot right out of my bed straight towards the chair, putting on my cloths on.

"Ayako why didn't you wake me earlier?" I asked her.

I can imagine Ayako crossing her arms.

"I tried; you sleep like a rock, or worse."

I frowned.

"I'm sorry," I told her.

She patted my shoulder.

"It's okay, let's go." She told me.

Nodding, I followed Ayako out.

"You're late," that was the first thing Capt Naru says.

I smiled weakly.

"Well, good morning to you sunshine," I mocked.

"Tea, at the head quarters," he says, as I headed towards the kitchen.

Finishing the tea, I felt the ship hit something.

"Land ahoy," I heard Bou-san scream.

"Hope it's a city," I whisper, as I took a piece of bread, and munched it fast, as I went down towards Capt Naru.

Someone stopped me, taking the tea from my hands; I felt a jolt ran threw me.

"You could just ask, instead of taking out off my hands, Capt," I spat.

I heard him say nothing at first.

"Go to your cabin, Ayako is waiting for you," Capt Naru says, as I felt him move away from me.

I groan this guy for young as he is, acts like an old geezer.

* * *

Okay, how the hell did she know it was me, I didn't even made a slightness noise, I could've been anyone in the ship, and figure out it was me. Sometimes I wonder if she is really blind.

Stepping down the ladder, I heard Lin telling something to my crew.

Watching the sight, we landed in Kat Island, hate this place, too much cats roams the street. Small houses surrounded the island.

"Capt," I heard, turning towards the voice, I saw Ayako and Mai walking down the steps.

Mai was wearing a hat to cover her hair, baggy slacks, and one of my black shirts. (Yes, I wanted to be like that, Mai wearing some of Naru cloths.)

She slightly looks like a boy, but a cute one,

Shaking my head, I look at Mai and Ayako.

"Good job, lets go, Mai stay next to me, if you try anything, you know the drill," I said, didn't wanted to repeat my self.

Mai nodded. Good girl.

"Also don't talk, let me do the talking."

Grabbing her elbow, helping her to step at towards the ground with out her to fall and hurt her self.

"Why are we here?" she asks me, as I kept on holding her, towards the Black Cat bar.

(Doesn't have to do anything with the anime or Manga Black Cat, it just because this is Kat Island, that's all ^-^)

"We need supplies, running out," I told her, as I reached an old bar, two swing brown doors, inside there were older people drinking, and some young girls flirting with them. Disgusting,

Going up to the long table, sitting Mai and my self in the round seats,

"May I…." but she was cut off.  
"Oh, it's you," she says with out delight.

I gave her a slight smirk.

"The usual and milk for him," I told Madoka, as I adjusted my black hat.

As she prepares my whisky, she eyed Mai.

"Who's your pretty friend?" She asks.

Mai blushed as she looks down.

"A drifter," I told her, as I reached for my whisky, and grabbed the milk from Madoka, and taking her hands, putting the glass, on it.

"Drink up," I told her.

"What's wrong with him?"

"Blind," I told her.

She eyed me, as I gulped my whisky down, I'm not a heavy drinker, only when I come here I drink one, to much alcohol doesn't fancy me, learned it the hard way.

Mai drank down her milk, and put the glass down.

I gave her a small smile, she's so cute.

"Ah, don't tell me you went towards the other way," Madoka says, as she leaned over the long tables, and rested her chin in her hand.

I stood up and put money in the table, annoyed.

"Lin says to met him at the old spot," I told her, as I grabbed Mai, with a little force, making her wince, so I lighting my grip, and took her out.

"Why are you mad?" she asks me.

"I'm not mad," I told her.

She smiled weakly.

"You are, I can feel it, and you want to leave."

Stopping at my tracks I groan, not again,

"What's wrong?" she asks me.

"Do you know how to run?" I ask her.

She nodded,  
"Of course I do, why?" she asks bewildered by my question.

I grabbed her hand and started to run.

"What happening," she asks as she started to pant.

"Cats," I told her, as I glanced behind Mai, I saw an army of cats chasing after us.

Damn, I know why I don't like this place, the cats here hates me.

Every time I come here, they do this, what the hell did I do to them?

Spotting an opened door, of a house, I ran up towards it.

Closing the door behind me, I panted as well. Looking out the window, all the cats were waiting at front, so when I opened the door, they can attack, I bet you that they plot this before I came.

"W…why do cat hates you?" she asks me, while sliding down the floor.

Shooting her a glance, as slid right next to her,

"Don't know, they hated me since I was little," I told her.

Mai leaned her head towards the wall, and signed.

"You sure are weird for a Capt." she tells me, which made me chuckle.

"Is that a chuckle I hear?" She mocks as she glanced at my direction, which made my heart skip. Damn it what is this girl doing to me, I just wanted to get her father back, not make friends with her.

"No," I lied.

Mai frowned, as looks away from me.

"How long those it take?" she question, as she laid her head in her knees.

I frowned.

"Last time, it took two days, before Lin found me,"

I told her, as her pale brown eyes widen.

"What? Why?" she asks me, I closed my eyes and told her.

"A year ago, when I was at Kat Island, reloading my ship, I stumble in an alee, only to find about fifty or more cats, hissing at me. I ran my ass out, finding somewhere to hide. When finally I did, I was trapped between a fish market, couldn't move from there, cats surrounded me, and no one works there for the last two days, I reek of fish, when Lin found me. Took a week to get the smell of," I told her.

She started to laugh hard.

"Wow, I should have been there," tears of laughter form her eyes, while she holds her stomach of the laughter.

"The Capt, fearsome pirate of the seven seas, trapped not by other pirates, but by felines,"

I smiled at that, if you think about it, it is funny in some ways.

After she calmed down, she sat right next to me, and frowned.

"I wish I could be free like you, Capt," she whispers, but I didn't comment.

Hours has pass, and the sun was sitting. My stomach was hungry, so was Mai's.

Standing up, I started to head towards the kitchen, to find if there's any food to eat.

"Capt. Wait for me," she told me. I don't know what, but I stopped for, she stumble a little, but finally reached me.

I took her hand, and leaded towards the kitchen.

Mai sat in an old chair, as I looked around; there was bread, cans good, and fish,'

Great,

"You found anything?" she asks, as I heard her stomach growl.

I smelled the bread, it was still fresh?

"Yeah," I told her, as I took her hands and put bread at her right hand.

"Thank you," she tells me, as she blushes and too a bite of the bread.

Smiling, I found fresh water as well.

"Here, drink up," I told her.

She took the glass, as she reached out, touching my hands, sliding it towards the glass.

"Are you going to eat?" she asks concern.

I sat right at front of her, and took a bite of the bread.

"I am," I told her.

After we ate, she had to use the bathroom, so I looked around to find the toilet.

"Please don't tell me you need help?" I asked her, blushing, but in her point of view I sounded all seriously.

She blushed.

"I'm capable, just show me where's the toilet, and I'll do the rest," she told me.

I nodded and showed her.

Three minutes later, she came out, with her hand wet. (She washed her hands of course,)

"Your turn," she tells me, leaning over the wall, and whipping her clean hands in my black shirt.

After I finished, I found Mai sleeping down at the floor.

Signing, I picked her up thinking to my self; she's light.

Putting her down in a bunch of pillows that was near the room,

Looking out the window, I saw that the cats haven't left.

"This going to be long night,"

I told my self, as I went next to Mai, and sat the opposite wall, and drifted of to sleep.

* * *

There you guys have it, I just wanted cats to chase Naru, and in my head it looks so funny.

Please review.


	7. Tempting

Chapter 5

Tempting

"Mai," I heard my name. Standing from the sands floors, I saw Gene figure next to me.

I smiled at him.

"Hi Gene,"

Gene took my hands, and we started to walk.

"The moon is going to bleed soon," a woman voice came out of the blue.

I gripped Gene arms.

"Who is she?" I asked him.

Gene took my hands, trying to calm me down.

"She's a witch," he tells me.

I gulped.

"Witch, but that is only in fairy tales." I told him.

I felt Gene head nodding no.

"No Mai, witches do exist, and this particular one is the queen of the west."

I stopped at my tracks.

"Why is this happening to me?"

Gene tightens his grip on me, and started to make me run.

"What's happening?" I asked him.

"They are coming," he only breathes out.

Not know who is they, I just followed, well; he was holding my hands, towards what ever direction.

I felt something gripping my ankle; it was cold, as a spirit.

"Gene," I screamed.

But I didn't feel his hand against mines.

Only his voice,

"Find the beast, soon, when the Moon bleeds." And with that he faded, leaving me, in pain in my ankle.

"Mai, wake up," I heard someone yell, as tears ran down my face.

"No, don't hurt me," I pleaded, as the darkness causes me pain.

"Mai, wake up,"

Snapping my eyes open, I only saw darkness again, but good darkness.

"Mai, what happen?" Capt Naru asks, but not concerned.

Wiping my eyes, I stood up.

"Just a nightmare," I told him.

I felt him getting up next to me.

"Are the felines gone?" I asked him, as I walked towards the door.

Feeling Captain Naru stopping me,

"Yes, they are gone, let's go before anyone comes in and those damn fur balls decides to come back," he spat. '

I giggled.

"What's so funny?" he inquires me.

"Nothing," I told him, letting him guide me towards the door.

The breeze hit my face, it felt good. Walking towards the north, I asked.

"Capt Naru?"

"Hmm?" he murmurs. I think I interrupted his thoughts.

"Where are we going?"

Capt Naru kept on walking as he answered.

"Towards the ship, before those damn four balls gets us."

I chuckled, and then nodded my head.

"No, I mean, never mind,"

For the rest of the way, we staid in complete silence.

"Oi," I heard Bou-san yelled, which means we arrived.

I heard Lin walking softly.

"Hi Lin," I said.

Lin steps stops, and questions.

"We were waiting for you,"

Capt Naru signed as he said two words, before he dragged me off once again.

"Damn Cats," I heard Lin chuckle, making me grin.

************

Capt Naru took me to Ayako cabin, while telling me, to wait, he'll be back by noon, and I nodded.

Right after he left I dropped to the bed and let out a big moan.

"What the hell is happening to me?" I asked my self.  
I'm supposed to be kidnapped and yet I'm here acting like I'm part of the crew, yet their nice and stuff, and the Captain, dang it, even though I don't know how he looks like, I have this picture in my head, but his blue eyes are always sad, which cause me to feel sad to.

Closing my eyes I started to sing to my self.

"_When you walk away  
You don't hear me say please  
Oh baby, don't go  
Simple and clean is the way that you're making me feel tonight  
It's hard to let it go"_

As I sang that, my body relaxes as I started to drift to sleep.

* * *

Stepping out of Ayako Cabin, I heard Mai yell.

"What the hell is happening to me?" she asked her self.

I frowned, I was about to leave, but she stopped me as she started to sing, her voice was sweet and angelic, which cause my heart to leap.

Then she stopped, so for my better judgment I glance in, and saw that she was lying in the bed, sound asleep. Going up to her, I tucked her.

Glancing more at her, my eyes betrayed me and landed on her soft lips as it parted, like it knew I was there and it was teasing me, no better yet tempting me. I wanted no needed to kiss her, but my pride shifted back in command, and left there, thanking my pride.

Leaving the cabin, I stood at front of Madoka,

"What do you want?" I asked her.

She grinned.

"Why Noll, I'm here to bring your order, and to give you a massage from him,"

I frowned more, even if that was possible.

"What the hell does he want now?" I asked her.

Madoka rubbed her chin and thought.

"Ah, yeah, he wanted to battle you to death, in three days, in the Island of lost skulls,"

Saying nothing, I started to walk around her.

"What are you going to not accept the challenge, all great Noll?"

With our turning to her, I smiled.

"I never said I was wasn't going, nor I was going, and you know me better than that, this should be fun," I told her,

Last time he almost cut my head off, wonder what he's going to cut off next. I asked my self with muse.

Walking away from her, I spotted an old friend of mines, which cause me to smile a bit.

"Ah, you have come, you sly bastard." I told him, as he got in my ship.

****************

Waking up, I heard the calming seas. It's night time.

Crap, I cuss as I stood up, only to manage to tangle my self, and fall to the floor.

"Mai," I heard Ayako rush to my aid.

I smiled shapely, rubbing my head.

"Sorry, how long was I out?" I asked, while my stomach growl and I desperately need a bath.

"About eight hours, come on, I'll get you something to eat, and get your bath started."

She replied.

I nodded saying.

"Thank you,"

She guided me towards the kitchen, only to stop in my tracks, hearing a familiar voice.

"Mai, what's wrong?" she asks concerned.

I nodded.

"Nothing, just," I left it at that.

Eating some fried fish and a salad, which Ayako order just for us.

Getting out of the kitchen, I bumped to someone.

"Excuse me sir," he said.

Nodding down, I gulp, and shook my head.

"Shin, what's going on," Capt Naru voice came from the distance, as my heart pounded hard.

"Shin," I whisper.

"Mai, don't pretend," he says.

Look well, turning my head towards Shin, tear fell out of my eyes.

"Shin, how I miss you," I yelled as he hugged me.

"You know her?" Capt Naru asked.

I heard Ayako gulp.

"Yes, we are childhood friends." Shin told him.

"What are you doing here, I thought you were going to be married off," I said with sadness in my voice.

Shin took my hands, and leaned to kiss my cheek.

"I am, I just here for a visit, that's all,"

Nodding, I felt that there's more towards his meaning. Also why is he here, and if he's a pirate as well, lots of questions were forming in my head.

"Okay," I only said.

After what seems internality but only a few seconds, Capt Naru cleared his throat,

"Shin, come with me, Ayako take Mai to what ever you were heading." And with that I felt Shin leave my side, towards Capt Naru.

Ayako took my hand and led me towards my bath.

****************

"So the rumors are true, you kidnapped the Kings daughter." Shin says, as he sat right across me.

I frowned, the way he look at her, made my blood boiled, damn.

"Yes, so everyone know?" I asked, even though I already knew my self.

He nodded.

"Yes, I won't tell that I found her, because this will be fun," he tells me.

I glared him a dark look.

His long green hair shined, making it shines, I wanted to cut it off.

"She's sure so pretty, I was planning before I get married to take her as mines,"

Shin says, while an evil smirk reaches his eyes.

Now I wanted to kick is damn ass towards the ocean.

Ignoring his little comment, which I won't let it happen of course, I turned my chair away towards the window, watching the waves.

"What are your plans towards Mai?" he asks me.

I didn't say anything,

"I'm heading in early, long day," I told him, getting up from my chair.

Shin frowned.

"Okay, I'll be back in two weeks, wish me luck at my marriage,"

I nodded, seeing off Shin, of my Captain Quarters, and out my ship.

Lin appeared to me.

"He change, seen we last saw him, I don't like it." Lin tells me.

I nodded.

"Yes, I know, that damn bastard wants Mai," Boiling my blood, of the thought of that, and I don't even know why.

"Yes, we have to keep an eye close on Mai," Lin says.

With out saying anything I started to walk always, only to hear Lin comment.

"It's strange for a kidnapped person, we ended up treating her like she's one of our family." And with that he left, only for me to bump into Bou-san.

"Head towards the southwest, we're going to Island of the lost skulls," Leaving Monk with an open mouth, I stopped at front of Ayako cabin, and notice the door slight ajar.

Pocking my head inside, I saw Mai, alone, half naked.

Her skin glowed under the candle light, inviting me. I started to become allured by her beauty.

Damn it all is someone against me or what, she turns to me,

"Ayako," she says, as I she showed me mid of her breasts while covering a percentage of it. Gulping I closed the door behind me, thinking.

"Ayako is going to pay,"

* * *

Sorry, a little crappy chapter, but I had nothing in my brain, or how to end this chapter.

I was hearing Simple and Clean from Kingdom Hearts in my Mp3, so I decided to put it in my fan fiction, it kind off goes with this. Simple and clean doesn't belong to me; I just borrowed it, for my little chapter.

Please review, I'll update soon.


	8. Storm and Warning

Declaimer: I don't own Ghost Hunt,

* * *

Chapter 6

Storm and Warning

"Mai Tea," those were the first words I heard this morning, since I woke up.

Ayako was helping out Monk with some of the ships faults.

Heading towards the direction of the kitchen, I stopped.

Birds, and seagulls, were singing today.

Finding the edge of the ship, I leaned more towards it. Smelling the ocean, feeling the breeze against my hair, it was beautiful, I wish I can see it.

"Tea?" I heard behind me.

Gasping a little, I turned towards the owner of the voice.

"Sorry, I was swept up by the wonderful noise." I told him.

Capt. Naru didn't reply of what I said.

"Tea," he says, hearing his steps fade away.

Frowning, I found the kitchen.

Preparing the tea, I heard someone behind me.

"Excuse me," Lin says.

I nodded.

"Were are we going?" I asked him.

Lin took a big breath and says.

"Ask the Capt." and with that he left.

Nodding, I took the tea to Capt Naru head quarters, and carefully tried not to spill.

Reaching his head quarters, a bad chill ran down my spine.

Ignoring it, with my free hand I knocked the door.

"Come in," I heard him say.

Walking inside, I found my way towards his desk, and put the tea down.

"Mai, I…." but he stops talking.

"Yes, Capt Naru?" I push.

"There's a storm coming, and I want you and Ayako to go to the bottom of the deck." He tells me.

Raisin a brow,

"Why?"

Hearing Naru sips his tea, and putting it down, I waited.

"Just do as I say," Nodding, turning around, only to be stopped by my thought.

"Capt Naru, were are we going?" I ask him.

Captain Naru only says.

"To the Island of the lost skulls," a shiver went down my spine as he says that with such coldness.

"W…why?" I manage to gulp out.

"None of your concern; now go back to your work." Anger was felling me.

"You jerk," I scream, while managing to get out of his head quarters.

Getting out, I bumped into someone.

"Sorry," Monk voice says.

"Oh, no I'm sorry," I told him, as I bowed down.

I heard Monk chuckling,

"Don't be so formal," he says as he shuffles my hair playfully.

"Come with me," he tells me.

Nodding, I reached his hands, and let him drag me towards what ever destination of the ship.

"Do you feel that?" he asks me, feeling a box around my hands.

"Yes, what is it?" I asked.

Bou-san sat right next to me, and took the box away from me.

"I'm going to ask Ayako to be my wife." He says.

I shriek with happiness.

"I'm so happy; I hope she says yes," I said, as I hugged him.

He patted my back, and nodded.

"Thank you,"

* * *

Four hours later, I'm still in my captain quarters, reading my map.

The beast has to be in the west, I already check for the north, east, and south, for three years, and nothing.

Slamming my fists in the table, I yelled.

"Mai tea,"

After three minutes later, I relaxed and stared right out of my window.

The clouds are turning black; this is going to be bad.

Running my hands over my hair, I heard a soft knocking.

"Come in," I told Mai.

Entering, she manages to get to my desk again, and put the tea down.

"Stay," I told her. I didn't even know why?

"Sure," she says, as she stood were she was at.

"Sit," I told her.

With out saying anything, she found my chair, and sat. She's like a dog taking commands.

"What do you want?" she asks.

I roll my eyes.

"Tell me about Shin," the first thing that popped my head.

What the hell.

"What do you want to know?" she asks almost afraid.

"How did you guys met?" Mai gave a small smile as though she was remembering a good memory.

"Well, we met when we were seven; my dad wanted me to interact with others, so he brought Shin, and we clicked as good friends."

Folding my hands over the table, leaning my chin towards it, I ask.

"Are you going to be married off in two months?"

Her muscles stiffen, and unshed tears form,

"Yes, to someone I don't know."

My heart thumped, and my blood boiled, with out any explanation.

"Why don't you want to marry him? It's your destiny as a princess."

Her face turns hard, as she chose her words carefully.

"Because, I don't want to marry someone I don't love, I believe matrimony is between two people that are in love with each other," a blush stained her puffy cheeks.

I smiled.

"So you don't want to marry someone, but what happens if you fall in love with him?"

Hating saying those words,

She nodded.

"No, I don't want to, I want to fall in love first, before I marry, I want to chare my happiness, my sadness, and my everything with the man I choose to give my heart to, not to someone that I just met, then after marriage, I have to………." She shrugged as tears started to fall out of her eyes.

"I'm….sorry; I didn't want to get this emotional."

I knew what she meant by that, images of her and some other guy in bed, making love, flashed in my head. Crap, crap, crap,

I shouldn't care, but something in me, wanted to kill that damn bastard, and take Mai with me, and replace that damn man, and be me under the covers with her.

"What the hell am I thinking," I yelled making Mai jump with fright.

"What are you thinking Captain?" she asked startled.

I relaxed and signed.

"Nothing, just prepare, the storm is coming,"

With out hesitation, she left, leaving me to sulk on my damn perverted thoughts, of how the hell this turned out, I felt disgusted with my self.

* * *

What is wrong with him? I asked my self, as I wiped my tears away.

The thought of giving my self towards another, which I don't love, terrifies me, I can't even think about it.

But, when I thought of the captain, my heart flutters, and some how I want him to be the one, shaking my head with nonsense, I felt rain drops hitting my skin.

"Mai," I heard being called.

Turning my head, I smiled weakly.

"Lin,"

Lin took my hand, and led me towards I don't know.

"Were we going?" I asked him.

Lin only says.

"Ayako," and with that I heard Ayako voice.

"Come on Mai, we'll be fine down here,"

I nodded, as I felt her hands over mines,

I felt a cold air running down me.

We headed down the stairs, and I bumped my hip into something.

"Oh, I'm sorry, forgot to tell you there's a cannon." Ayako voice sounded sincere.

"Its okay," I told her.

She made me sit, and put some covers over me.

"Why does Capt Naru want us here?" I asked her, after five minutes of silence.

Ayako stretched besides me, and answers.

"Scared that something might happen to us," My eyes widen.

"You're joking right?"

I felt Ayako moving her head.

"No, I'm not, he asked me to take you down here, the storms out here are rough, can cause some one life, "

My heart beats hard, as the thought of Capt Naru in danger.

Shaking my head, that's ridicules, I can't care about that narcissist jerk.

"Mai are you alright?" Ayako asks worriedly.

I gave her a smile.

"I'm alright, just thinking,"

Hearing the wave hit the boat, some of the things that was in side with us was moving incontrollable, as we moved up and down, making my stomach uneasy.

The motion was too much. Hearing the guys yelling, to cover some things, and cover others, my mind wonder back to Capt Naru.

The rocking was making me sleepy, and with that I went to um darkness in my point of view.

"Mai," I heard my name.

Turning I saw a figure.

"Gene," I said with delight.

"Mai, you have to stop him," he tells me.

My head turns a little from the confusion.

"Stop who?" I ask.

Gene put his hands over my shoulder and says.

"Naru, you have to stop him, before he dies." My heart leaped out my chest.

"What is he going to do?" I trembled.

"When you reach Island of the lost Skulls, go towards the north, there's something you have to retreat, and will be a distraction for Naru,"

I nodded.

"Okay, towards the north," I remembered.

Then Gene hugged me.

"I'm sorry, she's getting stronger, the moon is preparing to start to bleed, if you find the object of the lightshadow, then it will be easier to find the beast," he tells me.

Nodding, I heard the same things that were in my last dream.

"Wake up," Gene says, as he pushes me down the ground.

"Mai," I heard in a distance.

I stir.

"Mai, time to wake up, the storm has pass,"

Waking up, I heard the sea being calm once again.

* * *

Thank you so much for the reviews. I loved them.

I'm trying to update as many as I can. This is going to be a little long.

Please Review.


	9. Combat between Naru and Mai

Chapter 7

Combat between Naru and Mai,

North we go!

Rubbing my head, after washing my cloths, my back ached.

"Mai," I heard.

Turning towards his voice I smiled.

"Yes Capt Naru?" I asked.

"We landed," he tells me, my heart launches, remembering Gene warning.

"What do you want me to do?" I ask.

While standing up, I wobbled only about to fall, but Captain Naru catches me, by my waist, making me shiver, and my heart beat a little faster.

"Mai," his voice sounded husky, just a little, making me a little light headed.

Not even Shin made me feel like that. What the hell is wrong with me?

"No, I want you to stay here with Ayako and Monk,"

I nodded.

"No, I want to come with you," I said stubbornly.

"Mai," his voice sounded cold and seriously.

"Captain Naru, I have to go, I need to um…." Crap, I didn't think this through.

"Need to what?" he asks.

Um, um, I started to panic.

"I need to prove to you, that I'm not just a weight, I can handle my self." I told him.

"Fine," he says, while raising my brow up.

"Fine," I said repeated back.

Walking away, I stopped and asked.

"Do you have an extra sword?" I heard him hesitating.

"Your not," but I cut him off. I smiled.

"Just give me a sword, and let it be."

About four minutes later, I heard Capt Naru came up to me.

"Here," he says, as he grabbed my hands, to hand me a sword.

I touched it; it was fine sharpened, and made in England, good type.

All of the sudden, I was pinned in the wall,

"You better know how to use that," He warned, while feeling his hard warm body press against mine, god, it was alluring.

I smirk, hiding the fact that I was enjoying his body pressed against mines.

"Well, Captain Naru," I said, while gripping tight my sword, pushed Captain Naru out, and stood in a fighting position.

"Don't take it easy on me, because I'm a poor defenseless blind girl." I mocked,

Closing my eyes, I heard his stepping. He was coming from the right silently.

I smiled, as he swung his sword right to my right ear, I blocked it.

"That's all?" I asked as I started to hit his sword with mines, my feet moved swiftly, as we started to …battle.

Hearing metal against metal, hearing his grunts, and pants, his steps, his every movement, it was overwhelming, like it was meant to be; this is making me have fun.

I blocked every blow he threw.

Hearing his crew cheering,

"I bet on Mai," Monk shouted.

Ayako hit his head.

"GO Mai," I heard Ralph shout. (I just made him up,)

Grinning, I kept on dogging his blows, until he decided to go under my feet, and I jumped, on top of a table.

"Oh, the Captain is loosing his touch," I mocked, he got angry.

Knowing the ship, if I go right, I'll be trapped, and going left, is my death; so one choice left.

I leaned forward, and put my hand at his shoulder, and making me do a forward flip, and landed in my feet.

He swung around, and I blocked his sword.

Everyone was cheering for us.

Captain Naru didn't say a word, as we kept on combat.

I heard him going towards his right, trying to trick me, but I was smart enough.

I blocked him off at above my head.

"You have to do better than that," I said, as I hit his stomach making him grunt, and pushed him under me, pinning him, putting the blade on his throat like he did to me.

"Now, who's the Damsel in distress?" I asked.

He put his hands around my waist, making me blush,

"You," he says, as he turned me around and pinned me under me.

"Ayako, why didn't you tell me?" he asked coldly.

I can feel his eyes burning me, making my blood boil, from this intimate situation, which cause me to blush more.

"Ah, sorry Captain, I forgot to tell you, she's an excellent swordsmanship, she's never been beating before, and it must had slipped my mind." I actually hear humor behind that.

Captain hand accidentally touched my expose skin of my collar, making me shiver with delight.

"Yes, I won the bet," Monk cheered.

Captain Naru stood up, helping me up.

Dusting my self off,

"You win," he says, as he started to walk away from me.

Suddenly I felt sad.

* * *

Damn it, she's to damn good.

Leaving my ship, I thought back to our battle earlier.

I just went easy at first, but then it started to go heavy.

It was thrilling. I never met a woman of her statues; that can kick ass. I never expected it from a girl that looks so innocent and fragile, to be like that.

I was proud, actually proud; the only one who could have knocked me down like that was my brother, Gene.

My mother was right; never judge a book from its cover.

Running my fingers along my hair, Lin stood next to me.

"Never figure that little thing can put a fight, you have found your self your perfect match swordsman, female." He says, as he patted my back.

I grouted.

Ralph, came to me, and shook his greasy gold hair.

"Captain, what should we do?" he asks.

I crossed my arms, and ordered.

"You and the rest of the crew stay; I'm only taking Lin, Monk, Ayako, and Mai."

Ralph nodded, and went up again towards my ship.

Ayako and Mai came down. They had change cloths.

"Ready," I stated, not asked.

They shook their heads.

Starting to walk, Monk ran up to us, and commented.

"You guys are mean, I was getting my pay, by the way Mai, I will always be in your good side, just like the Captain, can't afford my head being cut off, if I want to woo the ladies."

Mai laughed as Ayako hit his head and stomped forwards taking Mai ahead.

I'm wondering how monk didn't have a concussion, he even been hit by a balling ball in his head by Ayako, or rather died, that's a mystery.

About two hours later, we all sat for a rest.

"Captain Naru," Mai said.

Looking at her, I only answered.  
"Hmm,"

She started to blush.

"Um, can we head north?"

I raised a brow.

"Why?" I asked her.

She started to play with my shirt. Why is she so nervous?

"Um, I want to get the lightshadow." I stood up, and went up to her, and grabbed her harm a little forcibly.

"How do you know about the lightshadow?" I asked low trying to control my self, she looked scared.

"I just know," she tells me.

I signed.

"Do you know were is it," I asked as my fury went down.

"Yes and no, I just know is in the north, that's about it."

I pinched the bridges of my nose. Oh well, he has to wait, some how I trust Mai instincts.

"Okay, but if this is a lie, your going to pay," I told her, then started to plan my revenge on Ayako.

"Okay, trust me," she says as we stood up, and started to walk away towards the north, instead of the east.

* * *

I thought this chapter should be short, because I felt it was right.

I hope you guys the little combat with Naru and Mai, tell me if you like it.

I wanted to put that, to surprise Naru, which Mai knows how to kick butt.

Review Please. ^-^


	10. Twinkle little Star

Happy Belated New Years to all!!!!^-^

Thanks for the reviews. I'm sorry for my spelling or grammar, I suck at that literally, but I manage to put my writing in ways that people understand. I do try my best though.

* * *

Chapter 8

Twinkle little Star

Two version of the rhyme

Walking about six hours towards the north, wasn't as fun as I thought.

My legs are hurting like what.

"Mai, are you alright?" Ayako asks me.

Turning to her, I nodded.

"Yes, I'm alright,"

"Are you sure?"

I nodded.

"Yes, could you stop worrying," I snapped back.

I felt her stop right behind me.

"I'm sorry," I told her in shame.

Feeling a hand over my shoulder,

"It's okay, we all tired." Bou-san explained.

Sitting down on the cold floor, I heard Captain Naru,

"What are you doing?"

I crossed my hands at front of me.

"I'm not taking another step."

I heard Captain Naru growl.

"Fine, everyone take ten,"

Satisfy with that, leaned down the floor; I put my hands behind my head, feeling the gentle rays of the sun in my face.

Closing my eyes, a hum started to form in my throat.

"What are you singing?" Ayako asked, feeling her sitting next to me.

"Don't know, just bored." I told her.

She lay right next to me, and started to hum with me.

"What are you two beautiful ladies doing?" Monk asks.

Ayako stopped her humming, and answers.

"Just humming, and relaxing,"

Monk didn't say anything, and left.

Closing my eyes once again, I drifted to my dream land.

"_Mai," I recognized that voice. _

"_Gene," I responded with joy. _

"_Good job," he says, patting my head._

_Grinning towards Gene, I took his hands. _

"_Now that we are heading north, what should we look for, in order to find the lightshadow?" _

_Gene and I start to walk. _

"_About an hour later, ask Naru if he sees a giant rock shape as a hand, if he says yes, then tell them to go were the pinky is facing, follow that road, until you reach five caves, and choose the seventh cave." _

_I blinked. _

"_Seventh, but you said there are five." Gene didn't response at least for that moment. _

"_I know; there are two extra ones. But one is a fake that can cause you to lead towards your death, and the other one is where it leads you towards the lightshadow." _

_Not really comprehending what he said, I nodded. _

"_But how am I supposed to find the right one, with out leading us to our death?" _

_Gene responded. _

"_See the light." _

_Okay, that was a shocking response._

"_If you haven't notice, I'm blind, how the heck am I supposed to see the light?"_

"_You'll see when you reach it." _

_With that he disappeared leaving me alone in the darkness once again. _

"_Tinkle-tinkle little star, I wonder were you're at, the moon will rise, at stroke of midnight, the blood will shed, towards its light, as you come towards me, you'll give me your head. Your soul will mine towards the very end." _

_The woman sang, sending blisters of shivers down me. _

_But then a harsh, deep cry went out, shattering the air._

_As though an inhuman cry. _

_I gulped, sweat running down my forehead. _

"_Mai," I heard in a distance. _

"_Please," I begged. _

"_Mai time to wake up," Captain Naru voice was becoming clearer. _

_Swirling around, I felt someone picking me up. _

"_Lin, just come on," Captain Naru said dryly. _

_So I slept. _

* * *

Darkness was filling the land, and my companions are exhausted.

"We'll camp out, for the night," I announced.

Bou-san gave me a grateful look.

Lin and I looked for firewood, while Bou-san and Ayako watched over Mai.

"Noll, what would he say?" he asks me.

Blinking, I crook down, to pick up a piece of wood.

"Don't know," I only replied, hearing the birds chirping, and getting ready for the next day.

"Noll, he'll come and get pay back," Lin insisted.

With out saying anything else, I walked back to camp.

Glancing up, I saw Ayako and Mai Sleeping near a rock, which leaves Monk sitting on top of the rock, pealing away an old wood with his knife.

"Nice hunting?" He asks us, putting his knife down.

"We leave before the sun rise," I told him.

Looking around my surroundings, I found that this place is a little scarier at night.

We are surrounded by trees, shadows, and strange animals, everything seems much phobic than in the morning.

There was a small drinkable river five miles away, so in the morning we could go there and get some water.

"Night guys," Bou-san said; finishing putting the firewood together and lighting it up with fire.

Lin went to bed as well, so leaving me alone in the camp site.

Staring out at the sky, my mind wondering.

Flash Back,

Three Years ago

"Noll, come look at this," My brother Gene calls from the deck.

Putting down my book, I headed up towards the deck.

My twin brother was leaning against the edge of the boat, glancing at the night sky, watching the stars and the Moon.

"What is it Gene," I asked bored. Leaning in the edge as well, and crossing my hands at front of my chest.

"Look brother, the moon," Gene said as he pointed towards the dark sky.

Looking were he was pointing, I signed,

"Yes, is just a big star," I commented.

"No, just look at it, soon it will bleed."

Blinking, I look at him confusion forming in my thoughts of what he just said.

"What do you mean?" I asked him.

Gene smiled at me

"The eyes of the crimson moon are going to see."

Rubbing my temples, I signed.

"What are you talking about Gene?" I was scared to even ask.

He smiles at me,

"You'll see, she's going to be so happy, when you meet her, unfortunately, I'm not going to be so lucky to meet her in person, but promise me this,"

My heart fell in my stomach, what the hell is he talking about.

"What," I repeated.

"You'll protect her, and lead her towards the bleeding Moon, before the wicked witch gets her."

"Yes I promise," I played along.

What is wrong with him, I asked my self.

The sea breezes were easy, soft, and so gentle tonight.

I love the ocean, its life, and adventurous, were ever you going.

"Tinkle-tinkle little star, I wonder were you at, the moon will bleed, but if you can get there before she, you and your lover heart shall be set free,"

He sang snapping me out of my thoughts.

Okay, something was not right.

"That didn't even rhyme in the least or made sense." I protested.

Gene turned to me, and smirks

"I know, but remember it well, it might help,"

Nodding my head, I turned around, towards my own room.

"Remember Noll, she's going to need you, as you going to need her as well," he yelled, while I closed the door behind me.

End of Flash Back

Looking up towards the sky, I asked to my self.

"What did you mean by that Gene?"

"Naru?" I heard my name.

Turning my head, I saw Mai getting up, and rubbing her temples.

"Mai, go back to sleep." I stated.

She shook her head like a child.

"No, I'm not sleepy," she argued.

Shrugging, I looked back at the sky.

"Suit your self." I told her.

"Where are you?" she asks me.

I stood up, quietly, and went up to her.

"Here,"

Taking her small hands, I guided her towards my spot.

"T….Thanks," she stumble her words, as she blushes.

Sitting next to her, I looked back at the night sky.

"Capt Naru, um, well………" she hesitated.

"What?" I spat.

She lowered her head, and blushed.

"Can I um……canitouchyourface?" she rushed her words that I couldn't even manage to understand.

"What?" I asked.

She turned towards my face, and blushed more.

"May I touch you?" she question, as I felt heat radiate in my cheeks.

****************

Please review.

Remember, I suck at grammar and spelling, forgive me.

I hope you guys enjoyed it.


	11. Swimming

Ghost hunt isn't mines, if it was, then I wouldn't be writing Fan fiction, instead I would be making a second season, that actually make Naru realize the Mai is actually in love with him, instead of Gene. Stupid Know it all. But I still love Naru….

So I have to stick on writing Fan Fic, until I can make my own Anime.

* * *

Chapter 9

Swimming

The sun was rising; I could here the early birds chirping.

"Mai, what's wrong?" I heard Monk asked next to me.

I could feel my face heating up.

"Nothing, just tired," I lied.

He took my hand and we started to walk.

"Captain Naru, can you see a rock shape as a hand?" I asked an hour later.

I heard him stop, and replied.

"Yes, how?" but I cut him off.

"Follow the pinky,"

None of them moved, as I felt Ayako checking my four head.

"What?" I question.

"How did you know there is a rock shape as a hand?"

I didn't reply, but kept on walking.

"Mai wait!" Bou-san yelled, feeling his hands enfold around my waist, and spinning me around.

My heart leaped out of my chest.

"What happen?"

Monk let go of my waist, and heard him walk forwards, as I felt Capt Naru next to me and blush appeared in my face.

"Idiot," he growled.

The blush turned in to anger,

"Excuse me?" I whispered low and dangerous, as I can muster.

"You were about to fall over a cliff," he spat.

My temper went from anger to self-conscious.

"Oh, thank you Monk," I bowed down.

"Nothing to it," he answered.

Captain Naru took my hands, and led me down a hill, making me blush more.

"Wha…"

I started to hear the hard rushing waters.

Ayako stood next to me, and hold my other hand as she asked Captain Naru.

"How are we supposed to cross this?"

Captain Naru didn't reply.

"I hope you guys know how to swim," Lin said, feeling him next to me.

I gulped.

"I don't know," I said truthfully.

Captain Naru put his hands around my waist.

"Take a big breath, and paddle hard with your legs." He says.

I nodded.

With my foot, I felt that we were in an edge of something.

"Here we go!"

Ayako and Bou-san yelled at the same time.

I heard a big plash, which made me gasp, bringing my hand up to my mouth.

"Don't worry." Lin said, as I heard another splash of water.

Gripping on Captain Naru hands, I gulp.

"It's alright, I'll be here," his voice was cold, but somewhat soothing.

"I trust you," I told him.

His arms wrapped around my waist, and made me blushed even more.

"Take a deep breath, and kick," he says, and with out warning, we jumped, while I closed my eyes. Feeling the strong wind hitting my face and I was trying to take a deep breath.

Dang it, I had to multitask.

Feeling the cold water hitting my hot skin, it's shocking, (just like static electricity.)

Suddenly I didn't feel Naru. I panicked.

My lungs burned, from the lack of oxygen.

My hands floated besides me, as I felt my body being pulled down.

I tried to call for Naru, but I couldn't the cold water was making me weak.

All of the sudden I went into darkness.

****************

Damn it, the damn water made my hands slippery,

Leaping up for air and wiping the lingering water from eyes; I looked around, the rest of the gang made it to dry land.

Taking another breath, I dive right back in, and swam down.

My eyes started to sting, from the coldness of the water.

Penetrating, my heart began to panic.

What it seems for eternity, but really been seconds, I spotted her; she was sinking towards the bottom.

I swam fast, towards her.

Finally I reached her, grabbing her hand, and pulling her up.

My head popped up from the water, and took a big breath, as I pulled Mai body towards mine.

Swimming towards dry land, Lin jumped in, and helped me out.

Putting Mai down in dry-land,

Setting her down, I lifted her head, as I started too pushed down her chest.

"Breath," I heard Bou-san say.

Water started to leave her lungs (She spit out the water,) as she started to cough hard.

"Mai," Ayako says with delight.

Mai opened her eyes, and coughed again.

"I thought I was dead. You Jerk," she spat, as she wobbled up.

I smirk.

"Mai, don't be mean, Captain Naru just saved you,"

Mai blinked and slouched.

"Thank you, for almost ending my life," she bickers.

"Come on, let's take a break, and we can keep on going." Lin suggested, I agreed.

* * *

I thought I was about to die, but Captain Naru saved me.

I owned him one, even if he did kidnap me.

I was cold, and drenched.

Shaking my head, trying to remove the excess water of my hair, I felt a pat in my head.

"Good doggie, now roll over," Monk joked,

I gave him a deadly look, and then I laughed.

"I need that," Monk sat right next to me.

"Here dry off before you catch a cold."

He handed me some cloth.

"Thanks," I said to him, as I took it from his hands, and started to wipe my self-dry up.

"Hey, is Ayako around," I whispered.

"Nah,' he answers.

"When are you going to pop the big question," I asked him.

I felt him tense.

"What big question," Ayako voiced appeared at front of me?

I panic, so I told her the first thing that popped in my head.

"That Bou-san is going to ask you if you can keep me as a dog,"

I nervously laughed.

Monk signed in relief.

Ayako gasp.

"Monk, you're so evil, why would you ask that, I rather have Mai as a sister not some dang mutt." Then I heard a slap, and Ayako leaving.

"I'm sorry, I…"

"Thank you for cover up," he whispers, as he gave me a quick kiss in my four head-making blush.

"How long does it take to reach the other side?" I asked him.

Monk took my hand, and led me somewhere.

"From here, about fifteen more miles, we reached it before sunset."

I nodded.

Looking into a distance, well to nothing, I started to have a flash back from last night.

Flash Back.

The snap of a tree branch woken me up,

"Naru," I said automatically, while rubbing my temples.

"Mai, go back to sleep," He stated.

I shook my head like a little girl.

"No, I'm not sleepy," I lied.

"Suit your self," he added coldly.

I had this surge to be next to him.

"Where are you?" I asked him.

I heard him stand up and went up to me.

"Here,"

Taking his big hands sending wonderful shivers, he guided.

"T…. Thanks," I stumble my words, as I blush.

All of the sudden, my mind went to stupid mode or I don't know.

"Capt Naru, um, well………"

"What?" He spat, making me flinched a little,

I lowered my head, and blushed.

"Can I um……canitouchyourface?" I rushed my words.

"What?" he asked.

I turned towards his voice, and blushed even more.

"May I touch you?" I question, making it seem wrong how I said, it.

"Mai," he said in a low and dangerous voice, making my heart leap out me.

I gulp.

"Go to sleep,"  
I stood up and bowed down,  
"I'm sorry," I told him, while bowing down, and he took my hand, leading me towards the spot I was earlier. Lying down, I shut my eyes, as a little tear slipped out the corner of my eye.

End of Flash Back

"Mai, are you alright?" Bou-san snapped me out of my flash back.

Turning towards him, I smiled.

"Yes, I was just thinking, that's all."

I told him.

* * *

An hour pass, and we were dried, and well feed.

Taking a stick, which I found near a tree, I plant it in the ground.

"Let's go," I told my crew.

"Ah, Ah, Captain!" they all yelled.

Glancing up, I saw the hand shape rock figure, and gave a small smirk.

"Finally I'm going to find the lightshadow," I told my self, as I stared to walk, feeling everyone following me.

* * *

Thanks for the reviews.

I know you guys a little disappointed; I even wanted Mai to touch Naru's face.

But I just wanted to wait, is neither the place nor the time, yet.

I'm going to let Mai touch him, but later on, I have this idea, if it plays out.

Please review,


	12. A little runin

Chapter 10

A little run-in

_**All of Naru POV**_

Finally reaching the pinky was facing, I stopped in confusion.

"Mai, there's caves." I stated, as I looked around.

They are round, brown, and old, earth bound.

"I know," Mai says, making me stare at her,

"How the hell she knows?" I asked my self.

"Mai, your creeping me out," Ayako said.

She closed her eyes, and she started to concentrate.

About two minutes later, she grunts.

"How the heck am I going to see the damn light," she curses to her self.

"Mai, what light?" I asked.

She sat right down, and pouted, she looked like a child.

Sitting down next to her, I copied her same passion,

"Now what?" I asked her.

Mai puts her head in her hand, as though she was thinking really hard.

"Don't know, this is the farthest I know, but I can feel the lightshadow," she tells me.

Running my hands through my hair, I signed.

"You just wasted my time," I spat out.

Mai growled angrily.

"Well I'm sorry, Mr. I want everything perfect, I know it's here, I feel it, I just have to find the seventh cave, dang it,"

"Captain Naru, someone is coming," Lin said, as I was about to say something.

"What?" I asked confused, but I didn't let anyone see it.

"Some one was trailing us," he stated.

I nodded, as I stood up and grabbed Mai by the elbow.

"We need to split up."

I told everyone.

Ayako and Bou-san nodded,

"Okay, we meet by sundown, right behind that tree over there," I pointed over an old tree, which was thicker than water.

"Sure Capt,"

Everyone says at the same time.

"What's happening?" Mai asks confused.

"Come on," I told her, as I dragged her towards the west, as for the others, they split up.

"Were the others going?" she asks me, as I started to pick up my pace.

"We have hunters behind us, just shut up, and do what I tell you," I told her.

She shut up, and stood closely next to me, feeling her warmth behind me, I gulp.

Damn it, not now,

"What's wrong?" she asks me.

"Nothing," I stopped, I heard a snap of a branch.

"Get down, and keep quiet," I told her, as I put her head down, and looked around my surroundings, there was lots of tree, and grass, and so it can be in my advantage.

"Damn it, they know," I heard a male voice scream, as he hit a tree with his sword.

Mai tighten her grip on me.

"They aren't far, I can smell them," another raspy old man said.

"Disgusting," I thought.

"Mai, we have to move, with out being caught," I whispered towards her ear.

She shivered.

Grabbing her hand, I was practically crawling, towards the right.

All of the sudden, I heard Mai yelp.

"Sorry," she says, as she muffled her mouth.

"Found them!" I heard one of the men yell.

"Crap," I yelled, as I stood up taking Mai with me, and started to run.

Running was the only option.

Mai was actually keeping up.

"If I die, I'm going to kill you, Naru," she yelled.

I had to smirk at that one.

All of the sudden I stopped at my heels.

We were surrounded by the pirates whom they call them selves the Blood Sea Pirates.

"Ah, well it isn't Captain Naru, the fearsome pirate of the seven seas," His voice echoed down me, while patting his damn yellow cat.

The cat looked at me, and hiss.

Maybe he's the leader of the cats back in Kat Island, I thought.

Can't I go with one week with out seeing a cat, I'm cursed or something.

"Sorry, I couldn't make our date," I spat.

He chuckled.

"Well, well, I see you find your self a little tramp," he stated.

I growled, as I tighten my grip on Mai.

"She's cute, I wonder if she's good in bed," he asked himself.

I wanted to kill that sick bastard.

"I'm not here for her, I'm here to kill you, then I will take her as one of my little tramp" he told me, as I heard Mai gasp.

"Naru?" she whispers in fear.

Crap, I need to find a way to escape.

Looking around, I found something that might be useful.

In the left side of me, I found a rope, looked not that old, but it was there, just waiting to be used.

"Well, I'm not ready to die, not just yet, so if you excuse me," I told him, as I started to walk slowly towards the tree.

He started to laugh out loud.

"You sure amuse me kid,"

God how I wanted to rip his head off,

"I'm glad I amuse you," I replied darkly.

Glancing down, I saw the rope, perfect.

Hooking it with my shoe, I grinned.

"What did a worm says to a bird?" I asked him. Trying to distract him,

He blinked in confusion.

"Don't know, what,"

"I'll see you next time, and we'll have some tea," and with that, I threw the rope up to my hands, letting go of Mai, and swung it on a tree branch it hooked. Tugged the rope, I was satisfy that it stuck, so I picked up Mai by the waist, and making double sure that the rope was okay, I climbed the tree, praying that the tree branch wouldn't give up on us.

By blessing, I was on top of the tree. He yelled,

"Don't be stupid get him,"

So the pirates started to climb.

"Crap," I cuss under my breath, I haven't thought this through, and so I have to wing it.

Noticing a green moss vine hanging, I took it, tucked it a couple of time, and swung towards the other tree, and so one and so one. I wanted to yell, but didn't. I should write a book about this, of a man that lives in a jungle, with a beautiful maiden. I joked trying to find muse to this.

(Yes, just like Tarzan and Jane, Funny,)

I notice that we got father and father away from them; I still couldn't sign in relief.

Mai had her legs wrap around my waist, and her head in the crooked of my neck, breathing warmly, and she was scared as hell.

"It will be over soon," I told her, as I lifted her higher, she was sliding in parts I don't want her to touch.

I was blushing.

Shaking my head, I took another green vine, only to see that our luck ran out, we fell flat in our butts.

"Damn," I cuss.

Mai stood up, and rubbed her self.

"Are you alright?" she asks me.

I nodded.

"Yes, are you?" I asked her.

She nodded.

"Yes, I'm fine, can we go, I hear them," she tells me, while grabbing my hand,

We started to run, only to stop in a middle of a swamp, with lots of mosquitoes.

"Ah," Mai yelp, as she slapped her skin with her small hands.

So did I but I didn't complain.

Buzzing I heard lots of buzzing.

"They might be around here, search," I heard one of the men yell.

"We need to hide," I told her.

She nodded in agreement.

Looking around, I frowned. You only see gunk water, and lots of mosquitoes.

And it stank.

"Search over the swamp," I heard.

"Mai, don't get mad," I told her, as I took her at the middle of the black brown gunk water and told her.

"Hold your breath as long as you can," I told her.

She nodded. We both took a big breath, and dunked our bodies and faces down at the gunk water.

I heard mumbles, saying that they aren't here, about thirty seconds later, they left.

Taking my face out of the gunk water, I cough, and picked up Mai, as well she cough.

"Are you all right?" she asks me.

Why is she always asking if I'm okay, she needs to worry about her and that's that,

"Yes, come on before those morons decide to come back."

Getting out of the water, I took her hands, and lifted her up.

Our clothes were heavy, from the gunk.

"I stink," she complained.

"Yeah, but you are alive." I told her.

All of the sudden she hugged me, and tears ran down her puffy cheeks.

"Thank…you…. Naru…. You…. Saved… me…. again," she gasps, between tears.

My heart beat went high.

"Let's go, we should hide out, until nighttime and we should meet up with the others," I told her, as she detached her self from me, all of the sudden I felt empty.

Ignoring the feeling, I took her hand, and drove her towards the same direction what we came from. So they won't try to find us.

It was funny when I imagine Naru swinging like Tarzan; I just had to put it.

The reason I didn't put the name of the other pirate, because I'm still thinking who should it be. I have an idea, but I need to go a little father down with my chapters to make a decision.

I hope you enjoy this, next chapter is Mai point of view, I decided not to put her thoughts because I wanted you the readers to imagine the island, and how everything was going on.

Please review

Update soon.


	13. Into the Seventh Cave

Ghost hunt doesn't belong to me.

* * *

Chapter 11

Into the Seventh Cave

"Mai stay here," Captain Naru said to me, feeling his hands on top of my shoulders, and pinning me against a tree bark.

Gulping I nodded.

I felt his body covering mines, making my face heat up.

I put my head down; as I felt his heat radiating threw me.

"Damn it, you guys let them escape," the scruffy man voice said.

I think he's the captain, which Captain Naru was talking to an hour ago.

"Come on, they might be in the other side of the island, I know that Captain Naru, he'll try to outsmart us," he yelled as I heard some of the other pirates solute,

"Ay, ay Capt."

Hearing their foot steps die, I relaxed.

"They are gone, but we need to keep on hiding, he'll figure out that I out smart him," he tells me; he didn't attempt to move. I didn't mind, I was comfortable.

"I need a bath," I told him, trying to ignore the feeling of his body press against me.

"Yes, you do, but later, come on," he tells me, grabbing my hands and taking me.

Blushing, I could here my heart thumping against my ribs.

Not even Shin made me feel like this.

Snapping out of my little episode, Captain Naru stopped.

"Here, we'll hide here till the night," he tells me.

I nodded.

Hearing sounds, like metal, and things move, he told me to step in, while he guided me.

"Sit," he only told me.

Using my hands, I manage to sit on the cold earth ground.

He sat right next to me.

"Were are we?" I asked him, as I put my head on top of my legs.

"An old hole, it won't collapse if we don't put a lot of weight on it."

He stated.

Closing my eyes I stated.

"Since you kidnapped me, we been chased down, by my father ship, cats, and pirates, don't tell me next time we'll be running away from some angry ex-girlfriends, or even better angry rapid vicious old dogs," I lamely joked.

He didn't response as I felt him leaning towards the wall.

Closing my eyes, I drifted to sleep, I didn't realize how tired I'm really am.

"_Mai," Gene voice came right behind me. _

_Turning around, I saw his shadowy figure. _

"_Gene," I yelled, _

"_What the heck, I haven't seen no light, and almost been slaved by bloody pirates." I angrily yelled at him._

_Gene took my hands, and started to lead me somewhere.  
"You're at front of the seven caves, now, close your eyes, and see the light, but remember, make sure you have the right one, cause like a told you before, one of them is a trap," He whispers in my ear. _

_I gulped._

"_Okay,"_

_Closing my eyes, I relaxed, and started to see something, _

_It was glowing and warm._

_Reaching my hand out, my heart thump hard and strong,_

"_Reach for it Mai," Gene told me._

_I nodded, as I feet took me were the light was. _

"_Mai, now," Gene yells as I leap, I fell in, knowing by heart which cave was the right one. _

_It's complicated. _

Snapping my eyes open, I felt like I was leaning on someone.

"If you're going to be in my lap all day, at least let me be more comfortable; dang it Mai," His voice sounded annoyed, but there was some thing else towards it.

Picking my self up, I blushed.

"S…Sorry,"

Rubbing my head, I stood up, stretched my aching muscles.

How long was I out?

"Is it night time?" I asked him.

Reaching for the nearest wall, I started to walk towards the exit.

"Yes, come on," he tells me, as I felt him grabbing my hands.

"Captain Naru, um, I know which is the right cave, so we can get the lightshadow, what ever that is." I told him.

We were moving, towards the left, Captain Naru asks me.

"What did you mean Seventh cave?"  
Breathing in, I explained, that I had this feeling, and just trust me; I still don't trust him with telling him the dreams, at least not a hundred percent.

Twenty minutes later, he told me that we were next to the thick tree.

"Mai, Captain Naru," Monk voice appeared at front of me, he gave me a huge bear hug.

"I'm glad you guys all right," his tone sounded relief.

"Can't….breathe," I breathe out.

"Oh, sorry," he let go of me and ruffle my hair.

"That's okay, where's Lin and Ayako?" I asked.

"We're here," Lin said.

Turning towards his voice, Ayako roughly ran me over with a bone crushing hug.

"Mai, I see that Captain Naru took good care of you,"

I nodded, as she let go of me.

'Yes, twice now, I own him my life," I told her.

"Lin, I'm glad you made as well." I said with relief in my voice, I was so worried about them; when I hugged Captain Naru earlier, I was crying not because of me, because of them.

Weird Huh,

"Have you guys fought the damn pirates?" Captain Naru asked.

"No, we haven't but I see you guys did," Monk mocked.

"Yeah, you guys stink," Ayako said, while pinching her noise; I could hear her high pitch voice.

"Yes, he wanted Mai," Captain Naru voice sounded disgusted by it.

I shivered when I thought about it,

Ewe…….

Ignoring the thought, I heard Bou-san ask.

"Now what,"

I manage to find Captain Naru hands, and rapped his fingers around mines.

"Take me towards the cave." I told him.

We started to walk, I almost tripped couple of times, but Captain Naru helped me.

About five minutes later, we stopped.

"Okay we're at front of the cave, now tell us," Captain Naru ordered.

I nodded, as I slowly walk up.

Capt. Naru followed me.

Closing my eyes, I saw the light, it was pulsing.

"There," I pointed down.

"Mai, there's nothing there," Ayako said.

I shook my head.

"No, it's there; I hear it pulsing, calling me, just trust me,"

Kneeling down, I closed my eyes; I started to crawl, towards the pulsing light.

It was inviting me.

Few second later my face come contact with a wall.

"Ouch," I rubbed my now aching nose.

"Klutz," Captain Naru said, I think with a little amuse in his tone.

Reaching towards the wall, I manage to get up, with the little dignity I have.

"Mai," Lin asked.

Nodding, I started to walk over the left; the pulsing was getting louder, and warmer.

I heard tiny rocks falling, as I continued on.

"Mai!!!!!" I heard Ayako yelled, as I suddenly stepped into nothing, making me fall.

"Hang on," Bou-san screamed.

I was confused.

I was just hanging, and feeling someone holding me.

"Sure, what else would I do, run?" I pointed out sarcastically.

"Is that you Lin?" I asked.

"Yeah, how did you know?" he asked trying to get me distracted.

I chuckled.

"Because your hands are bigger than Bou-san and Captain Naru, and rougher,"

"Here, there's a rope right next to you," Monk yelled.

Using my free hand I tried to find the rope.

"No, Mai is in your left," He yells.

Nodding, I used my free right hand, and with the most uncomfortable position, manage to grab the rope. As I was about to let go of the rope, I heard the pulsing, like it was calling me.

Tipping my head down, I saw a light, behind my sightless eyes.

"Let go," I screamed at Lin.

"What, no," he yells back.

"Don't argue with me, trust me." I told him.

"Okay," he says, and he let go.

I fell, my heart arching out of my throat, and there I felt the ground, only to hit my bottom pretty hard.

"Ouch," I said rubbing my bottom.

"Mai, answer us," Ayako echoed down here.

"Yes, I'm alright, come down, I can't see anything," I yelled.

"Seriously Mai, do not joke like that," I frowned. I was trying to lighten the mood, no pun intended.

Sitting down, on the grown, I started to whistle; until I leaned back stretching my hand, only I manage to touch something rough, and bulgy.

Gulping and sweat streaming down my four head; taking the round object, I started to trace it.

It's….it's……….

I screamed loud,

"Mai," I heard someone call my name.

I had tears running down my face, my heart thumping hard.

"What's wrong," the same voice said right next to me.

I threw the round object and stuttered.

"S….skull….." I manage to say.

"Mai, um sorry to say this, but this isn't a cave, but a grave." Captain Naru says.

I heard him kick something hard which made sound like marbles.

My eyes shot up, and somehow clenched towards him.

He didn't move, nor comfort me.

"Mai, are you…….oh my god, this is a grave, not a cave." Ayako gasps.

I frowned, as the tears dried up.

"Let's get….." but I interrupted her.

"No, the lightshadow is here, I feel it, we just have to suck it up, and continue." I told them as brave as I could, but deep in side, I was afraid as what.

"Okay, if you say so," Captain Naru said coldly, as he took my hands, and started to guide me towards the cave.

* * *

Thank you so much for the wonderful reviews, I take them to heart, for my readers to love my story, it just so touching and inspires me to keep on writing. If not, I wouldn't even continue, but I will, if you guys keep telling me to keep going.

I had a little difficult writing this, I had to think hard, I had no idea I would make the cave as a grave, but next chapter is Naru POV, so I'll describe how it looks like.

Please Review,


	14. What’s next?

Ghost Hunt Isn't Mines.

* * *

Chapter 12

What's next?

"Captain Naru, do you know where we going?" Mai asked me.

Glancing at her, I thought…..

How the hell should I know, I'm here in a damn grave, which thanks to Mai, we're stuck.

When I got down using the ropes, I found an old torch, so I flamed it, only to discover that there's like ten thousand pieces of human bones scattered around. The wall was made from some kind of material, like cement, but plaster, it's hard to tell, and it stank like death.

This was a death hole for the dead.

"Mai, shut up," I snapped, I was getting irritated.

"Well, mister grumpy," she tried to insult me.

I had to hold my laughter.

Ayako was clenching to Monk, as for Lin he had his poker face on.

We were in a hallway looking thing.

There are a bunch of hieroglyphics pictures, of men being killed by spears, and giant balls, being chase by dogs, or sand.

My torch, as well for Lin and Bou-san are bright, lighting the dark hall.

"Stop," I heard Lin scream.

I stopped, as I put my arm around Mai waist.

"What?" I question.

"Don't move," he tells me, as I blinked in confusion, but I didn't let them see.

"Lin?" Mai voice sounded nervous.

"When I say duck, do it," he tells me. I nodded.

I counted to five, and I heard Lin.

"Duck," I took Mai, and we crouched down, so did the rest, as I saw spears shooting across each other, hitting the wall.

After that, we stood up.

"Thanks Lin," Ayako said, as she patted his back.

Bou-san looks like he's going to pass out.

"Let's go," I stated.

For the last thirty minutes we had passed from trap to trap, even sand was here, and I'm still trying to figure out how the hell we manage to survive that.

As we were walking, we discovered an old room, so we decided to search it, as soon we all entered, the door closed on us, and sand started to spill from the walls and roof.

Ayako, Monk and Mai started to panic, so Lin and I the only civil ones started to search the place, only to find nothing.

The Sand was already knee high, and I blinked we were out side, nice and saved.

"When is this going to end?" Mai asked, as she leaned against a wall. Making the wall being pushed all the way in, but nothing happened.

"Um, that's weird, about now we should be screaming bloody Mary, and running like little girls." Monk joked.

I gave him a death stare.

"Okay, just joking." He waved his hands at front of him.

I nodded.

Nothing, for the last five minutes nothing happened. So we decided to walk father down.

As we kept on walking, Mai took my hands.

"We're nearer; the pulsing is louder than before."

I nodded, until she stopped in her tracks, she gulped.

"Did you hear that?" she asks us.

All of us nodded no, and then Lin answered.

"No, we don't here anything,"

Mai shook her head,

"Problably my nerves, this place has me jumpy, since we got here,"

We kept on walking, nothing happened, at least for the last ten minutes.

"Damn it, how long did this people built this," Monk complained.

I actually agree with him.

My legs were getting tired.

Mai stopped again.

"Okay, now you guys should have heard that, and it's not my imagination," she told us.

"Mai, I don't hear anything, as well for the others."

She gulped, as I heard a growl.

"Okay, I heard that," Bou-san said.

I nodded.

"What the hell is that?" Ayako asked, as I pointed the torched towards her.

Then I saw it, big, skeleton and pealed of skin hungry dogs about five of them, running towards us.

"Run!!!" Lin shouted.

I took Mai hands, and we started to run.

The dead dogs started to chase us.

"What is it?" Mai asked as we ran.

"Dogs," I gasp.

She groaned.

"Damn it, I didn't mean it literally, what the hell did you pissed off the tea god,"

She said sarcastically,

I didn't reply to her, we kept on running.

I looked back, only to see the dead dogs were gaining closer.

"What the hell did they eat, vitamin dead, for strong bones and teeth so you can keep up with the living and shred them to death, not sold in any stores," Monk spat.

I wasn't in a laughing mood.

"Shut up Monk and run," I bickered out.

We ran, and ran; those damn dogs aren't going to give up so easily.

Glancing up, I saw a door, shut.

"Lin, door," I holler at him.

He nodded, and sprinted at front of us, and made it towards the shut door.

Lin started to jiggle it, and even hit it with his shoulder, but nothing.

He couldn't open it.

"Damn it," He swore.

We reached him, Ayako and Monk started to kick the door like a couple of lunatics. I stood a couple of inches away from them, as I put Mai behind me.

The dogs were coming; they looked rapid, and hungry.

Mai then spoke,

"There, there's a whole, which we can crawl in,"

We all look at her, as the dogs came closer.

"Trust me," she shouted.

We did, Lin found the hole, which was right next to the door, and we all went in, safe and sound from the dog, that's what I thought.

Damn it,

*******************

Gene helped us, he told me to go towards the hole, which was next to the door, and the gang trusted me.

"Now what," Ayako asked, as I felt Captain Naru pinning me towards the cold wall.

I heard hissing.

"No, crap, next time I'll take my chances with the dead dogs, then with this blasted snakes." Monk replied.

I paled.

"S….Snakes?" I stuttered.

"Yes, now be quiet, their sleeping, so if we don't make a sound, or move at all, they won't know we are here," Monk suggested.

I nodded.

"Genius, if we do that, then we'll surely die no matter that, know look around, try to find something that will help us, and don't disturbed the snakes." Captain Naru ordered.

Everyone was looking around, and I felt useless, until Gene spoke to me.

"Mai, go to the right, slowly, and tell Naru that there's another door right behind the curtain."

I nodded.

"Captain Naru," I whisper.

"What is it Mai," he asked.

"There's a door right behind the curtain, if we can get there with out disturbing the snakes, we'll be home free,"

I told him.

"Okay," he says, with out questioning, but I know he'll ask me eventually.

Captain Naru stepped at front of me, and I felt him bend down.

"Get in my back, It will be easier for you to not mess up," he said coldly.

I wanted to refuse his offer, but I was suddenly pushed towards him, and I was being picked up like a piggy back ride.

Rapping my legs around his waist, and hand around his neck, I blushed, I could feel my bosoms pressed behind his back, and his heat isn't helping at all.

"Just be quiet and we'll be ok," Lin said behind me.

I nodded, as I buried my face in the crooked of Captain Naru neck.

I swear I heard him take a breath.

Ignoring it, I gasp, as I heard the door being scratched.

"Hurry," Ayako squealed.

Captain Naru foot steps quicken.

All of the sudden Ayako screamed.

"D…Dogs!!!!"

Captain Naru and the rest started to run towards the door.

The hissing of the snakes,

"Crap, they woken up, thanks Ayako," Bou-san accuses.

"Not my fault,"

"Every time I go with Captain Naru, I get chase by cats, dogs, and snakes, Oh my,"

She squeaked.

Captain Naru stopped and turned towards the right.

I felt him reaching out, and pulled the dusty old curtain.

"Open it," Ayako order.

I heard a squeaky sound, and a cold breeze, and we went in.

* * *

Closing the door behind me, the dogs hit their heads against the metal door.

Making a loud thump sound,

"Now what," Monk asks,

I hiss.

"Don't say that, you'll……….." I was cut off, from a noise.  
"Jinks us," I manage to say, as we started to run.

A freaking giant rolling ball was right behind our tails.

I was started to give out, and Mai in my back wasn't making it any better.

We ran again, until we hit a dead end.

"What the hell?" Lin hiss.

Mai grips on me tighter, as I turned around; the rolling ball was so close, that we all closed our eyes waiting for our death.

* * *

There you have it, another adventure for our loving gang.

It was funny to put up the gang being able to escape threw out the whole death trap.

I just had to put dogs, because of what Mai said in the last chapter, I thought about it, and I was cracking up with my younger sister when I told her about the idea, so we agree to have dogs chasing them, it was hard to not pass out.

I love messing with them sometimes.

Please review,

Update soon.

PS. Try to figure out how Naru and the gang escaped the death sand room.


	15. The LightShadow Found

_**I**____**don't**__** own Ghost hunt, only the adventures and the characters I make up in my mind, and add them towards the story.**_

Also, when I wrote the last chapters were the gang gets chased, I wasn't thinking about Indiana Jones, I saw all the movies, and they all rocked. To tell you the truth I wasn't really thinking at all, I was actually imagining my self in Mai shoes. .

Chapter 13

The LightShadow Found

Closing our eyes we waited for our death. My heart pound hard and Mai gripped my arm so tight, that I think she cut my blood circulation.

Nothing, I didn't feel anything.

"Um, are we dead yet?" Monk asked.

Opening my eyes up, I saw the rolling ball stuck between the walls.

Every one as well opened their eyes, only to sign in relief.

"I thought we were goners." Ayako said, as she cleaned her four head.

Mai let go of my now numb arm, and raps her hands around mines.

"When did we get so damn close, in such a short time."

I asked my self.

"Captain Naru, we can't get out," Lin snapped me back.

Looking at him, I let go of Mai hands, and started to look around the big ball.

There was no way in or out, we're stuck.

"Damn it," Monk cuss.

Mai turned around, and put her hands in the cold walls.

"Do you feel that?" she asks us.

"What Mai," Ayako asks, as she went next to her, and put her hands in her back.

"That, I feel a breeze coming out from the wall," She said.

Lin rushed over, and put his hands at front of the wall, and gave a small grin.

"Yes, she's right, so that's means, if I'm right, there's a room, beyond this wall."

Well I'll be damn.

Lin started to knock the wall, trying to find a hollow side.

Ayako jumped.

"What?" Monk asked, as he grabbed her shoulders.

"Their back…." Glancing at the rolling ball, I heard them scratch the rock, and bark.

"Crap, hurry Lin," Monk affirmed.

Lin sped his knocking.

"Ah," he finally said, and with that, he concentrated and punched the wall, making it crumble towards the floor.

"Wow, I didn't know Lin had it in him," Ayako said, as she stepped in side of the other room.

Monk helps Mai, as I looked back seeing if we left anything behind.

Satisfy with it, I entered. Only too find our selves with another situation.

"Damn it," Monk yelled, making the whole room echo.

"Erg," Ayako said, as she smacks her four head.

"What happen?" Mai asks, as Monk pinned her against the wall.

"Um, there's no floor," Monk tells Mai.

I looked down, and I gulped, there was no end towards the bottomless pit.

The room was huge, only a little floor were we stand, and a wall way across us.

"How the hell are we suppose to get out of here, and I'm not taking my chances with those dogs." Ayako said.

I looked around.

We're stuck,

* * *

My heart beating hard, and I can feel the light, is calling me.

Closing my eyes, I heard Gene.  
_ "Mai, walk, trust your heart, and walk, only you, as soon you cross the room, there's a switch at the bottom of the far right and push it. It will activate the missing floors." _

_He tells me. _

"_What, are you crazy," I mentally yelled at him._

"_Trust me Mai, I gotten you guys out in the other situation, now just follow the light, and you'll be at the other side." _

I nodded, as I started to walk.

"Mai, what are you doing?" Ayako said, as she stopped me by grabbing my wrist.  
"Its okay, trust me," I told her.

She let go of my wrist, as I started to walk,

"Mai, what the hell are you doing?" Captain Naru fumed.

I turned my head towards him, and gave him a sweet smile.

"Don't worry, I'll be okay." And with that, I stepped forward.

Gulping, I didn't fall, instead I felt something hard underneath my foot.

"Mai?" Bou-san asked,

"Don't move, only I can cross," I told them.

"Come on, if you can do it, then we could too," and with that, I heard him take a forward step, only to hear him scream.

"What the hell?" Bou-san stuttered.

I smirked. I imagined Monk stepping forward were I'm at, but instead of landing on top of a solid ground, he ended up almost falling.

"Told you so, wait, and I'll get you guys out of this mess."

Gulping, I took anther step.

As the same before there is a ground for me.

So I kept on going.

I took my time, step by step, Ayako was gasping, and as for Bou-san as well.

Finally, I expanded my arms out, and I touched the wall. Remembering the directions that Gene told me, I reached towards the right and somehow I managed to find the switch.

"Okay, that's new," Monk screamed.

I turned around, and leaned against the cold wall.

Closing my eyes, I counted to ten, trying to get rid of my nervous state.

"Nice job," Lin said as I felt someone taking my hands.

"Thanks," I answered back.

"Come on," Captain Naru said, as he started to drag me.

*****************

How the heck did she did that?

I over underestimate her.

"Captain Naru, I feel the lightshadow, right behind one of these walls," she tells me.

We still were at the bottomless room.

Lin was searching around.

"Were can you pin point at?" I asked her.

Mai took her free hand and pointed towards the right wall,

I glanced towards that wall, only to find just a wall.

"Okay," I say, as I gripped my hand tighter on hers, and guided her towards the wall, and every one followed me.

"Now how are we supposed to go through there?" Monk asks. As he plants his palms against the cold wall and put his ear towards it.

"I know," Mai says.

She takes her hand away from me, and managed to find the wall.

"Here," she tells us.

Monk moved right next to her, and put his hands on top of hers. My blood boiled, and my chest tightens.

"What the hell is he doing?" I asked my self.

"Oh, okay," he says to her.

Monk drops his hand down and turns to Lin,

"Put your hand on top of hers," Monk says.

Lin nodded, and did the same.

Okay, my blood burned beyond its limit.

"Captain Naru, come here and put your hand on top of Mai," Lin tells me.

Okay, now I'm confused.

So I did, I swallowed, as I put my hands on top of hers. A tingling sensation shot cross me; I could feel a light warm pulse. But there was something else, I felt Mai warmth, and my heart beat hard, and I could feel Mai trembling.

"Was that?" I asked her.

Mai breathing was a little uneven, but she managed to answer me.

"The LightShadow,"

I smirked. Finally good news,

"How do we get there," Monk asked, as Ayako put her hands on top of Mai, and felt the sensation, but Mai breathing was regular again, she was regular towards the others, and only lost her breath when I put my hands,  
why?  
"Just walk threw," Mai says, as she took my hands again, and I felt her shake, I did as well, what the hell?

Monk, Ayako, and Lin, raised a questionable brow up.

"What?" Ayako asked.

Mai smiled,

"Just watch." She tells us.

She took me, and we moved a little towards the left, and she took a big breath.

"Ready or not,"

I sucked in a breath.

Mai stepped through the wall, as well did I?"

Blinking, I saw that we're in a regular room; there was a long brown wooden table, and a red velvet rug. It looked like a Captain Quarters.

"Now I'm confused," Monk said, as he appeared right behind us.

"Isn't this suppose to be another death trap, or a deadly room, not a captain quarters," Ayako explains.

Lin walked pass us, and started to examine the room.

There was an old brown book on top of the desk which Lin took, and an old wine breakfront with some sort of sheet covering it, and it has a big lump.

Ayako went over there, and took the sheets off,

"Ahhhhh!!!!!!!!!!" Ayako screams as she thumped towards the floor.

"What?" Monk rushes towards her aid.

"Oh is that all," Monk joked. Ayako gave him a dirty look.

"Well excuse me, to not expect a dead man under some dirty old sheets, next time I'll ask if anyone is dead in the damn room, stupid monk. Crap, that skeleton scared the crap out of me," She claims.

Dragging Mai with me, I stopped at front of the man.

He was sitting across his old wine breakfront, and his hands are wrapped around it, as though protecting something.

He was wearing a red pirate's hat, old dusty clothes, and something sticking from its hands.

"A letter," Lin says, as he carefully takes the paper, from its bare bones hands.

Taking the paper, he carefully opens it, and I put my torch next to him, to get a better look at what is saying.

"It's Chinese," Lin says.

I raised a brow.

"Chinese, that's strange,"

"Can you translated," Mai asks.

"Yes, but is going to take a little bit of time, because the paper is so old, the writing is a little smug."

I took my torch away from Lin and headed to the dead man,

"You have two days to translated," I only said to him.

Examining the body, Ayako asked me,

"How long was he dead?"

I look at her.

"About seventeen years," I told her.

Mai then put her hands on top of my shoulders, making me shiver.

"How do you know?"

"Easy, the bones hasn't putrefy off fully, and there's still skin around,"

I told her.

(I'm making this up, I really don't know anything about how skeletons rot I just know more about ghosts, so I have to make Naru intelligent, make it seems he knows what he's talking about, while this 0_0 writer has no idea,)

Mai tightens her grip on my shoulders.

"What?" I asked her.

Mai relaxed a little.

"The lightshadow, is there," She pointed towards the wine breakfront,

I nodded.

I reached towards it, and took out all the wine bottles.

Each had wine in them, so I opened it, and took a sniffed, and coughed out loud.

"What?" Monk asked, as he helped me take out the wine out.

"It's poison," I told him.

Closing the wine bottle back up, Ayako gasps.

"This one is glowing." She says.

Taking the wine bottle out of her hands, I inspected it; there was a light in it.

"Don't open it," Mai says.

I respond.

"I wasn't going to,"

Putting the whine bottle, in side of my shirt,

(Just like every anime boy, some how has like a million of things hidden somewhere in side their cloths, and some how it doesn't seems that their not carrying anything, how the heck do they do that, always makes me baffle, but funny still,)

All of the sudden the temperature dropped, I can even see my own breath,

"What the hell…" Monk says.

I twirled around, only to find something holding Mai against the wall,

* * *

Thanks for the reviews.

I wanted to add the ghost hunt part, from its regular programming, I did promise, so enjoy next chapter.

I'm so chipper about doing this story, I have so much ideas going threw my head.

Oh, and to answer the question of how they escaped the sand room. Flamegirl5500 had it right, it was an illusion, you'll see in the next chapter.

Thanks Flamegirl5500, for guessing.

Also a special thanks to

Christal

Flamegirl5500

Panther956

Krisaku

Sui24

Sweetymai90

Yellowmoon27

And the rest of the readers that put me as their favorite stories or authors, thank you so much for your support, it touches my heart.

Sincerely Otaku-Addic


	16. The Letter and finally Out

Ghost hunt isn't mine, just like every Anime or Manga in the world, sadly.

But I'm proud to be an Otaku….

* * *

Chapter 14

The Letter and finally Out

While I was waiting for Captain Naru, I felt the temperature drop.

"Why is it so cold?" I asked my self while rubbing my arms.

"Twinkle little star, you have found the lightshadow you little girl have gone too far," the woman voice said behind my ears.

"No," I whimper, and all of the sudden, I was pinned against the wall.

"Mai," I heard someone say my name,

I think it was Monk, or Lin, I wasn't for sure,

I felt a strong grip against my throat.

"Damn it, you found the light, why, what's you business," a scruffy older man asked,

I was trembling.

"Mai," Lin yells.

"Now Lin," Captain Naru says.

All of the sudden, the hand in my throat was lifted from me, and the man screamed in agony.

"No, please," He begged.

I gulped.

Instead of being petrified by him, I reached my hand out, and started to walk towards the man.

I smiled at him warmly.

"It's okay," I said in a low soothing voice.

I felt the man hands ghostly touching my cheek.  
"I'm sorry my lady," he tells me, and all of the sudden, my eyes widen and I started to see.

Flash back,

I was standing in the middle of the floor, waltzing, with a handsome young man, brown hair, and deep chocolate eyes, great structure, and yet I feel like I know him.

"Love, I have great news," I told the man.

He gave me a very good looking smile.

"Yes my dear," He twirls me around, making my big puff dress twirl around as well.

"I'm expecting," The young man brow went up.

"Expecting what dear," I chuckle.

"Love, I'm no we are going to have a child,"

The man's face light up with such happiness.

"That's magnificent, my dear," he says as he kisses me in my four head, making me blush.

All of the sudden, I was torn away from that image, towards a captain quarters.

That was medium size and a red rug in the floor, a desk and a breakfront right near it.

(Yes this is the same captain quarters from the last chapter,)

"Captain we don't have much time," a young vassal said, he was short and green hair, with matching eyes, he look cute. Dusty old cloths and such,

"Don't patronize me and go!" he yelled.

I gulped.

I felt the floor moving, and hearing the waves hit against the walls, of the ship.

The young lad left, leaving a very handsome man on board.

He had yet black hair, wonderful blue eyes, that was so intense and sent wonderful shivers up my spine, it felt familiar as well.

His voice is oddly familiar to, and then I saw his name, it was printed in one of the papers,

"Davis!"

He turns around and covers the window, and then rushes towards the breakfront and takes out a wine bottle.

Draining it, he put something in it, and puts it back in.

Then puts his arms around and chanted some words, and the ocean sounds disappears, and he closes his eyes, and dies.

Tears ran down my cheeks, and my heart thumped in pain, as though he was someone important, towards someone I know.

I went up towards the Davis, and hugged his dead cold body, and then I was holding nothing.

End of Flash back,

Tears still ran down,

"I'm sorry," I told him.

I could feel him smiling.

"It's alright, my light, please make him happy, and also find the beast, see the lightshadow between the moon and the sun," he tells me, and felt a light ghostly kiss in my cheek, and the temperature rose back up.

What did he meant make him happy?

I'm so confused.

* * *

What the hell just happen?

The ghost manages to escape Lin's Shiki, only because Mai reached out and repelled Lin's Shiki. So he started to get all nice with Mai,

Her eyes widen, and she starts to smile, as though she's seeing something happy, about five seconds later, Mai started to cry.

"No, leave her," the ghost said, as Ayako tried to approach her.

Looking at the ghost, he looked familiar, but then again, I'm been in this death trap to long.

Mai finally snapped out of what ever she was, and her pale chocolate eyes soften, and told him

"I'm sorry," the ghost smiled and leaned forward

"It's alright my light, please make him happy, and also find the beast, see the lightshadow between the moon and the sun," I raised a brow, as I saw him leaned over and gave a peck to her cheek, some how, I didn't feel jealous, just empathy towards the ghost, the ghost turns to us, and gave us a smile as well, then he mouthed towards me.

"Take good care of her, and make her happy," and with that he disappeared, with a peaceful state.

Um, who the hell was he talking about taking good care of whom or make her happy? Not Mai, she's my prisoner, and nothing else.

Going up towards Mai, my eyes widen in surprise, I haven't even made a noise, and she knew I was at front of her,

Mai hugs me, and nuzzle her nose between my neck and shoulder, making me weak and my breath catch. She feels soft, and small,

Crap!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

"Mai," I said in a stern voice, trying to make believe that I'm uninfected by this.

"I'm so happy and sad, let's get out of here," she tells me, as I felt her tremble a little.

Nodding, I took her hands and the same spark that I felt earlier went through me, and I heard her gasp a little bit.

"Captain Naru, how the heck do you suppose we leave this place, and I'm not planning to be dog food, or snake, or whatever other animals are out there and Monk won't last as bait," Ayako explains, as I look around the place.

Monk raises a brow up, and complained.

"Hey!"

While looking around, Monk went over the desk, and started to rampage it,

"What are you doing?" Ayako asked him.

Monk stopped and glanced at Ayako and gave her a sly smile.

"Well, he use to be pirate, and as we are pirates, we shouldn't leave anything behind," he explains.

Ayako grouted. "You're impossible,"

"I know," he answers, and went back looking through the drawers, and all over the substance.

Leaning against the wall, I put my head back crossing my hands over my chest, so I started to think.

"Captain Naru, what are you doing?" Mai asks me, as she stood next to me.

I closed my eyes, and replied.

"I'm thinking," I told her.

Mai leaned her head against my shoulder, and close her eyes. I gulped. What the hell she keeps doing that towards me.

"Aha," Monk yells, while holding something,

"What?" Lin asks.

Re-closing my eyes, I listen.

"A locket," he says.

I snapped my eyes opened,

"Locket," I repeated.

"Yes, it's shiny, and in good condition," he says, as he started to open it.

I went up to him, and took the locket away from him.  
"Hey I was looking at that," he complains.

Ignoring him, I examine the locket. It's made out of gold, and is shaped oddly, weird,

So I tried to open it, but I couldn't do it.

After twenty time trying to open it, I gave up, so I went up to Mai,

"Here take it," I said, as I opened her hands, and put the locket in her hand.

"I can't, it belongs to the captain," she argued. I pinched the bridge of my nose in annoyance.

"Just take it, dang it Mai, and don't argue," I snapped.

She looked down and winced, I just ignored her, as I turned towards Monk.

"Sorry Mr. Grumpy pants, I was trying to respect the dead property, damn jerk," She yelled.

"Aw, here's a necklace," he says, but I ignored him, and started to look at the desk, trying to find something useful.

Glancing up, I saw Monk giving the fine necklace, made out of copper, and diamonds as a pattern, to Ayako; he placed it delicate around her collar bone.

She blush, and then he faced her said something to cause her to blush even more, after that he gave her a quick kiss in her lips; I just rolled my eyes.

"If you done spreading the love make your selves useful and help Lin to find a way to escape, before we ran out of air, and we die," I bluntly said.

"Ay, Ay, Capt," they both said, as I gave a satisfying smirk.

While they looked around with Lin, Mai sat down at the dusty old floors.

Looking over old papers, nothing important, as I was about to give up, a piece of paper fell out from the bundle of papers which I hold.

Picking it up, my eyes widen.

April 6, 1790

_My dear………………… (The name is torn up,)_

_I can't take this anymore, I have to do something, or not I will go crazy. _

_I love you, and not my wife, even though I sold my soul to you as well my heart, I can't take the bare on taking the child my wife is going to give in a couple of months. _

_I miss you so much; I miss you with me, your body against mines, your kisses, and your loving words. _

_When my child is born, come and I'll give you half off our deal, so you can give me my deal, I'm torn up, because my wife is loving and sweet, and I have a loving sweet spot for her. But nothing compares to you, _

Please write back, I'll be waiting for your response……

Truly yours………………..

After I read that, I slam my hands on the desk with a little force.

"Captain Naru…" Mai gasps in surprise, as she puts her hands over her chest.

I ignored her, and started to look around to see if I can find the ripped part, to see who's this woman is.

Going through every paper I get my hand on, Lin announced,

"Yes, I found a way out," I looked up.

"You did, how?" Mai asks.

"Um, well there's a small narrow passage, but we can escape through it, it's big enough for all off us." Lin explained.

"Good enough," Ayako replied.

Folding the letter up, and putting it in my hat, I took Mai hands, and lead her towards the small hole; it's in the far left of the room, and its wide enough.

"Good job Lin," I told him.  
He gave me a satisfy smile.

All of the sudden, my head shot in too flames, as though I started to remember.

We we're all in the sand room, but weren't we actually were just standing outside of the room, staring at nothing, as we were dead alive.

What?

My body started to move by it own, and found a stick as instincts kicked in, so I moved towards the Far East and broke a part of the wall, and then I dropped the stick, only to open my eyes, and finding my self trying to figure out how we left the sand room.

Now I get it, an illusion called the Dark mind only dark magic can do this, and who ever did that to us, is powerful, and he or she is still living, because not even a ghost is that powerful to play with your mind or have magic.

Snapping out of the little episode, Mai stood next to me, and I helped her bend down.

"Just go forward, I'll be right behind you," I told her, she nodded; Lin and the rest went first.

All of the sudden Mai started to blush.

"What?" I asked her.

"Nothing," She squeaked.

Guiding her towards the entrance, I heard barking, so I closed the door behind me.

Ten minutes later, we still kept on going we are in a narrow small hallway, so we had to crawl, which meant that I had to look at the floor, damn it, what the hell did I do in life? I asked my self, as I felt a blush appearing in my cheeks thanking that no one was seeing me. I couldn't even think about it, now I know why she was blushing, damn it all.

I have a perfect view of her behind.

Looking down, was a terrible mistake, cause who ever was in the front stopped, which cause Mai to stopped as well, making my cheek connecting with her behind. She gasps in surprise.

"Pervert," Mai shouted behind her.

I rubbed my now aching cheek.

"Sorry, I can't even see well enough, there's a little light," I lied.

In fact the lighting here is perfect, as though some one added it here before.

I think she took it, because she just blushed and looked away.

"Okay, I've found a door," Lin yelled.  
"So Lin was in the front, okay, note to self, kill him later,"

Lin kicked the door, about five times, and the sixth time, it shot open, and making a cool breath hit my hot face. It's soothing.

Three minutes later, we were out, and fresh air shook all of us.

"Freedom,"

Ayako and Mai yelled at the same time.

"Now what?" Monk asks.

"Towards the ship, you all are tire, and it's already daybreak, if we keep going all day, we'll reach the ship before the sun goes down. Also be careful to not get captured by him," I told them, they all nodded in agreement, and we started to walk towards my sweet home, the Crimson.

* * *

I had to make this long, cause I was getting tired of the cave or graveyard, whichever I want to get towards the other parts which been nagging my head..

Also I had to put an Ayako and Monk moment; I just had to, thanks for the lovely reviews.

I had trouble writing this, I had nothing, zip, zero, Nada, how to end this, or how to go with it, but then it hit me, at least the middle part, then the last part I just winged it.

Please Review…………..^-^

PS... The locket will play a big part in future chapters, you guys just have to wait.


	17. Heart Beat of an unknown person?

Chapter 15

Heart Beat of an unknown person?

We finally reached the ship, and the crew was so happy to see us alive and kicking, Ralph even commented I quote,

"I see the ghost hasn't eaten you," I chuckled.

Entering the ship, Ayako made me a bath, as well for Captain Naru, the whole crew begged us, we stank worse than a skunk.

Dropping my self on top of the bed after the bath which was pure heaven, I felt Ayako doing the same, so I drifted to dream land.

"_Mai, I'm so happy," Gene said, feeling him hugging me. _

_I smiled and hugged him back. _

"_Thanks to you," I told him. _

_Gene let go of me and we started to walk. _

"_Now what" I asked him. _

_Gene intertwines his fingers around mines, and brought great joy in my heart. _

"_Just tell Naru to wait towards the end of the week, the lunar eclipse will come." I nodded, as we satin the warmth of the sand. _

_Leaning down, I put my two arms behind my head. _

"_Is the witch still after me?" _

_Gene did the same, leaning back, and copied my movement, I saw his shadowy figure. _

"_Yes, but right now she's mad, she's not going to do anything rash, some how she's weak," He replied. _

_I nodded._

_All of the sudden, I felt a weight over me. I started to blush, _

"_G…Gene?" I stuttered. _

"_Mai, what's the matter?" He asked me. _

_I turn my head; he was still next to me, so who is on top of me? _

"_Who's on top of me?" I asked him. _

_I saw Gene shadowy figure, he looked relaxed. _

"_Damn it, you shouldn't be here, and how is this treating a lady," He spat. _

_Looking up I saw nothing, the weight on top of me became lighter, but not removed. _

"_Gene?" I asked. _

"_Don't worry, is nothing harmless, if I can keep him contain, little brat," he spat, as I heard a male grunt. _

"_No I should be asking you, why are you here, on top of her?" He answered, but I couldn't here the male. _

_My blush deepens. _

_His scent was familiar. _

"_Damn it, stupid, just get off her, she's not going to jump you," okay know I am sure my blush deepens._

_All of the sudden, my hands were pinned above my head. _

_I felt Gene just leaned back, and put his hands behind his head._

"_Gene, what's going on, who is he?" I asked feeling my heart race, as I felt the man four head pressed against my own. _

_His heat was radiating from him towards me, and my body reacted, just like I felt when I hugged Captain Naru._

"_Nothing Mai, don't worry, he's not going to do nothing perverted, if he does, I have to kill him my self, just relax and try to feel,"  
"What??" I almost screamed. _

_Gene chuckled. _

"_Not in a bad way, in a good way, just trust me," he tells me. _

_I nodded. _

_All of the sudden, the man pulls me up, on top of his lap, making my heart beat harder. _

"_Who are you?" I questioned. _

_He chuckled, which sounded familiar, and then he started to nuzzle my throat, making me gasp. I melted. _

"_W…….ahhhhh," I whimper, as I felt his tongue licking my throat. _

_I started to melt.  
"What the hell are you doing?" Gene said.  
"Sure you were, stupid, just get it over with, before she wakes, as well as you," he replies. _

_I felt the man nodding, and then he grabs my face between his two big hands. _

_Closing my eyes, I felt this urge to kiss him, to feel him.  
What the hell am I thinking, I don't even know, and only Gene can hear him. _

_Gene started to walk away, as I remained on top of this man lap._

"_What am I suppose to feel?" I asked him. _

_He took my hands and placed it over his chest, only to find my self feeling his heart, beating hard and wildly.  
Then I gasp, he put his hands on top of my chest, right next to my heart as well, my heart started to beat fast, I felt him smirking. _

"_Do you feel that?" Gene asked behind me, only to make me jump in surprise, I totally forgot he was here for a second. _

"_Yes, I feel his heart thumping hard, why?" _

_Gene put his hands on top of my shoulders, _

"_Remember that thump, you'll going to recognize it, destiny put you two into a lot, only to bring you guys together,"_

_I nodded, _

"_Okay, then who is he?" I asked him, still feeling his heart between my hands, as he the same. _

"_You'll see," (No pun intended,) _

_I nodded._

_All of the sudden the man hugged me, his head against my chest and his strong arms wrap around me, just like a little child. _

_My body melted, and his body pressed against mines, was making me dizzy, in sense. _

"_Mai," I heard my voice being called. _

_NO, I don't want to wake up,_

"_Mai is time, for both of you guys to wake up," Gene said, as he came up to me, and gave me a fast kiss in my cheek. The man helped me stand up and gave me a quick kiss in my lips, making me blush and melt, my first kiss, well at least in my dreams, wait with a man I don't even know…………….._

"Damn it Mai wake up." I felt something hard yet soft hit my face.

"I'm up," I yelled as I suddenly jolted up from my slumber dropping I think a pillow.

"Ayako you so mean," I whined like a little child.

"I know, and your lucky, Captain Naru hasn't woken up, so go get ready, and prepare his tea, before he gets all grumpy and why not,"

Rubbing my head, I stood up, and stretched, as I started to remember my dream, which cause me to blush again.

After finishing, I went up to the kitchen, and started to make Tea to the captain,

"Morning sunshine," Monk said, as he gave me a bear hug.

"Morning Monk," I told him, when he let go of me.

"Guess what?" He whispers,

I sat in a near by chair and smiled.

"What?" I questioned him.

Bou-san came close to me, and whispered.

"Before the end of the week I'm going to propose,"

I jumped, making Monk hit the floor; I clapped my hands together.

"I'm so happy Monk," I jumped in joy full mood.

"Stop acting like a child, and bring me my tea at my captain quarters," Captain Naru voice appeared out of nowhere. Making me stop and my heart launched out of my rib case,

"Y…y…yes sir," I spit out, as Monk hit my back slightly.

"God, girl you look like you've been chased by a ghost, or by hounds," he joked, as I elbow him in the gut,

"That's not funny," I commented trying to erase the chases from my mind.

Finishing the tea, I turned to Monk.

"Where's our next destination?"

Monk took a big breath and said.

"Captain Naru wants us to go to The Dark Sun Island," I nodded.

"Why can't we just go to a normal place which doesn't have a weird name?" I asked,

Monk chuckled.

"If you travel with him as long as I did, you'll some how end up with the strangest island with weird names, that it will become normal, so if you go to a normal place, it would be strange to you, Captain Naru will mess with you, if he wishes."

Monk said seriously.

"Thanks for the warning." I thanked him,

Finding my way towards the Captain quarters, I heard Ralph making fun out of someone, as the rest of the crew laughed.

We were moving I could hear the wonderful ocean, and the seagulls, as the water hits the ship; I loved it.

Entering the Captain quarters, I stopped in my tracks, while dropping the tea I was holding,

"Mai," Captain Naru said calmly.

"What the hell is she doing here," the woman voice asked, as I felt my blood boiling from anger…………………

* * *

There you guys have it I just had to put the whole dream thing on, you'll see why, in future chapters.

I wonder who the woman is.

I'm still trying to figure it out, I'm trying to make my mind up, I have two persons in mind to put one of them as the woman, but I want to see how the next chapter plays out, when I write it.

Please review.

Update soon……..^-^


	18. Eva

I **don't** own Ghost Hunt,

* * *

Chapter 16

Eva

"What the hell is she doing here?" her voice echoed down my ears, making my blood boil with anger.

"Captain Naru, you know her?" I asked trying to fight the urge to plow her.

"Yes and how do you know Eva?" he asked almost surprise but not quite.

I balled my fists in anger.

"Captain Naru, why would you have such, well a low class girl in you ship?" Eva spat.

Captain Naru didn't say anything.

I walked out, as I felt a hand stopped me.

"You still think your all high and mighty," she spat,

I turned to around to face her, I hoped.

"Look I'm not here to argue, if you excuse me, I have to prepare another tea for the captain," I said in a low silent way.

Eva chuckled.

"Oh, Captain Naru, I see the rumors were true, you did kidnap my cousin," I gulped.

"Your father is really worried, but I won't say anything, for the great respect I have towards you Captain Naru," Her voice almost purred, while she mentioned the Captain name.

"She's your cousin, Mai," Monk came right behind me.

I felt a weight was lifted out of me.

"Unfortunately she is, but she's nothing, I'm happy she's being forced to be married, and you don't have to show your ugly face again, and shame our name,"

I gulp, as I felt anger tears burn behind my eyes.

"Shut up," I spat.

"Oh, I just touch a nerve, kitty cat," she mocked,

"Enough, Mai go help Ayako, Monk go with Lin and help him out, Eva come with me," Captain Naru voice sounded restrained.

We all nodded, as I started to leave, a question popped in my head, what the heck was she doing here?

* * *

So Eva is Mai cousin, interesting.

After I had woken up, from a weird dream, which I barely remember it, but it felt important.

Flash back

I was heading towards the kitchen, to see if Mai was awake, only to find my self interrupted by a steamboat sound.

"Captain Naru!!!!!!!!!" oh god no, not her, I whined in my head.

Turning around, I gave my dullest expression I could muster.

The steamboat reached my ship, and Ralph lowered the rope ladders.

"Captain Naru, Eva high pitched voice bothered my ears,

She was quite a beauty, long soft brown hair, with a mixture of aqua and velvet eyes, tall and lean, but she was so damn annoying.

"Good morning Eva," I told her

She curtsy down, she's a queen of one of the islands which Mai is from, and she's higher than Mai herself.

"What do I own the pleasure," I asked with out really caring.

Her eyes shined, I wanted to roll my eyes.

"I have things to talk about, it concern with Shin," she stated, I nodded.

So we went towards the Captain quarters, I offer beverage, but she declined.

After entering the kitchen, and seeing Monk in the floor, and Mai jumping with joy, my heart jump, she looked so…….so…………..is there even a word.

Ignoring the feeling, I told her, what I wanted, I headed back towards the captains quarters.

End of Flash back,

"What about Shin?" I asked her, as we returned back to my quarters.

Sitting across her, she looked mad.  
"Why are you treating her as a part of your crew, instead of a slave," She demanded.

"You came here to tell me something, not to lecture me how to treat anyone in my ship,"

Her eyes widen, in shock.

"Just tell me what you came to tell me, nothing more and nothing less,"

I stated.

She leaned forward, and places her slender hand on top of my desk, and she flashed her long lashes at me.

What is she doing, trying to seduce me; sorry to tell you this, but is not working,

Folding my hands, I waited, patiently, as I showed, but inside of me, I wanted to kick her out.

"You can't trust Shin, I have this feeling he's up to no good,"

I leaned back.

"And?" I asked.

Eva stood up and went next to me, as she sat on top of my table, and crossed her legs,

"I just here to warn you, that's all, keep an eye on him," She licked her lips, as I just wanted to leave.

All of the sudden, the door opened, showing Mai entering the room.

"Mai,"

Didn't I order her to go with Ayako? But I was actually happy to see her.

"Sorry, but here's your tea, I owned you one," she said kindly, as she managed place it on top of my table.

Taking the cup, I took a couple of sips only to glance up, seeing Eva giving Mai a dirty look.

"Cousin, can I have a word with you?" Eva asked ladylike.

I rolled my eyes, with out her noticing me.

"Sure," Mai spat.

"Will you excuse me," Eva said, as she brushed her hand over my hand, I just gave her a dark look, which made her blush, what the hell, I wanted her out, not more in love with me. Damn it.

Eva stood up, and went next to Mai, taking her out, while Lin entered the room, giving an odd look at Marie.

After Lin closed the door, he sat down, and crossed his arms.

"I don't like her one bit," he said.

I nodded.

"Same here," I actually agreed with him.

*************************************  
Eva took me at the end of the ship, we were alone, and I didn't here anyone.

"What do you want Marie?" I asked as I crossed my hand.

She started to speak.

"You're not taking Captain Naru away from me,"

I arched a brow up, what the heck is she talking about.

"I have no idea what are talking about, if you haven't notice; I'm here against my free will," I spat.

Eva laughed,

"Sure, I will make him see how pathetic you really are, god, I hate you, you're a bastard,"

I fisted my hands, god I wanted to hit her.

"You sure like your mother daughter," She mocked.

"Don't talk about my mother," I shouted.

She just laughed again.

"Aw, don't want to hear the truth, that she was a tramp,"

I gulped.

"No, she wasn't,"

She chuckled.

"How do you know, she died giving birth to you?"

"Well, I least I don't sleep around," I spat, and all of the sudden, I felt her hand coming contact with my cheek. A loud slapped echoed down my ears four times.

I had it, some how I manage to find her, and I grabbed a full fist of hair, and was about to slap her until I hear her.

"Captain Naru," she cried, and I froze, crap, don't tell me.

"Mai what is the meaning of this?" his voice sounded hard.

"But…….." I was cut off.

"She just attacked me, I was j…ju…..just trying to ma…..make peace wi……with her," she sobbed; I felt her pull out of my grip and ran up to Captain Naru….

"Mai come to my quarters now," His voice was firm and low, making me shiver.

After that little accident, I was sitting on a chair in the quarters. My cheeks felt swollen, and it hurts.

How the heck did I get in trouble, I didn't even get the chance to hit her.

Feeling Captain Naru coming in, I tensed.

"She told me, that you just attacked her." he only said.

I lurched up,

"Why are you sighting with her, you haven't heard my side of my story," I declared in anger.

"Just calm down, I never said I sighted with her, tell me what happen," he said calmly.

So I told him everything, from beginning towards when he came up, but I doubt he believes me.

"So, she slapped you four times," he stated.

I nodded.

I felt him close to me, his warmth breath breathing on me, I started to blush.

He took his hand under my chin, and lifted my head up, examining my cheeks, which he could clearly see that I was blushing.

"They do look swollen and there's a hand print in both cheeks." He took his other thumb and started to stroke my cheeks, with such care ness, making my skin hot.

I gulped. Then he dropped his hands, making me feel lonely, and cold, missing his warmth.

Nodding, I kept quiet.

"Ayako!" he screamed, but not loud enough.

All of the sudden the door opened, and I heard Ayako voice.

"Yes captain," I just put my head down.

"Get two pack of ice for Mai, and move her things into my cabin, and do not tell anyone,"

I snapped my head right back up.

"Okay, great now I have to share the damn room with Marie, whip do, damn it all," she spat, as I heard her leave the room.

"Why do I have to move in with you?" I asked him.

Captain Naru took a big breathe.

"Cause Eva is staying with us, at least for a couple of days, and there no way I'm letting her stay with any of the men in the ship, so she's sharing the cabin with Ayako,"

He explains.

I stood right back up.

"But why do I have to chare a cabin with you?" I shut back up.

"Do you prefer to share a cabin with the other man on board, or in the deck, where's cold and deadly, cause I can make the arrangement,"

I sat right back down, only to fall in the floor, the dang ship moved my chair.

"Ouch," I whined, as I rubbed my behind.

Only to hear a small chuckle; no probably it's my own imagination.

Mustering the little dignity I had, I manage to stand up.

"I rather sleep with the sharks." I spat,

"Very well, I can arrange that, after all, we are in the middle of the ocean, where they live."  
I grouted,

"Fine you win; jerk,"

"Good that you see it my way," I swear I could hear a smirk with male pride that he won. Damn him,

Crossing my hands, I heard Ayako entering the quarters,

"Here, and you, Captain Naru, behave your self, or else," she warn him.

Getting the two cold ice packs, I placed it in my two swollen cheeks.

"Ah," I signed with relief.

This is going to be a hellish few days with my cousin.

I thought.

"If you excuse me, I have to go to a little bad manner child that I have to endure," Ayako said seriously, leaving me alone with Captain Naru alone again

"Why do we have to go to the Dark Sun Island?" I asked him.

"Mind your own business, we'll get there in two days, now go make me some tea,"

He order, and I just stood up, only to forget to reach out find out the door was open or close, it only made me hit against the wall, hitting my four head and nose.  
"Clumsy," Captain Naru whispered with muse.

I manage to find the way out, and headed towards the kitchen, hoping I wouldn't bump into my cousin.

* * *

There you guys have it, and thanks for the wonderful reviews.

I was planning on putting Masako, but I have other plans for her, and if guys wondering about John and Yasuhara, they will appear, just later, and you guys will be in a big surprise.

Also Eva is going to be a lot of trouble, you'll see.

Please tell me how you guys feel about her, I want to know, I actually hate her, and I made her up.

Ps... For everyone who read two chapters ago, Mia can't see, she just bored Davis sight for a while……………. I've should had explained it, I forgot, I have a terrible memory, when it comes with my own writing, I can't even remember what I wrote, so I have to go back and re-read it, it only happens in my own writing, not in others books or Manga, or what ever I'm reading, I will remember, weird huh? LOL ^-^

Please review……….


	19. “Key and the Rhythm Heart”

Chapter 17

"Key and the Rhythm Heart"

Nighttime approached, and I was pacing up and down at my own cabin.

What the hell am I so damn nervous?

Trying to think about something else, I suddenly was mad, Eva had to spend a couple of days with us, cause the stupid Steam boat left her, stupid, I bet she planned it.

Hearing the door opened interrupting my thoughts; I glanced up, Mai walked in.

She looked worried.

"You're going to sleep in my bed, I'll take the floor," I stated.

She nodded.

Ayako entered, and whisper something in Mai ears, as she nodded, and she blushed.

Ignoring it, I prepared my little futon on the floor.

Ayako smiled at me, and left the room, leaving me alone with Mai.

Getting up, I went up and closed the door behind us.

"Where's your bed?" she asked me.

I took her small hands and guided her towards the far left of the room.

"Here," I told her.

She reached out, and touched the bed, and smiled.

"It's bigger than Ayako," she comments.

I smirked.

Ten minutes later, I was lying down, looking up at the ceiling, as Mai was in my bed, covered from head to toe.

"Captain Naru, are you awake?" She asks me.

I grunt.

"Well, um the lunar eclipse is coming before the end of the week." She told me.

I shot up.

"Are you certain, and how do you know?"

Looking at her, my eyes widen, she stood up the light of the candle was making her glow, and the cloths she was wearing, which I bet Ayako gave her was not helping.

Shit, this was a terrible mistake.

"I just know, Naru," she says, not adding the Captain,

I just stared at her, my heart thumping hard and fast, I gulped.

"I believe you, until the lunar eclipse we aren't going to open the wine bottle." I told her in a stern voice, trying to not give my self away.

Leaning back down, I looked back up towards the ceiling.

"Good Night Captain Naru," she said in a low voice.

"Hmmm," I only answered, not trusting my pride to help me in the second time.

I closed my eyes, and went to slumber as well.

* * *

"_Mai," I head my name, _

_I turned around, to see Gene shadowy figure. _

"_When you reach the island the day after tomorrow, I want you and Naru to head southern plains, only you two this time; I need you to find the key," _

_I arched a brow up._

"_Key," I asked. _

"_Yes, in order to open the wine bottle, there a key, because the wine bottle doesn't open with any regular bottle opener, Davis cast a spell, which made a magic key, and only you and Naru can find it, but you must hurry, the lunar eclipse will be in four days, by the time you get the key, it would be less than a day, and this time I can't help you, were you guys are going, doesn't permit me to go, because of an ancient spell, so please be careful." _

_I nodded so when we head towards the southern plains. _

"_Remember the instructions by heart. When you get to the island, get Naru alone, and tell him to go with you towards the southern plains, if he doesn't agree, scare him towards it, say your going alone, trust me it will work. After he accept, start heading out, you'll come up with an open wide field, just walk straight, until you hit the mountains, which Naru can see in his point of view. That will take all day, so rest. After you guys are rested, head west, and keep going straight, and you'll end up at front of a waterfall, about twenty of them. The key is hidden in one off them, into the special waterfall called the rhythm heart, all of them looks original, because they are, but only one of the twenty are special, it has a spell towards it, and no one can enter it, only those who has the pure heart can enter. In order to find it, you have to feel it and hear it, you have to hear your lover's heart, and you'll find it. After entering with Naru, tell him to dig under the middle of the cave, and he'll find a chest, inside of the chest you'll find the key, but be warned getting there isn't going to be easy for you nor Naru," _

_I nodded. _

"_Why every time we go to an island, there's always something for us to find, and lover, I don't have a lover?" I told him. Gene chuckled. _

"_Just remember the heart beat of the man, trust me, and it was destiny, that's all," he only replied. I blushed, remembering his body pressed against mines, and his heart. _

"_Be careful, the wicked witch is regaining strength, and she'll do anything to stop you, just stay near Naru, he'll protect you," _

_I nodded. _

"_Why is the waterfall called the rhythm heart?" I asked him. _

_We sat, and I turned my face towards the ocean waves sounds. _

"_Oh, it about this lovely love story, there was a young witch; she was ugly, and this handsome young man, one day the young man saw a young woman crying, so he went up to her, she flinched away from him. She says, "Don't look at me, I'm ugly," but the man didn't respond, he just sat next to him, and took her hand, and only said "You'll grow out of it, trust me," the young girl look at him with her big yellow eyes, and she fell in immediately in love with the young man. After that day, they haven't seen each other, five years later; she was sitting in the same spot, feeling the waterfall beneath her feet. She felt someone walking behind her. She looks up and saw the same young man looking more stunning for her, then he did five years ago, He recognized her, his heart thumped hard, and smiled, he feel in love with her, five years ago, but now, he was beyond words, she was so beautiful, like a goddess. He went up to her, and kisses her, with every being he had, as she with him, A year later, they married, and had a wonderful life together, and many children, but as they grew older, the woman had an idea, she and her husband went up to the waterfall which they first met, and she cast a spell over it, so when they pass on, the heart beat of their love can be heard threw out generations as well of the pureness of the man, and those who truly in love will hear the heart beat of their lovers, as well of the too husband and wife," _

_A tear slides down my eyes towards my cheeks. _

"_That was so beautiful, he loved her even before she was beautiful, oh, I loved it Gene," _

_I felt Gene capture one of my tears. _

"_I'm glad you liked it, now, wake up, Naru is about is awake," I nodded. _

"_I'll see you tomorrow," I told him, He gave a kiss in my four head, and I went into darkness. _

******************

Waking up, I saw that Mai was crying?

I stood up, and looked out, it was still night time, and so I went up towards Mai.

Her eyes snaps open, making me stumble a little, I wasn't expecting that.

"Naru," she said drowsy, still asleep,

"I'm here," I told her.

"Can you sleep next to me?" she asked, making my eyes blink rapidly.

"No," I only said,

"Please," she begged groggy, she's still asleep.

"I'm scared," she tells me, as she reaches like she knew were I was and grabs my arm and somehow forces me to jump in to her side, putting my hands around her waist and she fell right back to sleep.

I blushed, how the hell did I have gotten in this position?

I'm confused, as hell.

I gave up, only for tonight.

I put my head between her shoulder and hair, she smelled nice like sweet honey, and she was small, and soft, and she fitted next to me perfectly. Damn it, I closed my eyes, and somehow I drifted to sleep, in peace the first time in three years.

* * *

Opening my eyes, I heard the seagulls.

I wanted to stretched, only to find something holding my waist something hard but warm and soft, and the smell of tea, my eyes grew big.

"N…Naru," I whisper. He moaned as he moved closer to me.

I gulped. How the heck is he sleeping next to me, I don't remember nothing from last night, only Gene instructions, and story, that's about it.

But somehow it felt good to be next to Naru, it was making me blush and my heart thump hard. It felt right in some weird way.

I press my back more against his chest, I could feel it was well toned, and firm, and warm in every sense, it's making me blush more.

I wanted this to last, at least before he wakes up.

Turning towards him, I had this urge to touch his face, but something in the back of my head said it wasn't time, so I listened to it.

"Mai?" he said, as I felt him tense.

"Good morning," I smiled at him, instead being mad at him.

He didn't move.

"Why are you sleeping next to me?" I asked him.

He still didn't move.

"You begged me, last night," My eyes widen.

"What?"

He cleared his throat.

"You woke up crying and told me that your were scared, and begged me to sleep next to you,"

He explains, as my mind tried to register the information.

After that he actually moves, making me groan in protest, I didn't want him to leave, not just yet, I felt safe in his arms.

"What's wrong?" he asks me.

I blushed.

"Nothing, just hungry," I lied.

"Your cloths or on top of the bed, I've changing, so right after I finish I'll leave so you can do the same, I'll be waiting at front, I don't want anyone to know we're sharing the same cabin, perverted minds travels fast," he spat and explains in the same time.

I blushed he's changing at front of me, but then I can't see anything, now I wish I can see.

Nodding my head, Mai what are you thinking?

"I'm done, hurry," he only says.

Nodding, I stood up, and I heard the door close, and I hurried to get dressed.

After two minutes later, I opened the door, only to bump into Captain Naru.

"Sorry," I told him.

He didn't say anything,

* * *

Five hours later, I was leaning against the railing of the ship feeling the cool crisp air of the ocean refresh my skin, as I heard Eva flirting with Captain Naru, making me boil with anger.

"Oh, Captain Naru, don't be so modest." She laughs; Eva was trying to seduce Captain Naru.

I asked Ayako why Eva was staying, and she told me that the steam boat left her, and that she misses me, last night Eva was annoying her to much, telling her how she wanted the cabin, and that she was happy that I had to sleep in the bottom of the ship. I just grin.

I just told Ayako to go to Monk cabin, she said she'll take her changes with Eva, but there was something about she said it which make me believe, she's considering my thought.

Smiling at that though, I felt a little push behind me.

"Sorry, I didn't see you there," Eva mocked.

I just turn my head away from her.

"See Captain Naru, she's has no manners, you should punish her," her voice sounded prideful.

I gulped, no Captain Naru wouldn't do that, even if I'm kidnap, I actual am happy here with this crew, and with him, than I ever been.

"Oh Captain Naru," she says, I felt her almost dropping towards the floor, I just rolled my eyes, I know that trick, she use to do that, every time I went to one of her parties and liked a guy, she'll act all fainted so the guy would hold her in his arms.

I felt Captain Naru tense a little, and annoyed, okay when did I start feeling Captain Naru mood swings?

"Oh Captain Naru, thank ever so much, I don't know what went through me."

I had to hide the little laugh that was escaping me; I knew what was going through her, her damn big ego that is even bigger than her tongue went through you.

Captain Naru only says.

"Come, I let Ayako examine you," Eva gasp, as I couldn't even hold it anymore, I started to crack up so loud.

Her plan was going down hill.

"What's so funny?" she spat.

"N…nothing, I just felt my ego leaving me," I only replied,

"Mai, come with me," Monk came behind me.

I nodded

"Sure, I love to, I don't want my ego to infect anyone around me," I replied with laughter.

I heard Eva grunt with anger.

Monk took my hands and led me towards the kitchen; I can smell the spices,

"When we reach the island tomorrow, I'm going to propose," he told me.

I hugged him.

"Congratulation and good luck,"

I felt him nod against my shoulder.

"Thanks, I need it."

Departing, I went to towards the sink to prepare Tea for the captain,

Tomorrow we have a long day, and I have to find a way to take Captain Naru away from my sticky cousin, so we can find the key, man why can't this be simple.

*************

Okay tell me to much or what, the story about the witch and the young man, I made up, and as well with the waterfall, it just came to me.

I had good time writing the whole sleeping seen with Mai and Naru; I had to torture them with that.

I hope you guys enjoyed that, as I did.

Please review.


	20. Dark Sun Island

I **don't **own Ghost hunt,

* * *

Chapter 18

Dark Sun Island

The Next day…………

Stepping out of my ship, I glanced around the island.

The island was big, lots of small houses, and people walking around, we were the back of the island, because the islanders don't' really appreciates pirates.

The sun was bright and everyone was humming with happiness, the festival of the dark sun is in two days, I forgot, there's lots of decorations, of the lunar eclipse, no wonder, damn it, I forgot, and how did Mai knew about that.

My crew left the ship, as I saw Ayako with Mai, she's been dressed like a boy again.

"Oh, Captain Naru, I'll be ever so delighted if you be my chaperone." Eva singed with delight, as she reached me.

Crap, got to find a way, ha, I know my perfect revenge for Ayako, more perfect then what I had planed before.

"I can't right now, I'm busy, and Ayako wouldn't mind being your chaperone."

Her eyes tighten.

"I don't…" but Ayako and Mai cut her off.

"Yes Captain Naru?" Ayako asks.

"Take Lady Eva in a tour, I have business to attend, and leave Mai, I have something for her to do," I lied the last part.

Ayako gave me a dark glare, as she roughly took the arm of Eva and practically dragged her.

"Hey, I can walk and not so hard," Eva complained.

I hid a smirk.

"What do you want me for?" Mai asked me.

"Come with me, I have to visit someone," I told her.

She nods as her pale chocolate eyes hid under my hat.

Lin came with us, and Monk just strolled around the island, getting supplies we were running low on.

About ten minutes later, we were in front of a big white church, two brown doors, about forty stairs on which we had to climb.

Reaching the ending, Mai looked that she was weaving, for hair.

"Dang that was long?' I just rolled my eyes.

Opening the brown doors, I took Mai hands, and led her inside, as Lin followed us.

The church was called Saint, the inside are huge, covered glasses with the image of god, and benches after benches.

Standing behind the benches, I bowed down and showed my respect, even though I'm not catholic.

"Where are we?" Mai asked.

"Church," Mai eyes widen.

"Oh, I'm sorry," she bowed down and made the singed of the cross.

"Are you catholic?" I asked.

She nodded.

"No, but I do show respect, one of my servants, showed me," I turned around, and saw the person I was looking for.

"Father John," I called out.

John turned to me and gave me a warm smile; after he put down a vase full of flowers he approached us.

"Naru, and Lin" he says.

"Welcome to the house of god," John politely invited us.

I nodded.

"Nice to see you again," Lin says.

John then looked at Mai,

"And who this might be?" he asks.

Mai lowered her head.

"Her name is Mai," I told John.

John was a little confused.

"Mai," he said softly, Mai put her head up, and gave him a sweet smile.

"Nice to meet you," she says.

"Ah, you're blind," John notices her eyes.

"Yes, may I see you?' she asks him.

John smiles,

"Sure Mai, here," he reached out and takes her hands and placed them in his face, I just observe.

"How do you know," she asked bewildered.

John chuckled.

"I met others like you, and I know in fact that blinds see with touch,"

Mai smiled, as she traced his features.

"You're quite young, around nineteen or twenty, and very handsome,"

John eyes softens,

"Yes, twenty, your very good, young lady," he tells her.

I just stood their amazed.

"Now, what may I be of a help," John asked as soon Mai dropped her arms to her side.

"I need you to check something out, which Lin discovered in an old letter and he deciphered it, but can't still make sense out of it, and goes with your territory,"

He nodded.

"Of course, you know how I like a little mystery."

I crossed my arms.

"That's why I couldn't think of anyone better," I replied.

He smiled.

"When do you want me," he asked.

"Tonight, before the sun goes down," I told him.

"Okay, I'll be there, now if you excuse me, I have mass in an hour, and I have to prepare,"

Leaving the church, Mai stopped.

"Can I speak to you alone." She asked me.

I nodded.

"Why?" I was a curio.

"Just do, Lin can you be a doll, and leave me and Captain Naru alone, its important, and I promise I'll make it up to you, I'll prepare something to eat,"

Lin smirked.

I just raised a brow up.

"Sure Mai," He says, before he left he whisper.

"Have fun," and with that, he left Mai and me alone, on top of the stairs of the church.

Okay I was nervous, how the heck should I approach this. I had to even bribe Lin to leave us alone.

"Yes," Captain Naru voice said firmly.

I rubbed my hands together.

"We need to take a little trip, today," I started.

"What?" he asked.

I put my chin up.

"We need to find a key, so we can open the wine bottle."

I waited.

"Key?" he only said.

"Yes, a key which the dead pirate form, we need to go find it,"

I told him bluntly.

I was so damn nervous.

"No," he stated.

I growled,

"I knew it, fine, I'll go by my self, I can manage my own," I lied, as I tried to go down the stairs, only for me to miss a step and fall. But I didn't fall completely; I ended against Captain Naru warm chest. I gulped.

"Thank you," I said in a low tone with a blush.

He smelled like ocean today, with a hint of tea.

"Stupid, are you trying to get your self kill, fine I'll go with you in this stupid adventure, I'll even get Monk and Lin……….." I cut him off.

"No, only you, I have this feeling it only us two, and plus I don't want to endanger the others, or you, but I can't go alone, and I trust you,"

I heard his heart beat, and sounded familiar, like the one in my dream, weird.

It was thumping harder than before.

"Whatever, how long will it take?" he asks me.

"About two days, we have to find it before the lunar eclipse,"

"Two days," he stated,

"Yes," He gave me space, and grabbed my hands.

"Then let me buy something's and tell Lin we won't be in the ship for the next to nights, and receive John when he comes tonight."

He says, and I nodded.

An hour later, we were ready, Captain Naru bought everything what we needed, and told Lin to keep it a secrete, and if anyone asks, to tell them that he was in a up port emergency came up, and I was with him, when it happen.

Lin agreed, and didn't ask any questions.

We headed out.

Why am I here, damn it, how in the world do I keep getting in this messes, I don't even try, god must love toying with something or me.

We departed the out skirts of the city, and headed towards the southern plains, how Mai knew, is out my own reach, but this girl sis to amaze me, how in the world she's so different from her damn father?

Avoiding that question, my eyes widen.

There was an open green field, with nothing.

"Captain Naru are we in a open field." I look at her, how?

Never mind.

"Yes, now what?" I asked her.

"We keep going straight, until we hit the mountains." She tells me.

I look ahead, and there it was two large mountains, cover with green moss and grass.

"Okay, let's go," she says.

I shook my head.

Mai is going to be the death of me,

I've notice that she's attracts danger were ever she goes, and gets attacked by ghosts as I get with the cats

. How did she survive?

I thought.

Following her, she had a smiled and started to sing,

_When you walk away  
You don't hear me say please  
Oh baby, don't go  
Simple and clean is the way that you're making me feel tonight  
It's hard to let it go__"No,  
I don't think life is quite that simple"  
_

You're giving me too many things  
Lately you're all I need  
You smiled at me and said,

Don't get me wrong I love you  
But does that mean I have to meet your father?  
When we are older you'll understand  
what I meant when I said

"What are you singing?" I asked.

She smiled again.

"Oh, I heard this song when I was younger, and I fell in love with it, so I sing it when I'm board.

I arched a brow up.

"It's a love song," I stated.

"Yeah, and?" she question.

"I don't like them," I answered.

"Well, deal with it, I love that song, and it won't kill you,"

I crossed my arms.

"Why do you love it so much?" I asked a stupid question, I didn't mean to ask.

She singed.

"Cause is about love, and that this girl even though she'll be heart broken, when the boy leaves in the future, for what ever reason, she know she has to let him go, but she'll cherish her memories with him, and she'll wait for him to return towards her open arms, because their love is stronger than anything in the world."

My eyes widen, okay, so she's loves romance.

"What do you think?" she asks me.

I don't know, I never been in love, so I have no idea.

"How you been in love," I reverted the question. Crap, what the hell is wrong with my mouth today.

She blushed.

"I had my crushes, but never fell in love, so no,"

I let release my breath, which I didn't know I was holding. It felt like a huge weight was removed out of me. Why? I don't know.

We were still walking.

"How long is this?" Mai asked. I looked up.

"We need about five more miles, and we'll be at the mountains."

I told her.

She smiled.

"Thank god,"

I nodded, and we kept on walking towards the mountains.

I wanted to add Kingdom hearts simple and clean, which I** don't** have rights to, again, it just too cute of a song to let pass out.

Please review and yeeeeeeeaaaaaaaahhhhh John is here, he's so cute… ^-^ now we need Masako and Yasuhara…and we'll have the group together………..

Please review.


	21. Sword Fight

Chapter 19

Sword Fight

We finally arrived to the mountains,

That's what Captain Naru told me,

I gave a satisfy smile.

Sitting down on the cold ground, Captain Naru gave me a canteen of water.

Taking it, I almost gulp it down, relief with the cold water going through my aching throat.

"Thanks," I said, as I whipped my mouth off with the sleeve of the shirt.

"Now that we reached the mountains, where should we head?" He asks me.

I closed my eyes, and remembered what Gene told me.

"Now we head towards the west and just head straight."

Captain Naru just grunted.

I smiled.

"What are you thinking?" He asks me.

I shrugged my shoulders.

"I don't know, I'm happy," I told him.

"Why?"

"Because I am, besides that my cousin, Eva Marie Loreto is on board I won't let her spoil that I'm happy."

Then I remembered,

"Naru, why is my cousin on board?"

"Because the boat left her," he replied darkly.

I nodded no.

"No, I know that, but why did she visit you?"

"It's none of your business, now if you are ready lets go," his tone was a little annoyed.

Standing up, I let him take my hands, as I made contact with his hand; a delightful shiver went through me, making me shiver.

"Are you cold," he asks.

"No, I just…….." Crap,

"Nothing, let's go,"

I felt Captain Naru shrug his shoulders, and we started to head out.

* * *

We walked about two hours, the mountains are warm today, the air smelled thick and grassy, there's a lot of trees around, and owls, bunch of owls, but at least it wasn't cats.

All of the sudden I heard a twig snap, made by no animal.

I stopped and put Mai behind me.

"N…." but I cut her off.

"Shush," I told her.

She nodded,

Good girl.

"Do you have your sword with you?" I whisper.

I felt her nodding yes again.

Observing my surroundings, it was to quiet, for my own liking.

I gulp, feeling a tiny sweat roll down my four head.

Mai tighten her grip on my arm.

"On the count of three, draw your sword," I told her.

"Okay," she whispers back.

Another twig snap, and I drew out my sword, ready for anything.

All off the sudden, Mai let go of my arm and turned around hearing two metals colliding with each other.

How did I miss that?

Cussing under my breath, I turned around, only to see him.

"Ah Captain Naru, we meet again,"

I stood my ground and spat his name……………

"Yasuhara,"

"Clever girl," he mocked, as he tried another hit on her. But she blocked it off. She needs to tell me how the hell she does that.

I cut in, with an evil smirk.

"Mind if I cut in?" I asked Mai, she nodded, and whispers,

"Be careful." My heart flutter, she was worried about me, she should worry about her self.

"Yeah, you may, we still have to deal with our little match which we left back at Island of the lost Skulls, while we at it,"

Yasuhara whistled.

His men surrounded us,

"Take the girl, but don't kill her, I want her alive, so I can give her to him!!" he spat.

My blood boiled. And who's Him, her father, no, it isn't, I have a feeling he was talking about someone else.

"Leave her out; she has nothing to do with us,"

He smirks.

"On the contrary, she has lots to do, as I discover something interesting about your woman on whom I let your smart ass figure out, after I take her from you,"

I growl,

"Like hell," I spat back.

"Tsk, tsk, now, is that a way to talk to an old friend?"

Yasuhara smirked.

I gave him a dark look.

Ever since he turned sixteen, a couple of year's back he changed, like it wasn't him anymore, something is wrong with him.

Mai was combating behind me; I can hear metal against metal, hard breaths, and grunts.

I need to get us out, okay how, that's the question.

"How did you know we were here?" I spat the question.

Yasuhara laughed.

"Oh, you want to know, well, I'm not telling; let's do this before I get bored."

I raised my sword, as well for Yasuhara, and we started combat.

We clinch each other, as I moved forwards, and he just danced blocking me.

I got him, cutting his stomach, as he yells in pain, turning our position, I saw Mai, she looked tired, and one of the dusty old pirates grabbed her by the waist, and picked her up. But Mai was smarter; she did a back flip on the guy, while knocking him unconscious.

I smirked.

"Oh, proud of your little kitten, pay attention over here,"

I let my guard down, his sword pierced my left arm, ripping my black chemise, and cutting my skin, and blood was oozing out.

I hurt like hell, I didn't let it show.

"That was a little pay back, but don't worry, there's more," Yasuhara replied.

I launched towards him, and he blocked me, I use my foot, and kicked him in his shin, making him buckle a little,

Perfect.

"Here's you reward," I yelled, and use my end of my sword, and hit him so hard in the head,

He fell unconscious on the dirt.

"Captain," all his pirates yelled.

I took this to my advantage, and ran up towards Mai,

Reaching her, I pulled her up towards my well shoulder, and started to run.

"Put me down Captain Naru, you're hurt," she argues.

"No, until we're saved." I argued back. How stubborn is she, I'm here risking my life for her, and she's just worried about me, stubborn woman.

I kept on going, ignoring the pain in my left arm, and just ran.

"Please Naru, you're hurt," she started to cry.

Crap,  
"Mai, don't do this to me, suck it up, I'm okay, I can take care of it, when we are save," I told her.

I let her slid down, so now she's holding me by my waist and neck.

She nodded against my shoulder. She so light, so I ran, as fast as my legs took me,

My breath was catching up to me, but not as bad.

I didn't hear anything behind me, so I stopped and looked around.

Noticing a brown little hut,

I thought,

"No, to obvious,"

So I went towards it, and opened it to see if I can lure them towards here so I can have more time, while I go to the other side,

But I was in a little surprise for my self, I saw only something that I think it will scarf me for life.

Now I wish I was blind like Mai.

"Sorry, didn't mean to interrupt"

I look at the two older couple, a blond female, around her late twenty and a older man around his thirty, black-brown hair, naked and on top of each other, damn it.

I blushed. As the two of them look at me with shock impression,

"Sorry, continue with……..yeah, sorry again," and with that I left.

"What was the moaning?" Mai asked,

"Nothing, just owls," I lied.

"I'm not stupid Naru," she complained.

I ignored her; I went into the woods again.

"I need to look at that womb you have," she stubbornly said once again.

"Later," I said.

She tightens her arms around my neck, and places her cheek in my torso.

Making me feel nervous and good? It's hard to explain it.

Crap, okay, were to hide?

Looking around, I heard water.  
"Naru, I hear water running," she says. I smirked.

"We can hide there," She nodded in response.

So I went up towards the sound of the water.

************

I'm so worried for Captain Naru, he's wounded and he just wants to protect me.

"Why?" I whisper to my self, as I kept my check against his torso. His heart is beating hard, as well as his breath.

But he felt warm and hot, secure and pleasant.

Shaking my head with such nonsense, I tighten my hold on Captain Naru.

Gene told me that we're going to take almost two days, to reach the waters, not in a day.

Problably we made it, cause Captain Naru was running, that's the only explication I have.

I heard the harsh waters hitting against the rocks.

"We're at front of the waterfalls, we need a place to hide and rest, before Yasuhara comes and find us." Captain Naru explains.

I nodded.

He started to walk, and then run, I didn't even know were we going.

I wish I can see right now.

About ten minutes later, he put me down.

"We'll hide here," Captain Naru tells me.

I nodded.

"Okay, where's here?" I asked him.

"Between two large rocks, it's sturdy, and is high enough that Yasuhara and his crew won't even think to look over here," he explains.

I nodded.

"Okay," I told him.

He grabs my hands and sat me down, which oddly enough it was comfortable.

Leaning my head back, I relax, only for a few seconds, and I heard a wince.

"Oh, Naru, I forgot," I stated, as I crawled up to him.

"Now you forget, you're very interesting Mai," he whispers.

I blushed.

"Here, let me take care of that,"

"No, I…….." I cut him off, by clamping my hand over his mouth.

"No, I want to clean it, so shut up; let me do it," I demanded in a harsh tone.

I felt him nod against my hand over his mouth.

"Good," I smiled, with satisfaction, that I won this argument.

I started to blush.  
"Remove your shirt," I told him. I blushed.

I been thought how treat a person if seriously injured over the years, with only girls, now I'm here about to clean a cut for a man, my heart was hammering. I knew that his bare chest and at front of me, and I can't even see it, curse it.

With shaky hands I took his left hand and started to trace it to find his cut. I gulp. He's muscular, but skinny, not built, his skin was soft, but hard, I felt fire under my fingers and palm. I blushed even more.

Ignoring it, I finally reached his cut; it was deep, long and wide.

"It's worse than I thought," I told him.

"It's…….." I cut him off again.

"No, don't say it," I almost yelled.

Taking out my bag, I took out a bottle. Ayako told me its alcohol, and some bandages, she gave it to me a couple of nights ago, so I took it with me, just in case.

I took out the alcohol, bandages and my needle and thread.

"Now, this is going to hurt, just endure it," I told him.

I felt him nod.

Reaching out again, I found his cut, I put alcohol rubbing my hands around it carefully, and grabbed a cloth to wipe it, but Captain Naru didn't even flinch. I manage to put the thread threw the needle, and started to sew Captain Naru up, he flinched a little.

My heart was heavy; I was hurting him, trying to help him.

So I spoke soft words of reassurance.

Two minutes later, I was done.

"There," I told him, as I secure the bandaged around his arm.

He moved and I felt him put his shirt back on.

"Sleep, is night time, tomorrow we have to find the key," he told me.

I nodded.

"Okay, good night," I told him,

Leaning against the cold stone, I shut my eyes, and fell into slumber, knowing that Captain Naru was right next to me.

There you have it, and don't be mad or hate me, about Yasuhara, there's a good reason why he's like that, you just have to keep on reading, **he'll return to his old self, but later…….. **

I told you guys, that there was a surprise.

I want to thank Amu Tsukiyomi for the wonderful ideas; I'm taking up about the Masako idea with a little twist. I'll want to give credit to Amu Tsukiyomi, for Masako, and sorry about Yasuhara, I had him planned out a little while ago.

But a big thanks.

Please review and thanks for the wonderful reviews my wonderful readers and those who reads it with out leaving comments, as well in the bottom of my heart thanks, for taking your time to read my story, which everyone loves the little Mai and Naru moments, I loved them as well, and it actually touches my heart, when I write it. ^-^

I laughed when almost everyone commented that Eva was annoying, and trust me she's going to become worse, I just have to have a annoying person, I don't know why, but my heart tells me it goes with this story.


	22. Rythm heart Found and Suprise?

Ghost hunt does not belong to me,

* * *

Chapter 20

Rhythm Heart found and Surprise?

0_0?

I couldn't fall asleep.

Standing up, I leaned my head towards the outside of the two large gray rocks. I saw them, Yasuhara and his crew. Searching,

"Look around, I know they aren't far," Yasuhara yelled.

I ducked back down, and glanced at Mai sleeping form.

The moonlight was making her body blaze, as her short brown hair sway around her, and her lips were parted a little, her little hands under her puffy red cheeks.

I groan………..

I sat right next to her. Somehow she sensed me and slowly and still asleep moves up to me and wraps her arms around my waist and laid her head on top of my stomach.

"Naru…." She murmurs in her sleep. Making me blush,

Don't know what possessed me to do it; I lie down, and put her in a more comfortable position, on top of my chest, as her leg came over my leg and tightens her embrace on me. Crap,

Why god, why did I do in life?

Closing my eyes, I fell asleep, feeling a peace going through me once again.

* * *

Waking up, I felt something warm under me, with out opening my eyes I snuggle more to it; it felt perfect.

"I know you're awake," Captain Naru says, making me jump in surprise.

He wraps his strong arms around me.

"Shush," he only whispers in my ear. Making me blush and heart thump hard.

Why is he making me feels this way?

Shin never made me feel like this, and I liked him, pass tense, but with Captain Naru, is something else, which I can't place.

"Are they still here?" I asked him.

He helped me stand, and left me, feeling the same weird sensation from the other night, alone and empty.

"Yes, they were here last night, but they are gone now,"

I smiled in relief.

Going up to him, my bladder started to hurt, and my stomach growl.

"Captain Naru, I need to use the little girl room, if you catch my drift," I started to do the potty dance.

Captain Naru came up to me, and told me.

"Use it behind the rocks, and I'll have breakfast ready,"

"Okay, can you show me?"

Captain Naru didn't replied, only took my hand, and led me towards the back, he told me there's a small puddle which I can wash my hands,

"Thank you," I told him.

He left me alone.

After I finished and washed my hands, I felt a great relief.

Remembering the way back,

While I was walking back, in my own thoughts, I bumped into Captain Naru.

"Sorry," I said.

"Here," he tells me, as he grabs my hands and places a piece of stick in my hands.

"What is it?" I asked him.

"I found some fish, and fished it out, cooked it, and now eat; we are going to need your strength."

(Don't ask me how, this is Naru, he can make anything possible, and I'm baffle as well, of how he did it?-?)

I smelled the air, it smelled delicious.

After breakfast, Captain Naru suggested that we should find the key, and I agreed.

"So where's the key, and how much longer do we have to walk?" he asks me, as he helped me down off some rocks, by grabbing my waist, and picking me up, making me blush.

"I think you're having sunburn," he observed. As soon he puts me back down.

"Why do you say that?" I asked him.

"Your neck is redder than before." He suddenly touches my neck, sending shocks of pleasure through out my body that I closed my eyes and let out a moan through out my lips.

"Did I hurt you?" he asks in a stern way.

I nodded no, not trusting my mouth to speak out for me, and blood rushes through my cheeks.

"Now, answer my first question?" he asks, as I tried to listen to him, I was too caught up from his gentle touch.

"Uh?" I asked.

"First question, and don't make me repeat my self,"

Oh, um, okay, ah,

"No, it's in one of this water falls," I told him, while I finally found my voice.

"Great, now how are we supposed to find it now?"

I smiled.

"Why are you so calm?" he asks me.

"Well, I know how to find it," I told him.

"How," he pushed.

"I need to hear the heart beat,"

I could imagine Captain Naru arched one of his eyebrows up.

"Heart beat?"

I nodded.

"Fine, what ever just do it before Yasuhara changes his mind and comes back,"

I nodded, so I sat down, and sat as Indian style.

"Come and join me," I told him.

So he did, saying that this is a just a waist of his time,

I chuckled and started to hear,

"Thump," I heard,

"Thump," again.

"Naru, do you hear that?" I asked him.

"Yes what the hell?"

Gene said only those in love, and is pure hearted can entered or hears it, so why is Captain Naru hearing it; neither of us is in love. I think Captain Naru isn't in love, unless he set his heart on a woman he met before.

My heart ached of these thought of Captain Naru belonging to anther woman.

How silly of me, it not like I fell in love with him to think like that; I don't belong to him, nor he belong to me,

"Its right over there," Captain Naru came right behind me, and whispers in my ear, making me melt.

"L….lets go," I gulped.

He took my hands, and started to go up towards the waterfall.

"Which one is it," I asked him.

"The fourteenth one, of the waterfalls,"

So he led me towards it.

The closer we went, the louder the heart beat sounded.

It sounded like the guy from my dreams, and Captains Naru, I can feel it, pulsing in my blood and next to my heart, it's weird.

I wonder if Captain Naru can feel it as well,

No, probably not,

He tightens his grip, and the thumps of the heart beat goes stronger.

"Are we near it?" I asked him.

"Yes,"

I smiled.

* * *

We were hiking towards the fourteenth waterfall, its weird I hear this thump that sounds like a heart beat I know, but deep in side me, in my blood and next to my heart,

After lifting up Mai, from a slippery rock, we made it.

"We are here," I announced.

She smiled. This made my heart thump harder.

"The thumping became harder," she whispered. Making me put my hand under my chin.

"Let's go in," she interrupted my thinking.

I nodded,

I took Mai behind my back her arms around my neck, and legs around my waist, and told her to hold on tight, she agreed.

Slowly I climbed down, slipping a couple of times, but managed.

Looking around, I saw Yasuhara from the end of the trees, beyond the waterfall.

"Let's hurry," I told her.

"Okay," she only says.

There was a cave inside of the waterfall, and we went inside, with out getting wet, and the thumping stopped, only to feel calmness, and peaceful, there's something about this place.

"Captain Naru, now start to dig in the middle of the cave, it should be there,"

I nodded, and took the shovel I took with me.

"There's going to be a little problem with your theory," I told her, as I examine the place.

It was huge, and there was no middle? There was a floor, but no middle, its hard to explain.

"What?" she replies?

"There's no middle, well there is, but isn't you need to see it to know what I'm talking about,"

She groaned, and shook her head.

"No, for real, um, okay, well, um….." she was trying to think to hard.

"Don't hurt your self,"

She looks up, and gave me a cute confused look.

Cute? Damn!

"Don't hurt your self while thinking," I spat.

Mai turned mad, and huffed,

"Tea addict narcissist jerk," she spat.

I smirked.

"I'll just try to find the middle the best I can,"

Mai relaxed and nodded.

Going to the middle, I think, I put the shovel head beneath the earth and started to shovel. I wish Lin was here.

* * *

How it is possible there wasn't middle. Gene told me dig in the middle.

"Mai, blood, Mai soul, is mines," I heard behind my head. I turned and felt nothing.

"No," I yelled mentally.

"Damn it, can't get to you, the spell is protecting you but don't fret little one soon you're going to marry my son, and your soul will be mines……..Hahaha………….." the witch mocked with laugher, making me panic.

"No, you're not getting me; I won't, first over my dead body,"

I mentally yelled back, and threw her out of my mind.

"Mai, what's wrong?" Captain Naru noticed me.

"Nothing, just thinking," I lied.

"You're hurting your self again." He mocked.

I got mad,

"Stupid Jerk," I spat.

"Yeah, well, I been digging for the last eight hours, and nothing, let me take a brake,

My anger went down, poor guy he's been working too much.

"Okay, oh, how's your arm?" dang it, I forgot.

"Its fine," he only replies.

Yeah right it might hurt like hell.

"Here," I offer him my canteen of water.

He took it. And he drank it.

"Here," he says back, as he handed me back my water.

I drank it as well, only to pause, and blushed. I tasted him in my canteen.

Finishing, I felt him sit.

Captain Naru rested about two hours, and then started to work again.

I slumped down, and moved my head towards the noise of the rushing water.

"Captain Naru, is it night time?" I asked him.

"Yes, it's about nine," I nodded.

All of the sudden my eyes pulsed, with pain, but ignored it,

* * *

While digging, I decided to stop after this hole, and take a break, and continue later.

All of the sudden I saw Mai; she was crouched into a ball, holding her eyes with her fisted hands.

"Mai?" I said,

Okay what's wrong with her?

Stuffing my shovel into the ground so I could go up to her,

I felt a pulse, in my heart, making me drop towards the my knees, and glanced out only to notice the moon, it had a little bit of red, but just a shade of it.

Looking back at Mai, she crawled up to me, with her eyes close, and bleeding?  
"Mai," I managed as another pulse hit me.

"Naru, I'm scared, both of my eyes are hurting," she pleaded, as she finally reached me, and put her arms around my neck, while her eyes bleed more.

"Mai," I said again, and a powerful pulse against my heart hit me, making me groan.

"Naru, what's wrong, are you okay," she cried.

Silly girl, she's hurting more than me, and she's worried about me.

"I'm alright; you're bleeding from your eyes."

Looking beyond her, I glanced back at the moon, the red shade disappeared. What does that mean?

The pain in my heart stopped, as well the blood coming out Mia, only dried.

"Mai, I need to clean your eyes," I suggested, as I managed to get up, and take her to a corner of the cave.

Taking a rag and damping it, and squirting the access water, I started to clean her eyes close.

After I finished, I put the now blood rag down.

"Open you eyes Mai," I told her gently.

She nodded.

Slowly she opened her eyes, only to meet with two surprise chocolate eyes, her eyes widen, as she stutters.

"Oh my god; Naru,"

* * *

So, fine or not, next chapter what will happen?

I wonder.

Please review.


	23. First Sight of the Captain

I don't own Ghost Hunt,

* * *

Chapter 21

First Sight of the Captain

My eyes hurt, and felt warm liquid coming out of them.

After that little encounter and Captain Naru were in pain, my eyes worsen.

Finishing the little horror, Captain Naru cleaned my eyes.

I could feel my self blush.

"Open you eyes Mai," he said so gently; making me flutter with unexplained goodness.

Nodding, I slowly opened my eyes. As I expected, darkness,

For a second, then from darkness everything went blurry, to blurry to a perfect view, of my sight, my eyes widen. The first thing I ever see in my life was Captain Naru face.

My breath was caught,

"Oh my god Naru," was the first words that came out of my mouth.

My heart felt like it wanted to leave me.

He was kneeling face to face, and I can see him.

His eyes are so blue, like I imagine, and sad, but so beautiful, his hair, black as midnight.

His face was pale, but strong. And sensual lips,

"Mai, are you okay," I nodded, and there something told me to touch him.

With my shaky hands, I reached out and touched his face; it was so smooth against my fingers, as his arm is.

His expressing was plainly shock.

"Naru, I can see, you have the most beautiful eyes," I blurred out. I didn't stopped tracing his face, just in case this doesn't last.

"You can what?" he whisper.

"I can see, Naru, and you're so beautiful, like an angel," I said to him, ignoring the embarrassing feeling. And my heart and soul was turning, like before.

He didn't move, nor blink, he just staring at me, with those intense eyes of his, making me melt and uneasy.

"Mai," he only whispers my name.

"Yes Naru," I faintly whisper.

"You can see?" he asks, not believing. But his features didn't change, like a mask, he put on.

I nodded.

"Yes, and I'm so happy that you're the first thing I see, you're so handsome, Naru,"

I repeated my self, It was true, Ayako did told me he was handsome, but not like this, no wonder Eva flirted with him.

Captain Naru yanks away from me.

I frowned.

"Did I do something wrong?" I asked him.

He looked down at me and frowned.

"God no, it just a little hard to swallow," he only replies, as I stood up and went up to him.

"I know, oh my god, the night sky, is as beautiful as the moon and the stars," I yelled like a child after seeing the night sky through the waterfall, so I reached out and touched the crystal blue water.

Captain Naru went next to me.

"How are you feeling?" he asks me.

I look at him, and my breath caught, the moon was reflecting from the water, towards Captain Naru, making him glow in a sense.

"Naru, you're glowing," I told him.

He looks back at me, and gave me a smiled, that reached his blue beautiful eyes.

"You as well," My heart was going to have a hard attack.

I smiled at him.

"Captain Naru, I don't know if this will last or might be over by tomorrow, can you do me a little favor," I asked him.

He looks out towards the black sky.

"Depends," he stated.

"I want to see you, all night, until I fall asleep, if you don't mind," I blushed.

"If you wish, you may, just don't get carry away," he tells me.

I nodded.

"Thank you so much, if I go blind tomorrow, at least I have a memory of the sky, and you,"

He didn't say anything, as he sat down at a corner.

Looking around, I saw what he meant my no middle, because you can't find the middle.

Now I understand what it means, because the heart is the middle of every single person, sort of speak.

So the heart is in the left of your chest, the left is the middle.

I knew where the key was buried at.

"Captain Naru, I know where's the key," I told him, he glances at me, waiting for me to finish, as he had his right leg stretched out, and his left up, leaning against it with his arm.

"Is in the left, side of the cave,"

Naru rubbed his bridges of his nose.

"I'm tired, I'll look for it later," he tells me.

I nodded, and went up to him, and sat next to him.

Two minutes of silence.

I kept on giving small glances at Captain Naru. He looks so handsome, with his black clothes, his black hat next to him.

"You can sit at front of me, I won't bite," he stated, making me blush.

"Okay," I said in a low voice.

Moving at front of him, I stare at his face, it will never sis to amaze it, of how beautiful he is, and I just want to make him happy, take away that sadness of his eyes.

I reached to touch him, but stopped mid way; he doesn't like to be touch.

"You may," he accepted.

I was shocked.

"Your face will freeze," I snapped out of my little episode, and reached out, and started to trace his face again.

Licking my suddenly dry lips, I moved a little closer and started to trace.

This feeling, I'm having, the way this man at front of me is making me feel, not because of his beauty, nor because he can be a pain in the butt or because he thinks of him self to much, but because this man at front of me saved me, but kidnapped me, but hasn't even touch one hair on me. And also treated me as an equal and not handicap,

He has beauty in his heart, even though he won't show it, but he shown me, with out him realizing it, and I want it to keep it like that.

Naru has a very pure kind hearted heart; deep inside, that he won't let anyone see, as I can see perfectly, when I was blind and now and even if I go blind again, I will still see it, I finally realize what this feeling is.

I understand it.

I'm in love with him, my god; I have fallen head over hills in love with the Captain.

I want to make his sadness go away, and feel him with happiness……….

Gulping, I snatched my hand away.

"What's wrong?" he asks me.

I nodded.

"Nothing," I smiled at him.

My love,

Captain Naru has stolen not only me, but my heart as well that day not to long ago.

I want to be with him for ever.

I took his hands, and look at it, they are bigger than mines, and look stronger, they were callous, from the entire sword fighting over the years.

"Captain Naru, can I check on your cut?" I suddenly remember.

He took out his shirt, making me blush again. He had a flat toned stomach, his shoulders were broad, and as I expected his arms were tone as well. He is truly a beauty like an angel.

Captain Naru locked eyes with me, catching me looking up and down from his chest, and gave me a smirk. I blushed.

"Enjoying the view?" he mocked.

I blushed.

"Jerk, let me see you wound," I stated, ignoring the smirk in his face.

Checking his cut, I carefully took the wraps around it, and saw that the cut was clean.

"I did a good job, for a blind girl." I thought.

"You look fine," I told him.

"What my physical form, or my arm?" I think he made a joke?

I stared at him with shock.

"Your wound," I spat, as I smacked his wound a little harder, making him hiss between his teeth.

Right after he put his shirt back on, I leaned against the wall, my body was heavy, as well as my eyes.

"No," I yell.

"No what?" Captain Naru asks me.

"I don't want to sleep, I want to wake up and know that I can see like tonight."

Captain Naru came close to me, inches away from my face, and stare at my eyes.

Making me weak He leaned a little more, and his eyes dropped towards my mouth, does he want to kiss me. But then went up again to my eyes,

His eyes had something in them, that I couldn't wrap my finger.

"Stay awake," he only says, feeling his warmth breathe brush through me, like before, making my breath catch. Truly I'm in love with this man.

"Okay,"

Captain Naru went back towards his sitting position, making me breathe again, which I didn't know that I was holding it in the first place.

So I stood awake for hours just staring at him, the moon and stars, enjoying every minute of it.

Until I finally fell asleep, on top of Captain Naru lap,

* * *

Looking down at the sleeping girl, I still can't believe it, she can see, and when she told me that I was beautiful, I was in shock. First I thought she was going to be in shock or something, but she shocked me with what she told me, that I look like an angel.

Of course I'm good looking, but how she said it, something inside me told me that she meant more than physical, and she said with such pureness and saint, that made me paralyze.

I heard girls say it before, but with lust, I never heard it with such pureness and angelic from any girl or woman, say it in a way that Mai said it.

It reached my heart.

Touching her silky hair, she moved closer.

She's so pure.

When she touched my face, my god her fingers were so gentle, just like my mothers was but more powerful, I wanted her to touch me and I return the favor, and never stop; her touch was like feathers and it burned, light and yet fire, I wanted more. But I had to keep my self control.

What is this girl doing to me, feeling this new things, I didn't want to feel, not since my brother died.

Looking down at her, I smiled and tucked back a loose strand of hair, only for me to start tracing her side of her face. Luckily she's asleep.  
She moaned, like before, I smiled yet again. Her skin is soft, as her silky hair under my fingertips.

All of the sudden I had this urge to kiss her as I did hours ago, when I had the mistake to get close to her, I just wanted to check if her eyes all right, not drop my gaze towards her plump lips, I wanted to taste if she's as sweet as she seems.

Crap, Crap, Crap, I'm becoming perverted.

Rubbing my face, and biting my lip a heaviness of sleep went through me and all of the sudden darkness consumes me.

Oh, I made Mai see, and touched Naru face, weepy, ^-^ finally my plan worked out.

Mai realized she's in love with Naru, now to make Naru he's in love with her, but later, it's too early right now.

Please tell me what you guys thought about this chapter………….

I had so much fun writing it. It touched my heart, of how it came out.

When I reread it, like a thousand of times, I was in shock that I wrote this, I was like,

No, I couldn't have written this; but I did.

I have zero experience in love, me as a girl read and I keep on reading a lot of romance books or Manga, I think it stuck with me. Plus I'm a sucker for romance, because I wish one day my life would be like in the books or Manga, which sadly it won't, but can let this girl keep on dreaming, on finding my own prince charming or any guy that has every quality of the Anime boys…………

Please review.


	24. Back to the Ship

I don't own Ghost Hunt

* * *

Chapter 22

Back to the Ship

Waking up, my neck was stiff, from sleeping on the floor.

Opening my eyes, I frowned, I was blind once more.

"Mai, can you see?" Was the first thing that Captain Naru asks me?

"No, I'm blind once again," I almost said cheerful.

"I've found the chest, you were right; the key was in the left."

He tells me.

Standing up, I stretched, and moved my aching neck.

"How does the key look like?" I asked him.

He explains the key.

"It's just a regular wine opener, but I different somehow,"

I just didn't say anything.

"Let's go back, before nightfall," I said, as I stood there.

"Okay," He stated.

He took my hand and led me out, only stop in mid way.

"Crap," he cusses under his breath.

"What happen?" I ask worriedly.

"I can see Yasuhara, they're close, almost to close to my liking," Captain Naru replies.

"What should we do?"

Captain Naru puts his hands around my waist, making me blush,

"Ready, and hold your breath,"

My eyes widen.

"No, you don't mean?"

Captain Naru tightens his grip.

"Yes love, and now we jump."

My eyes widen. Did he just call me Love?

With out even continuing to think, we jumped, as the same as before.

Hitting the cold water, I still felt Captain Naru still holding me this time.

Captain Naru swam taking me with him, and then we went up for air.

Coughing out the access water, Capt. Naru pulls me towards him.

"We'll sneak around, and we run like a thousand hell hounds are after us, with out stopping, do you understand?'

I nodded.

I felt the earth under me once again, and we stood up. Dripping wet in our clothes but we didn't care right now.

"Run," he whispers, as he took my hands, and started to run.

We ran, and ran, with out stopping.

Half an hour………

All of the sudden I stopped.

"Mai what," I shot my two hands besides my head, blocking the sound.

"No," I almost yelled.

There was a screeching piercing noise.

"Mai, the Moon will bleed and become worse and worse every two days, before the real moon bleeds," the woman voice appeared in my head. Dropping down to my knees, tears ran down my face.

"Mai," I heard Captain Naru voice.

"Please Naru make it stop," I begged.

"Stop what?" he asks, as he came near me, and all of the sudden it stopped.

Grabbing his neck, I wrap my self around him,

"Don't let go and just run," I told him.

He didn't say anything, and picked me up in his back, and started to run.

The noise didn't appear again, but if we stopped then I have this feeling it would catch up with us.

"Mai what was that about?" Captain Naru asks between breaths.

"I don't' know, I'll promise to explain it later, just run, please," I begged.

I felt him nod.

We ran and ran, about two hours, and Captain Naru didn't give up, even though I can feel his body giving up on him.

"Finally," he said.

"What?" I asked him.

"The field, we're safe for now."

I smiled.

"We can take a break," I suggested.

"No, until we reach the town, we'll be safe, from Yasuhara,"

So he ran once again,

* * *

My body ached; I've been running for almost three hours, with out rest.

I personally wouldn't care to confront Yasuhara, but Mai is here; something deep inside me tells me to protect her.

Finally getting out of the fields and finding a secure place which was behind some trees next to a little red cottage, Mai climbs out of my back, only for me to drop on the floor.

"Naru!" her voice sounded worried.

She found me, with her hands, and she flips me, upside up with all her might, and puts my head in her lap, as she fetches her canteen, of fresh water, which I refill four hours ago,

I had my eyes still open, and I observed her ever move, Mai found the top and opened it, then put her hands down, and traced my face, then found my lips. She smiled, and put the top part of the canteen between my lips, and I drank, my god I was so happy feeling some cold water inside of my whole mouth and dried throat.

"There, now you rest," she tells me.

I closed my eyes, and smiled.

My heart was still pounding hard, and my body ached, but staying here with Mai, I could relax a little.

* * *

We've been resting for two hours, but Captain Naru deserved it.

Realizing that I was hungry as well for captain Naru, I remember that I had some food in my pack, which I brought, I hope their still eatable.

Opening my bag, I took out a wrapper, which I could feel.

Smelling it, I smiled with satisfaction, the food smelled as fresh.

It was some dried bread, with cheese and some fruits, which I packed two days ago.

"Here, eat," I told him, as I broke a piece of dry hard bread, and wet it, to make it soft, and found his mouth, and fed it to him.

"I can feed my self," he complains, after he finished chewing.

Smirking at him, I grabbed another piece of bread, and stuffed it in his mouth.

"I know, but this is so much fun," I blushed.

I really like taking care of him.

He was still in my lap, and I think he took a little nap.

"Eat," he tells me.

I nodded.

"No, you need your strength, and I can eat when we return to your ship." I argued back.

I felt Captain Naru sitting up.

All of the sudden, I felt his hand on my chin, and opened my mouth.

"Here, chew," he says, as I felt the bread in side off my mouth.

Eating the soggy bread, I crossed my arms.

"Come on, we can't delay any longer," I nodded at his statement.

He stood me up, and we walked, towards his ship.

"Oh, captain Naru; please don't tell anyone that I received my sight last night,"

I begged.

"Don't worry," he only says.

I smiled, as I tighten my grip in his big hands, filling me with the wonderful feeling of his warmth.

I love you Captain Naru.

I thought.

* * *

Twenty minutes later

Reaching my ship, Lin came down.

"Captain Naru, you're late," he only says.

I gave him a wary smile.

"Tell Ayako to prepare us a hot bath," I only said to Lin.

Lin nodded, and I took Mai and my self up towards the deck.

"Oh, Captain Naru, where ever have you been," Eva voice appeared to my left.

Letting go of Mai hands, I turned to Eva.

"None of your business." I told her. Crossing my arms at front of my shirt, trying to ignore the soreness of my wound,

She gave me a weird look.

"Oh, Captain Naru, you're so ever so drench, you should change, before you catch a cold, I'll fetch your dry garments for ya."

I arched a brow up.

"No need for that," I told her, I don't want her to get my things.

God knows what she'll be thinking while touching my clothes.

"Your bath is ready," Ayako says as she appeared at front of me.

"Mai, go," I only say, as I went to my cabin.

Lin followed me, and I just sat on top of my bed, which I miss a lot.

"I found the key to open the wine bottle tonight." I told him.

Lin nodded. As he leaned against my door,

"John decided to go with us for a little while."

I look at Lin.

"Sure, but did he discovered anything about the letter."

Lin crossed his arms.

"Yes, only parch of it, but we need about another day to finish."

I nodded.

"Okay, now, if you excuse me, I want a hot bath, and please be guard, I don't want Ms. Eva to enter my lavatory because of her ever so fault." I said seriously and mocked.

Lin smirked.

"I've be ever so in guard, Noll." He joked, while I gave him a dark look.

* * *

After my warm bath and I ate, I was in Ayako cabin,

"What the heck were you and Captain Naru were doing?"

Eva asked as I felt her come in.

"What would you like to know?' I replied.

All of the sudden Eva grabbed my choker of my neck shirt,

"Look bitch, I don't like you as you don't like me, and I will win Captain Naru, even if I have to manipulate him," I smirked.

"Captain Naru isn't that easy," I just replied.

Her grip tightens, and all of the sudden, I felt a hand in my cheek, and a huge "SLAP!" sound.

"You damn bitch," Not again.

I pushed her; I heard her stumble back, and all of the sudden she says.

"Oh, Captain Naru, I'm glad you're here, my cousin just went ever so mad and attacked, me, and I just came here to ask her how she was ever so feeling."

Her voice sounded so angelic,

Witch.

I arched a brow up.

My cheek hurts again.

"Mai at my quarters,"

I swear I could feel Eva giving off an evil smile.

I groan, I got in trouble with out doing anything, Eva you're going to pay one of these days,

I swore.

Sitting down, I heard Captain Naru talking to Monk, and closed the door behind me.

I felt him come close to me, and touched my swollen cheek with care ness. I blushed.

"Captain Naru, I didn't do anything, I just pushed her out of me, and she was the one who slapped me."

I told him the truth.

"I know, I heard it," he only replies.

"What, but why didn't you………" but I was cut off.

"Mai, she'll pay, but I can't just throw her out, she's a hire class than me, but don't worry, I have a feeling you're going to pay her back,"

He sounded glad.

I wasn't sure, should I be glad or mad?

Taking a big breath, I rubbed my eyes.

"Sometimes I don't understand you," I replied.

"I know," he says.

All of the sudden the door was thrown open.

"My ever so apologies Captain Naru, I just ever so want to know what kind of punishment you are going to give to my cousin, for insulting me."

I heard her in a sweet voice, trying to lure Captain Naru.

I wanted to gag or something.

"Ah, well, I was planning on letting Mai clean my cabin, scrubbing the floors, until everything shines," Captain Naru replies, which I raised a brow up.

Is he serious?

"Ever so great, that will teach her, but I want to be there, watching her," She spat.

"No, you won't like seeing your self as a higher class, being bored, just for seeing Mai scrubbing my floors, I'll escort you around the plaza, right now, if you wish."

Captain Naru says, but there was some irritation in his voice.

"Oh, that would be so ever delightful, Captain Naru, I shall be waiting for you down at the dockyard."

I rolled my eyes.

"Great, see you in a few minutes."

And with that I heard the door shut behind me.

"Are you serious?" I asked him.

"Mai, I want you to hang out with Ayako, Lin, Monk, and John, until I get back, I'll talk to them,"

I smiled with a relief.

"Thank you," I replied.

All of the sudden, touched my cheek, and left,

I blushed.

See I knew it; he's a very kind man, when he wants to show it.

* * *

I hate Eva, she's a very annoying character for me to even write, but I have to, she plays a funny part, and Masako is going to arrive soon.

Please review.


	25. Nickname

Don't own Ghost hunt

* * *

Chapter 23

Nickname

Two hours has pass, since captain Naru left.

I was sitting on the floor feeling the wind beneath my hair.

"Mai, may I join you," John appeared behind me.

"Yes, you may," I replied.

I felt him sitting down next to me.

"How long did you known captain Naru?" I blurred out.

John chuckled.

"About five years, I guess." I smiled.

"Are you from Australia?" I asked him, because his accent, I recognized it.

"Yes, but I came to live in this island because of some personal business, which I already straighten out."

I smiled.

"Ah, ok, why Captain Naru always seems so sad," I asked him.

"How do you know?" John asked bewildered.

"Oh, I can feel it and hear it in his tone." I told him.

"Don't tell him, that I told you, it's because his brother died, three years ago."

I gasp, and threw my hand over my mouth.

And sadness tugged on my heart, no wonder…

"That's so sad, but…."

"Don't mention it to anyone; Lin and my self know about it, I trust you to not mention it, until the right moment."

I nodded.

"Of course, until he tells me him self."

I felt John hand pat my back.

"You're so pure, I can see it in your eyes, and you're in love with Naru,"

I blinked.

"No, I'm….." John laughs.

"Yes you are, I'm a priest, and I know this things, your love for him is so pure like the water, as god love for us, I'm so happy for Naru, he needs some good in his life, he deservers it, he's been through a lot,"

A tear swipe down my cheek,

"Oh, John, I love him so, I love him more than anything in this world, I can't imagine my life with out him now and the sad thing, I have only two months with him, I've got to return to my father, and get married with someone I don't even love."

John took my hands.

"My child, the love you have for him, as he has for you, that love can over come any obstacles in the world."

I gave a cheeky laugh.

"I doubt that Captain Naru loves me."

John chuckles.

"You'll be surprise what god has store for all of us, and yours will be soon," I turn my head towards him.

"Thank you," I only replied.

We sat there, listen the ocean, and the wonderful different birds of the tropical Island.

"Mai," I heard my name being called about ten minutes later,

"Monk, what's wrong?" I asked concern, his voice sounded agitated.

"I couldn't do it," he sounded sad.

"Couldn't do what?" I asked him.

"I couldn't propose, and……" I cut him of, and found his hands, took it with my own.

"Monk, don't worry, it wasn't the right moment, just listen to your heart, and it will tell you when the right moment is." I advised him.

"Thank you Mai, it just so hard, every time I try, I choke up."

I smiled.

"Nervous, you sure love her, don't worry, the time will come, is your heart has to tell you, when it is, now, where's Ayako?" I asked him.

"She's taking a bath, and wanted to be alone, before ever so Eva returns, you know she was lecturing her about how to freaking put on cloths,"

Monk replies, which made me, chuckle.

"Oh, that's my cousin, one time she tried to put me into an all girl school, because I burned her favorite dress, so silly, I couldn't have known that a candle was there, she should have told me." I remember the memory.

"Oh, you know, I suspected for you to be like Eva, when Captain Naru kidnapped you, but I was wrong, you're to kindhearted, and sees the world differently, I love you Mai, like a sisterly way,"

Monk gave me a hug after that little speech, which made me tear up all over again.

"No, thank you, you guys treated me and still treat me like an equal, not a special person that needs all the help in the world, and I see you as a brother as well, as Ayako an older sister, and Lin a quiet uncle, and now John as a brother as well,"

I told both of them.

"Oh Mai and what about Captain Naru," Monk asks.

I blushed,

He's more than all that, his my love, my everything, he own my heart, as well my being,

Captain Naru is my LOVE……….

"I'm still trying to figure him out?" I lied, earning a little chuckle from John,

All of the sudden I heard her voice.

"Oh Captain Naru, thank you ever so much, I had an exquisite time, with you, I hope it repeats again." Eva voice echoed down me.

Monk suddenly took my arm, and made me run.

"What?"

"Here, bend down, and act like you're scrubbing, before Eva notice that Captain Naru was lying, about your punishment." Monk handed me a brush, and showed me the bucket, full of soap, I can feel this was Captain Naru cabin, because it smells just like him.

I nodded; I didn't want to disappoint him.

I felt Monk leaving and closing the door behind me,

I started to scrub, in side of Captain Naru cabin; I like it, cleaning his cabin.

Enjoying my self, I started to whistle.

"Ah, I see, she's still scrubbing," Eva voice came right behind me.

"If you don't mind, I'm still scrubbing; cause of you, I'm punished." I overly dramatic stated.

"Oh, it's not my fault you bitch," Eva said, as she came behind me, and grabbed a fist full of my hair, yanking me, making me wince.

"You disserve it blind bitch and lots worse."

I wince, as prickle of tears came out of my eyes.

I couldn't take it, finding the bucket of water; I picked it up, and managed to get out of her grip.

"I think you need some soap for the potty mouth of yours," I told her, as I raise the bucket, and dump it on her.

She gasps.

"Oh, captain Naru, I'm ever so glad you came to witness this, I just came to see if she was doing her ever so job, and she just dumped water on me," she wined, as I felt her move towards Captain Naru.

"Mai, at my quarters, I'm sorry Ms. Eva, I'll get Ayako to help you dry up."

Captain Naru said.

"Thank you ever so much," Eva said all sweetly.

I growl, as I threw the bucket in the floor with a lot of force, making a big thump sound.

"Now Mai," his voice sounded commanded.

I nodded, and I was about to find my way out, I felt Eva leg out, and I trip falling on my face, hitting my nose.

"Ouch,"

"Mai," I heard Lin.

"I'm okay, just tripped, clumsy self."

I rubbed my head.

"Stupid Girl you should watch were your walking," Eva whispers behind me, as I heard her squeaky clothes leave the cabin.

* * *

Sitting on my chair, I signed, I had the worst day ever, since I returned this morning.

Crossing my arms, I had to forget the whole Eva evening; only to save Mai behind, she owns me one.

"Captain Naru," her voice was low, as she sat across me.

"What happen," I'm getting tired of this.

"She grabbed my hair, and yanked it, so I couldn't take it."

I rubbed my eyes. I came in right when Mai poured water on Eva; I had to hide my laughter.

"Don't worry about it, I just called you to inform you, that we'll be opening the wine around six, when the lunar eclipse arrives, it's going to be only Lin, you, and I, no one else."

I replied.

Mai face turns happy.

It's easy to make her happy; she's different from Eva,

Eva needs expensive things to make her happy, but with Mai, just a simple word, she'll be happy all day. I smirked.

"I'm so glad, how long do we have to wait now?" she asks me.

"Two more hours, Lin will get you, about fifteen minutes before,"

She nodded.

All of the sudden my heart rammed through me, as I kept on watching Mai, I just wanted to take her towards my arms and never let her go, she's to brittle in this world.

Shaking my head, I stood up.

"Mai tea," I told her.

Mai stood up as well, and bowed down.

"Thank you again, I don't know how to repay you, I'll bring your tea, soon," and with that, she left, while I went up towards my window, and looked out.

* * *

Making the tea, I touched my nose,

"Ouch," I winced.

"Mai, are you okay?" Ayako voice made me jump.

"Oh, I'm sorry to scare you," she meant it.

"I'm okay, just I tripped and fell on my nose," I told her.

"I can see, it's slightly swollen, let me put some ice on it." Ayako suggested.

I nodded, and finished preparing Captain Naru tea.

"I'll be at the quarters," I told her, as I came out, only to be stopped.

"Give me that, I'll be the one taking the tea to Naru-boo,"

Eva said, snatching the tea out of my hands.

I raised a brow up.

"Naru-boo?" I almost laughed, at that ridicules nick name.

"What's so funny?" Ayako came next to me, placing the ice patch in my hands.

"Apparently Captain Naru has a new nickname, Naru-boo,"

I laughed, and Ayako just staid silence.

"Oh, I was about to bring the tea to Captain Naru, but Eva took it away, and called Captain Naru, Naru-boo,"

Ayako started to laugh.

"Wow, she's signing her own grave with that,"

I nodded in agreement with her.

Putting the ice pack on my nose, I still couldn't stop laughing.

"What's so funny?" Monk and John asked at the same time, as they approached both of us.

"Apparently Eva gave a new nickname to Captain Naru,"  
"Yeah, what?" they and including Lin asked, I didn't even heard him.

"Naru-boo," I said, as the guys' staid silence for a second, and then started to crack up.

"Oh, my ever so Naru-boo," Monk made a terrible imitation of Eva, which made all of us crack up more, that I fell on the floor, holding my stomach.

"What's so funny?" Captain Naru voice appeared.

We all stopped laughing.

But I can clearly hear that every one was trying not to laugh, they were holding their breath.

"Nothing, my N….N…..Naru-boo," Monk actually said with the same terrible imitation of Eva, making us laugh even harder than before.

"What?" Captain Naru asked.

"Oh, Naru-boo, don't be upset, I ever so sure you're going to ever so love your new nick name." Monk continue, making us beyond laugher, we were dying. That tears were rolling down my eyes, and I think I'm about to pee my pants.

I even heard Lin laughing, and felt everyone falling on the floor.

"No more Monk, I'm dying here," John said, with mercy and laughter.

"But John I want to get use to the ever so new nickname for Naru-boo, I just ever so have to,"

His laughter was making us laugh even harder than before.

"Enough!!" Captain Naru said low but dangerous voice, only for us to stop, only for a second, as we all heard Eva skipping over here.

"Oh, Captain Naru, I have your tea," and there we couldn't hold it any longer,

We laughed again, making my side hurt so bad,

"What kind of ever so crew do you ever so have?" Eva asked,

Laughing, my god, I think the whole entire crew were laughing with us.

"Yes, Capt. what kind of crew you have," Lin actually asked, with laughter.

"Tell us, Captain Naru-…" But I interrupted Monk,

"No, it will ruin the fun," I hiss threw my laughter.

"Stop everyone, get out of my ship, and come back after midnight," Captain Naru voice was narrow and dangerous, making it us stop.

After regaining our composure,

Ayako was pulling me towards the exit, only to be stoop by Captain Naru.

"She stays, go, and take Eva with you, to the festival," he orders.

Ayako lets go of my arm, and signed.

"Okay, Captain Naru," Ayako left, and left me alone with Captain Naru.

"What was that?" He asks in a low dangerously tone.

I gulped.

"What was what?" I asked him.

"Don't play with me," he stated.

I nodded.

"Well, I'm ever so taking this to Naru-boo," I repeated the same words that Eva told me.

"Eva started this?" He asks.

I nodded,

"Yes, and it's so funny, because it doesn't fit with you,"

I smiled at him sweetly.

"So what does?" he asks me.

I touched my chin, and thought about it.

"Well, Naru those fit you more better, but Noll, somehow fits you the best, because you have similarities of a cousin friend, I use to know and we use to call him Noll, because it was short for Oliver, but his real name was Lucas Oliver Chevalier,"

I suggested.

"Bring my tea," he only said,

"Didn't Eva brought you that I made, and she rudely took from me," I spat.

"Yes, just bring me tea, at my quarters." I nodded. He sounded mad,

What did I say?

I had a blast making up Naru-boo, I was laughing very hard, while writing this, that my cheeks were hurting.

Yeah, I made John come to the ship, now for Masako, and the crew is back, minus Yasuhara, that's for later, first to solve his mystery.

Please review, and tell me if you like the whole Naru-boo business.

Update soon

Please Review.


	26. Riddle after the Lightshadow

Ghost Hunt isn't mines sadly - _-

* * *

Chapter 24

Riddle after the Lightshadow

Lin picked me up, about five minutes ago.

Sitting down on the floor, I closed my eyes.

Rubbing my temples, I heard Captain Naru call my name.

"Mai, we have five minutes, what should we do?" he asks.

I snatched my head right back up, and gave him a confuse look.

"I don't know, open it, I guess,"

I heard Captain Naru signed.

"I thought, never mind, let's see what happens," he says, as he grabbed my arms, and stood me up.

"Hey, not so rough," I told him, with out earning no reply from him.

"Captain Naru, the sun," Lin says.

I felt Captain Naru nod, and wraps his fingers around me, making me blush.

"Now, get the bottle ready, and we'll start," Lin, says.

I nodded, and moved a little forward.

All the sudden I heard Gene.

"Mai, when you open the wine bottle, see with your heart, and it will tell you the riddle you need to go towards the beast," Gene panted.

I was confused

"Riddle?" I asked him.

Gene chuckled,

"I know, not easy, don't worry," He says.

I nodded my head,

"Okay, I miss you," I told him mentally,

I felt him smile.

"As well as I," he only replies.

"Now,"

I heard Captain Naru say to Lin.

I heard a little pop, causing me to kneel down,

"Mai," Lin asks in concern.

"No, keep your eye on the lightshadow," I told him.

Closing my eyes, I started to hear.

A humming?

The humming sounded familiar, all of the sudden behind my darkness of my sight, I started to see shadows.

I think robes.

I was floating now, in the middle of nothing, but surrounded by something, or someone.

The humming became louder.

"The Beast is were your wishes will come true, come and lets us be one as a crew,"

The humming became a song.

Then I heard a woman voice, sounded so familiar towards me.

"Hush little baby, don't you cry, mama going to buy you a mocking bird,"

My head was rushing towards a bunch of sceneries, and songs.

Headache was forming in me.

"The Beast is towards the head of the great Eye," someone says,

"What does that means?" I asked, making my voice echoed down the nothingness.

"Mai turn towards the head of the great Eye," The woman voice repeated.

A small tear slid down my eyes.

"Do I know you?" I asked.

"Good job on founding the lightshadow, with your distance man, now take it and place it beneath the beast when you guys find it, but protect the key, when you lock it back in." the woman said, as I felt her wrap around me and hold me tight.

Her embrace felt so motherly, which I wish all my life to be holding like that.

Then, I felt someone behind me.

"My light," I heard.

Turning around, I smiled.

"Davis," I responded.

"Yes my light, be careful, the nights would be painful, just stay next to Naru, he'll protect you with all his might, until the Moon is ready to bleed." Davis tells me.

I nodded.

"Davis, what is the locket about?" I asked him.

Davis puts his two hands on top of my shoulders, and chuckled,

"Just open it on your most important night of your life, and open it next to Naru, and you'll see soon."

He tells me.

I nodded.

"Okay, now what?"  
The woman next to me gave me a kiss on my four head, and hugs me.

"Your next destination, the twilight ball dance, next week, there, you'll meet someone that will help you guys with the riddle, and you'll know who that will be,"

Great, a ball dance, what I wanted.

I thought sarcastically.

The woman chuckled.  
"We have to go, but remember this; we'll always with you, and be careful with the witch, asks Gene to show you the Darkness of twilight, when you reach the Long Run Island."

I nodded, great another island that we can surely have fun.

With that, I was left alone, once again.

* * *

Opening my eyes, I saw Mai right next to me, on my bed.

She had been asking for me, so I had no other choice to sleep next to her, just to shut her up.

I told my self.

She stirs a little.

"Mai," I gently said her name.

"Naru, what happen?" she asks me groggily.

I frowned.

"Well,"

Flash Back,

Looking up towards the sky, I saw the moon covering the sun,

"Now," I stated.

Lin nodded, he opened the wine bottle, only to see nothing, and the light was still inside of the bottle.

Raising a brow up, I felt Mai kneeling down.

""Mai," Lin asks in concern.

"No, keep your eye on the lightshadow," she told him.

I look at Lin, which he gave me a concern look.

She closed her eyes and fainted on my arms.

"Okay, was that supposed to happen?" Lin asks me. I shrugged my shoulders.

"I don't know,"

All of the sudden, Mai wraps her arms around my neck, and nuzzles more, inhaling me.

Lin gave a sly look.

"Now what?" he asks me, after he looked away from me, as soon he saw my dark look.

"Take her to my cabin." I suggested.

Lin nodded, as he came next to me, and I handed over Mai towards Lin.

Lin takes her away from me.

"The Beast is towards the head of the great Eye," someone says, behind me.

I looked around, but no one was near me, or distance of me.

"The beast, will be you, if you let it be, protect her, as she will to you, don't trust does who you see, and trust does you feel," a woman voice sounded in side of my head.

Shaking my head, I signed.

"Great, now I'm hearing things," I stated.

"NO, Noll, listen, when you go to Long Run Island, go to the twilight ball, you'll meet someone that will help you and Mia, before the end of the week, you guys don't have long before the moon bleeds,"

The woman pleaded.  
I arched a brow up, The Moon Bleeds?" what does that suppose to mean?

"Go to Mai," the woman voice said, and I just shook my head,

I'm loosing it,

I told my self.

End of flashback,

I told her half of what happen, and she turns to me, and frowns, as she started to trace my face, with a little hesitation at first, but seeing I wasn't going to move or anything, she started to trace.

I like her fingers tracing my features, crap, what the hell?

"Explain," I only commanded her.

She signed.

"I've been hearing a woman voice, an evil woman, saying that my soul soon would be hers and that the moon will bleed," she tells me, shaking a little, so I moved her a little close to me, wrapping my arms around her small waist, with out my realization.

"N...Naru," she whimpers, as she moved closer, my heart was beating hard, as I felt her warmth trough me,

My gaze dropped to her plump mouth once again, and I licked my suddenly dry lips.

I wanted to taste her, to kiss her, leaning closer, and closer, she was breathing hard, as she could feel me.

All thoughts were out of my head, and everything in insistence didn't exists on this presides moment.

Leaning more, I could almost taste her, against my own lips; she moved closer, and closer.

"Thump, Thump," I heard, I thought it would be my heart.

"I can hear my heart," Mai whispers in a low tone, making me nod my head, on agreement.

"Thump, thump," I heard again, but this time, it was louder; I finally realize what it was.

I groan.

"Damn it," I growl, as I distance my self, and threw some covers over Mai,

"Don't make a sound," I told her. And she nodded.

Opening the door, I saw Eva, great.

"Good morning Captain Naru,"

I glared at her.  
"Ms. Eva, what may I own you the visit?" I asked, trying to mask my irritation.

She smiled at me.

"Yes, would you like to take a stroll with me, down at the docks, and see the ever so decorations?" she asked so kindly.

I restricted my self from rolling my eyes.

"I can't today, lots to do," I told her.

She frowned,

"Then what should I ever so do?" she asks me.

I wanted to groan.

"Hang out with someone, I'll be too busy today to even been seen," I told her.  
She nodded.

"Of course, you're a busy man,"

Eva tells me.

I gave one of my masks smirks, which made her signed as a little lost girl.

I wanted to gag.

"I'll see you later," I told her, and closed the door,

"She's sassy," Mai whispers under the covers.

I smirked.

"Come on, I have to go somewhere today, and I won't be here, so you'll be hanging with Ayako,"

She frowned,

"Oh, so you were telling the truth," all of the sudden I felt sad.  
I run my fingers through my hair, and sighed.

"I'll be back before sun down, promise," I told her.

She didn't get any happier, just more depressed.

"Okay, just promise that you're going to return back to me,"

There was something in her tone, which was more to that what she meant.

I frown even more.

"I promise," I only said, as I waited for her to get ready.  
"I'll be outside, waiting for you."

She nodded, and I left.

Shutting the door behind me, I looked up at the blue sky…

* * *

Thanks for the wonderful reviews, and that everyone liked Naru-boo, as well for the romantic part between Naru and Mai, thanks so much,

Please review.


	27. SICK

Chapter 25

SICK

Captain Naru left six hours ago, so I was with Ayako and Monk,

Lin and John been locked up in Lin's room all day, trying to finish up with the letter.

Signing, I put the brush back at the bucket.

"I see you're enjoying your self," Ayako mocked.

I smiled.

"Yeah, I like cleaning, and make me feel useful," I stated.

Stretching, Ayako gave me a cold glass of water.

"Here you deserved it, you took my job and Monks, on cleaning, which we were against it, but somehow you won over," She said.

I took a big gulp of the water, and smiled.

"You guys disserved a break once in a while, and it wasn't any bother, I need to keep my self busy, until Captain Naru comes back"

I told her.

Ayako ruffle my hair.

"Thanks kid,"

Walking towards the kitchen I was stopped by a hand on my shoulders.

"Mai, can I have a word with you," Lin asked me.

I turned to him, and nodded.

"Excuse me Ayako," I told her.

She made a huff noise.

"Sure Mai,"

Lin took my hand, and led me towards I don't know.

Hearing the door shut behind me, I felt an unease feeling.

"Mai, I'm glad you're here," John commented, so I'm in Lin's cabin.

"What's going on?" I asked them.

Lin led me towards a chair, and sat me down.

"I have some questions for you," John commented.

I nodded.

"Well, when did your mother died?" I raised a brow from John odd question?

"As soon she gave birth to me," I stated confused.

"What is this about?" I asked.

"We'll tell you when we figure it out our self, but please be patient, okay, did your father ever remarried?"

I nodded.

"No, but he did had mistresses." I blushed at the confession.

"Okay, now, where you born blind, or when you turned a certain age?" Lin asks.

I rubbed my temples.

"The same day I was born,"

My heart was beating hard.

"Mai are you alright?" John asks me.

I nodded.

"Yes, just tired that's all,"

I lied, my head was killing me, and my throat hurts all of the sudden.

"Mai, you look fluster."

Lin said, as I felt him put his hand on my four head.

"Mai, you have a high fever, why didn't you report this earlier."

Lin voice was strong and anger, which made me wince.

"I was feeling well until now?" I told him the truth.

Standing up wasn't the best idea,

I felt lightheaded, and whiz,

"Mai," John and Lin yelled at the same time, as I felt numb, and hit the floor.

Everything went dark……………

* * *

Rubbing my aching neck, I reached my ship, I had a long day, and I just wanted to crawl back to bed, next to Mai,

Wait Mai?

Damn, I'm loosing it,

Setting foot at the last step, Ayako came running towards me and Eva next to her, with an evil grin behind.

"What's the matter?" I asked, as I looked between the two girls.

"Mai," Ayako said, with desperation.

My heart stopped, but I remained the same towards them.

Crossing my arms, I look at Ayako, but Eva talked.

"Well, that ever so clumsy cousin of mines has a terrible fever,"

My heart jumped towards my throat. Shit I knew I shouldn't left her alone.

"So," I only stated, trying to act my self.

"She's stable, but her fever hasn't fallen down, she's in Lin's Cabin," Ayako explains.

I just nodded, and started to walk around her.

Only to be stopped by Eva,

"Don't go see her; she will be ever so contagious,"

I stopped and eyed her.

"When did I need someone to tell me where to go or not to go, on my own ship," I said darkly, making her look down at the floor, and blushing? What is wrong with this woman?  
Ignoring her, I walked towards Lin cabin.

Opening the door, I saw Lin, Monk and John just sitting there, watching the girl.

My sight landed on Mai,

She was pale, and red, she was breathing through her mouth, a cold rag was placed on her four head, and she shivered every two seconds.

"Captain Naru," the two males said, as Lin just sat there watching over Mai.

"Leave," I only stated,

"Okay," they all said, and left me alone with Mai.

"N…Naru..." she managed to say.

I sat right across her.

"What's the matter," I asked.

"J...jerk," she stated, as she started to rub her temples.

"What's wrong Mai?" I asked again.

"Are you blind, I'm sick," she manages to chew up. Making me smirk,

"I'm not blind,"

I stated, and then she asked.

"What time is it?"

I looked at my pocket watch.

(Yes, Naru has a pocket watch; I forgot to mention it before, Gomen)

"Six," I told her.

She gave me a shaky smile.

"You came after all," I raised a brow up.

"I did promise, why would I break it, I do go with the pirates code," I told her, making her frown, then smile,

"Thanks, so did you go to your destination?" she questions, I put my hand over my chin,

"Yes, but I had nothing, no success, I just wasted my time,"

It was true, I went to an old temple above the island, to meet with one of the Monks, and I had no success at all.

Frowning, I pinched my bridges of my nose.

"Naru, do I have to sleep on Lin bed, I miss your bed," and with that, she clamps her hand over her mouth,

"I didn't….."

I chuckled.

"Why is Lin bed that uncomfortable?"

I mocked.

She frowned.

"No, it's…….." but she didn't continued, because she just rubbed her eyes once again.

"Mai what's the matter, do your eyes hurt again?"

She shook her head like a little kid.

"No, my head hurts, and I just want to sleep," she tells me.

"Sleep," I only told her.

She nodded,

"Okay, but would you be here when I wake up,"

I gave a small smile.

"I promise, now sleep," I told her.

She gave a small smile, and slid towards the dream world.

Closing the door behind me, I headed towards the kitchen,

"Ayako," I said, as I watched her glancing out towards the sea.

"Yes Captain,"

I put my mask on.

"Tell me what was Mai doing all day?" I asked her.

Ayako gave me a sly smile, which I ignore.

"She was sad, and suggested to do Monks and my chores, but we did protest, but she insisted, and she won, she gave us the puppy face, and we couldn't deny it."

I groan and Ayako smiled.

"She says she did it because she missed you, and there's nothing else she rather do just to wait for you, so she busy her self until you arrive,"

I froze, did she really missed me, and would she actually wait for me? No, she has no feeling towards me, as I do to her. We're enemies, and nothing else.

"Rest, tell Bou-san to we'll be sealing tonight, towards the northwest, we're heading towards Long Run Island."

I told her, as she flinch her brow up.

"Aye, aye," she only says.

Ruffling my hair, I heard Eva.

"Oh Captain Naru, what do you ever so think about Mai condition."

She asks me, as she batted her long black lashes at me, as she puts her Chinese paper fan mid way covering her small thin mouth.

"She'll be in Lin's room, until further notice." I only told her.

"Then where will ever so Lin will be?"

"He's bunking with Monk," I only told her, as I went up towards the kitchen and told her I needed to do something important, and shut the door behind me.

* * *

"_Mai," I heard my name being called. _

_I turned around, and felt Gene. _

"_Gene," I said, as he hugged him. _

"_Good job," he says, making my heart swell with pride. _

"_Thanks to you," I only said. _

_I felt him nod no,  
"It was all you, and you saw," he tells me. _

_I smiled. _

"_Yes, and I saw Naru, he's so handsome, I bet if I saw you, you'll be handsome as well," I told him, and he just gave me a kiss on my four head, earning a blush. _

"_Thank you, but right now you should get your self better, you have a high fever, ask Naru to make you Herbal tea, with a hint of lime, and trust me, it will bring your fever down," _

_I nodded. _

"_Okay, what are you doing?" I asked him._

"_Oh, I'm getting prepare," _

_I crossed my arms'_

"_Prepare for what?" _

"_Aren't you going to ask me?" he says. _

"_Ask you?" _

_He laughs. _

"_Yes," _

_Trying to remember, my eyes widen. _

"_Oh, yes, would you have the privilege to take me to the Darkness of twilight." _

_I asked him. _

"_I would love to, now wake up, Naru is waiting," I nodded, and gave him a last hug, and disappeared into darkness. _

Opening my eyes, I shut them right back up, I felt something warm coming out of them.

No, not again.

"Naru," I whimper.

I heard him grunt, like last time, he's in pain.

All of the sudden every thing went quiet, and the hot liquid stopped as well of Captain Naru grunts of pain.

I felt something wiping my eyes.

"Naru," I said soft, as I felt him touching my cheek.

"Open your eyes," he says again.

I did, and as before I could see.

"Hi Naru," I said in a low voice, making him stare at me with wide eyes.

"You can see?" he asks me.

I nodded, and his beautiful eyes soften.

"Can you make me some herbal tea, with a hint of lime, I want to see your ship, before it goes away again, please" I pleaded.

He gave a hard look, as he took my hands, and places a tea cup on top of my hands.

"Way ahead of you," he told me.

I blushed.

"Thanks," I replied, as I started to drink it down.

All of the sudden we heard a woman pierce a sudden deadly scream.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH……………"

* * *

Oh poor Mai, she wanted to see the ship,

Wonder with the woman screaming?

I want to know? Well I do, and now towards the next chapter,

Please Review.


	28. Random

I don't own Ghost hunt

* * *

Chapter 26

Random

"AHHHHHHHH………" I heard, as I was watching Mai taking sips of the Tea I made her.

"What was that?" she asks me, as her brown eyes stared down at my own.

My heart was ramming hard against my chest.  
"Stay, I'll check it out," I told her, as I was about to get up, she grabs my arm.

"Be careful," she only whispers, as I nodded and left her alone.

Closing the door behind me, I looked around,

I saw fire, lots of fire, and people body lying down on the ground with blood, on the island.

"Captain Naru, the pirates of the south the Stoned Drifters came; they are looking for Yasuhara,"

Lin said as he approached me.

Looking at him, I told him.

"Its none of our business, we should head out, with out them causing any trouble,"

Lin nodded, and went towards the steering wheel, and started to move the ship.

Every one on my ship gathered around the middle section for instructions.

"What should we do Captain," Ralph asks.

I stood on top against the brown pole and shouted,

"If they attack we attack back, but we just sail off quietly, I have better things to do right now, to involve our selves with them, do you guys understand?"

They all nodded not questioning my authorities.

"Good, now go back to your position, and we'll use the night as our advantage." I stated.

As my crew went to do their job, I heard Eva crying.

"Oh Captain Naru, that's so ever so horrible," she clinched into me.

Lin saw my despair look, and took Eva out of my embrace.

"Ms. Eva go with Ayako, she'll prepare you a hot bath, and some tea to help you relax." I told her.

She nodded.

"Thank you ever so much for your concern," I just nodded, as I saw Lin taking her away from me.

Taking out my telescope, I glanced out towards the now far away island, I gulp, the image was terrible, I saw the Captain of the Stoned Drifters, and his back was facing me,

He had a young boy, against his grasps and stabbed him on the heart, making me want to hurl from his lack of consideration.

"Captain, they haven't spotted us." Monk said right behind us.

I nodded, and my eyes grew big.

I forgot about Mai.

Putting back my telescope, I headed towards Lin's cabin.

* * *

I was shivering, as I wrapped my self more with the sheets.

I was scared and alone, the room was dark, so what was the point to see, if I was only going to see darkness once again.

The door flew open making me jump.

"Its okay, it's only me," Captain Naru whispers through the darkness.

I threw the sheets away from my body, and stood up, ran up to him, and buried my face on his warm chest.

"I was afraid," I admitted.

I felt him tense, and hesitate.

So I wrap my arms around his waist and snuggle him closer.

He seems to relax a little, but not a whole lot; he's not use to this.

"Mai," he whispers.

I gulped as my heart raced.

"Sorry to interrupted, but we have a little problem," Lin says behind us.

"What?" Capt. Naru voice sounded annoyed.

"Ms. Eva fainted," I heard Capt. Naru groan.

I chuckled.

I let go of his embrace, and he took a step besides me.

I gasp, and slam my hand over my mouth, and I saw Lin, for the first time, he's taller than Captain Naru, and his hair was parted in one way, he was very handsome as well, but not as my Naru,

"Mai?" Lin asked, but his expression didn't change.

"Lin, take me towards Ms. Eva," he interrupts.

Lin nodded, as he left towards the outside, Captain Naru patted my back.

"Don't tell anyone, act like you're the same, at least for know, until we figure out, how to make this permanent," he whispers.

I nodded.

Going out of the Cabin, the sky was dark, as the night before.

Beautiful,

Looking back at captain Naru, my heart flutters; he looks so mystical.

Reaching Ayako cabin, the door flies open.

"Captain Naru," Ayako says which my eyes widen, her hair is so red, and she was really beautiful, but I just had to stay quiet.

"Mai are you alright," her face turns into concern.

I hated when people gets worried about me.

"I'm alright; we came to see my cousin." I told her, which cause me to earn a what-the-matter-with-you, look.

Ignoring it Captain Naru took my hand and took me inside.

Eva was awake, and looking at me with an ugly face, and gave Captain Naru a wonderful lustful smile.

"Oh Captain Naru, thank you so ever much, for coming," she says.

I restricted my self from rolling my eyes.

"What happen?" He asks.

"I don't know," she replies,

I could sense that Captain Naru was becoming irritated from this.

"Tomorrow we'll talk about it; I have some important matters to intent,"

Eva smug went away, replace with hatefulness towards me.

"Oh cousin how are you ever so feeling?"

She lied about being worried about me.

"Oh, I'm better Captain Naru was just about to take me back at my sleeping quarters." I replied.

She looked down trying to hide a smile.

"Oh down at the docks,"

I nodded.

"Yes, now if you excuse me, I'm really tired,"

She nodded, and I pretended to find my way out, with my hands.

"Mai, how are you feeling?" Monk asks, as I saw him at front of me.

I smiled; he's handsome as well.

"I feel better, thanks to some tea Captain Naru gave me, and I was about to head…" but I was cut off.

"Monk, go and be on guard, just in case the Stone Drifters show up, until your shift is over, call Lin, he'll take it from there,"

I saw Monk shake his head, and smiled at me.

"Take care sees you in the morning,"

I smiled back, his very good in nature,

"See you as well, Monk." I told him.

Turning to Captain Naru, he looked stress for some odd reason.

"Mai tomorrow I need you to stay with me all day, I have a bad feeling,"

He comments.

I nodded.

"Okay," I only replied, as he took me towards his cabin.

A deep blush came crashing down at me.

"Mai is everything okay?" he asks, as he hangs his black coat up.

I gulped.

"I'm fine, good night," I told him, as I crawled into bed, and put the covers over me, and shut my eyes, hearing a little chuckle from Captain Naru.

"Night Mai," he says, as I looked out through my thick lashes to see him

He was just lying there looking up towards the ceiling.

I gulped; I think tonight I won't be sleeping next to him.

* * *

"Land ahoy," Ralph yells.

Waking up, I felt something soft next to me.

Blinking and my vision cleared, I saw Mai next to me, at my futon.

How did she?

Then I remembered.

Last Night,

"Naru," I heard my name,

"Hmm?" I asked groggily, half asleep.

"I can't sleep with out you next to me." she mentions, I just nodded.

"Hmm," I only replied, not really progress the information.

"Can I sleep next to you?" she asks me.  
Unconsciously I took her arm and pull her next to me putting my sheets over her body, and pressing her body next to mines, and wrap my arms around her, as she snuggled close to me, placing a soft kiss on my cheek.

"Thank you," and with that she fell asleep.

End of flash back,

My eyes grew big,

She said she couldn't sleep with out me, no.

She moved closer, and wraps her arms around my back, making us closer.

I blushed.

Looking out my window, it was still dark, but I can feel the sun rising.

Putting my arms around her, I pushed her more towards me.

Is this how every guy feels when they have a woman next to them?

No, I don't know, I haven't slept with a girl before, to much work to be done to even think about that, but somehow, I have this feeling, if I try to go to sleep, and Mai isn't there with me, I can't go to sleep, I gotten use to her next to me. I've become addicted to her body next to mines.

Damn it,

I heard her wiggle and saw her eyes open.

"Morning," she says, as her eyes adjusted.

"How are you feeling?" I asked her.

I touched her four head. The fever went down.

"I feel better, Naru, much better thanks to you," she says, as she snuggle close to me, placing her left hand against my chest.

"You're so warm," she says,

I blushed, but thank god that the room was still dark, that she couldn't see it, if she can still see.

"You too," I spat with out realization.

"Captain Naru, come out, you have to see this," I heard Lin at the other side of the door.

I groaned, as I departed from Mai.

Looking down at her, I gulped.

She looked so tempting,

Her hair was a mess, her shirt was hitched showing her stomach, and thank god she's wearing pants, because I wouldn't know what to do.

"Come on," I only said, as she stood up, and I turned around, as she fixed her self, and I put on my shirt back on.

Opening my door, my eyes widen.

"What the hell?" I spat,

As I saw Lin rubbing his neck,

"Yeah, we took a wrong turn,"

Ralph said, as I took the two men out, and let Mai slip by so they won't notice.

"What is it," Mai asked as she pretended to come from the other side.

I only said.

"Amazon Woman,"

* * *

I wonder what's going to happen next?

Please review.


	29. Mating Season?

Extra chapter: Mild talk about Lemon just talk that's all folks, nothing major, just a heads up.

Ghost hunt isn't mines, belongs to the original author who made this wonderful Manga which I should want to see Mai and Naru end up together in the end.

* * *

Chapter 27

Mating Season?

"Amazon Woman," I asked, not quite understanding Captain Naru meaning.

"Yes," Lin answers.

Blinking, I didn't really understand.

"Ralph, get the rest ready, for an attack," Captain Naru yelled at front of me.

I felt him grab a hold of my arm, but gently.

"Mai, remember what I told you last night," Captain Naru asked.

I nodded.

All of the sudden I heard someone jump inside of the ship.

"All right, put your hands up." I heard a harsh woman voice.

I tighten my grip on Captain Naru.

Captain Naru stepped out, putting me behind me.

"Who are you," he asks.

The woman chuckled with out humor,

"I should be the one asking that, you loop, who the hell, are you, and why did you trespass our island,"

She asks.

I gulped.

"I'm Captain Naru, and this is my ship, and crew,"

The woman chuckle a very loud irritated sound.

"Now, because you trespass our island we have to take you in," the woman said.

I felt Captain Naru tense.

"Who are you?" he asks again.

The woman heaves a loud sound.

"I'm the leader, of Solace Chaos Tribe, I'm Yachi," Yachi announced.

I heard Monk and Ayako coming from my left.

"Captain?" they both said at the same time.

"Prepare," he whispers.

"No!" Yachi yelled, as she whistle, and all of the sudden I felt a hand covering my mouth, being dragged.

"Eva, Ayako, Mai!" I heard Monk yell.

I struggled, but somehow I couldn't move, like I was paralyze or something.

"Take the girls, I'll take care of the guys," she says, as she drag me and Ayako, and Eva towards what ever.

* * *

How the hell didn't I saw that coming?

The woman that stood at front of me gave me a mocking glance, as I saw Mai being dragged of by another woman.

"Give us back our crewmates," Monk yelled.

Yachi crossed her big muscular arms.

Yachi was a tall woman with long black hair, and built from head to toe.

All of the sudden I couldn't move.  
"If your wondering why can't move, is thanks to this gas which is invisible, that makes every muscle of your body paralyze,"

All of the sudden I saw cats surrounding the woman.

Great what I just needed, they all hiss at me.

The woman took all of my crew and clouding me to huge old ruins.

The island was small, just surrounded by trees and more trees.

Pushing us in, I saw the girls tied up against a tree.

As they tied us up, I glanced over Mai, she looked scared.

"Now, State your businesses here," Yachi commanded.

I stared down at her.

"Took a wrong turn," I gave a dark look over to Ralph, whom he give me a nervous chuckle.

"Ha luckily story, you bloody pirates came to still our woman,"

Yachi stated which the all of my crew gave a sweat drop behind their heads.

I just commented. "It's hot in here,"

"No, we were heading towards Long Run Island, that's all," I told the truth.

"No, I don't believe," Yachi said, as she went up to Lin and traced her muscular finger around his face, and Lin gave me a

"Please Noll, or god help me," look.

I frowned.

"He's hot, and strong, he'll last long, as well for this one,"

She when up to Monk; which I heard Ayako grunt.

"Last long for what," Ayako asks.

Yachi smiled.

"For mating, of course, this is the month of mating season."

We all gulped, as I felt the air being tense.

Yachi came face to face with me.

"You're hot, when I get close to you," she commented. .

It didn't gave the same affected that Mai gives me,

I didn't say anything,

Yachi went up to John.

John was praying with his eyes cloths.

"We should mate with all of them," Yachi said.

I look up, as the others guys did.

"They came on a perfect time, and for the girls, just kill them off,"

I gulped.

Great we're about to become a sex slave and the girls' skeletons, I have to think of a way out…..

"NO!!!!!!!" I heard Mai yell.

Yachi came up to her.

"No, why not child,"

I saw her gulp.

"Because the Captain is unable to perform in bed," she spat out, making my eyes grow big, and all the guys include Eva and Ayako eyes on me.

"What?"

Ayako and Eva said at the same time.

Mai smiled.

"Yeah, I heard the other girls saying that he won't perform in bed with them, because he just absolutely can't satisfy a woman in any level of the sense,"

Monk glanced at me, and gave me a should -I-believe-that look,

I gave a death stare at Monk.

"So what do you suggest child,"

Mai bit her lip,

"Let me and Captain Naru stay alone on a room, and I'll work with him I'll show him how to satisfy a woman every needs, trust me I'm an expert on that," she lied.

I gave a panic look over Mai.  
Yachi took her face with her giant hands and look at her.

"Why can't you see me," she spat.

Mai laughed nervously.

"Because I'm blind but that doesn't stop me, my other senses are sharp"

Yachi gave her a smirk,

"Why are you here?" Yachi asks.

Mai gulped, but not loud enough, she was thinking her way out of this.

And she answers.

"I just stroll on ship about two days ago, just before we arrived here, Captain Naru found me today, and was about to throw me out, and I was going to offer him my services." She lied again.

I see she's trying to save me.

Yachi smiled.

"Brilliant child, how long were you on the profession."

Mai gulped as ever male look at her.

Crap if they believe her, I have to beat the crap out of them.

Cause I know she's pure, not has one man laid a finger on her, I can tell, she hasn't even been kiss, let alone how to please a man, I swear I'll kill any man who lays a finger on her,

Shaking out of this thought I heard her answer.

"About two years, you see I'm a poor vassal, and I had to sell my self in order to give food and shelter to my ten young brothers and sisters, because my mother is terribly sick and our father left us, so I figure if I can sleep with the captain, he could give me a fare mount of money, since I cured him."

Yachi smiled.

"Great child, I'll put you and the Capt. on the same room, while everyone can hear; I want to sees if you were telling the truth,"

Mai nodded, and I was stun.

* * *

The woman released me and pushed me inside of a large pale room, with one bed.

Mai came stumbling against me.

"Start to work," one of the women said.

How the hell do I keep on getting into these messes?

"Captain Naru, I'm sorry, it was the only…….." I cut her off.

"I know, now if we can found a way out and help the others," I said, as I put my hand over my chin.

Mai sat down on the floor.

"I don't hear anything," Yachi yelled as she knocked at the other side of the door.

I gulped.

"Um, hah…Capt…," Mai said, as she rubbed her temples with a fierce blush.

I raised a brow up.

"Do you know what your doing?" I whisper to Mai.

"No, but at least I'm improvising, you should know how this goes; do you?" she asks, as she made a fake moan.

I blushed.

"No, I don't have time to sleep around, so I don't know either or how this work,"

I blurred out.

Mai stood up and gave me a sweet smile.

This made my heart jump,

"Really, I thought you knew, so you're pure as I am," she said, as I stood there shocked.

Mai made a fake moan.

I gulped.

"Yeah just don't tell the guys," I said.

Mai smiled "Promise," she says.

"Naru, make a noise, before they decide to march in. This is embarrassing as it is…." Mai said.

I thought about it.

"Yeah right there!" I said with a husky voice, loud enough, as Mai blushed more than before, and as I.

"Ah you like that?" She replied seductively making me want her even more, if she keeps going like that, as she looked down at the floor, she was as embarrassed as me; we had no idea what we were doing.

I gulped.

I need to get out before I do something really stupid,

"How are we supposed to get out?" She whispers.

I arch a brow up. And I just threw out the first thing that came out of my mouth.

"Go to the door and ask for ice," I told her, as she arches her brow up.

"Trust me, it will give us more time," I added.

She nodded. I showed her the door, and I stood next to her, so the woman won't see me.

"Yes," she says.

"Can I have some ice," Mai asked politely.

"Why child," Yachi asks.

"To show him some tricks I learned over the years, which he can show to others, and to you," she lied.

"Give me seven minutes," Yachi said, as she closes the door.

"Good on improvising," I stated, which made Mai blush deeper.

I blushed as well, and I was trying to control it, hard so hard.

I signed, looking around.

I noticed a window near the right, high but not high enough for us both to climb.

Perfect.

"We have seven minutes, and that what we all need." I said to Mai, as I reached for her hand

"Okay," she replies, as I picked her up and told her to reach for the window above her.

She did, and I just jumped high enough and grabbed the railing, and Mai helped me up.

Jumping out, we were lucky the window was close to the ground.

Grabbing her hand we sneaked around and saw my crew. They were scared but laughing at the same time.

I groan, I swear they are not going to let this one go.

"Captain Naru," Monk says.

So I say.

"If anyone, I swear if anyone mentions anything about what happen today, I swear the next time you wake up, you'll be in this island, and I will never hear about you again" I whisper and growled out.

All of them nodded in agreement. Looking around I noticed that the other amazons woman were not around, so I cut everyone loose, and ran our butts back to our ships and cast off, as I saw the other woman yelling at us to stop………………..

I just had to put this chapter, I was laughing at this. I got this idea from Futurama, which a saw an episode like this long ago, and remembered it.

I wanted Naru to be stuck, and Mai be the one to rescue him, from Amazon woman, this chapter was just an extra chapter to enjoy, I had a blast writing this, and I laughed, I imagine all of the guys faces when Mai said that, but she said it just to not let any woman touch her man, I would do the same, if I was Mai, I'll protect Naru like that, cause he saves her to much even though he such a hard butt, he's has a sweat heart, somewhere inside, so I thought what the heck let Mai save him from the evil girls.

Please Review.

Update soon.


	30. Plans

Ghost hunt isn't mines,

* * *

Chapter 28

Plans

I still blushed through out the last two days, every time I am next to Captain Naru,

I had to say those things, in order to save him, I didn't want him to become a sex-slave, no, and now I that I know that he's still pure, I will keep him like that, I don't know why?

Rubbing my eyes, I frowned.  
I haven't had my sight back since three nights ago.

Frowning more, I started to scrub the floors harder than before; Eva became a very big pain than usual.

We landed on Long Run Island yesterday; Captain Naru has been avoiding me.

I'm tire as what, haven't had a good night sleep since Captain Naru hasn't been in his cabin.

Everything was turning up wrong, since we left that dreadful island.

Wiping the sweat out of my head, I heard laughing.

Standing up, I closed my eyes.

"So, that's Captain Naru?" A girl asks.

I heard Eva giggle.

"Yes, and I'm going to make him mines, before I go,"

My blood boiled.

"Oh, I know what you mean, he's so handsome, and how are you going to get him in bed with you?" The girl asks.

"Oh, I'm going to drug him, with an anti-testable drug which I bought at a black-market back on Dark Sun Island."

A very low growl formed inside of my throat.

"When?" the girl ask,

Eva chuckled,

"The day after tomorrow; I'm leaving right after," She spat.

I growl a little more, and walked towards the Captain Quarters.

"Mai?" I heard Lin.

I smiled, perfect.

"Lin may I talk to you alone, and I'll prepare you the meal, that I promise you not so long ago." I told him.

"Excuse me Captain Naru," I gulped,

I bowed down, and blushed.

"Capt. Naru, I'll give back Lin later," I told him.

"Don't care, Mai when you finish, please report to my Cabin, I have something to say,"

Captain Naru says, making me arch a brow up.

"Okay,"

I told him, and then Lin took my back and led me out.

We reached the kitchen, and I started to prepare his food.

Half an hour later, I made him my specialty, Oniri with some Misu soup.

"Enjoy," I told him.

I heard him eat.

"So what do you need to tell me?" He says, as he finished chewing.

"Well, it's about Eva," I whisper.

"Okay," he says.

"I'm going to whisper something in your ear, and tell me what should I do, if is alright with you?" I asked him.

"Sure why?" I smiled,

"Because walls have ears," I told him.

I stood up, and found Lin, then I leaned forwards and told the plans that Eva has for Captain Naru,

"Is that so," He only says, as I heard the door swing open, making me jump in surprise, making me land on top of Lin.

"Ah, I didn't know that you two have an ever so romantic streak," Eva said, as I heard a grunt behind her.

"Is this why you need Lin?" Captain Naru hiss. I gulped, as Lin helped me up,

"I knew it, you're a tramp ever so disappointed on you," Eva faked a tear.

"No, I was just……." I couldn't think about anything, I was too angry at her. And now she's making me seem the bad guy at front of Captain Naru.

"Ms. Eva and Captain Naru, Mai was just telling me something in the most important, and when you opened the door, Mai jumped in surprise and made her fall into me."

Lin explains in a smooth talk.

"It that so, what was ever so important," Eva asks.

"Ayako isn't on board right now, and you aren't going to help her, so she asks me if I can help her."

"Mai why didn't you just ask me," Captain Naru asks.

I looked down at the floor.

"Captain Naru, not to be rude, but its not your concern, Mai thank you for the food, I'll let you know when I think about it," He says, and I gave him a bow.  
"Thank you so much, I need that help." I said in a secret code, for don't let Eva drug Naru and let him sleep with her.

I could feel Lin leaving.

As well for Eva and Captain Naru, leaving me alone with tears running down my eyes,

"Mai, why are you crying?" I heard Monk, coming in.

"Oh Monk," I said, as I manage to go up to him, and hug him.

I told him everything from Eva plans in to her catching me falling to Lin laps, and making me the bad guy at front of Captain Naru.

"She's an evil witch, I'll talk to Lin, I'll will not let Captain Naru be foiled by that woman," he whispers, we kept our voice low, so no one can hear us.

"Thank you," I told him.

He patted my back, and led me out.

All of the sudden I felt dizzy, from the lack of sleep, but I shrugged it off.

"I have to go to the Captain Naru cabin, he has some thing to tell me," I told Monk.

"I'll lead you there," He tells me which I nodded.

*******************

My prediction was right, I haven't slept well for the last two nights, and I'm dead tire,

Running my hand through my hair, I slammed my fists against my desk,

The sight of Mai on top of Lin like that, made me want to kill Lin.

But I do believe Lin was telling the truth, Lin had his hands on the table, and Mai was startled, and it looked like she was taking something from him, when Eva went in, to get some beverages for her friend she insisted for me to go with her. So I did, so I could stop her from making that irritated noise.

Remembering that I have to talk with Mai, I left my quarters and went to my cabin.

Opening the door, I saw Mai sitting on my bed, with her puffy red eyes and shaking a little.

"Captain Naru, I'm sorry, I wasn't doing anything bad, I just need to ask a favor from Lin, that's all, it just you guys startled me, that I fell on top of Lin, that's all, nothing more nothing less." She rasps out, with a breath.

I smirked.

"I didn't come here to hear your explanation, I came to tell you that the twilight ball will be in three days from now, and I've planned out how we can get in."

Mai arched her brow up.

"How,"

I smirked,

"It's a masquerade party; choice this year, so everyone would be dress into something else,"

She gave me a confused cute face,

I rolled my eyes,

"I don't get it?" She told me, which made me want to laugh.

"I know, your brain isn't fast enough," I told her, making her grunt.

"We'll be there in disguises, and I all ready now the person we're searching for," I told her.

"Yeah who?" she asks.

"Her name is Masako Hara, a very famous Gypsy that can for tell the future, and all the paranormal things."

Mai nodded.

"Okay," she looked terrible, like she hasn't slept well.

"Mai have you been sleeping?"

I asked her.

She nodded her head and laughed nervously.

"Of course, is not like I need you with me to sleep,"

But in her tone, there was sadness.

"Really," I told her, as I moved closer, and closer.

My heart was beating hard.

"N…Naru?" she cried out.

"Yes Mai," I said in a low seductive way,

"W... what are you doing?" she asks me.

"Nothing," I lied, as I took her hands, and led her towards my bed, and gently pushed her down, and she moved to leave me room.

"Sleep," I just told her.

"I'm not sleepy," she whines.

"You're a terrible liar, I'll be here, I'll promise, just sleep, you look wasted," I told her, as she took my hands and wraps it around her waist and snuggle next to me, and sleep claimed her, as well for me.

We slept in peace for the first time in two days. We miss each other,

* * *

Opening my eyes, I heard a soft knock on the door.

"Mai it's me Lin," I heard.

I yawned, and felt Captain Naru next to me.

Carefully not trying to wake him, I managed to sneak away from him, and opened the door, and I felt Monks hand taking me towards I don't know.

"Monk, Lin," I asked while yawning.

"Mai, we have a plan," Monk whispers.

I nodded, as we stopped.

"What time is it?" I asked.

"About five, still delight, Eva is out with Ayako and her friend shopping, I had to convince Ayako to leave the ship with Eva, I told her everything, and she agreed to help us." Monk stated.

I smiled, yeah, so what's the plan?" I asked.

"Oh, it's a devilish plan that I think no I know that Captain Naru will kill us for."

I raised a brow up, from Lin's talking.

"What?" I asked.

"Do in its own time, first part of the plan, I want you to go back to Captain Naru, and don't leave his side, until we are ready, I'll tell you something later, and you should play along okay," Lin explains.

"Okay, but what if Eva wants to speed her plan up," I whisper.

"Then our plan will work either way, because we thought about that as well," Monk stated.

I gulped.

"I trust you guys," I told him.

Monk took my right hand, and clamps it over his, as insurance.

"Thanks now go, the girls are coming back, and I need him on top shape, when we set up the trap," Monk said.

I looked bewildered.

"Okay, well, um……"

"What's going on?" Captain Naru voice came at my left, and I felt everyone stiffen.

"Nothing my ever so Naru-boo, I was just telling Mai, how sexy you look today,"

Monk joked, as I covered my mouth trying not to laugh.

"Go back to work," Captain Naru was irritated.

"I'll return in half an hour, I have something to do," he says, and all of the sudden I felt Lin taking my shoulders, and literally pushing me towards Captain Naru chest, making me blush.

"Lin?" I stated.

"Captain Naru, take her with you, she has some woman things she needs to buy." Lin says, making me blush even more,

"Uh, whatever, come on Mai," Captain Naru says, as he takes my hands, and left, hearing behind me the arrival of Ayako and Eva.

I smiled at the end, knowing that I could trust the guys and Ayako, with all my heart.

* * *

Thank you for the wonderful reviews, and that you guys liked the mating season extra chapter,, I just had to put that up, so I wonder what plan Monk and Lin cooked up for Eva to save Naru?


	31. Kent

Chapter 29

Kent

Walking around the markets, I took Mai hands to lead her towards the Market area; I had to gets something's.

"Captain Naru, where are we going?" She asks,

I glanced around my surrounding, as I see lots of people walking around, with their child next to them, or husbands, buying groceries,

"Somewhere," I told her without any explanations.

"Okay, she only says,"

I smiled, at least she isn't like her cousin, and she was annoying me to my last nerve, when I took her towards the plaza of the Dark Sun Island.

While walking, we both heard a young child cry.

"Ahhh, I want my mommy," he cried.

I just rolled my eyes, and kept on walking, only to feel Mai stop.

Turning around, I saw Mai kneeling down at front of the kid.

"Oh, did you lose your mommy?" Mai asks.

The kid nods his head.

"Yes… I can't find her,"

Mai smiled sweetly, making my heart thump hard,

"Then I'll help you find her," she tells the kid,

The nine year old child looks at her, and smiled,

He has green eyes, with dirty blond, and mid high.

"T…thank you moon," he says, making me blink.

Moon,

"What's your name?" she asks.

"My na….name is Kent,"

Mai puts her hands out.

"Well hello there, my name is Mai, nice to meet you,"

The young child look at Mai, with his greens eyes, as the wind blew his dirty blond hair.

"Moon, your name is Mai what a pretty name, just like you,"

Mai smiled, and Kent just wrapped his small arms around Mai neck, as she wraps her arms around him.

"Moon, why is that man staring at you like that?" Kent asks, as I blink,

"What men?" she asks.

"The man with the ocean eyes,"

Mai blushed.

"Oh, his a friend of mines, his name is Naru,"

The boy eyes widen, and tighten his grip on Mai,

"No," he says.

I was confused, as well for Mai.

"Mai we don't have time for this," I finally spoke.

Kent gave me an apoplectic glare.

"No, moon has promise, you aren't going to take her away from me; you jerk,"

My eyes widen, as Mai tightens her grip on the boy.

"Don't talk to your elders like that, is not polite, please apologies to Naru, he's just in a hurry, and his not such a bad guy,"

All of the sudden the boy eyes turns into sadness, and nodded.

"I'm sorry, moon is right, is just the way your looking at her, is making me jealous, I wish I was your age so I can take moon into my arms, instead of being a child,"

Mai gasps, as I looked down at the floor.

"Looking at me, you sure are smart for a young child," Mai stated, trying to make sense.

"Let's go," I said.

Mai nodded, and walked with the child in her arms.

"So how does your mother look like?" Mai asks.

"She's beautiful, with long and light yellow hair, pale skin, and she smells almost like you, honey, but you have a hint of tea, and she smells like my father, a hint of sea, but you smell better, don't tell her that."  
I glanced back at Mai, she was blushing.

"Hey Naru, you to smell like tea, and like Moon as well," I look at front of me thinking.

"Is the kid half canine or what, he has a good sense of smell,"

Looking around, I stopped. Trans, and looked down at the kid.

He was mouthing a piece of watermelon.

"Wants some?" I ask; he just nodded.

"Mai want some watermelon?" I asked her.

She nodded.

"Yes please."

Going up to some middle age man with a long black beard and baggy dusty clothes,

I asked him for three pieces of watermelon.

I paid him.

"Enjoy with your lovely family," he says as he gave me a sly smile, making me give him a ghostly smirk.

Giving the watermelon to Mai, I put the other piece to the child face,

"Thank you," they both said in union.

I just ignored it.

Watching Mai taking a bite, I became hypnotize beyond limits, of how her small mouth, took a big bite of that watermelon.

Damn it, when did I found that attractive.

"If you keep looking at her, your melon will be full of flies, by the time you take a bite out of it,"

Glancing down at the kid, I gave him a dark look.

"Finish," I told him, as he just chuckled.

* * *

Kent is a sweet child, and he calls me Moon, I wonder why?

"Kent why do you call me moon?" I asked, as I threw out my slice of my finished watermelon, which Naru bought for me, and picked up the child.

"Oh, because your eyes are like the moon, if you look at them closely, I haven't seen anything like that before and their beautiful,"

I blushed,

"Right Naru?" he asks him,

"Hmm," he only replies.

"Where's the house which your mothers um, lover is?" I manage to say, with out making it odder then it is.

"Actually is about five minutes from here,"

I nodded, as I came up next to Naru, and took his hands.

"Let's go," I told them.

Naru signed, as we kept on walking.

Five minutes later,

"Here, this is the place," Kent said.

I felt Captain Naru stopped and Kent dragged me.

I heard the knock.

"Who is it?" I heard a man strong voice.

"It's me Kent, is mama there?" the door swung open, and a powerful aroma of tobacco swiped by me.

"Kent, what the hell are you doing here?" he asks with an unmannered voice.

"Tucker, I just came to see mama," Kent pleaded.

Tucker grunt.

"She aint here kid, and who's your pretty little friend?" he asked with lust towards me.

My flesh tingle with degust.

"No, she's mine," Kent said, I was confused.

"Why don't you…….." but Captain Naru cut him off.

"You shouldn't talk to a child or my... young ladies like that,"

His voice sounded mad.

My….what was he going to say.

"Who are you?" Tucker asks.

"I'm just a peasant, I came here to give back the kid to his mother, and I see she isn't here, we should take our leave,"

Captain Naru stated, as he grabbed my hands, and pulls me towards the other direction.

"Moon, I'm sorry, I thought."

I smiled at him.

"Don't worry about it, so were do we look next?" I asked.

"Kent………….." I heard a woman voice.

"Momma," I heard Kent yell back.

"Oh Kent I was looking for you, were have you been, and who's this people, how many time do I have to tell you to not talk to strangers,"

The woman told Kent,

Kent puffed.

"I know Mommy," Kent replies.

"Hi, I just found your child so I wanted to help him,"

I told her.

'Thank you both, come on Kent, your father is sick worried," his mother said.

I felt Kent coming up to me, and hugging my leg.

"Thanks Moon, oh, when you bleed, count to ten, it should work," and with that I felt him move away from me,"

"By both, see you soon,"

Glancing down, I asked.

"How did he know?"

Captain Naru didn't say anything, only takes my hands and moves me towards whatever direction we were heading.

I hope you guys enjoyed it, as much as I did.

I love Kent; he's going to be a very fun character to play with.

Please review.


	32. Plan to Trap Eva

I don't own Ghost hunt

* * *

Chapter 30

Plan to Trap Eva

The mere thought of how that man was looking at Mai, makes my blood boil with anger.

He has no right to look at her like that.

Stopping at my original destination, I opened the old rusty Clams market door.

A young man stood behind the large counter.

The little market was big in the inside, and there were a lot of souvenirs which I had to buy for the ball.

"Ah, Captain Naru, I have the thing you order." The young man said.

I smirked as Mai stood right behind me.

"Thanks Roe," I told him, as I shook hands with the man, he was in his mid-twenties short length black hair, and violet eyes, tall and skinny.

Roe gave me a small blue box, cover with a small ribbon.

"Ah, no thank you, it was a pleasure making business with you, now if you excuse me, I have to prepare, I'm closing up early, it's my sons first birthday, and I want to spend it with him."

I nodded, and left the market.

"He sounded not right," she tells me.

I arch a brow up.  
"What do you mean?" I asked her.

"He was lying," Mai says.

"Okay, it's not our business, come on, the sun just sat, and we have to prepare for the ball." I told her.

She nodded, and we head towards my ship.

Reaching the last step, I heard Monk and Lin whispering.

"Mai, come here, I have to ask you something," Lin said,

They took Mai away from me, and whisper something in her ear.

Making her bewildered,

I crossed my arms.

What are they planning?  
"WHAT???????????????????" Mai screamed.

"Tell the truth," Monk said, as I observed.

"No, I'm not going to do that, no way, not in a million years,"

Mai complained.

"You asked for it," Lin said, as he picked her up into his shoulders and dragged her to the ledge of my ship.

"Lin what are you doing?" I asked, as I approached them.

"Captain Naru, Lin is going to throw me out," She said in panicked.

"Lin, I'm the Captain, last time I check," I told him.

"Of course you are, now Mai, tell me or not your going to swim with the fishes," Lin warned.

Okay now I'm confused.

"No, I'm not, not going to, I rather sleep with the fishes than to tell you that I was the one that put hot chili on your food."

She slams her hands over her mouth.

His eyes widen.

"I'm sorry Lin, I didn't mean to, is just that Ayako dared me, and I couldn't resist, and……….." Monk interrupted her.

"Oh Mai how could you, now you have to face the consequences, Captain Naru, I need you to do me a favor," Monk asks me.

I crossed my arms.

"Depends,"

Monk gave me a sly smirk, which could've meant anything,

"Oh Eva," Monk yells, as my eyes widen. What the hell is he doing?

"You were so right, Mai is a little trouble maker, and I'm going to punish her, I need you to give me something that will sleep her," he says,

Eva gave a wicked smile.

"Of course here give her this powder which I bought from the black market,"

Monk gave her a sweet smile.

"Thank you Eva, you are excuse, now for that favor, Lin,"

I watched Eve leave with a smirk in her face.

Lin pushes a little further Mai, making her whelp.

"Lin put Mai down," I hiss.

"No, until she been thought a lesson, now for the favor, Captain Naru, I need you to save Mai," and with that he pushes Mai out of my boat towards the cold water.

"Idiot, what the hell," I hiss, as I took out my jacket, and climbed over the railing and jumped over to save Mai,

Hitting the cold water, I saw Mai struggling to stay up.  
"N…Naru…" she spits.

"I'm here," I told her,

Reaching her, the waves pushed us father away from my ship.

I wrapped my arms around her waist, and swam towards shore, while thinking ways to kill Lin and Monk.

Reaching the shore, Mai stopped moving.

"No, Mai," I yelled.

As I laid her down, and pushed her chest down.

About the fifth push, she spitted out the water, which was trapped in her lungs.

"N…Naru," she gasp out,

I smiled, with relief.

"Damn those guys,"

With shaky hands, she touched my face.

"Thanks, I thought I was a goner,"

She coughs between.

I smiled, stood her up, and she's cold.

"Come on, I'll get Ayako to get you dry cloths, while I commit murder,"

I stated.

Picking her up, I put her in a bridal style and took her to my soon to be funeral boat.

* * *

Captain Naru puts me down on his bed, and said he'll be back, and I heard Ayako coming in.

"Now Monk and Lin are going to get it, I told them this was a bad idea," she says to me, as she helps me remove my wet cloths.

"I know, when they told me, I was frightened not because of me, because of them, now Captain Naru is going to commit murder against them."

Ayako sighed as she dried me.

"I know, but now their going to tell Captain Naru about Eva evil scheme and you know that we needed to do this in order for Eva to be caught on the act."

I signed,  
"I know, and it was easy, but I still am afraid for the guys,"

Ayako patted my back.

* * *

"You better have a good explanation, before I commit murder," I growl, as I cross my arms at front of me and stared down at my two preys.

"Look man, we had to, just to make a point, calm down, and replay your memory, and see something that it was off,"

I look at Monk, what did he meant by that.

"Captain Naru; just think back before I pushed Mai over board, just think when Eva showed up."

I arch a brow up.

Thinking back, she mentions a powder from a black market.

"So, she mentioned about a powder and?" I asked them.

"Mai over heard that Eva was going to use that against you, and drugged you so she can have sex with you, while you sleep," Lin explains.

I just stood there.

"And you push Mai just to prove your point?" I asked not believing their stupid plan.

"Well, I wasn't really but I was caught in the moment, sorry," Lin said as he rubbed his head.

"You what, you were caught in the moment, Lin you could've seriously injured Mai, or worse die,"

"I'm sorry; I should apologies to Mai,"

Lin says.

"You better, now leave before I change my mind and kill you both,"

I warned.

"But what about Eva, Mai was really worried; she didn't want you to be raped by her,"

Monk says.

"I'll handle it, just leave," and with that both of my preys left, while I changed my cloths.

After I finished I headed towards my cabin, opening the door, I saw Mai sitting on the corner of my bed.

"Captain Naru, you don't kill Monk or Lin, they are innocent, I was the one……" but I cut her off.

"Mai, don't worry they still kicking, but they are going to pay at least fifty percent of it, how are you feeling?" I asked as I sat on the edge of the bed.

She moved closer.

"I'm fine, and you," she asks as she started to trace my face, and licked her plump lips.

I gulped.

"Fine, just go to sleep, we have a long day tomorrow, your going to be with Ayako, she's going to buy some things, and she wants you to go with her,"

I told her.

She nodded.

"Come," she said in a low voice, as she makes space and I lie down next to her, as she puts her head on top of my chest, and her arms around my waist.

"Naru, I do not know how to sleep with out you," She whispers, I don't comment, as she tightens her grip and falls asleep,

After I made sure she was asleep, I whisper back.

"Nether can I, nether can I, Mai," I touched her soft hair, and inhale her.

The kid was right, she smelled like honey and tea, just what I like.

Closing my eyes, I felt into slumber.

Dream

"_Noll," I heard my name being called. _

"_Gene?" I asked. _

_Turning around I saw Gene with Mai?_

"_Noll I'm glad that you're here, just in time for the Darkness of twilight," _

_I raised a brow up. _

"_Darkness of Twilight," I question._

"_Gene is the same man as before?" Mai question, _

"_Yes, now I'm going to take you both towards the edge, and hold hands," _

_Gene said, _

_I was confused, man of before?_

"_Gene what the hell is going on?" I asked.  
"Now why with the harsh language," He asked._

_I gave him a smirk. _

"_Come on, hold hands with Mai, she'll wont bite, not like you at least," _

_I ignored his comment and went next to Mai, and all off the sudden my head was giving me images of her being pinned down and I on top of her. _

_Crap, what's going on?_

"_Mai can you hear that?" Gene asks Mai,_

_I looked down at her; she has her eyes closes, and smiling. _

"_Yes, is his heart, is beating heard," she says, I gulped. _

"_Noll, do you feel that," He asks me. _

_I turned to him. _

"_Yes," I said, I felt a heart beat, beating hard and rapidly. _

"_Do you both now what does that means?" he asks me. _

"_NO," we both said in union. _

_Gene smiled, as he takes Mai hands and places a small kiss on top of it._

"_That's is the beat of two lovers, which share one soul in a sense," _

_I raised my hand. _

"_Hold up, so you're trying to tell me that Mai is my soul mate?" _

_Gene laughed. _

"_Yes, now shut up, and suck it up, Stupid Scientist, now look beyond this darkness and you'll see something that will stun you, but won't remember when you wake up, until its ready to re-show its self," _

_I was about to argue, but only to be stopped by the gentle squeeze of Mai, and making me weak in a way._

"_Now watch," and with that I looked beyond the darkness, and what I saw my eyes widen with disbelieve._

I wonder what?

I'm not going to reveal it just yet, so sorry, I have an idea, but right now I have nothing towards that part.

Naru was going to be raped by Eva, evil Eva bad Eva,

Eva: "Hey you were the one who made me this way!"

Me: "I know, and its fun to mess with people,"

Eva: "you evil writer."

(I killed Eva with a shot gun)

Me: "Thank you, Thank you!"

Naru: "Hey you the writer, what the hell were you thinking making Eva trying to rape me?"

Me: (Hides behind Mai) "Sorry my Naru, I just had to put something that makes sense at least in my brain."

Naru: "if you had any,"

Me: "Hey, you narcissistic jerk."

Mai: "Yeah, don't talk about our writer like that."

Naru: "She made me a freaking pirate I'm suppose to be a ghost hunter on the 21st century, not around the 17th century, not a bloody pirate, and your blind if you forgot".

Mai: "I know, but at least she gives me a lot of romantic moments with you." (Mai blushes)  
Me: 'Thank you Mai for defending me, now to poison Naru's tea."

Naru: "Hey, I should be the one; you almost got me raped by Amazon woman, and by Eva, what the hell is wrong with you."

Me: "Well I'm just a very creative person, so suck it up, at least Mai saved you twice, now on to the next chapter."

Naru: "No, wait."

(I hit him over with a baloney)

Mai: "How did you found boloney?"

Me: "It's a secret, now Mai enjoy more romantic moment that you don't get enough with Naru on the Manga and Anime, and with out Masako ruining it"

Mai: "Yeah whippy," (She jumps up and down.)

Naru: "Just great!!!"

(He pinches his bridges of his nose.) To be continue…………………

Please Review.


	33. Half of the Letter decipher at least

I really DON'T own Ghost Hunt,

* * *

Chapter 31

Half of the Letter decipher at least

Kent Surprise

Two days has passed since the little plan was hatched.

Eva is leaving today, and I couldn't be any happier than now.

"Oh, my ever so Captain Naru, I shall ever so miss you,"

Eva replies as she puts her silky handkerchief under her eyes, as though she's wiping tears away.

I just wanted to roll my eyes.

"It was nice to have you here; I wish you the best trip back home."  
I told her.

Eva smiled.  
"Thank you so much, my Captain,"

I just looked behind her, and saw Mai.

I wanted to smile, but I had my mask on.

"Eva," Mai says.

Eva turned to her, and leaned forward and whispers something in her ear, making Mai a little irate.

"Mai," Ayako asked, as she approached her, sensing the same tension.

I saw Mai hands fisted,

Eva chuckled.

She turns to me and bows down.

"Oh, and remember what I told you about him," she whispers on my ear, feeling her warm breath blowing down my ear, I just wanted to leave.

"Eva, come here," I heard Mai.

Eva gave a small grunt noise.

"Yes my dear Cousin."

Eva stood at front of Mai, and all of the sudden, you hear a loud crack sound.

What I saw, my eyes widen.

Mai had her fist connected towards Eva nose, making it bleed.

"And never ever say that again, you little hussy," and with that she left, as Ayako gave a lovable smile, and went with Mai.

"Oh, that hurts, you bitch," She remarket,

I just wanted to laugh.

"Now, Captain Naru, what are you ever so going to do with that wild cat, she punched me, and I never put a finger on her." she lied.

"Don't worry, Ms. Eva, I will punish her, with the greatest punishment I can muster up,"

I lied.

She gave me a satisfy smile.

"Great," she says, while holding her broken nose,

After that she left my ship.

"Thanks god, she's gone," Lin says, as we sat right down.

I smiled.

"Yes, now on to business, have you decocted the letter?" I asked, as I put my two hands together, and lean forward.

"Yes, but its makes no sense, not even Father John can understand it,"

I knitted my brows together.

"SO,"

"It's complicated,"

"And,"

"Noll, is just complicated,"

"Don't care, just tell me,"

I stated, getting annoyed.

"Okay, father John can explain it better, I go get him."  
Lin says, as he departed from my sight.

Running my hands over my hair, I looked straight out side, and saw Monk and Mai scrubbing the railing.

A small smile passes through me.

"Captain Naru," John interrupted me.

"Yes, sit and explain," I only stated.

John sat across me, as Lin leaned against the far right of the wall.

"Okay, the letter says about a red moon, which shows up every thirty years,"

I nodded,

"It says that the moon will bleed, and will bring great power, towards two who are chosen over the centuries,"

I didn't even move, not even blinked.

"There's a legend pass down, about a girl that has become blind in her day of her birth, because her father sold her soul to his lover, a wicked witch from the west. Only for him to keep a deal he made with her, so to insure that he'll give her what she wants, she took the girls sight, as an insurance. The strange thing is that in order for her to return her sight, is two ways, either the woman captures her soul, which will make her immortal, or the girls lover and herself have to do something in which the girls soul would be saved, as well as her sight at the same time, when the moon bleeds, as her eyes,"

I didn't say anything at first.

"That's all," I only stated about five seconds later.

"No, there's more, but Lin nor I can't figure out the rest, but we are getting close,"  
John explains.

"Anything else," I asked.

John and Lin nodded no.

"Thank you gentlemen, you may proceed, and tell Mai, I want my tea," I told them, as they bowed down and left my quarters.

Crossing my arms, I started to think it over, of what Mai told me, and all of this strange occurrences, so if Mai is the one, then who's her lover?

Lover, damn that person, who ever she falls in love with, I have to kill him, first, before she ever fall in love with him, I rather have her blind, and un touch then have any man touch her, and save her, that it wasn't me.

Shaking my head, I grunt of these damn thoughts that keep on popping on my head.

But then again, then she will actually hate me, what should I care, crap I'm confused.

"Captain Naru," I heard.

Snapping out off my episode, I saw Mai, with my tea on her hands, as her brown pale eyes just staring at me, as though she can see me, as she can see inside of my soul.

"Why are you troubled?"

She asks me, as I arched a brow up,

"None of your concern," I spat, making her a little mad.

"Sorry, for being concern Captain Cold, I was just….." her gaze drop, as her voice softens. Making my heart beat with out knowing what was going on.

"Mai, just leave the tea, I want to be alone for a bit," I told her.

Her face saddens more,

I don't want to be alone, no,

I want her next to me, and hug me, and tell me everything is going to be ok,

I want her comfort and warmth, and she just there for me.

Shaking it out, I growl,

"Mai, leave now,"

Before I take you into my arms, and never let you go as I make you mines, and no one else, I added in my head.

She was startled, as she just left shutting the door behind her, making me alone once again inside of my quarters.

* * *

I wanted to cry, not because of what Captain Naru said, but what was in his voice, some how I felt his despair, as though he was trying to reach me, but was trying hard to shut that thought out.

Frowning more, I felt Ayako behind me.

"What's wrong Mai?" she asks me.

I tried to muster a smile.

"Nothing, just thinking, that's all," I lied.

"You're lying,"

I laughed nervously.

"What made you say that?" I asked.

"Mai, Mai, your eyebrow twitch when you're lying, now is this has to do something about some one, like Captain Naru?" she asks, with a mock at side.

I blushed.

"No, I was just worry about the ball tonight," I lied,

"Oh, yeah, I forgot, you know your not going," Ayako says coldly, as I felt a cold breeze hit me.

"I know, you don't have to say it, just watch over Captain Naru, please," I begged.

I heard Ayako laugh.

"Don't worry, I won't let any girl snatch him right up," she played, I think.

Thank you,

"No, I mean…never mind," I finally gave up.

Ayako laughed again, and patted my back.

"Don't worry about it, because I'm his date doesn't mean anything, now, let's go and have some food, its lunch time."

Ayako says. I nodded, feeling a little better.

Sitting down, as we reached the middle of the ship, I Ayako commented,

"I have heard rumors, about this mysterious woman, that calls her self the Lady of the Night,"

"I heard, but it's none of our business," I told her.

"Yeah, but you know, it would be cool, is I meet her, I don't know why?" she says.

I just frowned.

"Let's just eat," I told her.

Nodding, I was about to take a bite out of my food, until I heard.

"MOON!" I put the fork down.

"Kent?" I asked.  
"Moon, I finally found you,"

I felt him cleaning over my leg, as I just bend down and put him against my chest.

"Kent, how I miss you," I told the truth.

"Uh," I heard Ayako, and I chuckled.

"Oh, this is Kent, a little friend of mines, Kent this is my best friend, Ayako," I introduced.

"Nice to meet you Ayako, where's the jerk," Kent asks, as I heard Ayako laugh.

"Kent, what did I told you about calling older people," I told him.

I felt his head go down.  
"Sorry, where's Naru?" he asked again.

"I'm here, what do you want Kid?" he come out of the blue, with his temper bad as before.

Kent shifted and sat on my lap.

"I just came to chat with you and Moon," he stated.

"Well, I leave you guys, I'll be eating my food with Monk and father John, if you guys excuse me," Ayako says, as I felt her leave.

"What is it," Captain Naru spat.

I frowned.

"Naru, you're making Moon sad,"

I tighten my grip on Kent.

"Kent how do you know how I feel?" I asked him.

I felt him smile.

"Oh, that's easy, I'm an Empath," I turned my head slightly.

"What is that?" I asked him.

"He has powers, on which he can feel people emotions,"

Captain Naru filled the blanks,

"Actually, not everyone's, only those in special cases, and you two are one of them," Kent says.

I was a little confused.

"Naru you're a jerk, and narcissist, Moon, your so sweet and loving, and soft and pure, I just can't believe what I felt when I first saw you," He says.

"What?" I asked.

I felt Kent getting closer, and cover his hand over my ear, and whisper.

"That you are in love with Naru, and I'm jealous,"

My eyes grew big and my heart beat hard.

"Empath, remember,"

I blushed,

"Mai?"

I heard Captain Naru,

Then I heard Kent laugh.

"God, this is fun, but I'm so jealous of him, dang it, well, if I was you Naru, you should take Mai to the ball, trust me, is going to be fun, oh, when its time to run, don't take the left, go straight, and then right," and with that, he gave me a kiss on my cheek, and got off my lap,

"Moon, I have to go, I'll do you a do for now, and Naru don't be a jerk, also the answer is right at front of you, bye jerk, and bye my moon," and with that I heard him skip away.

I was confused.

"When you come back, my things will be out of ou….., I mean your room, and I'll go back with…….." I was interrupted.

"No, you're staying with me, and ask Ayako to let you borrow the custom she bought, you're going with me, did I make my self clear?" he asks, as my heart jumped, and I gulped.

"Ye…yes sir," I shudder as I put my head down.

"Good, now I'm coming back before the evening, so just finish your lunch, and I'll see you later," he says annoyed, and I felt him leave, leaving me alone once again.

As tears ran down my face, as my heart ached for him,

* * *

I know, I know, not a really romantic chapter, but I can't always have that, I have to have a little heart break, at least once in a while, even though I hate it, but I have to.

Yeah, Mai finally hits Eva, and she's out, now for Masako to take her place,

Oh, I wonder what Kent real attempt is.

I wanna know, well I do, to tell you the truth, I'm still fussing with his character, a little, my idea keeps on jumping around, but I've got it clear of what his main purpose is, you'll be surprise, but I still can't get him the way I want it to be, I want to shock all of you guys, and no it wouldn't be like my last story, sorry, those who read my other story, he won't be like Kana, trust me, he's a totally different character and with a different purpose,

Naru: "Writer, what the hell?"  
Mai: "Yeah, you made me heart broken, just like in my real world."

Naru: "I always act like that,"

Mai: "I know, but at least in her story, you're a bit nicer, at least,"

Me: "Sorry, I just had to, don't worry, there's more to come up with, just for those who love your paring as I do,"

(Naru rolls his eyes, and Mai blushes)  
Mai: "Thank you,"

Naru: "Yeah, thank you!" (His voice sounded sarcastic,)  
Me: "You're welcome, so what new case are you guys on?"  
Mai: "oh, about a hunted Hotel, and a mystery towards it,"

Me: "Cool, can I join?"

Naru: "No, you're no use to me,"

(I'm surrounded by darkness, as my world cracks, because of Naru's cold ways)  
Mai: "Naru that's not nice, and Otaku-Addic you may, you deserve it, ignore that coldness lump,"

(Naru stays on a corner surrounded by a dark cloud,)

Me: "Thanks Mai, for that I'll make this story more romantic and adventurous,"

Naru: "Just great another brainless one on my group, just go with Ayako and take a thermal sweep,"  
(I hit him with the same boloney and I jump with happiness,)

Me: "Thank you my Naru and I forgive you for saying that smart remark, at least for now…."  
Mai: "Oh, you made her happy,"  
Naru: "Mai, tea,"

To be continue…………………………….

Please review………………


	34. Trapped at the Library

I don't own Ghost Hunt, or Naru, but I wish.

* * *

Chapter 32

Trapped at the Library

Music sparkling around, with exquisite taste, as the Moon shined over the Mansion, which was big, white, and has huge clock on the middle, with a wall surrounding it, lots of dandelions, and white roses, around it as well.

I leaned against the tall walls that surrounded the mansion.

"Captain Naru, what's the plan?" Monk asks, crouching down, and reloading his pistol,

I glance down at Monk, and at Lin.

"Lin knows, he'll tell you, as soon as I give him the signal." I told Monk.

Monk raised a brow up, and looked at me as though I was crazy or something.

"Captain Naru, I present you Mai," Ayako said, as I turned around.

My eyes widen as my breath was caught. She looked, beautiful,

She was wearing a long white V shape evening gown, her hair was half parted, and half made as a pony tail, she wore a little makeup, her lips were shining, from the gloss,

The dress curved around her, perfectly, she wasn't over dress, but dressed right, and have wings behind the dress, and she had glitter around her face.

She looked like an angel.

"Captain, you're going to burn her," I heard behind me.

"What?" I asked, snapping out of the gaze,

"I said, you're going to burn her, if you keep looking at her like that,"

Monk joked, as I gave him a deadly stare.  
"Now your going to kill me," he replied, as he hid behind Lin,

"Captain Naru," Mai said in a shy voice, which made me look up at her, with a confuse thought, but to the others I had a hard glare.

Why is she acting shy, isn't she use to this stuff already,

Going up to her, I glanced up towards the dark sky.

It's around seven, and the ball will start at eight,

"Let's go," I stated, taking her hands,

Leaving my crew behind me,

I walked her behind the walls.

"Captain Naru?"

She asks, as a ghostly smile appears on my lips,

"We have an hour to kill, I just wanted to check something out," I told her, while looking around my surroundings.

I spotted two guards, dress in blue, and red, with white fluffed hats.

"Great!" I mummer under my breath,

"What?"

Mai asks, as she takes hold of my arm.

"Guards," I told her.

The chirping of the crickets is making me irritated.

"What are you trying to do?" Mai asks me.

"I'm trying to get in, with out being caught, I didn't exactly bought some tickets per say,"

I simply said as I looked at the two guards.

"You what?" she almost screamed.

I put my hands over her mouth,

"Don't make noise, if you don't want us to be caught," I told her.

Mai nodded, as she gulped.

She looked radiant right now,

Shaking my head, I leaned against the wall, hearing the two guards talk,

"So Bob, have you heard, that he's coming," the guard started.

"He?" I whisper.

"Yes, Raul, I heard, but I heard that, I wonder how this going to turn up,"

Bob answered.

Rolling my eyes, my heart started to hurt,

"Crap," I murmured. As I hit the ground,

"Naru," Mai voice sounded worried.

Turning to her, her eyes were bleeding as before, and I glanced at the Moon,

The red mist looked stronger, but not enough, another pulse hit me,

"Mai," I whimper, trying to compose my self.

"Naru, are you okay," she whispers, as I felt her grab my left shoulder.

She started to count,

"One, two, three, and four…." I continued,

"Five, six, and seven…." And both of us said in union,

"Eight, nine, ten," and with that the pulse went away, and her eyes stopped bleeding.

"Oh," Mai said, as I stood up, and immediately whipped her eyes, with my rag.

"Okay, now open your eyes," I repeated. She did and her chocolate eyes grew, with something in her eyes, and it wasn't lust, but something I can't wrap my finger around.

"Wow, you look stunning with a tuxedo," I smirked, making her blush.

I actually like no love making her blush, with a simple thing I do.

"Now that you can see, it would be easier, now let's go and try to find Ms. Hara,"  
Mai nodded, as she took my hands, and intertwines it with mines.

* * *

Naru looked so handsome tonight, with his black tuxedo, and he let some of his shirt unbutton, exposing some of his chest, I gulped.

It never seen to amaze me, how this man looks good in anything.

"Captain Naru, why were you mad today?" I asked, as we crouched a little, as we tried to avoid the guards, which clearly they were caught up in their conversation, than to bother with us.

"I was thinking to much," he said, while he picked me up, I yelped a little,

"A little warning next time, and why were you thinking to much?" I stated, as I started to blush, as he put his hands up to my legs, trying to push me up, so I can climb over a small wall, his hands were so warm against my skin,

"Because of what Lin and John told me, it has nothing of what you did or said," Captain Naru says, making me smile.

"Oh, I'm so glad, I thought I made you mad," I told the truth, I haven't stopped crying, since Captain Naru left and Ayako was cursing him out, that I thought she broke a record.

"No, you didn't," he says, as he climb at front of me, his eyes met mines, and made me feel like Jell-O. So I looked down.

Biting my lips, I gasp,

Looking up at him again, I saw him tracing my face, so I closed my eyes, enjoying the feeling of his hand tracing me, god, it was soothing, and hot, I moaned.

"Let's go," he only says, as he jumped down, and compose him self.

Looking down at him, he had his arms open, and his eyes glowing under the moon, my heart was pounding hard.

"Jump, I'll catch you," he says,

I laughed nervously, swinging my leg over; I compose my self, and jumped.

He catches me, only to have me on the air, and his hands around my waist, just looking at me, as I look down at him, biting my lips once again, I wanted him to kiss me, as I glanced down towards his luscious lips.

He just hold me there, for a few seconds, only to let me slid down touching his body, which was hot, and tempting.

"Now, no talking, and put on your mask, when we reach the doors, and let all the talking to me," He stated, as he put space between us.

I nodded.

Taking my hand, with my free one, I put on my round white pale face of another woman, as he puts on a gray round frown face,

We stood behind the trees, and looked around, people were starting to come in, so Captain Naru took my hands once again, and we speed walked, towards the crowded, and walk among them, as though we just entered with them.

A big man guard stopped us,

"State your poise," he says, so Captain Naru says.

"My name is Scott Soma, and this is my lovely wife, Mrs. Misty Soma, we have our names in the list," he says, as I blushed.

The big man, with short hair, and biddy black eyes, searched his scroll.

"Ah, yes, Mr. and Mrs. Soma, my apologies, please do come in, your seats is all ready,"

The large man, as Captain Naru tipped his hat, and wrapped my arm around his, and made me go in with him.

"How do you did that?" I whisper, as I got close to him.

I heard Captain Naru, chuckle a bit,

"I just winging it, I didn't know that the names were on the list, I guess I was lucky,"

I put a brow up, yeah right, he knew,

"Let's hide, just in case the real couple shows up, and we get caught," Captain Naru stated, as I felt him pull me.

My eyes widen, the mansion was huge,

White everywhere, with lots of pine trees, and decoration, of the sitting sun.

Everyone was passing us by; they were dress in different type of costume, for the first time I see.

"Here, we'll hide here, until the dance start," He says, as he looked around, and opened the two white large doors,

Opening it, he grabs me by my arm, and pushes me in, as he closes the door behind me.

Looking around, I saw that we were surrounded by books, lots of wonderful books,

"Is this how a library looks like?" I asked as my face turns into a little child impression, as for seeing a toy for the first time,

"Yes, why?" he asks.

I look at him and smiled.

"I love reading, at least that someone to read to me, books are wonderful, full of mystery, adventures, drama, horror, paranormal, and my personal favorite romance, combine," I said, as my heart beam with joy.

Glancing at Captain Naru, he was looking at me, as though I was the most precious thing to him, no, it couldn't be,

"Mai," his voice sounded soft and gentle, rough and husky, making me blush,

He started to move towards me, making me freeze, I couldn't move, and then as I blinked, he was at front of me.

He was close to me, smelling his tea aroma,

"Mai," he says again.

"Ye….yes." I choked up. He gave me a ghostly smile.

He started to walk, making me walk backwards with him, making me gulp, and feeling his heat radiating with me. Looking at his eyes, was a grave mistake, they were looking straight at me, as though it was burning me, his lips were in a thin line, his features were straight, not happy nor sad, just serious, I stopped, cause I felt a table behind me.

He just kept on looking at me.

I was started to feel unease, but not in a bad way.

"N…Naru."

I gasp out.

"Mai,"

He reached out, and touched my arm.

A small smile appeared in his lips, as he leaned over, his breath brushing against my skin, making me shiver, and my heart accelerate more, than before.

Captain Naru leaned against my ear, and whispers something that ruined the dang moment.

"Someone is coming, hide," and with that, he grabs my arm and takes me behind the long desk, and we ducked.

My whole world came down,

Jerk, making me believe he was about to kiss me.

Captain Naru had his body cramped up against the wall, as I was sitting on his laps, and his arms around me, making my back be pressed on his warm chest. I blushed,

I heard the doors opening, as two woman voices echoed down the room.

"Mrs. Tealock, we shouldn't be here," an older woman said with a hint of western.

"Shush now, Mrs. Freeman," a woman voice, sounded up north, stated.

"What if he catches us," Mrs. Freeman asks.

I arched a brow up.

"Who's he?" I whisper.

"Don't know," Captain Naru says, as he tightens his grip around me.

I gulped.

"Whatcha you looking for anyways,"

Mrs. Freeman asks.

"I'm looking for a book, which can lead us towards the Beast; I heard that it grants wishes," Mrs. Tealock answers.

My eyes widen.

"I didn't know that?" I whisper.

"Yes, it those," Captain Naru stated.

I gulped once again.

"Come on," one of them said, as I heard them ruffle towards a lot of books,

Unconsciously I leaned my head towards Captain Naru warm chest and closed my eyes.

And took a big breath,

"What was that?" I heard. Snapping my eyes back up, I started to panic.

"Don't know," Mr. Freeman says.

"Do something," Captain Naru spat.

Um, okay,

"Hot, hot," I tried to imitate an owl.

"It's just an owl, the window is open, so,"

I relaxed, as I swear I heard a chuckle escape from Captain Naru lips.

"An owl?" he asks.

I snapped.

"You said do something, and an owl was the first thing that popped in my mind, so shush," I said,

"Sugar paste, someone is coming, come on, put this back in order, before they catches us," Mrs. Tealock said.

Hearing them move around, the door snaps open.

"What are you two doing here?" the man voice, making my eyes grows, and Captain Naru growl.

"No, it can't be?" I whisper, as Captain Naru tightens his grip, and growls against my ear…………………..

* * *

There you guys have it, a cliffhanger, I wonder who is it? Try to figure it out,

Mai: "I want to now?" (She jumps,)  
Naru: "It's obvious who it is,"

Me: "I'm back, here's your thermal sweep," (I hand over the sheets of paper to Naru)

Ayako: "Oh captain Naru, she's a delight," (Ayako sits on the couch.)

Me: "Thank you, so Naru, you know who is it?"

Naru: "Yes, is obvious, but I won't tell, until next chapter,"

Mai: "Otaku-Addic, you're so mean, you were going to make Naru almost kiss me, for the third time,"

Me: "I know, it just isn't the right moment yet,"

Naru: "Great, one of your brilliant ideas, god, probably I'll kiss you, when I rescue you from some alien or something,"

Me: "Oh, so you do want me to add when you kiss Mai, isn't that sweet,"  
(Mai blushes, as Naru slumps down, and Ayako laughs.)

Naru: "I can't win with you,"

Me: "Yep, you're under my control, so man up, because you act all mature, you still a teen,"

Naru: "I hate when people say that,"

Me: "Because is true, now towards the next chapter,"

Mai: "Yeah, I love you, for making Naru being a little more romantic in the sense,"

Me: (I blush,) "Oh chucks, Mai, I love to have a happy ending, but not with adventure or drama to back it up, and for Ayako, don't worry, you'll get your moment,"

Ayako: "I can't believe you made that Monk my fiancé,"

Me: "Oh, don't deny it, you like, he's cute and funny, and most importantly, he's kind hearted, just like Naru, but at least he shows it,"

(Ayako blushes)

Me: "Ha, I knew it,"

Mai: "Oh, she made you blush Ayako, now continue,"

Me: "Yes me' am,"

Naru: "Okay, then go with Mai and take notes on the hotel history, beyond the early 19th century,"

Me & Mai, "Hai,"

To be continue…………………………

Please review,

Update soon…………………..


	35. Masako

I don't own ghost hunt

* * *

Chapter 33

Masako

"No," I heard Mai say, as my blood boiled in suspense.

Clamming my body more towards hers, I heard the little conversation, as well as Mai,

"Sir, what should we do, the month is almost up, and your daughter hasn't been found," Shin voice echoed down.

"I know, I have to find her, before next month, so she can marry you," I heard Mai gasp a little.

"I thought that he was already married?"

I thought.

"I know, sir, I still don't know why you made me lie to your daughter, any how, mother says, before the moon bleed, she needs her," Shin says.

"Who is his mother?"

Mai father grouted.

"Shin, I'm not stupid, I know, I need to catch that stupid kid that stole my daughter, and get my daughter back, so she can be married off, so I can I what I was promise years ago, now my son, lets go back, tonight is for great feast, not great despair,"

The king says.

Before the door shuts, I heard Shin murmurs low, but high enough for me to hear.

"Don't worry my king, I'll make her mines, as soon I marry her, and she'll be my slave," and with that the door shuts,

Mai was trembling beneath my arms, so I just stood there hugging her, trying my best to protect her, somehow.

"Mai?" I asked.

"Naru, I knew my father didn't love me, I knew it, I just made believe, but I never thought that he would have sold me to that witch, and that Shin was her son,"

I didn't say anything.

"Thank you so much," she says, making my eyes widen, as she turns to face me, her eyes were read, and fluster, she looked so fragile right now,

"Thank you, thank you," she murmurs again and again, as she hugs me.

I wrap my arms around her.

"Why are you thanking me?" I asked, not really comprehending.

"For kidnapping me," she says, as my eyes widen.

"You're thanking me because I kidnapped you," I said, not believing,

"Yes, thank you, you have saved me, and I give you permission to do what ever you want to my father, while is not death, I'm okay, he's evil, and tonight I confirmed it, and I don't want to go back, I want to be with you anytime in my life, than be with him, and being force to marry someone that I don't even love," she explains, as she took a big breath right after.

Looking at her eyes, I found that there's more what she meant.

"Let's go," I told her, as I stood up, and helped her up.

"Put back your mask, so no one can recognize you, if you don't want to go back, and I will promise that I will have my revenge, not only for me, for you as well," I promised, as I saw her looking at me, as though I was the more important thing in her life.

Taking her out, she puts on her mask, as I did.

Entering the ball huge ball, it was huge, with sparrow stairways, with a red carpet, the floor made of marble; a huge chandelier hanging from the ceiling, and lots of people dancing, with their customs on.

"Wow, so this is how a dance looks like," Mai replies.

I took her hand, and led her down stairs.

"Let's dance," I told her. She nods.

Placing our selves at the left side of the corner, I put my right hand towards her waist, as my other hand out, as she places it against mines.

We started to dance; I started to look around the dancing bodies.

Mai was a very good dancer, I thought.

And she moved so delightful, making me want to dance with her all night,

Shaking my head,

We swirl around, as I spotted Lin, against a wall, with his cat mask,

"Why does he have to choose that damn costume?"

I begged in my head.

"What's the matter Naru?" Mai asks, as she leaned closed, as her warmth heated through me.

"Lin," I only said, trying to sound normal as possible.

I swirled her around, as she glances over Lin.

"Ah, cat, isn't it pretty," she says, with a little giggle.

I didn't commented,

"Where's Ms. Hara?" She asks.

"She's waltzing with that man over there," I told her, as I pointed with my eyes,

Mai glances over there, and her mouth drops.

Ms. Hara was wearing a low cut gown, with black stripes. Representing a zebra,

And with her was, no damn it.

"Yasuhara," we both said at the same time.

"What should we do?" Mai asks.

* * *

Captain Naru face was rigid; I couldn't read his expression, of what the heck he was thinking.

"Mai, come," he only says, as we swirled around the dance floor, thank god, that I can hide my blush.

As we stood next to some dancing couple, we could see Masako and Yasuhara, closely but couldn't hear what they were saying.

"Mai just watch," Captain Naru says.

I nodded.

Watching did I,

They both were dancing, gracefully.

Yasuhara said something, to make Ms. Hara to make her chuckle. She seems a lot conferrable towards him.

"Oh, Yasuhara, you better meet me in an hour, I have some business to attend," she loud enough for me to hear.

He just nodded.

Yasuhara let her go, and she does a curtsy,

"Mai don't talk," Captain Naru says, as our dance finished, sadly, I was enjoying it.

"Ah, Mr. Kazuya," Ms. Hara said politely, as she curtsy, and gave me a death glare.

What the heck.

She puts her small hand over her mouth,

"Come with me," she only says.

We both nodded.

Following her, Captain Naru grabs my hands, making me blush.

We stop behind two large brown doors,

"We shall talk here privately, come quickly,"

Nodding, we stepped in side of an office room, with just one window, and a table, with two large red chairs.

"Now, be need to be brief, the clue says, just fallow the head of the eye, now in order to do that, use the lightshadow to show you, where's the eye is, as soon as you find it, just follow it, make all of your crew close their eyes, and only you and Mai can see it, as you pass the eye, take a left, and their, you must travel until you guys hit a island called the Faithful Souls Island which that, you'll meet up with a young woman called Esmeralda, and she'll tell you the rest,"

She explains with out taking a breath.

"So how do we use the ligthshadow to even find the eye?" I asked.

Masako gave me a dirty look once again, making flinch, as my cousin, they should be relatives; they'll be great as friends.

"When you see the fourth night of the moon of red, so in other words on the fourth night from tonight, you'll use the lightshadow when the moon shines red,"

She explains, and I'm still at lost.

"I must be leaving, but don't be disappointed, Yasuhara isn't as what he might seem, just as tomorrow, you will see,"

I was confused; this woman is making more puzzles than trying to solve them.

"Mr. Kazuya, I shall see you in two nights from to-night, farewell for now,"

And with that, I saw Ms. Hara leaving us alone in the office.

"Okay, I'm not going to even ask," I told Captain Naru, he just looked around.

"Let's go, I have to give my crew the signal, as we escape," I raised a brow up,

"For what?" I asked.

"You'll see," he says, as he opens the door and put his head out, seeing if anyone is out there.

"Now," he sorts off yells, as I heard yelling.

"Naru?" I asked stunt.

"Now, lets go," Captain Naru says calmly, and takes my hand, and we ran, straight, we were about to take the left, but he remembered Kent words, and we head straight, only to be stopped by Shin.

"Ah, excuse me, Captain Naru," he says with a chuckle, making me want to puke, did I really like this guy?

"Shin, how you been?" Captain Naru says,

Shin was a very handsome man, but not in my attractive way.

He has silver hair, and purple eyes, but they seem evil in way.

"I've been fine, oh, so this is Mai, she's a beautiful as ever," he says, as I acted blind, but he was staring at me with lust, not like Captain Naru stair at me, it was making me uneasy.

"Shin!" I heard behind me.

"Ah, Captain Yasuhara, nice timing,

My heart stopped.

"Ah, I see, you have found them, now, like I told you my King."

Yasuhara said, as I turned around to see Yasuhara and my father.

"Mai, come here, grab that son of a bitch, that stole my precious daughter."

I panicked, as I felt Captain Naru hold my grip, and whispers.

"Do you trust me?" I nodded.

"Yes, with ever being on my body," I told him back.

"Good, on the count of two, I want you to kneel down, and start as though you're crying and you want me to let go of you, and I'll do the rest."

I nodded, not really comprehending his methods, but didn't questioned.

"Two," he whispers, so I kneeled down, and burst into tears.

"Oh, Father, please, free me from this man," I faked a cry.

"Bastard!" I heard my father say.

"Shin, take Mai now," he yells,

Man, my heart was thumping hard with a nervous wreck; I don't want to be taken away from Naru.

"Now," I heard Captain Naru yell, as I heard Monk and Ralph charging in.

"Go," Monk says, as he knocked Yasuhara out, and puts a gun point at my father back, Captain Naru grips my arm and pulls me up, and whispers.

"Good girl," I blush a little.

"Let go of her," My father cried.

"No, she's been a lot off use to me." Captain Naru says, as I heard Shin struggling behind us.

"I hope you didn't lay a finger on her, you damn bastard," he cries, as I heard Captain Naru chuckle with out amusment.

"I let your imagination play with that one, come," he says forcefully, as he takes me out, and we ran, making a right, heading out towards the outside, as a bunch of my father man were right behind us.

"Lin now," Captain Naru says, as Lin comes up with a carriage, and he opens it, then captain Naru fling me in, and he next, shutting the door.

The carriage takes a force of multitude making me swing over to Captain Naru lap, and we galloped away as fast as the wind, as I heard my father man, shouting into the darkness.

* * *

Thanks for the reviews. As always, I appreciate them with my heart.

Mai: "Congratulation," (She yells, a she puts silly strings over me.)

Naru: "Yeah, you did it, whippy do," (His voice is sarcastic.)

Ayako: "Yes girl, you did it,"

Me: (Blushing,) "Oh, chucks, thanks you guys; I actually made it over a hundred reviews, more than my last story,"

Mai: "Yes, now let's see if you can make it over one hundred and fifty, in the future,"

Me: "Thanks for the hopes you guys, we just have to see,"

Naru: "If we're done with the childish things, what reports do you have from this Hotel?"

(Mai and I have a sweat drop!)

Mai: "Here you go, Mr. Cold, Lin, would you like some hot tea, for your warm heart, as I prepare Cold lump for Mr. Grumpy,"

(Ayako, Lin, and I chuckle,)

Lin: (While typing on his computer,) "Thanks Mai, I would love some,"

Me: "Oh Lin, you're such a sweat heart, I promise to give you an action pack moment,"

Lin: "That's okay, I really….." (I cut him off,)

Me: "Nonsense, your deserve it,"

Naru: "What the heck did Lin do, he was in the side screen, and I was the one how did almost everything," (Lin is surrounded with darkness, as his mouth falls open,)

Me: "Shush, you impudent child, I'm the writer here, so Lin, your going to be famous, at least for one of the chapters, to make it up for Mai,"

(Lin has a sweat drop, and darkness surrounds him,)

Ayako: "And me?"

Me: "Don't worry Ayako; you'll get your turn, just patients my pets,"

Naru: "We're not your pets,"

Me: "I know, I always wanted to say that, now, what other mission you have for us?"

Naru: "Read over this, as the readers continue reading the next chapter,"

(He slams over a huge yellow folder, making Mai and I with open mouths, as coldness surrounding us.)

Mai & Me: "You Jerk"

To be continuing…………….

Please review,

Update soon,


	36. Chase and Emotion much

Don't own anything, for ghost hunt, besides this weird story, which pops in my head, and using the Ghost hunt cast to play with.

* * *

Chapter 34

Chase and Emotion much

Hearing Lin's huffs, as the carriage dangerously ram through the dark streets, you can clearly hear Mai's father men's after us, yelling us to stop or go faster to their horses.

Mai clinched to me, scared to let go.

The carriage rams fast and hard making us both jump up and down,

"Lin, let me get control," I yelled as I stumble across the open window, and climbing out,

"No," he yells at me.

"No?" I question.

"I'm not here to argue, now do as I say, as your Captain and climb to the other end of the horse, and gallop away to safety, and take Mai with you, while I distracted the others."

I told him,

"No!" I heard Mai yell behind me, as she peeks from the widow. All of the sudden we heard a gun shot fired at us.

Mai screech,

"Get down!" Lin screams, as he hit the horses with a whip to go faster than before.

"Naru!" Mai says, as I glanced back, to see that they were catching up to us.

"Now Lin,"

I argued back.

Lin nodded with out complications, as I grabbed Mai, and carefully not to harm her, took her out from the carriage, and placed her right behind Lin, which he jumped towards the horse.

"No, I'm not leaving you," Mai argues.

I gave her a small smile, and clinging down, as another gun fire appeared.

"I promise to come back in one piece, now go," I told Lin, as he loosen the railings, and took the opportunity which we head to a dark streets which the oil lamps were off, and we separated from each other.  
I took the carriage and Lin has Mai,

"Yah, yah," I roar, as I hit the horses with the rains, the horses galloped harder than before,

"Stop him!!" I heard behind me, as another gun shot, passing at the side of me, thanking god that it didn't hit me or the horses.

Gulping, sweat was streaming down my body, as my heart was beating violently against my ribs.

The dark night was an advantage for me, as soon as I turned the left, there was a small narrow passage, which I took.

Smiling I stopped the horses, and climb down, only to hear the others horses coming this way.

* * *

"Naru!" I yelled watching him disappeared into the darkness of the night, my body shook from its own fear.

"Yah, yah," I heard Lin yell, as I clenched to him more, pressing my head tightly against his back, as tears run down my cheeks.

"Mai, don't worry, Captain Naru is coming back; he's been in tougher situation." Lin tells me trying to calm me down, as I shook my head against his back.

"Please let him be okay, if not, it would be my fault I won't be avail to forgive my self."

I murmured behind Lin.

"You love him don't you," Lin says.

Making me gasp, as I disconnected my self from him,

"What?" I asked.

"You heard what I said, you love him," I saw a little smile cross his lips.

"I don't think is time to talk about this," I said to him, as I tried to wipe my tears away, which I couldn't even stop crying at the least, my heart was aching for Captain Naru well being.

"I know, it's just," but he was cut short, when we heard horses coming our way.

"Crap, how the hell did they found out," Lin whispers to him self, as he stopped the horse, and dismount it, and took me with him.

"We'll hide here, and make believe that we're still on the horse," Lin says, as he hits the bottom of the horse, making him yelp and gallop away.

He took my hands and led me into a dark alee, behind two large coven woods.

Standing straight, and clamping my hand over my mouth trying to not make noise, I heard my father men saying.

"Come, they aren't far," one of them said.

Breathing hard against my hand was making me light headed.

Lin stood next to me, hearing the same as me.

Lin just acting neither regular, nor harsh neither breathing hard nor cussing under his breath;

He just cool as a cucumber,

Lin puts his large arms at front of me, telling me to hold still, until their gone.

Five minutes later, we were alone in a dark alee,

"Come, before they figure they were just chasing an empty horse, and decide to come back."

Lin says, as I nodded,

Lin took my hand and we took the opposite way, and ran all the way to Captain Naru ship,

* * *

Four hours, and Captain Naru hasn't return.

I changed my cloths, and neither his crew has come back; I'm now leaning against the railing of this huge boat, besides John.

"He'll come," he tells me.

I smiled, as tears betrayed me.

"I hope, please let him be safe." I whisper to the air.

Tears haven't stopped, and I leaned my head against my folded hands.

It was one in the morning, and my vision was starting to give out.

I didn't care; I would gladly go blind once again, to have Naru besides me.

I felt John making small circles on my back. Trying to comfort me,

Closing my eyes, I started to pray,

"Please god, let him return in one piece, and healthy,"

Biting my lips, becoming a bad habit,

"Mai, you should rest," I heard Lin behind me.

I nodded no.

"No, until I see that Captain Naru is here with us safe and sound, until then I won't sleep," even if I tried, I can't go to sleep with out him next to me.

Running my hands through my tangle hair, I heard a raddled noise behind the ship.

"What's that?" I asked, as I hold on to John, which he gladly took.

"Stay, I'll check it out," Lin says, as he took out his sword and tipped toe over towards the noise.

John grips my arm, as he puts him self at front of me.

Lin puts a finger up to his lips, and then jumps, ready to attack.

"If you're going to attack, at least do it when I'm not here," I heard a grunt answer.

"Captain Naru," Lin says, as he wipes away his forehead.

"You gave us a fright, Capt." John says, as he steps away from me, making me just stand there looking at Captain Naru, not a single muscle of my body moved, nor I blinked, as fresh tears swam down me.

"If you're going to stand there all night, suit your self, I'm going to bed, I'm tired," he smart mouthed.

I still didn't move, I couldn't believe, that he kept his word, that's he's here alive and kicking, and not a scratch on him.

He was safe and alive, my heart sore with happiness, and more love than before.

My eyes didn't disconnect from him, as he talk to Lin and John.

I wanted to faint, but I didn't let my self to do so,

I'm strong woman,

I told my self.

So with out a doubt,

I ran and ran, but not towards Captain Naru, only to his cabin, shutting the door behind me, and collapsing on the bed, as I whimper on the pillow, and curling my self into a ball,

I tried to sleep, but couldn't, I was waiting for him to come in.

* * *

I thought she'll be happy to see me, now I'm mad,

"Damn it," I cuss under my breath.

"Captain?" I heard John.  
"Take a break, the sun will rise in a couple of hours, you both take a rest, I'll see you late," I told them, as I walked to my cabin.

Opening the door, I saw Mai whimpering in the pillows?

"Mai," I said in a low voice.

She didn't look up.

"What's wrong?" I asked her.

She still didn't answer.

My patients are partial.

"Fine, I'll leave," I said, as I reached for my door, I felt my sleeves being caught.

"No," she whispers.

Looking back at her,

Mai was just standing there, her eyes on the ground, and tears hitting the floor.

"Mai?" I question.

"Tell me," I put my hands on top of her shoulders, making her look at me; her eyes are so red and puffy from all the crying, it was breaking me.

"Mai," I said once again, and she couldn't take it, and collapses into my arms, wrapping her self around me and sobbing on my shirt.

"Naru," she finally says.

"I'm so happy, you're okay, I was so scared to loose you," she says, making my heart beat hard,

"Mai, what's wrong," I asked.

Not really comprehending what's really going on,

She looks up at me, and gives me a wary smile.

"Naru, I can't live a world that you aren't in it, just leave it at that, please just let me be in your arms, before I go to sleep, I want to make sure your not just a figment of my imagination, and your real as I am," she tells me, making me not utter a word.

Holding her felt like eternity, which I felt that should last forever.

She was so frail on my arms, small and soft,

We moved to my bed, and lay down, as she clenches to me closer, as though she wanted to mold her body with mines, making me blush a bit.

"Naru," she says.

"Yes Mai," said I.

"Thank you," and with that, I felt her breathing evenly, sleeping away.

Smiling, I dared to put a small kiss in her four head, as I plant my head next to her, wrapping my self as closely I could and whisper in my sleep state.

"I'll do anything for you," and with that, I fallen asleep next to my angel.

* * *

I written this chapter twice, the first time, was a totally different plot, then I erase it, and started again, and Walla, I made this one.

I hope you guys enjoyed it, and thanks so much for the lovely reviews.

Mai: "Oh, that was so sweet," (She pats my back,)

Me: "Thank you, I had nothing when I wrote this,"  
Naru: "You made me mushy, what the heck?"

Me: "Oh, I think you'll act like that with Mai, only so don't worry, your comrades aren't going to know,"

Lin: (Laughing,") "I never dream the day, for Naru to call someone his angel, god,"

Naru: "You," (He points at me,)  
Me: "Sorry, I love romance, so ha," (I stick out my tongue at Naru)

Me: "Hey Lin, you saved Mai, like I promise,"  
Lin: "Thanks," (He sips his tea)  
Mai: "You made me to sentimental, but I would've reacted like that, in a sense,"

Me: "I know, so now what?"

Naru: "Such a child, so what reports do you have found out, from this hotel?"

Mai: "That these hotel use to be a house, which belong to a famous journalist, which he use to kill his employees."

Naru: "Motive,"  
Mai: "Because of some scientific things to improve how to write,"

Me: "That's so stupid,"

Mai: "I know,"

Me: "While we solve this mystery, enjoy the next chapter,"

Naru: "Fine, now go and sleep Mai, dream about that, while you Otaku go and fetch me some tea,"

Me: "I'm not your dog, fetch it your self, unless you apologies,"

Naru: "NO, make me some tea, on to the next chapter,"

Me: "Crap, you'll pay,"

To be continued…………

Please Review.


	37. A whole lot of mess in one Day part 1

This going to have a couple off parts towards it, of how long I write it, I don't own ghost hunt,

* * *

Chapter 35

A whole lot of mess in one Day

Part 1

"Tell me again, how the hell did we end up in this mess?" Captain Naru asked all off us, as we were running towards his ship.

It's one in the afternoon, and we're running for our dear life,

We actually are running away, from cats, and not only that, Shin, and some evil girls which Monk pissed off. Also Yasuhara is now our ally,

"I'm going to murder Monk, Lin, Ralph and the rest of the crew, either we survive this or not," Captain Naru yells, as he tightens his grip on me, and ran faster, as I heard the angry mob behind us.

And how you may ask we ended like this?

In order to comprehend of what just happened and how we ended this particular mess, with an angry mob, which wants us out, not only that, Captain Naru became a Wanted fugitive in these parts of the island, and how Ayako mistakably got the name Lady of the Night.

I have to go back towards this morning, before this whole mess started.

Let's rewind.

(Imagine the story going backwards)

Waking up next to Captain Naru never sees to amaze me, of how good that feels.

Sightless again, I stood up and stretched.

"Good morning," I said, as I put my hands down again.

"How did you know I was awake?" he asks me.

A smile and a blush crept into my features.

"Easy, your breathing is uneven, and your heart is not in a slow paced."  
I told him the truth.

I've come to custom to his ways of sleeping.

"Come, we have lots do today," Said he.

Nodding, I stood up, and felt him leave his cabin.

After getting dress, and eating breakfast Monk stood and announce,

"Lady and gentleman, I've got some great news,"

We all went silence, and listened

"We have an importance date with Yasuhara,"

We all went quiet.

"What is the hell is wrong with you," "SLAP" I heard, Ayako scream and hit poor Monk.

"It's not my fault, it's the Capt."

Monk explains.

I chuckled a bit,

"Yes Captain Naru, alighting us with your glorious scheme," Ayako said sarcastically.

"You see last night we had a little run in, with Mai's father, so after we got away, I was left to sidetrack the Kings army,"

He says, as I shivered from that memory,

"While using a small narrow passage to my advantage, I demounted the horse, and started to run, until I hit a small alee, and ran my behind off."

I smiled; at least they didn't capture him, of course,

"While running, I was looking behind me, see if anyone caught my trick, and thanks the heaven they didn't, so I kept on going, to my grave mistake."

I gulped, he was just as his usual self, calm, and serious, nothing changed Captain Naru mood, as he explains.

"I ran into Yasuhara,"

I fisted my hands, and dig my nails deep into my flesh.

Captain Naru signed, as I felt him move his body a little, trying to settle him self.

As he continued……

"You see, when I bump into Yasuhara, the first instinct was to take out my sword, and pierce him right there and then." He said with out anger in his voice.

"But he stopped me; I look at him with such anguish, which I didn't know what to do,"

"He tells me," Captain Naru, I'm not here to fight, I'm here to talk," I look at him and but didn't lower my sword," He explains, as I raised a brow up.

"What did he want?" Monk asks.

"I'm getting there," Captain Naru snaps.

Taking another breath, he continued.

"Putting my guard up, I saw that he had no weapon of any kind, but I still didn't lowered it. Looking at him straight at the eyes, he tells me,"

"Captain Naru, I'm here to ask for your help, as well for Mai," Captain Naru repeated his words.

"What do I gain if I help you? I asked him,"

Captain Naru paused for a second, and returned with his adventure from last night.

"My dear Captain Naru, I'm here to implore you, no tricks nor wicked things, I'm here as a man trying to find help, and the only one here to help me is you, my dear sir," Said Yasuhara as he kneeled down and puts his hands together,"

I heard Monk and John grunt in disbelieve.

"I didn't trust him, so I pointed my sword up to his neck, and he says. "Kill me now, so I'm here for appendence, I have done sins in my pass," I gave a lack of humor, as said I to him, "I'm not a priest nor God, I'll kill, if its only to save those, or to save my self, tell me what the hell do you want?" I asked him. His eyes become watery, and begs" Come to my ship tomorrow at mid-day, and bring the princess and crew, I'll be at the far docks of the islands pass the cleavage of the bridged near the main waters, I'll be alone, and let Mai judge me, please, help before he comes back,"

Captain Naru stops, as everyone stood quiet.

"He?" Ayako asks.

"I don't know, he said that only Mai would tell, so we're going, but I'm going to set up precautions, just in case this is a trap," Captain Naru says.

I nodded.

* * *

Going to the markets to buy some extra bullets for my revolver, which I bought a for-night ago, Mai was clanging on me, scared if she'll loose me, which I didn't mind.

I've been quiet since this break of day; I didn't feel like talking, I've done all the talking this morning.

Stopping at front of an old pun shop that sells guns and lots more, the place was surrounded by all different guns, and bullets, and it smells musty.

I saw a man in his mid fifties, with very long white bear, brown eyes, and skinny with a cane, and wrinkles all over gave me a welcome smile.

"Good day young Lad, may I help you?" the old man asks,

I looked around, trying to find the bullets.

"Do you have anything that matches with my revolver?"

I asked him.

He nodded, and turned and started to search.

"Let's see," he says, as I stood behind, and looked over at Mai.

She seems to be daydreaming,

Smiling a bit, I turned to the old man; he gave me a questionable look.

"He's my brother, blind," I lied, and he gave me a smile, which was satisfying to me, that he took the bait.

"Ah, here you go young lad, be careful, it's strong as a two witted bulls," the older man says.

I nodded, and paid him, taking Mai hands, and led her out.

"Now what?" she asks.

"We have to show up, it's almost noon," I told her, as she grips my hands firmer.

Reaching the docks, with my crew, I saw Yasuhara standing next to Ms. Hara?

Mai stood next to my right, as Lin as to my left.

"Captain Naru, I'm so happy you came," he says with delight.

Looking at him, I didn't change my stare.

"I've came, now what the hell do you want with Mai?" I asked him.

Yasuhara smiled weakly, as he dropped into his knees,

"Please Mai, let him go away," He says as he grips his head between his hands.

"Mai, you're the only one that can help him, before you know who comes back,"

Ms. Hara says, as she came up to Mai and takes her away from me.

I grabbed Mai arms.

"No, she'll be fine trust me," Ms. Hara says, as she takes Mai again.

* * *

Ms. Hara placed me at front of Yasuhara; he suddenly jerks my hands up, and places them at the sides of his head.

"Please," he begs.

Not knowing what was happening, I nodded.

"_Mai," _I heard Gene voice.

"_Gene, I'm so glad, what's going on?" _ I asked him.

I heard Gene being silence for a minute then answered.

"_Be strong, you'll make it, and just ignore the witch, she'll going to try to re-posses Yasuhara, just remember this words," _ Gene says, as he started to chant some words, which I didn't understand.

"_Jha, olp, gha, olu, flup, herred, clashn," _

(I know, the chants aren't as the anime nor Manga, It's my own cause I just wanted like that, okay, I'm sorry, just go with me in this one, thanks,)

I nodded, and repeated the same words.

Yasuhara grunt as I felt him hit the floor, with me kneeling at front of him.  
"Just hold on," I told him, repeating the words, I heard her.

"No, you damn child, your breaking the curse, damn you to hell," she yells behind my head, as I continued with the chant.

All of the sudden I felt the same creatures from two weeks ago crawling me, I was feeling their sharp nails digging into my soft flesh. But mentally not physically,

I yelp in pain.

"Mai!" I heard Monk, John and Ayako scream.

"I'm fine," I lied. As I tried to ignore the pain and continue with the chants,

"_You're doing fine Mai, just two more time and you have him cure from that witch," _Gene says, as I continued with the chants.

My heart beats hard against my ribs, I started to feel week, the woman didn't leave me alone, and I just wanted to be with Naru right now.

Tears were now falling from my eyes, as I chanted the last bid, all of the sudden the woman yells.

"NO!!!!! You damn tramp, now I'm going to make it worse, when your soul is mines," and with that she left, and making collapses, but I never hit the grown, only into some pair of arms.

"You did good Mai," Monk whispers, as he striating me out,

I gave him a shaky smile.  
"Thanks, Monk," I told him, as he laid me down on the grown, and took a moment to compose my self.

"See, I told you, Yasuhara has been posses by the evil witch, which broke the spell for temporary, which I begged Yasuhara to find you, and make Mai to break the spell indefinitely"

Ms. Hara states.

"Come I'll buy drinks for all, and Yasuhara explain," Captain Naru says, as Monk helped me up and walked towards bar, which the whole mess started…………..

To be continued……………………..

* * *

I wanted to put this up, and there you guys have it, Yasuhara is back, and had been control by the witch, I will explain, but in a later chapter,

Naru: "What the hell?"

Mai: "yeah, you've been reading too much,"

Me: "Yeah, I got the narrative part of how Naru talk, by reading Sherlock Holmes, which by the way is awesome, no wonder Jimmy from Case Close love Sir. Arthur Conan Doyle mystery, but I haven't finish it yet,"  
Mai: "I would never read that types of books, makes my head hurt,"

Naru: "that explains a lot," (He murmurs,)

Mai: "I heard that jerk,"

Naru: "Good, it was meant to be,"

Me: "Now, now, relax, at least Yasuhara is back,"  
Yasuhara: (He walks in,) "I can't believe you put me as a bad guy,"

Me: "Sorry, I had to you'll see in the future,"

(I bowed down in apologies.)

Yasuhara: "Its okay, now, John, has been attack,"

(We all look at him,)  
Naru: "Why didn't you say it before,"  
Yasuhara: "Sorry, forgot, go,"

(We all stand up and ran towards John, only to stop, and look back,)  
Me: "Where is he?" (Yasuhara has a sweatdrop!)

Yasuhara: "Please continue reading, as we solve this matter,"  
Me: "Hey that's my line,"

Yasuhara: "Come, now,"

To be continued…….

Upload soon…………………….

Please Review……………………………………


	38. A whole lot of mess in one Day part 2

**I don't own** Ghost hunt, if I did, I wouldn't be writing this, and I'll actually make this an alternate version, just a side story, that's all, a one shot, Manga, and I'll be with lots of money, which I can use to buy Manga and books, and DVDs of Anime.

* * *

Chapter 36

A Whole Lot of Mess

Part 2

Hitting the bars was the biggest mistake in my life.

I should've just gone with my guts and just gone straight to my ship.

This is how it starts; one of my worse days of my life.

Mai was holding hands with Monk, as Ayako was chatting with Ms. Hara, Lin was quiet as usual, and Yasuhara was next to me.

I still didn't trust him.

The rest of my crew in the background, laughing and cheering with great pride,

Opening the swinging dark pale brown doors, we stepped in.

The customers ignored us, and we just went up towards the counter.

Glancing around, the bar was old gruffly, round crusty old tables, with clients drunk till they drop towards their bone. As before woman leathering them, as such,

"What's you want mate," a male scruffy voice said,

Looking at him, I gave him a serious stare; he was bold, big bone, black eyes, and really big hands."

"Fifty beers; one rum, and one chocolate milk," I told him.

As I said the last part the big man gave a weird look, but shrugged his shoulders.

"Mai, come here," I told her, not really caring what others may say.

"Captain Naru?" she questions, as Monk helped her over towards me.

"I order you chocolate milk," I stated.

"Thank you, I really don't like alcohol," she says, as she planted her arms on top of the table.

Yasuhara leaned towards the counter, and scratches his head.

"Okay, were do you want me to start?" He asks, as he stared at me dead in the eyes.

Blinking, I gave him one of my fake smirks.

"From the beginning," I told him, as the bar tender came up and served our drinks,

I paid him and grabbed the Chocolate milk, gently placed it on Mai hands.

"Thanks," she says,

I felt Yasuhara boring his stare right behind me.

Mai took the glass, as I took my rum,

I like to change up my taste on alcohol when I feel like it, and right now, I want some rum.

My crew took their beers,

"Thanks Capt." they all said in union, making me glance back to Yasuhara.

"Start," I told him as I sipped my Rum.

Yasuhara gave me a frown.

"Well remember that day, right after my sixteenth birthday?" he started, I nodded, with anticipation.

I remember, just like it was yesterday; it was the day that my brother was taken away from me.

"Yes," I answered him with bitterness.

Making Yasuhara wince,

Even from the thought of it, makes my blood boil from that dreadful day.

Which cause me to squeeze my glass half full of rum, almost braking the bottle it self.

"Well………." He started but only to be interrupted by a loud crashing sound, and some glass shattering.

Turning my gaze towards the noise, my eyes widen.

Ayako had a broken beer bottle against an old ragged man skull, as blood dripped from its sharp ends of the glass. And the old man was kneeling, with blood coming out from his skull.

"Ayako," I heard Mai say in despair.

"Where's Monk, and Ralph?" I asked, as I stood up noticing they weren't around.

"They said they're going to use the little boy rooms." Lin stated as he moved next to Mai.

Nodding, I heard a loud crash from behind me.

"Captain Naru!!!" I heard Monk say, as my gaze fixed on him, he was almost falling down, as he and Ralph were trying to avoid flying pans from hitting their own skulls.

"You both are such perverts!!!!!!!!" I heard a bunch of woman voices echoed down the old bar.

"What the hell?" I asked taking Mai hand with out realizing it my self.

"Well, hello there," I heard.

Turning to my right at front of the two swings doors, I saw Shin, smiling, wearing a red slacks. With a red chemise, tighten inside of his slacks, with a wicked smiled, as he steps in side of the bar. The sun in the background was making him glow.

"Can I have my Mai back," he replies,

I just growl.

My eyes moved just a bit, to see only Monk going up to Ayako, and grabbing her elbow yanking her away from some guy she was hitting upon her fits.

"Sorry lad can't do that," I told Shin as I grabbed my little bit of rum and swallowed it whole.

"Oh, what a shame, then I have to take her by force, and I can't rely on Yasuhara, how unfortunately he was a very good lad towards my mother," and with that he took out his sword.

"Now, I really didn't want to do this the hard way." he spat, as he swung his first strike,

Nothing happen, I just heard metal colliding with metal.

Looking towards Shin, I saw Yasuhara blocking the sword.

"Now Captain Naru," he spat, as he pushes Shin away from us, and started to combat with him.

The whole bar looked like a battle field; I heard glass shattering once again,

Mai just stood there.

Looking around, I saw my men, and the clients' from the bar fists handling each other, or combat, even using their knee against each other.

Hurt bodies were on the floor, with lots of blood dripping out of their mouth, and nose, broken limbs, and dislocated shoulders.

"Come," I said to Mai, as I reached out, and took her small hands.

I started to run towards the swings of the two doors, only to be stopped by the old man from this morning from the gun shop.

"He's the one," he says, as he pointed at me with his long wrinkle finger.

"Wha…"

I couldn't even finish, as I saw the feds from the island going up towards me.

"Crap, just what I need, what else can possibly go wrong," I yelled hard, as tighten my grip on Mai.

I pushed the older man out of my way, and ran, with Mai and my whole crew right behind me.

Running up a wide street, I stopped at my tracks.

For saying those stupid lines earlier and karma biting my ass,

I saw cats right at front of me, hissing with their furs glazing up, towards me, their fine eyes with anger and hatred towards me, so my muscles tighten so I switched my position, and ran towards the right, and looked behind me, a whole mob was right behind us, as Yasuhara some how was right at front of me.

"Tell me again, how the hell did we end up in this mess?" I asked, trying to remember, I just bought beer, that's all, I swear I will never do that again, as long as I live, if I make it alive that is, then a dangerous thought cross my mind.

"I'm going to murder Monk, Lin, Ralph and the rest of the crew, either we survive this or not," I yelled as I tighten more my grip on Mai, so I won't loose her, how the hell, they have to explain it to me, right after I murder them.

The sun was warm against my skin, which was not helping the matter, my throat was dry already, and my heart was beating hard. Sweat is streaming down my whole body.

The people in town were looking at us, as we ran-away from a mental hospital or something.

"Naru," Mai says between gasps.

I ignored her, as I looked at front of me,

"I'm not the lady of the night," I heard right behind me.

Ayako was yelling and cussing on top of her lungs.

"Get that delinquent; he's the one who stole my shop,"

I heard the old man cry.

"Captain Naru, come back and give me back my Mai," I heard Shin cry as well.

The cats were hissing at me.

Great my life can get even better, but I was wrong.

Stopping, I saw at front of me Mai's Father with his army.

"Just great," I said, as I felt Mai tighten her grip on my arm.

* * *

Stopping, I heard my father whispering, as I tighten more Captain Naru grip.

"Now what?" I heard Yasuhara whisper.

"We all split up, and we'll meet up at the end of the old hills in midnight, don't let anyone trace you,"

Captain Naru says, as I felt everyone nod.

"You're not getting away from me," I heard my father.

I gulped,

"How Captain Naru will get away from this?" I asked my self.

"Okay, I give up," Captain Naru says.

I tense,

"No, you can't," I whisper, in his ear.

"No Naru, I don't want to leave you, please," I begged once again,

Captain Naru didn't say anything, just stood there, in his ground, as he intertwines his fingers around mines, as insurance telling me to trust him. I squeeze it back.

"Ok," I whisper.

"Mai, please come back to me," My father says.

"Okay father, but I have one question," I screamed,

"Its not….." he says, but I cut him off.

"Yes father, is time for questions, why didn't you tell me I was to marry Shin, and why did he had to lie?" I gulped.

My father didn't answer.

"I will tell you when I take you back home, now Stupid kid, give me back my daughter, and maybe your punishment would be less painful, maybe," he spat, with evilness in his tone, making me shiver.

"Sure, I will give her up," Captain Naru says.

Unshed tears stung my eyes; I didn't want to go back,

"No father, I can't," I yelled with out realizing,

"Why not my child, what the hell did you do to her?" he spat.

But Captain Naru didn't response.

Crap, got to do something.

"If I hand over the princess, I need something that you took away from me, as I told you before," Captain Naru says.

"What is this dreadful thing you want?" my father spat back.

"Try to remember, and the meanwhile, do you have to get your daughter to Shin, as a virgin? He bitterly asks between his teeth, making me tighten my grip.

"You damn child, you didn't," My father screeched.

Captain Naru gave a joyful laugh, but with out humor.

"Like I told you last night old man, I'll let your imagination linger in that, and I have a little magic trick, before I hand over Mai," Captain Naru says, as I heard a gun shot,

"Lin Now!"

I had no idea what was happening, darkness was the only thing I was seeing right now.

About two seconds later I'm putting my hands around Captain Naru neck and my legs around his waist, and he ran, hearing everyone yelling behind us.

"Captain Naru," I whisper, as I tighten my grip on him.

"Thank you," I told him, as I leaned my cheeks between his shoulder blade and nape.

He's warm.

All of the sudden I heard a loud shot making me wince,

"Mai," I heard Captain Naru, as I felt warm ooze coming out from my skin…

"Naru, I've been shot," and with those final words I went into internal darkness in my mind.

* * *

Sorry for not uploading sooner, I had a little writers block, and sorry for the cliffhanger,

I want to thank serena122189, for her support, and that her story should have a great success as Hunting Life, good luck serenal122189, and I'll keep reading your stories, they are good.

As well to all my readers, I don't want to let anyone feel less, you all good to me, so I praise to you all, with my highest honor,

(I bowed down with all my humble praises as with my anime and Manga behind me doing the same)

Thank you all my wonderful and truthful readers.

Mai: "What? You got me shot?"

Me: (Hides behind Lin) "Sorry, Naru always get hurt, and that's the first thing that popped into my head,"

Naru: "At least I didn't get hurt, and Ayako, see if John is doing better,"

(Ayako nods and leaves the base.)  
Mai: "Why, did you have me shot?"

Me: "You'll see, if my idea comes, I have one, but I'm trying to organize it,"

Mai: "Huh, so where's Kent?"

Me: "Don't worry, he's coming, later on, don't worry,"

Naru: "Mai did you have any dreams."

Me: "Naru you're so mean, I was talking," (I cry,)

Mai: "No, nothing, and don't be mean to our writer, she's emotional right now,"

Me: "Thanks Mai, now for defending me, I'll give you a romance moment, with lots of life and death situation,"

Mai: "Hey, how's that helpful,"  
Me: (Gives an evil smirk,) "You'll see, bwahahaha,"  
Yasuhara: "Why are you adding an evil laugh?"

Me: "Don't know, wanted to do it, so now this dude, how long did he lived?"

Naru: "He was shot down by one of his prisoners, and a neighbor called the police, cause they heard nothing about the guy for a week, so they got worried, as soon the police got here, they discover his body next to his victim, as well as a dozen of body in the basement."

(Mai and I shiver.)

Lin: "Also he had a baby hanging from his room,"

(We all surrounded by darkness, of what Lin coolness words,)

Me: "Okay, please keep on reading, as we all shiver from this information."

Naru: "Yes, because you all can have brain damage from our writer or Mai,"

(Mai and I, hit Naru with the same baloney)  
Mai: "Now I know were you got the baloney,"

(I smile)  
Yasuhara: "I want to know?"

To be continued……………….

Please review.


	39. Tunnel

I don't own Ghost Hunt for nothing. Just this fic,

* * *

Chapter 37

Tunnel

I heard a gun shot right behind me, as I ran away with Mai wrapped right behind my back.

She leans between my shoulder blade and nape, trusting me,

"Mai," I gasp out hearing a second shot sound.

"Naru, I've been shot," she says, as I felt her lay her head down, and drop her arms to my sides.

"Great," I told my self, looking around my surroundings.

I found nothing, nothing at all.

There are lots of houses, for the rich, and nothing to hide in.

Fancy me.

Running, I kept.

I couldn't stop; her father army still right behind me.

"Naru!" I heard which made me stop at my tracks.

Looking around, I was in the middle of a small park.

Surrounded with lots of trees and a small oak bench at the north side of the park,

"Naru, this way, hurry," I heard again.

Placing my eye towards the voice, my eyes widen.

"Kent?" I stated, as he waved his small hands towards the left side of me.

"This way moron," he spat, making me growl, but didn't have time to reply, as I nodded, and ran towards him.

Kent ran until he stopped, and looked around him, with a satisfied smile appeared in his lips with his composure, he bent down, and opened a long grassy rug.

"We'll hide here, until the night, hurry," he says, as he pointed down at the black hole.

Nodding, I carefully went down, trying not to hurt Mai any further.

It was pitch black, and it smelled terrible, like the dead.

"Here," Kent says, as he lights up a candle, giving us light.

Looking around, I saw that we're in a long narrow old tunnel, with water running in the sides.

"Where are we?" I asked, as I gently placed Mai down, leaning against the wall.

"Ask later, now Mai, she need to be taken care of," the kid says.

Nodding, I started to examine her.

After five second later, I found the wound.

My eyes widen, she had a bullet hole, right at the left side of her shoulder blade.

"I'll burn the knife, so you can take out the bullet; I can't do it." Kent told me, as I nodded.

Placing the candle down, I gulped.

Checking for her pulse, it was still hitting, but faintly, and she's losing lots of blood.

Taking out her shirt off, I gulped more.

Luckily her back was facing me.

Putting her green shirt on the floor, I picked up the candle, and looked at the wound; the bullet wasn't so in, so it didn't pierce through any important muscles that can cause her death. The bullet was just there shining against the candle,

"Here," I heard Kent, as he places the hot knife in my hand.

"I'm sorry Mai, just hold on," I whisper.

With my right hand I gently as possible placed the hot metal tip of the knife in her wound, making it redder and fresh blood come out.

She winced, but still unconscious.

"It's almost over," I told her, as I flipped the bullet out from her skin, making more blood coming out.

Kent placed a rag against the wound, making Mai cry hard.

"Sorry, its alcohol," Kent whispers, as I placed the knife and the bullet on the floor.

"Clean it up and I'll wrap her wound," I told Kent, as he nodded.

Reaching out, I took the white bandages and went up towards Mai.

Kent stepped out, and I finished cleaning the dried blood, and the fresh.

Wrapping the white bandages around her wound, then came the most difficult part, I had to wrap it at front of her.

"Turn around," I told Kent.

He didn't question me, and he turned.

Going up front of Mai, I just concentrated on her shoulder, that's all; I was forcing my pride to just kick in. Nothing more nothing less,

As my fingers worked around her small shoulders, my eyes were glued on her face.

She looked so pale, no color in her cheeks, nor her plump lips.

Finishing the job, I quickly took off my shirt, and put it over Mai, after that I took Mai's shirt, which was mines to beginning with, placed it on me.

"Finish," I told Kent.

"Great, now let her rest, and here eat this," Kent told me, as he handed me some bread and a chicken breast. As I shifted a bit, to let Mai's head rest on my lap.

"Where are we?" I asked again.

"This is all the people on the island go if we're attack or something attacks us, it's called an underground shield," He explains.

"Not original with the names," I whisper.

Kent chuckled.

"Yeah, just stay here until the night," he explains,

Biting my bread,

Saying nothing, while we sat in this darkness, with little bit of light.

I leaned my head against the cold wall.

"I'll be back," Kent says; I nod.

With out taking the candle I saw him being swallowed up by the deep darkness of the tunnels.

Picking up the candle, I placed it right next to me and leaned my head towards the hard cold wall.

Closing my eyes somehow I fell asleep.

"_Noll,_" I heard my name.

Looking around I found my self at the beach.

"_Gene?" _ I asked, trying to understand,

"_Noll, I need you to wake up and take Mai out off the tunnels," _Gene says as he turns his back towards me.

"_Why?" _I asked.

"_Cause their right under you guys," _Gene says as he disappears into thin air.

Snapping out of my sleep mode, my eyes made contact with the darkness.

My senses were heightening from the lack of light.

I heard steps above us.

Picking up the mid-way candle which would only last at least another half an hour, I gently look down at Mai.

"Naru?" she whimpers as she tried to stand up. "  
"Careful, you've been shot," I whisper as Mai stood up.

She winced from the pain.

"Oh, where are we?" she asks.

"We're in some old tunnels, come," I said, while standing up, and helped her up.

While wincing from the pain, I placed my arm around her waist and started to walk down the darkness.

"My shoulder hurts badly," she whispers taking deep breaths with every step.

"I know, just hold on," I told her,

Pushing the candle at front of my darken eyes sight, the shadow aluminates the tunnels.

* * *

I know I'm blushing from the act of kindness Captain Naru was showing.

My back hurts like heck, but I had to keep my mouth close from complaining.

As I felt him leading me to I don't know, I've could clearly hear my father army moving above us.

Biting my lips, good side of my arm automatically wraps around Captain Naru arm.

"Are we there yet?" I ask, not knowing.

"No," he answers.

I nodded.

"_Mai," _I heard my name.

Blinking I answer.

"_Hey Gene," _

I said with joy.

"_Tell Naru to take a left right at the next corner," _I nodded.

"Naru, take a left at the next corner," I repeated Gene's words.

"Can you see?" Was the first thing he asks?

I chuckle a bit.

"No, just instincts, please just trust me." I begged him.

"Ok," Naru replies,

"_Good girl, now when you turn to the left, I want you to tell Naru to run as fast as he can, please endure the pain." _ Gene begged.

"_Why should we run?" _ I asked him.

"_I never said both of you, I said Naru, he has to leave you a lone," _Gene voice sounded a little worried. 

I stopped at my tracks.

"Mai?" Captain Naru questions.

"NO!" I yelled mentally and physically.

"No, _No," _both of the guys said in union.

"Mai what's going on?" Captain Naru order than stated,

"NO, No, No, No," I kept on saying, while tears started to run down my eyes.

"Mai," Captain said.

I found his arm and clenched it.

"Captain Naru, please don't leave me," I whimper from my cries.

"I'm not," he tells me.

"Promise," I requested.

"Promise," he repeated.

"_Mai no, he has to leave you, or not you'll die," _Gene says with out making sense, '

"_That doesn't even make sense Gene," _I stated, only for my brain to conjure up that something is not right.

"_Trust me I'm not going to let you die," _Gene said, but there was something of how he said it.

"Mai lets go," Captain Naru said.

"NO, let's keep on going and please don't take the left," I told Captain Naru in a whisper.

"Ok," he whispers back.

"_Mai, no trust me," _Gene says.

"_I am," _ I lied to him, something was not right and I'm not going to trust him, somewhere deep inside of me is telling me to just play along.

"Captain Naru can you pick me up," I ask,

I started to feel dizzy.

"Here," he says, taking my hands he wraps it around his neck, and I fasten my legs around his waist.

"Thanks," I told him, as I my head on his back shoulder, and put a little weight on my wound.

"_Mai twinkle, twinkle little star," _Gene started to sing.

"_Can you not sing," _I begged.

But he didn't listen.

He kept on swinging that dreadful song.

Which cause me to cry once again?

"What's wrong?" Captain Naru says.

"Nothing, just keep on, I want to leave this place," I told him, while I kept on whimpering,

"_Block, please block," _I heard Gene yell, making my eyes shot open.

"_What's wrong Gene,"_ My voice sounded worry.

"_Block, please Mai,"_ and with that I didn't hear anything else.

"Ah, just my luck," Captain Naru says.

"What?" I ask.

"We're surrounded," He stated as he stopped at his tracks.

Thanks for the wonderful reviews.

There you have it another chapter.

I'm having writer blocks at times but not always.

I started to right another Fanfic, for Inuyasha cause I've got this idea.

But don't worry I won't abandon this one, heck no I put to much effort on this story to stop right in the middle, and I won't abandon my readers.

Mai: "WTF?"

Naru: "Yeah,"

Me: "Oh you need to find out next chapter."

Naru: "Just great, you're getting me suck at this ridicules damn story,"

Me: "Yeah, and hey,"

Lin: "Naru there's something happening in one of the upstairs room,"

Naru: "Monk, go to the second floor at room 254," (Naru speaks through the speakers.)

Monk: "Sure thing,"

Mai: "What happening,"

Naru: "You're entering into the twilight zone, that what," (Naru pinches his bridge of his nose,)  
Mai: "Hey," (A vein pops out with anger,)  
Me: "Mai you can see can't you, even our readers can see it, the whole furniture is moving around and some are levitating, it right at front of your face or video."

Mai: (Sweat-drop) "Sorry,"

Naru: "Let's go,"

Me: "While we solve this please continue reading."

Mai; "Yeah or not Naru is going to suck you into the Twilight Zone, stupid jerk,"

Naru: "Whatever, come,"

To be continued……………..

Please review.


	40. Matsu & Jin

I don't own Ghost Hunt, if I did then I would be the happiest girl in the world.

Ps. Slight Bad Language at the bottom.

* * *

Chapter 38

Matsu & Jin

I've stopped at my tracks as the candle which I'm holding was melting, making the wax drip into my skin.

Ignoring the burning sensation, my eyes glanced around my shadowy passage.

"Ah, just my luck," I said, while looking around, I've noticed that we're surrounded by shadowy figures.

"What?" Mai asks.

"We're surrounded," I stated

"What's happening?" Mai asks as she tightens her grip on me.

"Just don't talk," I told her

So I kept on looking around.

"Who are you?" a low whisper sound came at front of me.

Which I couldn't see, even with the candle shining hard,

"I ain't answering that," I spat out.

"Then you're the enemy," the same whisper says.

Mai tighten her grip on me, only to make her wince from the pain from the wound of her back.

"Look I'm not looking for trouble, we we're just passing by, that's all," I stated.

"Yeah right," the voice echoed down.

"Please we don't mean any harm," Mai says with a nervous tone.

"What's your name girl," the voice says.

"I'm Mai," she answers making me groan,

Stupid girl,

"Wait your Mai, hell this is a surprise and different, long time no sees," the voice says. I arched a brow up.

"Wait, I know your voice," Mai says.

"You better," it says.

"No, I thought father killed you," Her voice sounded sad and relief.

"Yes, that bastard is going to pay, but I don't blame you," the voice says.

Mai loosen her grip and smiles a bit.

"Well Matsu it's really a good pleasure that you're alive," Mai says with joy.

The shadowy figure appeared at front of us, only to make out a young man around his early twenties. Shadowy dark hair and green emerald eyes, same size as me, and a model figure face, but with a tiny scar right at the left side of his eye.

"Mai how exquisite to see you once again," Matsu says while grabbing her hand and placing a thin kiss on it.

Making me want to rip off his mouth and hands,

I saw Mai blush a bit.

Great,

"Can you help us out," Mai ask.

"No we don't need help from him," I spat.

"Plus I don't trust him," I added.

"But I do," Mai argue back,

"So you're the Captain that stole Mai, interesting," he says, while glaring at me up and down with his arms cross at front of his chest.

"Please Naru," Mai begged.

"No," I said once again.

"Please,"

"NO,"

"Please, with cherry on top,"

"No,"

"Naru," she says in a low tone,

"No,"

"Naru please and I'll promise to do anything," She says in a sensual voice making me gulp, so I leaned to her ear and whisper.

"You should never say that to a man, and I will remember that offer for future convenience" and with that I leaned away from her and look at Matsu,

"Were," I stated.

Matsu gave me a fierce look, and then abut two seconds later he laughed out loud, making echoes of his laughter be heard through out the whole tunnels.

"Interesting, Mai you sure met your match, stubborn as you,"

Looking at him, then at Mai, I ignore the comment.

"You know, you look like a boy that I met about four years ago, but I can't remember exact though," Matsu says to me, while he came right next to Mai and grabbed her arm.

She winces a bit.

"What's wrong?" Matsu asks.

Mai gave a shaky smile, and pats his hand.

"Nothing jus hurt that's all,"

Then out of nowhere he growl.

"Did he hurt you?" He gave me a dark look,

I blink.

"Hey I didn't do anything, it was her father army," I spat back.

"Yes, he's telling the truth, we were running away from my father and somehow I got caught between the shooting, so don't blame Captain Naru, he's innocent." She says to Matsu.

Matsu rubbed his chin, and then a joy sparkled into his eyes.

"Nice, guys you can leave, I'll call if I need you," he yells, as I heard murmur around us, and no more shadow surrounded us.

"This way," Matsu says, while holding Mai hands and led us towards a right passage, making me growl a bit, he has no right to grab her hand like that.

"Wait, why I should even care,"

I ask my self.

"Captain Naru is that right," Matsu started.

"Yes, and yours Matsu," I spat a bit.

Matsu chuckle a bit.

"Yes, sorry for earlier, I don't trust a lot, if Mai trust you, then I trust you as well,"

When I look at his eyes, there was more than that, like bitterness or sorrow, I couldn't make it out.

"Matsu where's," she didn't finish.

"Yes, she's here, but don't worry, I won't let her be at the same place…….." but was cut off from high pitch scream, and as fast as it came, Mai was on the floor being pin down.

"You damn mother fucker bitch, what the hell you are doing here!" then a big slap was sounded.

"No Jin," Matsu tried, but was pushed away from Mai grasp as Mai grunted.

"I'm s...sorry Jin," Mai started to cry.

"NO, bitch, is your entire damn fault." Another slap was heard.

I came behind the girl and grabbed her from her collar, and threw her out of Mai grasp,

Leaning down, Mai flinch,

"It's me," I told her slowly.

She nodded and clenched towards me, gasping and putting her head against my chest.

Mai felt breakable, my heart grew weak but something else towards this girl.

I felt a hot liquid coming out off her back.

"Crap, look what you did," I snap as my anger grew bigger and bigger.

"Sorry Mai," Matsu says, while holding into the girl.

"Let go off me, I want to kill that bitch," Her hands were out in rage, while angry tears pierce down her flush angry cheeks.

Her hair was red as fire, curly. Pale like paper, and skinnier than Mai,

Mai clenches more into me.

"I need some new bandages for her," I growl.

"NO, she needs is a casket so you can bury that tramp after I kill her." The girl yelled.

"I'm s…or…ry... Jin, I di….dn't me…..an too," Mai sobbed between.

I tighten my grip but not enough to hurt her.

"Roger, bring new bandages," Matsu screamed to the thing air.

Hearing foots steps through out the shadows; I carefully put Mai into my arms, (Bridal style,)

Matsu pointed at a small corner.

"Put her here, and I'll…" Matsu started but was interrupted.

"No let the guy do it, I don't want you to even touch that bitch." Jin spat with hatred.

'What did Mai do to this girl to even hate her this much?'  
I asked my self.

Placing Mai down, I turn her and lifted her shirt.

"I'm sorry, I promise I won't look into anything, just your wound," I whisper to her.

"I thrust you," she whispers to me.

Making my heart thump a bit,

"Mai," I whisper back, as I lifted her shirt right back.

The white banged was soaked in red liquid of her own blood.

After five minutes later, Matsu gave me fresh bandages; I cleaned the wound and rewrapped it once again.

"Thanks," Mai said weakly.

I picked her up once again and look straight at Matsu.

"I want to leave now," I growl.

Matsu nodded.

"Sure this way, and don't worry about Jin, I convinced her, so she'll be out of our way."

I nodded and followed Matsu.

* * *

My whole body ached from Jin impact.

At first I was so glad to have known that Matsu was alright and alive.

Smiling at that thought, a deep blush appeared into my cheeks, I was being held by Captain Naru, just like a child.

His chest felt strong and warm, hard yet soft.

My heart was beating hard and fast, as my breath catch; I wish I can be hold like this by him, with out being hurt or no reason at all, just because he wants to feel me in his arms as I want him around mines.

My head deepened into his chest, and a thought came rushing into my head.

"Dang it, he's going to ask,"

Nodding I fell into slumber.

Blinking I heard the fresh ocean hit the shores.

I'm in my dreams.

"_Mai," _I heard my name.

Turning towards the owner of the voice, a frown appears on my face.

"_What happen?" _ The first thing that comes out of my mouth,

"_I'm sorry, it wasn't me," _Gene says, as he wraps his arms around me for a tight hug.

"_What do you mean?" _

"_I'm sorry," _he kept on going.

"_It's okay,_" I told him, as I tighten his embrace.

"Mai wake up," I heard in a distance.

"_I'll explain later, Naru is calling you," _and with that I felt alone.

Opening my eyes, I heard Captain Naru voice.

"Mai," he sounded relief.

"Captain Naru?" I ask.

"So the tramp awakens," I heard Jin voice.

"Jin," I said.

"Jin stop it," I heard Captain Naru growl.

I stood up a bit, and rubbed my head.

"Where are we?" I ask.

"We still on the tunnels, and we're about to leave," Captain Naru says.

I nodded.

"Mai I'm sorry for Jin attitude." Matsu says.

"Don't apologies to her," Jin spat.

"Look Jin, I'm……" then Jin yells at me.

"No Mai, its you damn fault for leading on Matsu, and making him fall in love with you, then making your father kill him for that purpose."

I gulp.

"Look, it's not my fault, and I didn't know my father would do that," I started.

"Jin enough, it's not Mai fault, its mines, I fell in love with her because of her, not because she's rich or anything, but because of her personality her charm, and……"

Captain Naru tense,

"Tell me how did you both met,"

I chuckled.

I felt Matsu laugh but a tender laugh.

"About two years ago, her father contracted me to build a new castle on the island.

While looking around on the premises, I found Princess Mai walking with her friend Ayako around the gardens. I approached her, and fell in love with her at first sight.

At first I was a bit mad, because she seems to ignore me, so I thought it was because she's a princess and will never talk to a peasant like me. But when I went up to her, she greeted me with kindness and warmth, which lots of princess don't do, and realize that she's blind, but that didn't stop me from falling for her, then her father knew and got mad.

He sentences me to death, but luckily Jin saved me at the nick of time, she bailed me out a night before my execution."

I started to cry.

"Oh Matsu I'm so happy that your okay, and that Jin saved you," I cried out.

"Yeah right bitch," Jin spat.

Rubbing my temples, Captain Naru wraps his arm around me. Making me blush from his gesture,

"Its nighttime, I've got to meet with my crew," Captain Naru says.

I felt silence approach us.

"Fine, just climb up and you'll reach the surface, but remember this we will meet again," Matsu says.

I smiled.

"Bye and thank you," I bowed.

"What ever bitch, just leave before I decide to go with my earlier plan and rip your head off and stick it where the sun doesn't shine."

I frowned.

"Thank you Jin, even though you hate me, I don't hate you," I actually mean it.

"Whatever, just leave,"

I nodded, and Captain Naru picked me up, and started to climb.

I know, Matsu and Jin, their going to come out later on, you'll see, they play a part off Naru and Mai past.

Thanks for the lovely review.

Mai: "Monk look out," (Monk dodges a flying chair,)  
Monk: "Thanks Mai,"

Naru: "You didn't let me talk a lot,"

Me: "Just suck it up,"

Naru: "What ever is not like I care!"

Me: "Right,"  
Yasuhara: "Guys, little less chit chat and more exorcism."

(Monk is chanting,)  
Evil: "Ha, ha, your not going to get rid of me that easily."

Mai: "Dang it, it's an intelligence hunting,"

Naru: "No I didn't' know that Sherlock,"

Mai: "Jerk,"

Me: "Hey chill both off you guys, let's get over with this,"

(Naru and Mai nods.)  
(Ayako calls from the speakers.)

Ayako: "Hey you guys, John just woken up,"

Mai: "Great, just let us finish,)  
Monk" "Finish,"

(The whole room calms down,)

Mai: "Great, just great,"

Me: "Continue reading as we clean up this mess,"  
Mai: "Hey,"

Me: "I know………."

To be continued…………….

Please Review.

Update soon


	41. Hundred Dollar Question

I don't own Ghost Hunt,

* * *

Chapter 39

Hundred Dollar Question

Reaching the surface, the bright moon from the dark sky shined brightly down at both of us.

Mai is tightly wrapped behind me, as I looked around my dark surroundings.

Thinking back earlier today, it was very strange and weird.

Nodding my head I took a step forward and started to walk towards my left side, heading towards my destination.

While passing by an old shopper cantina which was about two miles away from me, my eyes caught an old black robe hanging from the balcony which luckily for me, ii could reach it, so I rush towards it and grabbed it.

With out making any noise,

"Prefect," I whisper to my self.

Going behind an alee which was right next to the house, I've dusted the robes and wrapped it around Mai and I.

"Mai," I whisper.

She mummers in response,

"Just be quiet, until I reach my crew," I told her.

I felt her nod.

Wrapping her self more around me, I smiled.

Noticing a puddle under an oil lamp which was right next to the alee. I've leaned towards it, and saw that I had a hunchback, good; I look older than what I appear.

Satisfy with my look, I put on my hood;

I walked down the long dark city.

About ten minutes later I was at front of the wetlands of this island.

Looking around I spotted what I was looking for, the old hills.

"Oi," I heard right behind me,

"Great just what I needed," I said to my self.

I stood up straight.

Looking back, I saw a woman around her late twenties, with silver hair, and gray eyes, tall and chubby, but not a great deal,

"Oi boy," she shouts, as she ran up to me.

I raised a brow up.

"Oi, I need a favor," She asks,

I didn't say anything.

"I need you to kiss me," The woman says.

I stood there paralyze.

A woman that I don't even know asks me that?

"What?" I ask.

"Sorry, it not what you think, it just that," she started to blush.

"Yo, Laura, don't run away from me," I heard a strong male voice rushing down at us.

"No Steve," she shouted.

A sweat drops behind my head, but I acted cool.

"Look woman, I'm in a hurry," I spat.

Laura gave a look, as she whipped her head towards the man which appeared at front of us. He's a big muscle man, with green hair, green eyes, and looks like he can snap you into two with just one touch.

"Steve, he's my new fiancé, so now can you leave me alone." She screamed.

"GOD, why do I keep having this? Got to be a curse," I told my self.

"Captain Naru," I heard Mai wiggle behind me.

"Shush we're near the old hills, just go back to sleep," I whisper.

"I see so you're the other," he whisper in a low dangerous tone.

"I don't know what you're talking about," I spat.

Steve gave me an ugly look.

"Don't deny it; you're the one that I saw two nights ago, leaving her room,"

I gave him a death glare.

"Look, I've got to go…….." I started but he interrupted me.

"No, it just an excuse, I'm going to rip you limb by limb, for making her yours," Steve spat, making me just want to rip his head off.

"No Steve, he's a better lover than you, and if you kill him, I'll report you to the authorities of this town," Laura cried.

The big man eyes burn from anger and jealousy for this woman.

I felt Mai sliding down my back.

Remarkably she manage to get untangle from the old robe.

Turning my back, Mai stood and facing into a distance,

"Look here, Naru isn't the lover of this woman," Mai shouted.

Steve gave a sly smirk.

"How can you say that, he's cheating on you," he spat,

I was about to say something, but Mai interrupted first.

"No, he'll never cheat on me, I know him, plus two night ago he was with me in my bed, not with her, so if you can, we have to leave, his friends are going to be mad, look we just got married four night ago, and we're in our honeymoon, so come honey before your friends get mad," Mai blushed at the comment.

How can she lie in the heat of battle, and save me with her lies?

I nodded not knowing what to say.

(Wow, Naru doesn't know what to say, that's a first.)

Grabbing her warm hand, we march back towards the old hills of the island.

"Oi wait," I heard Steve.

Mai stopped and turned towards the voice.

"Can you prove that he was with you two nights ago," Steve asks, as he crosses his arm at front of his chest.

Mai tighten her grip on me.

"Yes," she said with confidence.

"Well," He started.

Mai smiled kindly at him and blush a bunch.

"I've give you my word as a lady, that we haven't left our room since our marriage, until an hour ago, and I'm with his child," and with that she started to walk at the direction we were heading before.

Steve and Laura stared at her with disbelieve,

As for me, I was shocked, how the hell is she this good, and were did the whole child came from?  
Ignoring it, I stopped at front of her, and told her to just to hold on to my back as before.

After she adjusted, I threw the robe around us and ran,

So I wouldn't to take any more chances,

"Captain Naru?" she asks.

"Yes," I said.

Mai stood silence for a bit, but then started to ask.

"When you kidnapped me weeks ago, why did everyone called you the ruthless pirate on the seven seas?"

I stopped at my tracks, as my heart lunched out of my chest.

"Naru?" Mai gaps from the sudden motion I just did.

"Nothing Mai, we have to keep on moving," I told her,

Mai adjusted her self, and gave me a hug.

"If anything, I just wanted to know, I promise that I won't judge." She tells me, not making me feel any better.

If she knew, she'll hate me; my pass should just stay in the pass.

Wait when did I even care, crap I'm getting confuse.

Her cheek rested on my shoulder blade, while feeling her heat radiate through me.

Ignoring those thoughts, I kept on running as before.

* * *

Captain Naru kept on running as I mentally beat my self from the stupid question, I just ask.

Is his pass and whatever it was, it wont change the way I feel for him, I will still love him no matter what.

Feeling his heat radiates from him, was soothing and well, and he smelled so good.

Inhaling him, Captain Nary stiffen a bit.

"Mai?" He questions.

A deep blush crept into my cheeks.

Ignoring him, I ask.

"Are we there yet?"

Captain Naru stopped and says. "Yes,"

I smiled.

"Great,"  
"Wow the Captain has grown a hunchback less than twenty-four hours, what's your secret, so I can become as handsome as you," I heard Monk voice whispering down at us.

"Shut up, you all in trouble," Captain Naru spat.

He puts me down on the ground.

"Captain," I heard Lin.

"Lin show Mai inside, then join me at my quarters, I have some important matters to discuss," Captain Naru says to Lin.

"Also Yasuhara, we'll pick up what we left today," and with that I felt Lin putting his hands on my shoulder, and I wince.

"Oh Ayako please make a warm bath for Mai, and get clean garments as clean bandages, she's been shot," and with that I heard his steps fade away.

"Mai are you alright?" I heard Ayako steps coming near me.

I smiled,  
"Yes, I'm alright, Captain Naru took very good care of me, now I would love to have a bath, and just crawl into bed."

I told her.  
Lin and Ayako took me inside of the ship, and Lin excuse him self.

* * *

"Captain Naru," I heard Ms. Hara calling my name.

She came close to me, puts her small hand over her mouth, and she started to blush.

"Would you like a bath, I'll help you……." But I cut her off.

"No, ask Ayako to make room for you on her cabin, you'll be sharing with her," I told her, as I stepped into my quarters and slammed the door behind me.

Not caring what Ms. Hara thought of that,

About five minutes later, Lin joined me.

He pulled up one of my chairs and sat, as he crossed his leg and arms.

"She asked me why they call me the ruthless pirate of the seven seas,"

Lin didn't say anything for two seconds, and then he leaned forward and places his hands on top of my desk.

"You know it was going to be sooner or later she was going to ask, Noll,"

I rubbed my eyes.

"I thought she forgot, she's forgetful sometimes," I stated.

Lin closed his eyes and questions,  
"Do you think telling her the truth would make her hate you?"

I didn't reply, as I turned my chair to look out from my round window, watching how the wave hits my ship and the moonlight hits the ocean floors.

"Mai," I thought.

"You're excuse, tells Ralph to head towards northwest, we'll sail until the day after tomorrow,"

I told him.

I heard the door close right behind me.

* * *

After Ayako helped me out, she led me towards Captain Naru cabin, and sat me in his bed.

My mind wonders at Captain Naru reaction, earlier.

I heard a tiny knock on the door.  
"Who is it?" I ask,

"It's us, Yasuhara, and John," I heard.

I smiled.

"Come in," I said.

Hearing the knob click, I knew that both of them came in.

"May I help," I ask.

I heard their foot steps stop at the middle of the room.

"Mai," I heard John,

I smiled,

"Yes John?" I ask.

I heard John take a big breath.

"Look Yasuhara has something to tell you," John replies but his voice was strained.

I felt Yasuhara move forward a bit, but then stopped at his tracks.

"Mai, I've got to tell you something about Shin,"

Yasuhara says, as he took my hands and places something on them.

"Just give it to Captain Naru, oh and the locket that he gave you, you should wear it when we head towards the other island,"

I nodded, and traced the object on my hands.

It was rectangular and sharp.

"Be careful," John says.

Blinking I tipped my head up.

"So what do you have to tell me about Shin?" I ask.

I heard an intake on Yasuhara breath.

"Well, Shin isn't what he seems," he starts.  
I raised a brow up.

"What?" I ask.

"That Shin isn't what he seems," he repeated.

I groaned.

"You told me before, just finish." I told him.

Feeling John putting his hand on my shoulder, Yasuhara says.

"Shin is, well, isn't, well, crap this is confusing, I mean that Shin isn't Shin, well he is but he isn't," Yasuhara rambled on.

I scrubbed my hair with frustration.

"Just get to the point already," I almost screamed.

Yasuhara took a big breath, as I heard him start to pace.

"What the hell is going on here?" I heard Captain Naru interrupt our conversation

"Captain Naru," both man yelled.

"What are you two doing here, alone with Mai, in my cabin," he simplifies each word.  
I gulped.

"Look, we weren't doing anything, just trying to tell something important to Mai, but you came just in time to interrupt us," Yasuhara whispers, as he and John excused them selves.

Hearing the door close, I closed my eyes.

"Mai," I heard Captain Naru.

I laughed nervously.

"Here," I said to him, as I rubbed the back of my head.

"I know you're here, I'm not blind," he spat, as I frowned.

"You have lots to explain," Captain Naru says, as I heard a big thump at front of me making me jump.

"Damn it," I heard Capt. Naru cuss.

"What happen?" I asked nervously.

I head the Capt take a huge breath.

"Nothing, just explain," he spat.

"Here," I just said, as I extended my hand out, to give him the piece of paper that Yasuhara gave me.

"What's this?" he questions.

"A piece of paper," I stuttered a bit.

"I know that, I mean, never mind," he says as I felt him grab the paper out of my hand.

I heard the paper being unfolded, and Captain Naru mumble under his breath.

"Oh that's convenience," he says.

"Convenience?" I question.

"Yeah, Yasuhara found someone that can finish the translation of the latter we found about two weeks ago, at the caves."

I smiled a bit.

"Oh, okay," I only stated.

"Mai explain," he spat, as I cross my arms.

"What should I explain, I didn't do anything," I spat.

I felt Captain Naru sit right next to me, by the pressure of the mattress sinking down.

"About Matsu," he spit,

I gulp. I knew it,

"What do you want to know?" I question,

Captain Naru didn't say anything for a minute; I knew he was in deep thought.

"Do you love him," he went straight to the point.

I blushed.

"No, I just see him as a good friend, and why would it matter to you if I love him or not?" I question him.

I felt him stance as he mumble so low, but I still picked it up.

"Yeah, why would I care?"

I didn't know what should I been feeling right now, angry or happy,

"Look I'm tired and I want to sleep," I said, as I yawned and stretched my arms.

"Sure, but one more question," he stated.

I nodded.

"Why does Jin hate you, the story that Matsu told didn't made a bunch of sense," he stated.

I rubbed my eyes.  
"Because Matsu fell in love with me, that's all, and she's in love with him, but I told her before that I don't feel the same, I was brunt about it, to the both of them,"

I rushed my words.

"Ok, good night," Captain Naru says, but he wasn't satisfy with the answer, I knew it.

Not saying a peep, I climb into the bed and went under the covers, and closed my eyes; my body ached, as my shoulder.

I knew today Captain Naru wasn't going to sleep next to me, I just knew it,

Cause I heard him move around the floor, and dropped into the floor to get conferrable,

He was mad. But I didn't blame him.

Putting the covers over my head, tears slowly slipped out, making my heart ache.

"Naru," I whisper as that night I only slept for a couple of hours, but not fully.

* * *

Lying on the floor, looking up at the ceiling my thoughts were jumble up.

The darkness of the outside didn't help at all.

"Why do I feel like this?" I question my self.

Ignoring it, I flip my self towards my stomach and my head on my palm, looking at the sleeping girl on my bed.

"Naru," she whispers with teary voice.

My heart rammed hard against my ribs.

"Mai," I whisper back.

She moved towards me, but with her eyes shut; the light reflecting from the window, shine over her, making her glow, and a piece of tear shine as well.

"She's crying?" I asked my self.

Getting up, I went up to her, and whipped the tear away, and she relaxed more.

A bit of a smile appeared on my lips.

Running my hand over my hair, I signed.

"This is getting difficult," I told my self,

"Naru," she whispers once again, but I got up and went back to my floor bed.

"Sorry Mai, not tonight," I whisper, as I went into my covers, and tried to sleep.

* * *

Wow, a long chapter, my first time, I just wanted to put this, just to make some points out.

Like the question of why they call Naru the ruthless pirate of the seven seas, even though he don't show it, see if you can figure it out, give you a clue, it intertwines with Mai father.

Mai: 'What was that?"

Me: "Um it was necessary; I had to at least wrap up a little bit of the story,"

Naru" "Yeah, you just kept on going and going,"  
Me: "Hey Mr. Know it all, I had to put thing like that, and little by little the story resolves by it self."  
Yasuhara: "Um guys,"

Me: "So……."

Yasuhara: "Um guys,"

"WHAT?" (We all say in union.)

Yasuhara: "A little help here,"

(Besides Naru and Lin, the rest of us had our mouth open and our eyes bugged out.)

Monk: "John get the holy water,"  
John: "Yes,"

Mai: "Wow cool trick, how did you manage to be flying in the air?"

Naru: (We all slap our heads, including Naru, wow,) "Mai you're a dunce, how do you manage to pass your grades?"  
Mai: "Hey,"

John: "Our father," (He started, as he threw holy water, a screeching voice shouted.)

Mai: "We'll be back after these commercial breaks,"

Naru: "We're not doing any Television shot Mai,"

Me: "Yeah,"

Mai: "Sorry, I think I had too much tea,"

Me: "Just enjoy the next chapter,"  
to be continued………………


	42. Pain and the Lightshadow

I don't own Ghost hunt…….

Chapter 40

Pain and the Lightshadow

Two days later………….

The waves hit hard against my ship, as we all wobble around.

The sea is angry as I saw the sky turning gray.

"Captain Naru," I heard Monk,

Looking towards his direction, I shouted.

"Take out the banners down."

Monk nodded while climbing the big poles on my ship.

Looking around I spotted Mai with Ayako and Ms. Hara.

"Lin, bring me the Lightshadow, and the key." I yelled over the hard winds.

I saw Lin nodding, and headed towards my cabin.

Walking towards Mai, I was stopped by Yasuhara,

"Captain Naru, I wanted to tell you something," he started.

I raised a brow up.

"Um if you haven't notice, it's not the time," I spat.

Yasuhara gave me a cheeky smile.

"I know, but I just wanted to tell you that when we reach the island later today, I need you to accompany me to somewhere private, but don't take Mai with you, I know how inseparable you two are," he mocked.

I didn't say anything, as I just kept on walking.

"Mai," I said.

Mai turns to my voice, and gave me a warm smile, even though she looked so tired.

My heart jumped.

Since two nights ago, I've been either to busy on locate the ware about of a man with Lin, or avoiding her, and as before I didn't have a blissful sleep either.

"Captain Naru," her voice was a little rasp.

"Ms. Hara, what should we do?" I ask.

Ayako grabbed Mai shoulder, as Ms. Hara puts her hand over her mouth blushing.

I resisted rolling my eyes.

"Yes," she says.

I smirked as I took Mai hands and lead her towards the middle of my ship.

"What…" she stumble her question in surprise.

I gulp realizing that was the first contact I made all day and for the last forty-eight hours.

"Naru," she whispers, as a slight blush appears on her cheeks, making me grin, for unknown reasons.

"Captain, here," I heard Lin, as I turned to him and grabbed the wine bottle and the key.

"Ms. Hara," I called.

She approached us and gave a dirty look at Mai?

Shaking my head, I handed the bottle to Ms. Hara,

"Now that we're where I wanted to be, make everyone close their eyes,"

She suggested.

I nodded in agreement.

"Oi, every on the ship close your eyes, and don't dare open them, until further notice," I yelled.

"Ay, Ay, Captain Naru," they all said in union.

So everyone on my ship closed their eyes, including Ms. Hara,

"Now Captain Naru, hold Mai hands, intertwine them," Ms. Hara said, but her tone sounded not pleased.

I nodded, and took Mai hands and wrapped it around mines.

"Done," I said to her.

"Good, now here," she says, as she extended her hand out with the wine bottle hanging out of her hand.

I took it.

"Open it when you see the moon," she says.

I look at her,

"Um Masako, there's no moon, it's only two in the afternoon," Mai says.

Ms. Hara chuckled a bit.

"Yes it is, isn't, but not were you two stand at, now look up and see the dang moon," she spat a bit.

I blinked in confusion, what the hell did she meant by that?

As I asked that, every thing around me faded and only found my self alone with Mai, in the dark.

"What the hell?" I ask.

"What?" I heard Mai ask,

"We're alone, and its night time," I said to her.

Mai didn't say anything.

"Great, now what," I asked.

"Check if you see the Moon," she stated.

"Okay," I told her.

* * *

Holding Captain Naru hands, made me happy, we haven't converse at least three days, and I'm dreadful tired.

Also my wound is healing up nicely, but there's going to be an ugly scar, but I didn't care.

All of the sudden my eyes pulsed, as I heard Captain Naru grunt.

"Naru," I whisper, as I felt him kneeling.

"God," he shouts.

My eyes started to bleed, and the pain was getting harder and harder.

"Mai come next to me," I heard him.

I nodded.

Kneeling next to him, he wraps his arms around me and buried his face into my hair.

"Mai," he whispers, as he grunts once again.

My eyes are burning, like someone was putting fire in them, I never felt it this strong before.

"My heart," Captain Naru whispers.

Ignoring the pain, I wrap my arms around him.

Like a mother would, to protect her child from the pain.

"Its okay," I whisper into his ear.

He tightness his hold,

"This pain is unbelievable, is worse than before," he murmurs against my hair, sending me shills of delight through me.

More blood spilled down my eyes.

"Naru, do you see the Moon?" I asked.

I felt him move an inch.

"No," he says.

"If you can't see it, why are we in pain?" I asked.

Captain Naru didn't say anything.

As I was about to speak, I heard the woman voice.

"_The moon is a quarter, soon, soon you're going to be mines, and then the moon will bleed completely."_ The woman sang.

"No," I yelled,

"Mai?" I heard Captain Naru. Then he grouted once again.

"Naru," I said.

"Its okay, it just I can't wait to get over with it, why do you think this happen?" he questions.

"Wait, are you asking me?" I asked amazed.

"Just answer the question," he spat, while still holding me,

"Um I don't know," I said truthfully.

Captain Naru gave a weak laugh.

"Figures,"

I raised my brow up.

"Figures, hey" I spat.

"No brains in that cute little head of yours," he says.

(He's into to much pain to even registered what he just said,)

I was about to argue back, but a big blush crept into me.

Did he just say cute?

"Damn," he says as he really tightens his grip on me.

"Naru are you okay," I ask.

"Yes Mai I'm dandy, I'm just faking this so I can hug you," he said with a heavy sarcasm in his voice.

"Well, you don't have to be so mean," I cried.

My eyes were so much in pain, that I had to close them, but only made it worse,

Opening them again, Naru was staring straight at me.

Wait,

"I can see," I shouted.

Naru was sweating hard, and gave me a slight smile.

"Good, but you're still bleeding too much," he tells me.

"No its okay, your in pain," I told him,

His amazing blue eyes soften a bit.

"Mai, you're loosing too much blood, your going to pass out," he says.

"I'm okay, now see if you can find the moon, so we can get this over with," I kind off spat a bit.

Captain Naru nodded.

Both looked up and spotted the moon, it was right above us.

"Now, open the wine," I told him.

Captain Naru didn't say anything as he grabbed the key, and popped the wine bottle open.

A beautiful shadowy light floated up, above us, it was a bright light, but with a shadow surrounding it.

"It's beautiful," I said.

Captain Naru turns to me, and grabs my hands.

"Yes it is," he says, but still watching me.

Blushing, my eyes connected to the Lightshadow, it was floating and headed towards the east side.

"Now that you had found it, follow the eyes, with her eyes she'll only see the one she loves and towards the destination, from now on, until you find the beast." it spoke.

"Did it just spoke?" I gasped out.

"Yes Mai," Capt. Naru says.

I gulped.

"Mai, my daughter, Naru my son, be careful, from now one, this trip should be not taking be so lightly, for one purpose you kidnapped Mai, it was destiny, when you hit the island, you may bring only six friends, only six, nothing more nor nothing less, and as you reach the beast take the seventh friend and place them in the middle,"

I raised a brow up.

"Wait, you said six, how is it seven people, cause including me and Naru, which will make eight people."

The lightshadow chuckled.

"Six becomes eight and eight becomes Seven, sacrifice can be good or bad, depends of how you choose," the lightshadow says.

"So you're saying one of us going to die," Captain Naru said darkly.

My blood went cold.

"No, no death should be necessarily, trust me, is not written, but all of you guys are meant to be around the circle, all seven of you guys, including you my son, and my daughter,"

I raised a brow up.

"But that will make eight of us."

I stated.

Lightshadow chuckled again.

"Naru your smart enough, try to figure out the riddle I just gave you, and when you figure it out, don't be ashamed to do it,"

Captain Naru tightens his grip on me.

"Okay," he only says.

Lightshadow laughed greatly, her voice was like an angel sweet, and yet I'm staring at a light.

"What did you mean about earlier?" I question.

The lightshadow stopped laughing, and cleared her throat.

"You'll see when you return, also before you go to the circle place me next to the seventh person," she tells us.

Both nodded.

"My son and daughter, I need to be going," she started, but I interrupted.

"Wait how should we reach the island?" I asked.

Lightshadow went quiet for a second, and then answered.

"You my daughter shall lead them towards the island, as it said, follow the great Eye, so it yours, your eye sight is greater than anyone's in the world, and when you find the beast, he'll give you a name that will be pass down from generations to generations."

I nodded.

"Bless it be my daughter and son, please Naru take good care of Mai, and Mai take good care of Naru, you shall need each other," and with that the lightshadow swipe back to the wine bottle.

"Okay, that was weird," I said to my self.

"Mai," Captain Naru almost screamed.

"What?" I ask.

"Your eyes, the blood hasn't stopped," I just smiled.

"Seriously, I don't feel a thing anymore," I told him.

His eyes were a little worried, but not fully.

"Mai we need to find a way out,"

As I stood up, (Yes they were still kneeled) I felt dizzy.

Captain Naru stabilized me.

"Mai," he groaned.

"Naru are you still in pain," I asked.

"No, but how the hell do we get out?" he whispers.

I smiled, and looked down at my shirt.

It was full of blood.

"Wow, I need to buy a new shirt," I joked.

"It's not time for jokes Mai," Captain Naru spat.

I just smiled at him.

"It's okay, while you're with me, I don't care," I told him.

"Mai," he whispers.

All of the sudden he reached out with his hands, and started to trace my face,

I blushed, as my skin burned from his touch.

"Mai, we really need to get out," he whispers as he leans forwards.

My heart just jumped into my throat, he's going to kiss me.

NO, I'm bloody and it would be weird, I don't want my first kiss to be with blood.

"No," I screamed, as Captain Naru blinked rapidly.

(Okay I'm being evil with them, I know, every time, but its fun,)

"Oh, let's go," he only says, as though I just snapped him out of it.

"Great Mai, you just lost a change to get kissed by the guy you love,"

I mentally screamed to my self.

I nodded, and as I took a step forwards, I made contact with darkness once again,

****************

Mai face was covered, by her blood, and yet she was more worried about me.

Crazy girl,

All of the sudden, my hand started to trace her face. My finger tips burn from her skin.

I didn't care she was covered by blood, she looked so, cute in a way.

All of the sudden I started to lean forwards, a huge wave went through me, as before, I wanted to kiss her, as I leaned forward, her eyes turned soft, but then it panicked,

"Mai, we really need to get out," I just blabbed.

"No," She screamed, and I blinked, snapping out.

No, why?

"Naru, she doesn't want you to kiss her, that's why, nor should you, you guys don't feel anything for each other, and plus she wants her first kiss with the man she loves, not with a dang pirate." I told my self.

"Oh, let's go,' I said lamely.

As she nodded, she took a step forwards, only to faint into my arms.

"Great, I told you so," I said, as I picked her up.

Her eyes still didn't stop bleeding; her rosy cheeks were turning white.

Looking around I noticed that it was still night time, and surrounded by beach, wait the same beach from my dreams.

Why?

"_Noll," _I heard behind me.

Turning around I saw my twin brother, Gene,

"Gene, how do we leave?" I question him.

Gene smile at me and went towards me, about two seconds later, he was standing at front of me, and reached out, to smooth out Mai's hair.

He looks at her with tender eyes, and then glances up at me.

"_She's so beautiful, when she sleeps," _he stated.

I didn't say anything towards that.  
"Gene, how do we leave?" I asked again.

Gene leaned forwards, towards the girl on my arms, and gives her a kiss on her four head.

"_You know brother, I love her so much,"_ he says, as my heart stopped.

"How, you're dead," I spat.

Gene didn't remove his eyes from Mai,

"_I know I'm dead, but that doesn't mean that I can't love," _he says.

My heart was pounding hard, and my blood boiled.

"Just…tell…me….how…" I said, trying to calm my rage.

"_Just look up once again, and please take care of this girl, you two need each other,"_ and with that, he gives another kiss on her four head, and disappears.

"He tells me he loves her, and then tells me to take care of her, damn he always gets me confused, my own brother,"

Looking up, I didn't saw anything,

"Great Gene, I just see stars," I spat.

"Captain Naru, can we open our eyes," I heard.

Looking down, I saw that we were back at my ship.

"Yes, and Ayako, please make a hot bath for Mai," I said, as I took Mai into my cabin.

* * *

Wow, that was hard to write. And what about the lightshadow, I wonder what she meant about the seven people, see if you guys can wrap it before I reveal it, as same goes with Naru past, and about Shin.

I know, lots of mystery, but it will be reveal, just later on.

Mai: "Oh Gene loves me,"

Naru: "Yeah, yeah,"

Mai: "Are you jealous?"

Naru: "No,"

Me: "Oh, his eye is twitching, how cute,"

Mai: "Why?"

Me: "Because he wants to kill his brother, for falling in love with is woman,"

Yasuhara: "So we finally got rid of the ghost,"

Me: "yup, thanks to Monk and John, now off to the next case,"

Mai: "great, now Naru would you like some tea,"

Naru: "Yes,"

Mai: "I'll be right back."

Me: "Please continue reading,"

To be continued………………………

Update soon……………………………….

Please review.


	43. Random part 2

Don't own Ghost Hunt.

* * *

Chapter 41

Random things

Part 2

Laying Mai on my bed, Ayako came rushing into my room.

"What happen?" she asked me, with an anxious tone.

I grabbed a rag, and started to clean Mai's face.

"Have you pre-pared her bath?" I ask calmly.

"Yes,"

I stood up.

"Good, now take her, and bathe her, after that bring her right back," I ordered.

Ayako nodded, and took Mai.

Sitting on my bed, Lin walked in and places a cup of tea on my hands.

"Here, you need this?" he stated.

Taking a sip, I relaxed a bit.

"What happened?" he asks.

I nodded.

"I have no idea," I stated the truth.

Taking another sip, Lin started to pace.

"She looks so pale, do you think that she might di……." But I cut him off.

"Don't you dare finish that damn line, Lin, she'll make it, it just that, it's hard to explain," I said darkly.

Lin looks down at me, and gave a small smile.

"What?" I snapped.

"Nothing just thinking that's all," he says.

I narrow my eyes.

"Lin, what are you thinking about?" I asked him.

Lin puts on his poker face on and just said.

"Like I said, I was just thinking,"

Crap, I can't tell what the hell he was telling the truth or not.

Finishing my tea, I handed my cup back to Lin.

As I did, Ayako came back, with a new washed Mai.

No more blood dripped down her pale face, and she was sleeping.

"Now leave, I'll call if I need anything else," I told her.

Ayako didn't question me, but nodded and left the room.

Running my hands through my hair, I sat near the sleeping girl.

Mai felt me I think, because she automatically wrapped her hands around my stomach, and snuggled closely.

I blushed a bit.

Crossing my legs, and my arms right behind my head, I closed my eyes, just to think, but I ended up sleeping.

* * *

Few hours later,

Waking up, my head is pounding hard.

Opening my aching eyes, I saw darkness once again.

I felt some arms around me.

My eyes shifted, and saw Captain Naru,"

"Wait how that possible?" I asked my self.

"Naru, wake up," I whisper into his ear.

He shifted a bit, and slowly opened his eyes, and stared right at my eyes.

"How are you feeling?" he asked me.

I just smiled, as he reached out and tucked my hair back to my ear.

"I'm fine, just a headache, and I can see," I told him.

All of the sudden, with a fast flash, he was up into his feet.

"Crap, I fell asleep," he shouts.

I frowned.

"What's wrong?" I asked.

I saw him leave the cabin, with out answering me.

Grouting out loud, I stood up and stretched my aching muscles.

Blinking a couple off times, I saw darkness once again.

"Whatever, like I care," I said out loud.

Finding the door, I went outside.

"Mai," I heard.

Smiling I turn towards his voice.

"Hi John," I greeted him warmly.

"How are you feeling?" he questions.

I smiled at him, and said.

"I'm fine, just a headache, and hungry, where's Capt. Naru?" I asked him.

"Captain Naru just left with Yasuhara and Lin down at the docks of the boat," John answers.

I nodded. That's why he was upset.

"Here, I'll make something for you to eat," John offered.

"No thank you, I'll make something for the both off us," I offered him back.

I heard John chuckled nervously.

"Um, I already ate, thanks anyway." He says.

I frowned.

"Where's Ayako," I asked.

"She's with Ms. Hara," He says.

I nodded.

Heading to the Kitchen, my eyes catches something towards the ocean, and my mouth dropped.

"It's so beautiful," I said, as I went up to the railing,

(She's still blind, but remembers what the lightshadow says, just to clear up some thoughts or confusion.)

I saw the ocean for the first time, the water was so blue, like Naru eyes, and wide, sparkling, and then I saw a light, just hovering over it.

"Mai?" I heard John question.

"I know how to go to the next island," I said slowly.

John didn't say anything, as I called out.

"Monk!" I yelled.

About the fifth call, Monk appeared.

"Mai, what happen, did someone attacked you or something?" he questions as he tried to regain his breath.

"No, sorry if I gave that impression, please can you set sail over towards that direction." I told him, as I pointed towards the east side.

I felt Monk hesitate.

"Don't worry, I'll get all the blame, with Captain Naru," I told him.

Monk didn't say a thing, but then he said.

"Okay, I don't want to be punished again, for the last three days, the whole crew and including me had to scrub down the whole ship, until Captain Naru was satisfy, and his a tough person to satisfy, that I thought our punishment was going to last at least for eight months or more."

He said with horror in his tone.

I found him, and placed a gentle hand on his shoulder, and gave him a warm smile.

"It's okay, I promise, I'll get all the blame, just trust me," I told him.

"Okay, you're lucky that I like you," he joked, as he rustles my hair.

After I felt him leave, my stomach growled loud.

"Come, I'll make you something," John says, as he took my hands, and led me towards the kitchen.

* * *

"So, do you want me to explain," Yasuhara says, as he leaned against the brown wall.

I crossed my arms, and glared down at him.

"If I'm here, don't make me waste my time," I said coldly.

Yasuhara smiled, and started.

"You know, on my birthday, I was heading home, while doing so, I saw a stray cat," he started.

I didn't say anything.

"The stray cat was limping from a broken paw, so I bend "Come, I'll fix you," I said to it, while reaching out, so he can take a sniff of my scent, you know so it can trust me."

Lin made eye contact with me, as though he was thinking the same think,  
"Why a cat?"

Glancing back at Yasuhara, he continued.

"When the cat was sniffing me, a cloud of fog appeared, from nowhere, and the cat hissed through its sharp teeth, and bit my hand. And from there in out, I can't barely remember anything, until I met Ms. Hara, a month ago."

He says.

I staid quiet for a few moments, then started to walk away.

"Wait, aren't you going to say anything," Yasuhara asked.

I looked back, and answered.

"I need time to think," I told him, as I went up stairs.

Lin followed me, as well as Yasuhara.

Going up stairs, I opened the door, and looked outside; the ship was heading off to another direction.

"Monk," I said darkly.

Monk was at the steering wheel, and glanced down at me. As soon as I reached him.

"Captain it was Mai," he said in a rush.

I didn't answer, and headed out to search for Mai.

Lin took Yasuhara somewhere, which I wasn't paying attention, and didn't care for the least.

About five minutes later, I found Mai, she was leaning against the rail of the ship, staring into a distance of the ocean, she glowed, as the wind slightly made her hair move, and she looked better.

Going up to her, she started to speak.

"I gave Monk the orders, I see a light, and my guts are telling me to follow it, so we can go to the island," she says, and then she added.

"So don't be mad at Monk, Naru, be mad at me,"

Going up to her, I place my hands over the railing of my boat.

"If you can see the way, then I won't be mad, the Lightshadow said that you're the only one that can see it," I said to her.

Mai turned her head towards me, and a small blush appeared in her cheeks.

"Thanks," she says, as she turns back at the sea.

"It's so beautiful, I actually can see the sea, but yet, I can't see anything else, every time I turn my head towards another direction," she says, but in her tone, was something that she wasn't' telling.

"Mai, how long till we reach the island?" I asked her.

Mai turned to me, and smiled.

"About two more hours," and with that she stared back to the sea.

* * *

My heart was hammering, Captain Naru looked so handsome right now, and I didn't want to tell him that besides the sea, I can see him as well.

Leaving my spot, I heard Ayako coming up.

"Mai, I have to tell you something important," she says, as she grabbed my hands and took me towards I don't know.

After I heard the door slam, Ayako breathing was fast and rigid.

"What happen?" I asked her.

Ayako started to cry,

"Ayako?" I question in worry.

"M...monk proposed," she cried out,

I jumped in delight, finally he did it.

"Finally," I shouted, but then Ayako hugged me.

" I turned him down," she cries, as I stood there shocked.

* * *

Another chapter;

Please review.

Mai: "What did you did that?"  
Me: "I'm sorry,"

Monk: "When did I propose?"

Me: "Don't worry I'll explain it on the other chapter."

Monk: "You better,"

Naru: "Mai tea, and get ready to go, we have another case,"

Me: "Yeah, another,"

Naru: "You're not coming,"

Me: "Oh yes I am, or not, I'm going to lock you up, and make you my slave, I do have the power, at least in this fic,"

Naru: "What ever,"

Me: "Okay, then I'll get Madoka on you,"

Naru: "be ready in an hour,"

Me: "Thank you Madoka, for the power of fear,"

Mai: "Here Naru, and please continue with reading."

Me: "Yeah, see you soon."

To be continued………….

Update soon.


	44. Faithful Souls Island

I don't own Ghost Hunt

* * *

Chapter 42

Faithful Souls Island and the

Broken Heart

We arrived at the island not to long ago.

The problem was that every time I glare at the beautiful ocean, I still see the light thing just hovering over the water.

At first, I thought it was just there to show me the way, but I was wrong, so the question is,

"Why is it still there?" I question.

Captain Naru left with Ms. Hara, Lin, and Yasuhara, about ten minutes ago.

I felt the soft sand on my bare feet, while walking with Ayako,

"Why would you refuse his proposal?" I asked her, as I took her hands and started to skip.

Ayako stayed quiet for a few seconds, and then I heard her sob.

"Please tell me," I begged,

Ayako sniffed a big one, and replied.

"Because, I'm in engaged already,"

I stopped at my tracks, and frowned.

"What? When? How? Why?" I said so fast.

"I was engaged about five years ago, way before I met Monk," she tells me.

I still didn't believe it.

"Five years ago, when I was visiting my parents, I met this very nice young man, his name is Will, and my father gave my hand to him, so I'm going to be marry with in a year from now." She explains.

Poor Monk,

"Did you told Monk, about that," I question.

I heard Ayako hesitate a bit.

"No," she finally says.

I didn't say anything, but I just hugged her.

"Don't' worry, do you love Will?" I question after I broke off the hug.

"No, but he's very nice though." She explains.

"Do you love Monk?" I asked her.

I felt her tremble.

"Yes, with every ounce of my heart." she managed to gasp out, as she started to cry uncontrollably.

I hugged her there, for a very long time.

* * *

Leaning against a red brick wall, Ms. Hara leaned closer to me.

Yasuhara was talking to some guy, with very bad brown hair and rotten teeth, as Lin was reading the letter that we found not to long ago.

I just wanted to be back at my ship, with Mai.

Wait, Mai, great. I'm loosing it.

"Captain Naru, we have found our guy," Yasuhara shouts, as he threw his hands up to the air, and his eyes shined with victory.

"Then?" I question.

"It's him," he points at the hobo looking person.

"Can you translate the rest," I plainly asked him.

The older person with rotten teeth, and very bad high genes, nodded.

"I'd use to be an archeologist, and with my line off work, I learned to decipher many things."

He stated, as his voice is crunchy, and his breath was bad, he was a little taller than I was, and his eyes are pale green.

"Fine, then here," I said, as I rudely took the paper out off Lin hands and placed it on the man dirty ones.

"What's your name," I asked him.

The older man eyes quench together, as he spit out some saliva that was black.

"Name's Jose," he says.

I didn't comment it, as he glances down at the old paper.

"Ah, it's an old legend, prophesy that an old witch for told, about a beautiful blind princess; which she has to find her lost sight, in order to stop an evil witch. From capturing her soul, and she and her lover has to become one, during the second bleeding of the moon, before the third one, which they have to get the beast," Jose says, as he looks back at me.

I had no idea; what he meant or did he make any sense,

"What is he talking about?" Yasuhara asked.

Ms. Hara came closer to me, and puts her hand over her mouth and nose.

"I've heard about that, there's an old witch, that fell in love with a handsome young man, as he with her, but destiny said that they weren't meant to be together. Therefore, the handsome young man married some other woman, but had the witch as his mistress, and they made a pack, for the first child was going be sold to her, as he will regain power over the kingdom, and they can be together forever. So the deal can be secure, she took the child sight, so when her seventeen birthdays she can give her back her sight, and take her soul forever, on the night when the moon bleeds." Ms. Hara finished.

I didn't say anything,

"The young lady has less than a month now, she should find her other half, and find the beast soon, before the young girl suffers an internal hell with the witch," Jose says.

"Is that all," I question.

Jose eyes sparkled.

"No there's more, eight become seven, and seven becomes nine," he says.

I blinked.

"What?" I question.

"Eight becomes Seven, and seven becomes Nine, it says it on the bottom of the paper."

Great, more to this ridicules riddle.

"Capt. If your trying to figure it out, I'll give you a hint, the flesh is very weak, especially when it comes to the one you love," and with that, the older man sat, and closed his eyes.

"What does that mean?" Yasuhara asked.

Ms. Hara did not say anything, as she excused her self.

Looking up at the blue sky, I saw Lin moving closer.

"We need to get back," he whispers to me.

I nod.

"Captain Naru, I've got to see someone, I'll be back before sun down," Yasuhara says, as he starts to leave.

I didn't say anything, but started to walk towards the other way.

* * *

I was sitting on the ship's floor, cross legs, and arms, concentrating, on what I should do,

I will not let Ayako marry someone she does not love, and I don't want Bou-san be heart broken.

"Mai," I heard behind me.

"And thinking about the devil him self," I spoke.

"Excuse me?" Monk asks.

"Nothing, I understand my self, so sit next to me, and tell me," I only say.

I felt Monk sitting next to me.

"Where should I begin?" he asks me.

I smiled, as I found his shoulder and patted.

"From the beginning," I only stated.

Bou-san signed a big one.

"Okay, so two days ago, when you and Captain Naru weren't talking, John and Yasuhara helped me plan a wonderful Dinner." he started.

Flash back, (Monk's POV)

"Thanks guys," I said to John and Yasuhara,

I'm in my cabin, with a candles all over, and a table right in the middle, nice covered with a nice white table cloth, and two red candles.

I am wearing a nice black suited suite, with a white chemise unbuttoned.

I'm passing up and down, nervously.

John patted my back, to calm me down.  
"Don't worry, it's going to be fine," John says.

I look at him.

"Sure, it's easy for you to say, you're a priest, if she doesn't accept, I think I'll go back to those Amazon woman, I think is still mating season." I said.

John nervously laughed.

The door opened, and Ayako steps in. She looked beautiful, a long red silk dress, with a puff on the bottom.

(Sorry, I'm not good on fashion, I really don't care about fashion to the point, but just bare with me,)

"I'm I early?" she asks.

I locked eyes with her, and gave an insurance smile.

"No, you're just in time," I tell her, as I grabbed her hand, and lead her towards the table.

Yasuhara and John acted our servers, and served the food, which Mai made, from my request, but never told her what was the special occasion.

John and Yasuhara left us be, right after dinner.

I was a nervous wreck,

I kneeled down on my right, and took out the ring, which I saved my money for the golden diamond ring.

I said.

"Ayako, would you marry me, because I can't live with out you any longer," I told her.

Her eyes widen, and my heart rammed fast, as sweat crept on my face.

Tears furiously came out off her eyes, as she says.

"No, I'm sorry," and with that she left running, leaving me still kneeling, with a broken heart.

End of Flash back.

I felt tears running down my own cheeks.

"I'm sorry Monk, I'm sorry, I know what your feeling," I whimper.

Out of nowhere, Monk broke into maddens.

"How the hell do you know how I feel, I gotten my heart broken, into a million pieces, Mai, how the hell do you know?" he screams, as I sobbed more.

"I... I do, in a way, I'm about to marry someone I don't love, and the only one I fallen for doesn't love me back, Monk, I know my god, Monk, we are two broken birds," I screamed back, as I felt two strong arms around me.

"I'm sorry, I'm so sorry," we both say in union.

I tighten my grip on him, as I buried my head on his soft warm chest.

"Monk, do you know why she rejected you?" I asked, as I remained in his arms.

"No," he answers, while he plants his cheek on my head.

"You're so warm and soft, I need this, thank you so much Mai," he tells me, while I blush from the comment.

"What the hell is going on?" I heard in a low dangerously voice.

Monk and I let go off each other.

"Captain Naru," I said, while my blush deepens, from embarrassment.

"Capt. Mai wasn't doing anything wrong, she well, she was consoling me, that's all, and thank you," Monk says, as felt his breathing right next to my right cheek, and planted a kiss on it.

I blushed more.

Looking at Captain Naru, his eyes were glaring, as though some weird fire behind them, but I couldn't put my finger in it, because it disappeared.

"Monk, we'll continue later, I promise to help you," I whisper, as I felt him nod, and leave.

Whipping the remaining tears out off my eyes, I stare at Captain Naru.

"Mai Tea," he only says, as he leaves my sight, and darkness appeared again.

Nodding, I headed towards the kitchen.

* * *

Slamming my hands on my desk, as soon I reached my head quarters, Lin closed the door silently.

While entering my ship, I heard them say.

"I'm sorry, I'm so sorry," both off them said in union, and then Monk had the stupidest thing to say to her,

"You're so warm and soft," he says, what the hell, he shouldn't be telling her that,

Then planted a kiss on her cheek, damn Monk,

My blood boiled, I wanted to split Monks head off.

He has no right to tell my Mai that or place his lips anywhere on her skin, she is mines, and no one else, and I'll be the one to touch her skin with my lips and my hands.

"Wait, when did I think about that?" I screamed annoyed, I'm getting confused again.

"Crap, crap, crap, crap,"

I chanted aloud.

"Captain Naru," I heard her voice.

Looking up, my heart launched out from my chest.

She just looked to delicate, and soft, once again.

"Crap," I screamed, making her jump.

"I'm sorry, if I did something wrong." She apologies, I raised a brow up.

"Here's your tea," she says, as she finds my desk.

Looking straight at her, she blushed, as though she can see me.

"What's wrong?" I asked her, as I picked up my tea.

"N...nothing," she stutters.

"You're excuse." I tell her. '

She nodded and left my quarters.

Sitting back down, I sipped my tea.

"_You know, if you don't hurry, someone else might get her," _I heard.

I'm going insane.

* * *

"What's wrong with Captain Naru?" I asked my self.

He looked so angry, when I walked in, but then his expression changed into a lost boy for a second that made me blushed and my heart goes crazy.

"Mai," I heard.

Turning towards the owner voice, I smiled.

"Monk, I have to tell you something about Ayako," I whisper.

Monk grabs my hand and leads me to I don't know.

"Here, we can talk in my cabin," he says.

I nodded.

"Now tell me, did she tell you?" he asks. I nod yes.

"Yes, she's engaged to another man," I whisper.

I heard Monk intake.

"Wow, okay, didn't saw that coming, does she loves him," he asks in a hurry and shocked.

I didn't answer him.

"Mai, answer, she does love him, doesn't she, that's why you're not telling me." he practically yells.

"Monk," I said, but I heard the door slam hard open,

"Monk!" I yelled as tears ran down my cheeks.

"No, she doesn't," I yelled, hoping that he caught that,

"No," I heard him repeat.

"No Monk, I was just thinking about something else," I lied.

"You're not lying to me," he question.

"No Monk, I would never lie to you, especially about the matter of the heart, I love you to much for that," I stated.

I heard glass shattering on the floor.

"Mai?" I heard.

I looked towards the owner off the voice, and it was Captain Naru,  
Crap,

"You love Monk?" he stated.

"No, well not like that, I love him like a brother, not a lover, he's too old for me any ways," I answered truthfully.

"Hey, I'm not that old, and plus I love Ayako, not some kid, I see Mai just like a younger sister, so don't worry about that Captain Naru," I heard Monk explain.

"Why did she just said Love you," he question.

"Ayako broke Monks heart, and I'm trying to mend it," I explain.

I saw Captain Naru face, it was unreadable in so many levels.

"Fine, come with me, we have to meet someone soon," he only said icily, as he brushed off Monk.

"Monk, I'll explain everything, I promise, don't worry," I told him.  
"Monk pick up the glass," I heard Captain Naru, and with that I saw Captain Naru grabbing my hand, and leading me to the stairs, I think.

* * *

Sorry for the late update, I have been sick, a hurt waist, cause I slip on ice, which was melting on the ground and a huge headache.

In addition, I had a writer block for a little while.

However, thanks for the reviews. Like always, I take them in heart.

Naru: "So, the next case is about a hunting daycare,"

Me: "Yep, and now let's go,"

Mai: "Um, Otaku, we can't we're schedule to report tomorrow,"

Me (Sweat drop) "Okay, then, let's tutored Naru,"

(Mai and me with evil faces,)

Mai: "Yes, lets,"

Naru: "Look is the new Manga book off Skip Beat," (He points at the desk.)  
(We both look behind like idiots,)

Me, Mai: "Where,"

(Looking back, Naru disappeared.)

Lin: "He left a massage, I quote, "You're a bunch of idiots, and reading lots off Manga can rote your brain," his words not mine,"

Me: "Damn smart ass,"

Mai: "Yes, we should have our revenge,"

To be continued…

Please review.


	45. Esmeralda the Seer

I don't own Ghost hunt

* * *

Chapter 43

Esmeralda the Seer

Arriving at an old abandon factory, Mai tightens her grip on me.

"Where are we?" she asks.

I look at her and answer.

"This use to be a slaughter factory, for cows," I explained, as she gasps in horror.

"How horrible,"

I looked back, and saw that it was dark and dusty, with lots of cobwebs, (Just imagine one off the old factories you see in TV)

Hearing lots of rats and others creatures.

"It's chilly in here," Mia says, as she rubs her arms up and down.

"Then I should fetch Monk to warm you up," I spat.

"Excuse me?" she questions.

"You heard me," my own blood still boiled from the memory, of Mai saying she loved him.

"Do she loves him, of course she does, she said it to him," I argued with my self.

"Naru, are you jealous?" she questions.

I looked straight at her, and nodded,

"No," I spat.

"Okay," she said, but her voice sounded disappointed.

Why?

"Captain Naru!" I heard,

Glancing up, towards the old metal stairs, I saw, Ms. Hara, with a young girl right next to her.

She was taller than Mai, flawless skin, blue green eyes, and long blond hair, with an elegant dress.

I tighten my grip on Mai, with out knowing it my self.

"Captain Naru, this is Esmeralda," Ms. Hara introduced.

The young girl, with looks like my age, danced her way to me.

Her eyes shined, as soon she looked at me.

"So you're Captain Naru," she said in her angelic voice.

"Yes," I only replied.

Her eyes scanned me and a smiled appeared in her red lips.

"You're quite a handsome young man," she stated.

I did not reply towards that comment.

"Can you help us," I just asked.

"Yes, you and Mai," she says, as she walked pass me, and gave a glance at Mai.

"She's a pretty little thang; she's a lucky son of a mother cracker," she says.

I raised a brow up, as soon she snatched Mai out of my hands, and took her face between her hands.

"Lovely completion, wonderful beautiful eyes, just likes the moon, your hair is quite silky, and you have cute little lips." She says, as she traced her face.

"Excuse me?" Mai questioned, she started to feel uncomfortable.

"Lovely voice as well," Esmeralda says, as she leaned forwards towards Mai.

I saw Mai body become tense.  
"Esmeralda, what are you doing?" I question.

Esmeralda eyes connected with mines, and her smiled depends.

"My dear Capt. I'm just examining, that's all," and with that, her forehead connects with Mai's.

Mai gave a yelped, as tears ran down her face.

"Just hold on Mai," Esmeralda whispers.

"No, stop it," Mai yells, I was about to intrude, but Ms. Hara stopped me, by placing her hand on my four arm.

"No, let them be," she whisper.

Mai was in pain, my heart was speeding, and I did not want to see her like that.

"Please a little longer," Esmeralda whispers.

"No, please, not that," Mai begged.

"You have too, you need to see it, in order to make sense," Esmeralda says.

"NO!" Mai screams.

"Father no, please," She screams again.

"I know, I'm sorry,"

"Father no, please do not kill him," Mai begged again.

Blood appeared from her lips, as though someone hit her.

Her lips are swollen.

"Just a bit longer," Esmeralda says.

"No, please, no, no, no, no, NARUUUUUU!!!!!!!" she screamed on top off her lungs, making the whole factory echoed with her voice.

Then she faints, collapsing on the cold dirty floor.

"What the hell did you just do?" I said darkly, as I ran up to Mai, and picked her up.

"I showed her a painful memory, but this time she saw it with her own eyes, I'm sorry, but she had to," she stated.

"But why did she just said my name," I asked, as I tighten my hold on Mai,

Esmeralda smiled a bit,

"Not everything that we see, are what they seems," She said, as she reached and traced Mai's face once again.

"She'll wake up in a couple off minutes."

I look up at Esmeralda.

"What are you?" I question.

"You have met, Empath, witches, ghost, and Gypsy, and now you're meeting a Seer." She says.

"You're a Seer," I question.

"Yes, I took a form of a girl, just to take precautions, I'm also half shape shifter, you have met them before, just be careful to whom you talk to. She's a pretty little thang, and you need to protect her, she has suffered so much, but she doesn't remember, because of the spell she has put on her, in order to free her, you must find the beast before the moon bleeds completely." Esmeralda explains.

"What's your real name?" I question.

"Full of questions aren't we little boy, I can not say, not just yet. After you leave this island, I need you to take the up north, and cross the two long Islands of Ice burgs, after you cross it, you'll be closer to the beast, but only take six people with you, so six can become eight and eight can become seven," she says.

"What does that mean, everyone keeps saying the same things," I snapped.

"Don't worry; you're a very smart boy, you'll figure it out, before the second day of the bleeding moon, I see it in your future, just don't mistrust Mai, she's so pure and innocent in so many levels, that she has been chosen, with her lover, that is quite the opposite from her, at least in the characteristics. Also you should tell her about your past, she'll not judge you like the others"

She says.

Mai stirred in my arms.  
"Naru," she whimpers, as fresh tears appeared.

"Naru!" she screams.

"Oh my god, Naru he died," she cries out.

"No Mai, I'm here," I tell her.

Her pale brown eyes locked with mines, and she hugged me.

"Oh, Naru, I thought my father killed you," she cries, as she buried her head on my chest.

"No, I'm alive," I told her.

"It's ok Mai, what you saw was a vision, that's all," Esmeralda tells her.

Mai didn't budge from me, as though she was scared to let me go, and I will disappear forever.

"Mai its ok," I whisper in her ear, she shivered.

Was I cold or what?

Esmeralda chuckled.

"Oh Mai, I know that feeling, don't ever let it go, for the rest off your life, only fifty percent of people feels that emotion, hold on to it, it will be the key for you freedom," Esmeralda tells her.  
"What feeling?" I question.

Esmeralda laughs.

"You have it as well; you just too prideful and stubborn like an old jack ass to even see it. But don't worry, you'll figure it out soon enough, but unfortunately you'll discover it, on the worst night of her life, if you don't come in time, if you do, than the prophesy will take form, or if you don't than she'll be condemn to belong to another, and she'll prefer death, before you can even see her again. But is all up to you, to make the decision for your self,"

In addition, with Esmeralda, gave a kiss on Mai's cheek, and started to walk away.

"Ms. Hara, please come with me," she says, as they left me alone with Mai.

"Oh, Naru, I thought you died," Mai whimpers.

"Shush, its okay," I whispered in her ear.

"It was horrible, I can't believe she made me see that, it was the worst sight, I wish I didn't see it," she says.

I didn't response; only tighten my grip on her, and hugger her tight.

"Let's go back," she says,

I nodded, and placed her on the floor.

"Can you walk?" I asked her.

She nodded weakly.

The blood on her mouth dried.

"Wait," I told her, while I faced her.

I grabbed my rag from my pocket, and whipped off the dry blood,

Her lips moved beneath the rag, I gulped.

"Thanks," she whispers.

I didn't say anything, but just grabbed her hands.

* * *

Sitting on Captain Naru bed, my heart still raced from what I saw.

It was horrible, my father killing my Naru, with his sword, right in his heart.

Blood spilling out off his mouth, and chest,

"_Mai," _I heard.

"Gene," I almost leaped out off the bed.

"_Mai, what you saw is not what it seems, at least not all off it," _Gene says.

I didn't answer.

"Gene, can you tell me what happen last time," I question him.

Gene hesitated for a second, but then answered.

"_She was controlling me, I don't know how, but she was, and when she got you alone, back at the tunnels, she was going to kill you, I don't know how, but she was, so I stopped her." _Gene explains.

"I don't blame you, she controlled you, I know you won't hurt me, I came to love you like a big brother, just like Monk, and John." I told him.

I heard Gene chuckled.

"_As I, my Mai, I love you so much," _

My heart flutters.

"Thanks Gene," I said.

"Mai, are you alright?" I heard Captain Naru.

Glancing at him, I saw him putting something down.

"Yeah, just thinking, come here," I told him, as I patted the space next to me.

He obeyed,

Sitting next to me, I wrapped my arms around his stomach.

"Come, let's sleep," I told him.

"Sure," He only stated.

Letting go, I climbed into bed, and saw him crawling next to me.

His expression was hard, but I didn't care.

"Good night Captain Naru," I whispered.

Snuggling closer to him, he wraps his arms around me.

He placed his nose on top off my head, and inhaled.

His scent was calming, that somehow I drifted into slumber.

* * *

Wow, I wonder whom she saw.

I know, try to figure it out,

Mai: "Revenge time,"  
Me: "Yeah,"

Lin: "I wonder if I still have my camera,"

Yasuhara: "What is your plan of action?"

Me: "You'll see; you'll see that not even Naru would see it coming. Bwahahaha,"

Mai: "Wow, you're very into this."  
Me: "Yes, he lied about Skip Beat, and said it was stupid, so I'm getting my sweet revenge,"

Mai: "Yes, Bwahaha,"

Lin: "Yep, still have my camera, get ready Madoka, and get ready to laugh your head off."

Me: "Please continue reading, while I set my plan into action."

(Naru is in his office. And sneezes,) "I think I'm getting a cold,"

Please Review……………..


	46. Operationget them together part 1

I don't I repeat, do not own Ghost Hunt……………….

* * *

Chapter 44

Operation-get them together

Part one

"Set sail!" Captain Naru yells.

Today Captain Naru decided to set sail, don't know the reason though.

"Mai," I heard my name.

Turning to her voice, I smiled.

"Ms. Hara," I politely said to her.

"Don't give me that," she spat, as I raised a brow up.

"What do you mean?" I asked her.

"You, playing all this, trying to seduce Captain Naru, with your innocent act, but your not fooling me." Ms. Hara snaps with anger in her voice.

"Excuse me, what innocent act, Captain Naru was the one that kidnapped me, not the other way around, and I'm blind, how the hell do I act innocent?" I screamed to her.

"Ha, yeah right, I can see it in your eyes, you're a imposter, you just want him all by your self," she spat back,

My mouth dropped.

"No, you're the imposter, damn it Masako, what the hell did I do to you?" I snapped.

"My problem is that you laid eyes on Captain Naru, that's my problem, damn it Mai, you fallen for the man I love, I hate you!" and with that my cheek came contact with Ms. Hara hand.

"Did you just slap me?" I question, while placing my left hand over my swollen cheek.

"Yes, I was meaning to do that, since the first time I met you," Ms. Hara says.

I did not move.

"Look, I'm not going to take Captain Naru away from you, he doesn't love me back, so don't worry about it," I told her.

I felt Ms. Hara tense, as she didn't say anything.

"Just answer me!" I whispered,

"You're to damn good for your own self, damn you….."

I smiled.

"Why are you smiling for?" she questioned.

"You love him don't you, or obsessed with him," I told her, as a pain shot through my heart.

"Yes, more than anything, I fell in love at first sight, and I'm not obsessed with him."

(Don't lie Masako, yes you are,)

My smile dropped into a frown.  
"Masako, I..."

"Don't you dare call me by that name, you, you, half off a woman, Captain Naru will never see you like a woman, I can offer him more things that you will ever do," she says, as I felt her hand connecting with my other cheek.

"Ms. Hara," I heard, as I just stood there, shocked.

"Captain Naru," she gaps out

"What's the meaning off this?" he says in a low dangerous voice.

I heard Ms. Hara gulp.

"She insulted me," she cries.

My mouth drops.

"She did," he questions back, as I turned to his voice.

He was standing near the railing off the boat, cross arms, his hair being blows towards the left, making him radiate.

I gulped.

"Yes, Captain Naru, she said that I'm less off a woman, and that I was just here to disturb the peace." She lied, as I heard her whimper, to add more affect towards her reasoning, and so she can add points.

"Mai come with me," he says.

"Punish her Captain Naru, she's deserve it, she also slapped both off my cheeks," she says.

"Great another Eva, can everyone give her around off applause, she's a perfect replica," I whispered low enough, that she didn't catch it.

"I will, now Mai to my quarters," he says, as I nod

As I was about to step forwards, I tripped. Actually, I felt a push behind my back, which made me, hit my bottom.

"Oh, little clumsy," Ms. Hara says, with a hidden laughter.

* * *

Sitting on my chair, I drank my last bit of tea.

"Come in," I said, as I heard a little knock.

Mai entered the room, and found one off my chair.

"What happen?" I went straight to the point, just like Eva, great.

"Ms. Hara came to me, and started to talk to me, about things, and then she slapped me twice," she says.

I believe her; I have this attending on catching Mai being slap.

I catch the last part off the conversation.

"_Don't you dare call me by that name, you, you, half off a woman, Captain Naru will never see you like a woman, I can offer him more things that you will ever do," _

Then I saw Ms. Hara slapping Mai on her cheek.

"What did she meant by that, I don't see Mai less than a woman, not at all, she's a very strong willed woman, and a pure heart, while Ms Hara, she's selfish, and always mysteriously disappears over night,"

"Captain Naru, you do believe don't you?" she asked with a very child like tone, but not a nagging one, but a child that been hurt.

"Yes, I believe you, your skin is pale, and so I can see the two hand prints on both cheeks." I told her,

Her two cheeks flamed.

"Oh," she only says.

"Now tell me, why would she say that to me, and why would she slap you?" I questioned while leaning forward, and folding my arms.

Mai gulped, and says,

"When the time comes, I will tell you, why all this woman keeps on slapping me, and then I will surely be broken, when I hear your answer, that would be the biggest slap, in my heart," and with that she left, leaving me with my word in my mouth.

"What is she talking about?" I question.

Two seconds later Lin walked in.

"I hope that doesn't happen," He says.

I raised a brow up.

"You heard?"

"Yes, I was just walking by, look Noll; I just want to give you a piece of advice." He tells me.

I cross my arms.

"What you have at front off you is so precious, don't chase it away, you're a lucky bastard, and your even blinder than that poor girl, if you can't see what everyone in this ship, or people you meet can see, than your dumber than a you think, " and with that, Lin left.

"What the hell is everyone keeps on telling me this stupid random things," I questioned, as I leaned back, taking my cup up to my lips.

"Great no tea," I signed, as I looked down at the empty cup.

* * *

"Mai what's wrong?" I heard Yasuhara.

I turned to his voice, and whipped my tears.

"Nothing, but can you help me with something," I questioned.

I felt Yasuhara body react.

"Sure, anything," he said with enthusiasm in his voice.

"I want you to help me, to get Ayako and Monk to get together, and we will need John, and Lin's help." I told him

I heard Yasuhara chuckle.

"Oh, and here I thought that you wanted me to help you forget about your precious Captain Naru, by asking me to take you to my arms, and make you forget the world as well." He mocked.

I blushed.

"No, no man can take away what I feel for Captain Naru, so let it be, I want to help Ayako and Bou-san, not me and Captain Naru," I said.

Yasuhara laughed.

"Sure kid, what do you have in mind?" he questioned, as a smile appeared on my lips.

* * *

Walking towards the inner deck, off my ship, I spotted Mai with Lin, John, and Yasuhara huddle together.

I raised a brow up.

I sneaked up to them.

"What's going on?" my voice was so low, that made everyone jump in surprise.

"God, Captain Naru, I thought I just heard death him self," Yasuhara said, I kept on glaring, trying not to laugh.

"Answer my question," I spat.

"Um, we just um," John started.

"Captain Naru, if you don't mind, is none of your business," Mai says, as she looked down at the ground.

Everyone had their mouth open.

Including Lin?

"Last time I checked, this is my ship, and you guys are riding it for free," I spat.

"Yeah, manual labor is for free," Yasuhara, whispers, and I gave him a dirty look.

"If you want to know, is about Monk," Mai says.

I raised my brow up.

"Monk," I questioned.

"Yes, my dear Captain, Mai is planning, of how to ask his hand and marriage," Yasuhara says, as he nears Mai,

My heart stopped, my blood ran cold,

"I don't care she asked the damn devil him self for hand and mirage," I said, in the moment off anger.

I heard her gasp.

"My lord, Captain Naru," John says, as he did the signed off the cross.

"I was only joke, Captain Naru, you don't have to get jealous, in reality she was asking us how to help her with Monk and Ayako," Yasuhara says.

"Monk and Ayako?" I questioned, as all the guys glare at me.

"Are you that tense Captain," John says.

"What?" I snapped.

"Ayako and Monk are in love with each other, but can't get married because some complications, so our sweet little Mai wants us to get them together." Yasuhara explains.

"I know they love each other, I'm not stupid, I just don't go on, and poke my nose in their business," I said.

"So you're not that oblivious, but still wonder why you are so slow of how Mai…" Yasuhara did not get to finish his sentence, as Mai elbow his ribs.

"Wow. Mai, don't get brutal, I was just stated the facts, of how you are head over hills in…" Yasuhara is hit again by Mai's elbow.

"Shut up Yasuhara, I don't need your help,"

"Now, now, Yasuhara, stop teasing our lovely Mai, when the time comes, she'll be the one telling Captain Naru, even though the ocean knows, it would be her to say it, her alone, not you," Lin says.

I was lost.

"Stop playing and tell me, what you are planning," I order.

Yasuhara, Lin and John had an evil smile on their lips.

"You'll see, you will see," just needed the evil laugh to wrap up the evil plan.

It was scary to see John in that position, for a man in his profession.

"All thanks to our sweet Mai, who thought she had some evil thoughts, in that cute little head," Yasuhara said, as he rubbed her hair.

"Stop it, now that is planned, tomorrow will get into action," Mai says, as she turned around.

"Good night," She yells, as she steps over a little lump on my ship, and touches the side of the wall.

* * *

Entering the cabin off Captain Naru, I found his bed.

Sitting down; I threw my self-backwards.

"God, if you can here me, I'm not as religious, but I'll ask you, that tomorrow, everything can go as plan, they need to be happy, at least one couple of the ship, and I promise I would never ask for anything, unless is a life and death situation." I prayed.

"Are you going to tell me about the plan," he voice darkly.

I jumped from the sudden surprise.

"Don't do that," I told him.

"Are you going to answer me," he pushed.

"Okay, just sit and I'll explain." I told him,

I saw him sit, but the thing he was sitting, it seems he's sitting on air.

"Cool," I said aloud.

"Cool?" he questioned.

"Nothing, never mind, so I'll tell you from the beginning, and then my plan, if you want to help, I'll be grateful, and I'll do anything you ask me," I told him.

"You already offer that," he stated the obvious.

I smiled.

"I know, but I double it, so you can ask two things now, and no matter what, while is not killing someone or steal, I'm up to anything," I propose.

I saw Captain Naru smile, my heart jumped.

"Deal, and like I told you before, you should never say that to a man, trust me, is not a very good deal," he says, as he crosses his long arms.

"Start," he says.

* * *

"So that's why," he says, as he rubbed his chin.

I nod.

"Your plan sounds stupid," he plants it on me.

I frowned.

"But I'll help you," he added quickly, as I look at him with a huge smile, that formed in my lips.

"You will," I asked hoping he is not lying.

"Yes, why would I pass out, having you do what ever I ask you with out questioning, and I get seconds on it," he says, something I can't explain crosses his features.

My pulse runs fast under my skin, I gulp rapidly, as I felt my blood rushing in my cheeks.

To tell the truth, I'll do anything for him.

"I'll help you, I'll take Monk to my quarters, and there you and the rest will start operation getting the Monk and Ayako together.

I stood up, went into his arms, and hugged him.

"Thank you so much Naru," and gave him a kiss on his cheek,

* * *

There, I wonder what the plan is.

I do not know yet, really, I have to plan it first.

Mai: "So is this your revenge?"

Me: "Yes, and you'll help me,"

Mai: "Sure, I just hope that he doesn't have a hard attack,"

Me: "He mocked Manga, and always calls you stupid, so get that to our favor,"

Mai: "Yeah your right, let's do it, here we come Naru,"

(Lin is right behind us.)

Naru: "Why do I feel cold all off the sudden, I know it's my office is not hunted, but why? Something is not right; damn I feel like Spiderman, my spider senses are tingle ling. got to stop reading America comics."

Me & Mai: "Bwhahahahaha"

Lin: "This is good,"

To be continued…

Please Review,

Update Soon…


	47. Invaded

I don't' own Ghost Hunt.

* * *

Chapter 45

Invaded

Two Days later,

My heart, my blood, still ran wild, the thought off her soft lips pressing on my skin, burned me, and still do.

Turning to talk to Monk, my heart leaps, Mai was just standing next to the brown pole, waiting for the signal.

My eyes betrays me, it lands on her lips, and all of the sudden my throat goes dry.

"Captain Naru," I heard in a long distance,

I was too concentrated on Mai too even concentrate on the plan.

"Captain." I heard again.

Crossing my arms, and I look straight at Monk.

"Come with me," I manage to spat,

Monk nods, and looks back at Mai, with a smirk.

"You know, you can burn down the ship, with that," he says, as he stepped side next to me.

I look at him,

"Stop with the stupid comments, I have some errands I want you to do, before noon," I said to him.

Monk nods.

I suppress a smile, as I took a last look at Mai, and headed towards my quarters, as Monk followed me.

"Mai, bring Tea, to my quarters," I yelled behind me, giving her the signal.

* * *

I cannot believe I kissed Captain Naru, on the cheek; I was in the moment;

When I departed from him, he looked shocked in a way.

I know my blush would never leave my cheeks, and my heart would never slow down, his skin was so smooth under my lips, even though it was his cheek.

His heat radiates from him to me, making me feel safe.

I touched my lips, still feeling him,

"Did someone kiss you?" I heard behind me, making me jump.

"Don't do that Ayako," I whispered, as I placed my hand over my heart.

"You just scared me half to death, and why makes you think that?" I questioned, as soon I regain composure.

She chuckled.

"Cause you were spacing out I've been calling you for the last two minutes, and also you're touching your lips," she says.

I blushed more.

"No, I was just, um thinking about something stupid," I lied.

"Yeah, don't pretended, can't even lie to safe your self, but when It comes to Captain Naru, you become a professional," she says with a laugh behind.

I lowered my head.

"Oh, come on, it's nothing to be ashamed off, I would too, for the one I love," she says, but her laughter died, while sadness stepped in.

"Oh, don't be sad, come, Captain Naru gave me an assignment, and I need your help, also can you invite John, and Yasuhara," I asked her politely.

"Sure," she says unsure.

I smiled.

"Thanks," I told her.

I heard her footsteps disappeared; I glanced out towards the ocean.

The light just hovers, above the water, just waiting.

"What do you want?" I asked. However, the light didn't move, or answered.

"Now I'm talking to a light, great, I'm loosing it," I spooked

"Who's loosing it?" I heard a deep male voice.

I jumped again.

"Lin, don't do that," I said.

"Sorry, so where's………………" He stopped mid sentence.

"Crap," he cusses under his breath.

"What?" I questioned.  
"Trouble," he says,

"Trouble?" I questioned.

I felt Lin taking my hands, and we started to run.

"What's going on?" I asked between breaths.

"Big trouble, Captain Naru," Lin practically yells, as I heard a bell being rang.

"Lin, what's going on?" I heard Captain Naru.

"Trouble," he says again.

I saw Captain Naru; he came near me, and looked towards the left.

"Crap, just what we needed, prepare to attack," he orders. While my heart leaps.

"Captain Naru, what's going on?" I begged, as I grabbed his long black sleeve, and looked up.

"We have unwanted visitors, name Shin him self," He says as my heart leaps.

"No, please, don't let him near me," I begged, as Captain Naru places his large hand over my small ones.

"Don't worry, he'll never lay a hand on you," he promise, and his eyes are sincere.

"Thank you," I said to him.

Captain Naru does not say anything, as he looks towards the sea.

* * *

The ship is nearer than before; it is bigger than my own. Light green surrounding the lines, and a huge flag of the King's emblem.

He has a bunch of Mai's father army, getting ready for anything.

Shin was standing at the tip of the huge pine looking rod, with a smile.

"I came for my woman," I heard him yell.

My heart beats hard, but not like yesterday, but with anger towards this man.

"Sorry love, but the plan became interrupted by the lovely visitor," I said with out realizing I just said Love to Mai. In addition, my voice sounded no is bitterness.

Her hands stiffen on me.

"She's not yours," I told him.

Shin looks at me, with a smile, but his eyes, were in fire, with lots off hatred towards me.

"Says you, she'll be mines, one way or the other, even if I have to force her to becomes mines." He yells, as Mai gasps out in horror, I growled.

He's not touching a hair on my Mai.

"Wait when Mai is mines?" I asked once again.

"Just leave me alone, I don't love you," Mai yells.

However, Shin laughs.

"Oh, you've been brain wash by that thing," he points at me.

"He's nothing, he can't offer things, like I can," he explains. I'm having a deja'vu,

"No you're wrong, you can't offer me nothing, cause I don't want nothing from you, I don't love you, nor I ever will, I love another, and I'll die loving him, the one I love took my heart and soul," she screams, as my heart stops,

"Who do she loves, that much, that made her say that things, who's the damn lucky bastard, damn him,"

(Ha, he just cursed him self,)

"So you have fallen in love, so funny, yet so innocent, while he didn't took your virginity, I'm alright, cause I'll be your first, is written," he spats back.

Mai holds my arm so tightly, that I think I'm going numb.

"No, you're not touching me," she whimpers.

"Please Naru, don't let him touch me, I don't want any man, only the one I love," she begs, as she buried her head on my arm.

I look back at Shin.

"You're not touching her," _or the man she loves, who ever he is,_ I added in my head.

(Poor Naru, he's to damn smart for his own good,)

"Please hand her over, and I'll leave in peace, and you can be on your marry way," He bargain.

A un-humor smile crosses my lips.  
"No, and if you want her, you have to get her from my dead body," I challenged him.

He laughs.

"I can arrange that," he took his pistol, and pointed straight at me.

"Captain Naru," I heard Lin.

I pushed Mai right behind me.

"Go ahead, shoot," I challenged.

"No," I heard Mai,

"Please, don't Naru, I'm not worth it," she begs.

"How isn't she worth it?" I questioned my self.

Looking straight at Shin eyes, he smiled as he pulls the trigger.

"BANG!"

Everything went in slow motion,

(Matrix style in a way,)

"No," and with that, I felt my self being push down, as I heard a big gasp,

"Mai," I heard everyone yell.

"Captain Naru, are you okay?" she questions, as I looked right behind me.

My eyes widen.

She been shot, her stomach is bleeding. The bullet went straight through her.

"Stupid girl," I yelled at her, I'm mad as hell right now.

Mai has her hand over her wound, as she kneels down, and lots off blood spilling out.

"No, Mai," I heard behind me, but I didn't bother to look.

Lin went next to Mai, and picked her up.

"Stupid bitch, look what you made me do, I shot you instead of the damn bastard," Shin yells as his eyes started to cloud.

"I'm o." she started but started to whine from the pain.

Standing up, I heard a huge explosion.

"Fire!" Shin yells.

I turned back, and yell the same.

"FIRE!" fury went all over me,

Taking Mai from Lin arms, I started to walk towards my cabin, as I heard my cannons and theirs being fired,

The boat started to move back and fourth.

All off the sudden a powerful attack made me slip while the strong waters reached inside off my ship,

Then my ship tipped over, making Mai and I slip down and down, until I grabbed the railing.

"Hold on," I whispered, as I hold on tight on Mai and the railing.

"Capt. Mai," the crew yells, as I felt a hand over mines.

Looking up, as the harsh waters hit our bodies, I saw John.

"Hold on," he says, as he tries to pick us up, as another powerful thrust made me loose my grip making Mai and me hit the cold water off the ocean.

"NOOOOOOOOO!" John yells, as I have my arm around Mai, and the ship sailed father and father away. All because today the water and the air stronger than before,

Heavy waves hit us, like whips.

"Naru," Mai says weakly.

The two ships were so far away, that I had two choices, either to die here with Mai, or swim until we hit an island, and find aid for Mai.

"Plan B," I said in my mind, as I started to swim towards the west, leaving everyone behind.

* * *

I'm cold, so cold, my body hurts, but I didn't care, I would have done it a thousands off time, to save Naru.

I love him to much that I would die for him, even if he does not love me back.

"Gene?" I yelled. However, no response from her,

"Gene?" I yelled again, as I float in the middle of darkness.

But once again nothing,

"I'm going to die," I said aloud, which cause me to hear my own echo.

I'm ready to die, Naru,

You'll never going to learn that the man I was talking about is you and you only.

Moreover, with that I fell into nothingness. As I felt nothing, everything was Darker than Black, I know, I'm dead, and never will I see the world or my Naru ever again…

* * *

I've been swimming for ten minutes, and I found nothing, while Mai was unconscious.

My strength was leaving me, I have to find something.

Swimming, water running in and out through my mouth, my lungs is aching.

My eyes started to blur, but I had to keep on swimming.

I no longer see the ship, nor did I care now, I just want a ground to save Mai.

About five minutes later, the waves took me; more and more towards the west, and finally spotted an island.

"Thank god," I said, as I gather my last energy and swam up towards the island.

****************

Dragging Mai unconscious body into the soft sands, as the waves hit us both, I'm so relief that we made it.

I was coughing out the ocean salty water out off my lungs, Also I moved us away from the waves, well at least the most I could muster.

I took a five-second break, and kneeled next to Mai.

My heart stopped. She's not breathing.

"Mai, wake up," I started to say.

But no budge.

"Mai, no, please don't do this to me, wake up, you klutz." I tried again.

My body started to shake from the coldness.

Touching Mai clammy skin, I made contact with her cold skin.

She's pale, and the blood still came out from her stomach.

Thinking fast, I took off my shirt, making me half-naked, and placing my shirt on top off her wound.

"Mai wake up," I begged, as my voice started to give up on me.

She still did not response,

I gulped, as I grabbed my sleeves and ripped them apart, and tied it around her wound, trying to stop the bleeding.

Opening her shirt up, I started to pump her chest above her bosom, so at least she can get rid of the water from her lungs.

Water left her mouth, but no movement.

"She's dead," I mouthed.

"No, she can't be, I'm not letting someone else die." I told my self.

"Mai wake up," I said, as I kept on pumping.

I stopped about five minutes later, no response for her.

(Oh, and Naru isn't crying, just thinking out loud, but in his usual tone, in a way. to make it clear,)

"Mai no you can't be dead, no, please don't leave me, I need you with me, who's going to make my Tea Mai?" I whispered, as I buried my face on her chest, hoping to hear her heart once again,

"Come back to me, I need you Mai, I…I…I LOVE YOU,"

* * *

Wow, Mai has died. Well she did, I'm being evil, I know, forgive me, and about the plan, don't worry. I had to put her into death road, you will see why, and Naru admits he loves her. Also Naru was a little OC. But like I said before, he might act like that when he's alone with Mai, and only Mai, In my point off view. From what I read from the Manga.

Moreover, PS…

(Non-pun attended towards the Anime, Darker than Black to those who watch the anime; which by the way, is a cool anime and I want to see the third season.)

So please keep on reading, its going to become more interesting, also, a part off the mystery is going to be revealed. I hope.

Mai: "Was that your revenge, making me die?"

Me: "No, this is," (I showed her a cup,)

Mai: "What, you made me die, and you want some tea,"

Me: "Oh, no, it just that I had to, you'll se why, now for Naru revenge, come"

(We all go to Naru office,)

Naru: "What do you guys want?" (He still was typing.)  
Me: "I just wanted to give you Tea, for a piece offering,"  
Naru: "Just leave it, and get out,"

Me: "Sure thing boss," (I put it on his desk, as Lin approaches.)

Naru: "Look, I've been moody, I just wanted to say," (He reaches out, and take a sip off his tea, and makes a face #)  
Naru: "What the hell?" (He throws the cup on the floor.)

Me: "Yes, is Coffee, black coffee, your worst enemy,"

Lin: "Madoka will love this," (Lin leaves the office, with a grin)

Me: "Please continue, as we get ready for our next case, while Naru recovers from the shock,"

Mai: "Wow, priceless, I wonder if Lin can make me some copies," (and with that she leave)

Naru: "You're going to pay,"

Me: "Yeah, yeah, tell it to the judge,"

To be continued…

Please review…………..


	48. Stranded

I don't own Ghost hunt

* * *

Chapter 46

Stranded

Good thing or Bad?

I'm floating, hovering over the ocean, I feel light and cold.

"_Mai," _I heard right behind me.

Turning around, I spotted the LightShadow, just hovering right next to me.

"Lightshadow?" I questioned.

The lightshadow moved towards me.

"I'm I dead?" I asked.

"_No and Yes," _she replies.

"_When you reach the beast, I need you to confront your father, and the witch," _She added.

I raised a brow up.

"But I'm dead," I said to her.

"_Don't worry, I said no death is necessarily, just follow his voice, and you'll return to him," _I nod.

Closing my eyes, I started to hear.

"_Mai no you can't be dead, no, please don't leave me, I need you with me; who's going to make my tea?" _

"So he just wanted me for his tea, great narcissistic tea addict tea jerk." I said with pain on my heart.

Opening my eyes, I was still floating.

The lightshadow moaned.

"_You just ruined the moment, Mai, you just missed the most important thing," _She sounded mad.

"Sorry, what did I have to hear, Naru said that he just needed me for tea," I explained.

Tears started to form.

"He doesn't want me for me, to be with him as his, only to be his personal chef,"

I explained.

"_Mai, just follow his voice," _Lightshadow says.

"Okay," I only replied.

Something deep inside is telling me to trust her, whatever the reason is.

Closing my eyes, I heard a whisper.

"_Mai, if you wake up, I promise you to tell you my past, and I promise to never leave your side, unless you don't want me anymore," _My heart went into two modes,

One: Great Happiness

Two: Great Pain

Then I'm being pull backwards…

* * *

It passed two minutes, since Mai didn't move.

I leaned forward towards her ear and whisper her nothings, and promise her, which I will keep.

"Y... you're... goi... too…. Keep... the… pro... mis... e," I heard a whisper.

Looking down at her, her eyes are open, and smiling.

"N... Naru, I.. Will….never…get…tired…off you." She managed to say.

With great pride, I smiled with a great relief.

"You stupid girl, what the hell were you thinking?" I spat, but not angry at the least.

She smiled weakly, as she closed her eyes.

"Mai," I panicked in a way.

"I'm alright." She managed.

"Good, don't go to sleep, I have to find shelter," I explained as I stood up

Looking around, I've noticed that we're stranded on an isolated island.

Lots of brown sand, and water, and a bunch off gray rocks around,

However, this island felt familiar in a way.

Glancing at the left side, I spotted an old brown wooden cabin.

"Thank goodness," I whisper,

Going down, I picked up Mai, bridal style, trying not to hurt her.

* * *

I felt my self-being picked up.

My stomach felt that is being burn alive.

My head is buried on Captain Naru shoulder.

Hearing a door being open, I was laid down into something soft.

"W...where are we?" I managed

"In a cabin," he suggested.

I nodded.

* * *

Mai was lying on a soft blue bird's pattern divan while I looked around for wood or something to warm up.

About two minutes later, I found wood right next to the fireplace.

"And there shall be fire," I said.

After, I started to take off my pants, leaving me on my undergarments, and placing my pants on the reeling of the fireplace, to dry.

Thanking god that Mai is blind, at least for this.

Going up to Mai, I turned her carefully.

"I'm going to check on your wound." I stated.

She nods.

Ripping off my bloody stain shirt, and placing it on the dirty floor,

I examined her stomach.

My eyes widen.

Her stomach was flawless, as though never a bullet has gone through her.

"What's wrong?" she questioned.

I licked my lips.

"You're healed," I said.

Mai hands traced her stomach, feeling if she can detect the bullet wound.

"The lightshadow," she whispers.

"Lightshadow?" I questioned.

"Yes, when I died, I was with her, and she got mad at me, for some odd reason," she explains.

I nodded, as she stood up.

"How are you feeling?" I asked her.

Her pale eyes looked straight at me, and smiled, making my heart jump.

"I'm fine now, thank you so much," she says.

"Can you stop thanking me so much, I didn't do anything," I spat.

She gasps.

"I'm sorry, but I can't, you did a lot, you've saved me, I owned you my life," she tells me.

I don't reply.

* * *

No wonder my stomach hurt earlier, I bet the lightshadow healed me.

I own her my life, as well for Captain Naru.

My eyes adjusted a bit, and saw that Captain Naru, he's naked.

A deep blush appeared on my cheeks, and I started to feel warm.

"Mai what's wrong?" he asked.

I looked down.

"Nothing," I reply.

"Take off your cloths," he says.

My head snaps back up.

"Excuse me?" I questioned not sure if I heard right.  
"You heard me Mai; take off your cloths, unless you really want to die from hypothermia,"

"Okay, but turn around, no peeking," I warned.

"Like I want to see," he grumbles, while he stood up, and disappeared from my sight.

"Naru, where are you?" I asked.

"I'm outside, hurry, also there's an old blanket right on top off the divan, so you can wrap your self around it," he suggested.

"Thanks,"

* * *

I'm glancing out, seeing the ocean hit the surface, this place; it feels so familiar, like I've been here.

I started to feel cold, the winds are picking up once again, and the sky is turning gray.

"Great, just what I needed, drama after drama with a hint of tragic, what the hell did I do when I was little?" I grind under my breath.

"Great Noll, your stuck on an isolated Island, your ship is somewhere, the girl you kidnapped was about to die, then healed, then to add I'm almost naked, and I'm about to enter to a cabin with a naked girl, which I respect too much to take advantage. You sure have the greatest luck in history,"

"Ready," I heard Mai.

Rolling my eyes, I entered, and my breath caught.

The old blanket wasn't helping much.

She's exposing her creamy legs, as her bare arms are around her trying to cover her breasts.

"Why god?" I questioned.

I'm started to feel warm, in some certain places,

"Just what I needed," I said with heavy sarcasm.

* * *

Turning to see Captain Naru, my breath caught, he was shining, from the light, I think, cause his torso is shining, and well built, as his legs are muscled up, but not as much, just slim, but built; probably from all those years from fighting.

His skin looks so warm and glowing, inviting me.

Captain Naru eyes shined, from something, I don't now, and his hair is plaster down, from the water, but somehow it made him sexier.

Blushing, blushing, that's all I was doing, as my heart and blood raced.

He's to damn handsome for his own good.

"A storm is approaching, just our luck," he says, as he comes besides me, and grouched down.

"Yeah, just our luck," I repeated the last part, as my blush depends and I could not look away, the first man I see naked.

******************

I think I'm sweating.

"I wish for tea," I said aloud, that made Mai chuckle.

I smiled at bit.

"Yeah, and I whish for a hot bath," she adds.

I don't say anything, as I put more logs on the fire.

Then about forty-five seconds later, I heard hard drops.

"It's raining," Mai said, breaking the heavy silence.

"Yeah, go and rest, we had an active day," I suggested.

"Sure, can you come with me," she asks.

I couldn't not in my current position.

I felt like a damn pole, if you catch my drift.

"No, just lye down," I told her, as I stood up, to check up for my clothes, and checked on Mai's as well, not even close to be dried.

Mai find her way towards the divan, and lay down.

"Are you sure?" she questioned.

"Yes, plus I have to keep an eye out, for my ship," I half lied.

Reality I just wanted to sleep, I'm hungry and tired, I just wanted to sleep, and have Mai in my arms, feeling her warmth radiate through me, feeling her skin against mines.

I'm turning into a pervert, and the thoughts aren't helping me calm down.

* * *

I position the blankets the best I could, at least not show off some parts.

Putting my hands over my head, I said.

"Okay, then lets talk, to pass the time," I suggested.

"No, go to sleep," he replies, as I saw him leaning against something.

"Please Naru," I begged the best way.

"What do you want to know?" he actually asks.

"You promise, so here's my first question, why do they call you the ruthless pirate in the seven seas." I asked, pushing my luck.

"You really want to know, and then you are going to hate me more," he says.

My heart launched.

"No, who says I hate you now, I don't Captain Naru, and what ever the reason, I wont hate you, on the contrary, I think you're a wonderful Narcissistic, tea addict, person, even though you are all that, you have a kind heart." I stated, but his face turned clouded.

"Please, and sit by me," I said, as I patted the divan.

He hesitated a bit, but then he sat right next to me.

I blushed, from the situation; I forgot that we both are naked.

"Please, tell me," I said in a low voice.

* * *

I couldn't say no.

"Okay, here's how I gotten the title," I started.

"Three years ago, I killed a man,"

* * *

Wow, Naru killed a man, wow; I'm in a roll, really.

Oh, and those who thought that Mai and Naru will get some action, sorry, I just wanted them to be in a very embarrassing situation, I always wanted to write something like this.

Nevertheless, don't worry, if my plan plays out, Naru may discover the answer of the riddle, and I won't add the love you part until later on.

Me: (Has my mouth open) "I didn't mean it literally,"

Naru: "When did you know me taking things not seriously?"

Judge: "Now, can you tell me the situation off the case,"

Mai: "Naru, she just wanted you to learn a lesson, not to mess with her, and it was just coffee, for god sake,"

Naru: "No one messes with my tea,"

Judge: "Wow, well, I give credit to Otaku-addict, causes she didn't do anything illegal,"

Naru: "No, it should be, messing with a man tea,"

Judge: "Dude, you just tea and coffee, just suck it up,"

Me: "Thank you judge, do you want some tea or coffee."

Naru: "Life isn't fare,"

Judge: "No thank you, I have to go to an other case, I think something with medaling kids, and their dog, with some monsters, or ghost," (Yes, Scooby-Doo.)

Me: "Okay, thank you so much."  
Mai: "I'll prepare tea, as we get ready for the daycare center,"

Me: "Yes, Naru, prepare, I'll get my second revenge,"

Naru: "Not until I get mines first,"  
To be continued…

Update soon……..


	49. PIRATE KING

I really don't own Ghost Hunt, but I wish, but that wish isn't working.

* * *

Chapter 47

PIRATE KING

"I KILLED A MAN,"

Naru has killed a man. My heartache but somewhere deep inside off me tells me to listen to his story; I learned since little, never judge a person, without learning their point of view. I learned that lesson the hard way.

"Naru, lots of man kills, but why do you have that title?" I asked him,

His icy blue eyes turned icier than ever.

"Why you ask?" he says, with a low dangerous voice.

I gulp at the sudden intake of the situation. My pulse quickens. As my heart pumped harder.

"I killed and my curse was to be named by that ridicules title. I killed to protect a love one, I killed to survive, it's called self-defend but no, the ignorant people sees it as a proposition for my benefits, so I can become a stupid PIRATE-KING," he says with such repulsive voice, which cause me to shiver and the whole room to turn cold.

His expression is hard, like always.

"Tell me, please, I want to know?" I begged, as I took his right hand and intertwined it with mines. But he snatched it away from me, and looked down at his own hand.

"You want to know?" he questions with the same tone as always.

"Please, you don't have to lock your self-up, it not healthy and I won't judge or anything, trust me, I lived in an island that my father executed, and innocent people as well," I told him. His eyes went colder.

"Yeah, that bastard," he spat, with more meaning towards it. Why does he hate my father that much? I started to shiver a bit, the warm island started to become chilly, and the strong winds outside of the cabin was hitting hard against the cabin, making some of the gusty wind come inside of the cabin,

"Tell me Naru, I want to know," I begged.

He still didn't answer me. Captain Naru looked so deep in thought.

"Capt Naru, I want to know, I want to know why did you took someone else life, I want to know, so I can... So I can?" I stopped; what would I want to know?" Why do I do with the information that he'll give me.

"Are you sure, I see that you're hesitating," he whispers.

I blink at the sudden surprise of him talking.

Do I really want to know? I questioned. And my heart answered to me.

"_Yes you fool; you want to know everything about this man, even though his past is not fancy, he's a good man, you can feel it in every bone of your body, and soul." _My heart and the little voice inside of me say.

"Yes, I want to know Naru, I really want to know," I told him with a cool wisp voice.'

I saw his Adam-apple moving up and down.

"Four years ago, I killed the PIRATE KING; DAVY JONES," he started. I nod.

"Why did you kill him?" I questioned him.

"Because he was in the verge off killing a close person that I dear a lot," he replies.

My heart dropped, probably his girl.

"Mai, what's wrong?" he questioned, as his noticed that my eyes drops and my face turns sad.

"Nothing, just thinking about something stupid, please go on," I half lied to him. Captain Naru didn't look convinced, but didn't reply towards my response.

"That person and I were heading towards England, to visit my parents for the holidays. I was on my cabin, reading a good book, while the other person was up at the bow of the ship, talking to someone." He started. I just didn't move a muscle, letting him continue. The rain picked up more bluntly than earlier today.

"Long story short, we became invaded by some pirates that night. They took over our ship, and slaughter all the passengers in the ship, leaving that person and me the only survivors. I ran with the person right behind me, trying to hide from the pirate king, but our luck was not in our side, and Davy caught us right in the entrance of the ballroom of the ship." Captain Naru stopped, and looked straight at my eyes, with such instance stare while remembering the events.

"Look Naru, I don't want you to continue, I shouldn't push you to much, just…..." but he cut me off.

"The pirate grabbed both off our collars, and threw us against the wall, and he said. " So you're his child," his cold ice voice echoed down on us. I glared at him, while Davy picked the person right next to me, lifted him up with his big muscular hands, and choking his neck with out any explanation. The pirate king was a big man, and face of an octopus, (Yes, the dude from Pirates of the Caribbean, I made Davy Jones the pirate king on my fic and he has a heart in his chest, but the curse is a little different which I will explain in another chapter.) I heard tells from him, that he was curse from a witch, because some love thing that happened, but I never paid any attention. However, there was a curse beyond a curse, who ever kill him, will live with his curse, but that is for another story. As he grabbed him and chocking him, he says. "Oh, I get the chance to kill both off you, how pleasant," He tightens his grip on the neck, making the person loose oxygen so I acted fast. Taking the opportunity I had, I sneaked out, and grabbed my medium size blade, which Lin gave me, and went behind Davy. With all my might, I stabbed him on the right side off his back; making him spill lots off blood from his mouth and noses that it cause him to chocked with his own blood about one minute of agonizing pain he dropped dead. Nevertheless, the curse lifted from him, straight to me. So now, I am stuck as a damn King of the Pirates, and I can't never stay on land to damn long, only for a couple off days, nothing more and nothing less. If I stay too long, then the curse will activate. Also because I killed the King, I was given that stupid idiotic title also I was blame for killing all the passengers on board that day." he finished as he looked down thinking about something.

I don't say anything just took his hands and swung his arms around me, and I locked my self in embrace, as I felt his muscles tense from the situation.

"I believe you, and I won't judge you, you did it to save a person that needed protection." I told him, as I tighten our hug.

I felt his naked chest against me, making feel warmer than before something deep inside was awaking, as his strong arms suddenly tightens around me, into a hug, and he buried his head on my crook of my neck and shoulder. I was snapping, loosing my mind, with this simple thing, and the whole being naked wasn't helping at all.

However, he felt so right in my arms.

"Mai, I have to be alone, at least for a while, go to sleep." He whispers on my ear, making me shiver from his warm breath.

(God, I'm getting jealous at Mai, I wish I was her right now, and I'm the one writing this, LOL ^-^ I read to many romance Books or Manga,)

He gently places his two hands on my shoulder, pushes me down, and left my view.

His warmth still surrounded me, as I made my self more comfortable and closed my eyes, trying to sleep.

* * *

Leaning against the wooden door, watching as the harsh winds swiped around while the heavy rain hits the ground, and the ocean waves hit the land, I closed my eyes, despite the fact that I'm rubbing my temples.

"That was so damn hard," I whispered to my self.

I could not believe I told her the half of that the story, I couldn't tell her the rest, to much to much.

Rubbing my temples harder than ever, a cold gust off wind hit me hard. It felt so good, to good for my now throbbing head and it cooled me down from some certain areas, which I don't want to even think about.

I still can feel her against me.

Telling her was the most freighting thing I ever done, and I have no idea why?

(God and he just said that he loved her, stubborn person, but I still love him.)

I can't believe she believed me, right off the bat, the story is true, but it took Lin about two months to believe me, and I still have some doubts, but she, Mai believed me, with out no questions asked, and hugged me.

Feeling her soft skin under me, feeling her bosoms pressed against my chest, aroused something deep inside off me, that I never thought it was possible, and I been hugged by lots off woman, but never had the time nor the interest to stop and enjoy it, not in my position off the curse.

While this young girl, which I kidnapped awakened something deep in me that no one did before.

"Noll, you're loosing it," I told my self as I run my fingers through my hair.

I stepped inside and looked at the fireplace, as the hot red flaming fire blare out with such force; it became spellbinding in a way.

Shaking my head to snap out off it, I sat on the floor right next to Mai divan, and leaned my head backwards, somehow I fell asleep.

* * *

"_Mai," _I heard my name being called out from my left side. I turned towards the owner of the voice, and smiled.

"_Gene long time no talk," _I say, as I felt him hugging me, so I hugged back.

"_I'm sorry to say, but I need you to get something before you go to the beast, and I need Naru to go with you once again," _he says, as I felt him tuck my hair behind my ear.

"_Sure, what is it?"_ I say.

I felt Gene relaxed a bit, and answers me, _"I need you to go to a small island, which is hidden behind the icebergs, the island is called the Delights, you have two days to reach it, and three days to reach your destination," _Gene explains.

I nod, great, so I can get the plan into action with Ayako and Monk, with out being interrupted, I hope.

"_When we reach the island, what do you want us to get?"_ I questioned Gene.

I heard Gene clear his throat.

"_I need you to visit a person that will help you and Naru, she's an old witch, who can help both," _he explains.

I nod.

"_What's her name, and how can we reach her?" _I asked him.

"_It's all in the locket that Naru gave you, let him see it, and you'll get you answer," _Gene explains, as I felt his lips touch my four head. _"I've got to go," _and with that I felt no more.

*************

Waking up, my neck hurts, and my muscles are stiff.

Regaining my sight, I saw that from the stale old window that the rain lightens up. Standing up, I stretched and looked down at the sleeping girl.

She was practically naked. I turned around with a blushing face and my heart racing, so I ran toward my cloths. "Thank you god," I said, as I took my now dried cloths, and put them on.

After I got dress, I checked on Mai cloths, and they were dried as well, but a little damp, but dried enough. Taking her cloths, I went up to Mai, with out trying to look. I shook her slightly.

"Mai wake up," I said, while shaking her slightly.

She moaned a bit. I gulped, started to feel hot again.

"What is it Naru?" she says as she yawns.

She sleepily opens her eyes, and smiled at me. I don't react, but heart sure does.

"Here, dress, your cloths are finally dried enough to put on," I told her, as I took her small hands and placed her clothing on top of it.

"I'll be outside, and hurry up," and with that I turned around and left.

**************

Still holding my cloths, I frowned. What is wrong with him, he looks distance for some reason.

Standing up, I dropped my blanket which I had wrap around me, and started to dress my self.

A minute later, I was fully clothes once again.

"Ready!" I yelled,

I heard footsteps, I knew Naru was in.

"The rain just stopped, I'm heading out, to find food and drinkable water, stay until I come back," he says.

"No, I want to go with you," I said to him.

I saw Captain Naru touch his chin, in a deep thought.

"Okay, if I leave you alone, then probably you'll end up getting hurt." He says as I saw him coming up to me, and grabbing my hand. I blushed at the contact, as my mind went back to earlier, of how his chest felt against mines. I'm thinking to much of this.

I heard the door opening, and the birds chirping.

Stepping out side feeling the soft sand underneath my bare foot, I saw the strong ocean hit the surface.

"Come, I see some coconuts on the top of the palm-trees," he says.

I nodded, and guide me towards the it.

* * *

I haven't notice the palm-trees before, they were right in the right side of the island about four feet away from the cabin, and never paid attention to it.

Reaching the Palm-trees, I stopped at the front the palm-tree, and looked up.

It was very high, and how in the world should I get the coconuts down?

"What's wrong?" I heard Mai asked, as I kept on looking up.

"Nothing," I said, as I placed my palms on the brown tree bark.

"I'm going to climb, stay," I told her, as I wrapped my two legs around the tree trunk and started to climb.

* * *

I saw Captain Naru climb, and yet he looked like he's floating up. "Be careful Naru!" I half yelled at him.

"Just don't move," he says, as I saw him climbing more and more.

About four minutes later, he made it to the top, started to turn something, and grunted a bit. "Damn things," he whispers, but somehow I could hear it. I chuckle a bit from that, it's funny in a way.

"Hey why are you laughing?" he screams,

I place my hand over my mouth and nodded my head.

"Nothing, just thought about something funny," I replied to him, as I watch him climb down, and heard a couple off thumps on the soft sand.

* * *

Finally landing on the soft sands, I turned to Mai. She looked happy for some odd reason.

"I picked out ten coconuts, for us to eat, at least until my crew comes back for us." I told her, as I bend down and picked up the coconuts.

"Thanks," she says with a huge smile on her face.

I didn't reply as I handed her a couple off coconuts and told her to follow me, by touching my elbow with elbow. She nodded.

"Can we eat it at front of the ocean?" she asks.

"Don't care," was my response, as we headed towards the front of the ocean lines.

Sitting down, Mai got comfortable.

"I'm going to open it, and I need you to drink the coconut water, and then I'll scrape off the white out so we can eat it."

(You know the white thing inside off the coconuts; I called them egg whites since I was little don't know why though.)

I found a white rock near me, and took it. Crack the coconut, and parted, and gently placed it on Mai hands.

We drank and ate quietly…

* * *

There you have it. I borrowed Davy Jones from pirates of the Caribbean. Naru is curse, but I will explain the curse better later on, and you will see why I chose Davy Jones, if my thought comes out in story, I hope, like the others. The plan to get Ayako and Monk together is still up in action.

Thanks to my best best friend, who she is like my sister, gave me the idea of the plan. Thank god, that she loves Anime as well to help me out with some blockage on my writing.

Naru: "Act normal,"

Me: "I know, I know"

Mai: "Wow the daycare looks like a graveyard,"

Lin: "Don't say anything,"

Mai: "Aye Captain,"  
Naru: "Very mature Mai, very Mature,"

Me: "So let's get this case on the road,"

Naru: "Yeah let's just get this over with,"

Me: "D…did him just agree with me? Lin, Mai I'm scared, the world is ending, I think I'm dieing."

Naru: So babyish,"

Mai: "Oh, I see the owner; let's get this over with before she has a heart attack."  
Me: "The world is ending, my god, we need closure, Naru needs a exorcism, I think his possessed,"

Naru: "Shut up, and start unpacking."

Me: "Yes sir, but I still think the world is ending."

To be continued……………….


	50. Rescued

I don't own GHOST HUNT

* * *

Chapter 48

Rescued

New Adventure towards the Old

We have been in this island for the last eight hours; I have made a fire by the shore, just in case my ship passes by. Bending my knees, I put my two arms on top off them and started to think about something's, until Mai interrupted me.

"How long do you think will they get here?" she asks. I look at her, and frowned.

"Don't know Mai, can you stop asking, that's the forty-five time you asked me in two hours." I told her. She been annoying me with that question since we finished the coconuts, and I discovered some bananas right next to the coconuts, so its good for us just in case. Seeing the flames shooting up, and the heavy thick smell of the smoke, my eyes started to water.

"Captain Naru how long now?" she questions again, and my patients are running low.

"Mai if you ask me one more time, I swear I'm going to pick you up and through you into the ocean, so you can swim towards my ship, if you're in such a hurry, and don't tempt me, you know I will do it." I warned her, as I pinched the bridge of my nose.

"Fine Mr. Grumpy pants, I'm just so bored," Mai says with a cute pout and cross arms, like a little child. I made a little smirk at that position.

* * *

Captain Naru was smirking, I wonder why? However, he looked so cute, that I blushed. I stopped asking cause that threat was real, and I can't take any changes. Wrapping my arms around my knee, watching the beautiful sunset, the heavy smoke smell was messing up the beautiful moment, but not enough.

"Captain Naru," I started. "Mai don't," he said dangerously.

I chuckle a bit. "No, I just want to ask you about the plan for Ayako and Monk, also I need a little favor," I added.

"Yes, the plan is still up, I know your not going to give up on them, and what favor?" he asks.

I gulped a bit, and leaned my chin on my folded arms. "Can we visit an island called the Delights?" Captain Naru eyed me, and frowned.

"Why?" he questions me.

I smiled, and snapped my head up.

"Oh, I want to visit someone special," I said, trying to convince him.

"NO," was his answer. I frowned. "Oh, come on Captain Naru, I want to, and plus it has to do with the beast," I added, which cause his eyes to turn to interest.

"Does it really?" he questions.

"Yes, and you can learn about it a bit more, if you read the inside off the locket you gave me." He gave an unreadable expression.

"Where's the locket Mai?" he asks. I look out to the ocean and answer, "It's under your pillow," I blushed.

"When they come, I'll check it out, and if it's enough, then I might change my mind," he tells me.

I smiled at that and replied. "Oh, I have a feeling that we're going to be there less than two days. Do you know where it is?" I added.

Captain Naru looks out towards the now dark skies, and answers me. "Mai, I'm neither stupid nor ignorant, after all I'm the king of the pirates,"

(No offence towards Luffy on One Piece,)

I smiled at that comment.

"Yes, The king of the pirates, a kind king," I added. Making Captain Naru smile a tad,

"You give me too much credit," he says. Moreover, I just say. "You deserve it; you're not a bad pirate,"

* * *

It's midnight and the moon is a quarter red, Mai eye sight returned about an hour ago, but the pain wasn't as bad as last time, she was checking out the island, and the cabin. Mai was saying it's a beautiful sight of the island, is isolated and no people can bother us. I hid my blush at that comment,

The fire that I made earlier this afternoon died out, and I have to get up early so I can put up the fire once again. Hoping for my crew to pass by,

Mai was bathing on a small stream I found this afternoon, so now I'm sitting on the roof top, watching the moon and stars, while hearing Mai splashing around on the background.

Luckily, the stream was right behind the cabin, so if anything, I can just rush over there less than a minute, if I don't kill my self first, on top the roof.

Closing my eyes, I heard the ocean waves hit the surface.

* * *

Leaning against a white rock, while the cool water hit my skin, my mind was on something else. On the woman, that Gene sends me to meet. I wonder why?

Cupping the water between my hands and splashing it through my bare arms, I saw the beautiful stars and the moon.

I hope everything turns out for the good, and I can have my haply-ever after, I hope, or not, then I go back to be a stupid princess and go with my father wishes.

"No, I don't want, I want to be freed even if I have to end my life, I'll be freed. Than live a stupid lie," I told my self.

Dipping my head inside of the cool water while holding my breath, I dip my head up once again to regain air, and wipe the excess water out off my face.

After I finished, I dried my self, and got dress.

"Naru, it's your turn," I said, as I walked over the cabin.

Captain Naru climbs down from the rooftop and stood right at front off me,

I blushed.

"Stay inside, watch out for anything that passes by," he tells me, as he started to head towards the little stream.  
"Sure Capt. if anything, I go and fetch you," I told him.

"You're a dog now?" he questions, as he keeps on walking, and I just laugh at that comment.

* * *

The next day, I woke up early and put on the fire, as I lay on the soft sand of the beach, Mai called for my name.

"Naru, where are you?" I stood up and went up to her. Took her hands and lead her towards my sitting spot, as I grabbed the bananas and coconuts.

"Here eat breakfast," I told her as I put it on her hands,

"Thank you," she says, as she takes a bite out off it.

"Naru, have you made progress with the riddle?" Mai asks, I took a bite out off the bananas, and answered after I swallowed.

"Not yet," I told her the truth, as I took another bite.

Mai ate her food quietly as well as I did.

* * *

Mid-day hit, and I was laying on my back staring at my blackness. Not a single ship has passed by since yesterday. Captain Naru was doing something, which I didn't bother to ask.

"Mai," I heard him call me, that made me to stand up into my feet, and look at him, he was standing not to far away from me.

"They finally came," he says, as I manage my way towards him. I smiled at that news.

"Finally," I said to Captain Naru.

Captain Naru looks at me with a smile, which cause my heart to accelerate.

***************

My ship finally came by, finally. I saw Monk waving at us.

"Captain Naru, Mai," I heard him yell.

I cross my arms, as Mai smiled a lot. Well our time alone was short, but I will remember this place, might be useful for the near future.

My ship comes to shore, as Ayako, Monk, Lin, John, Ms. Hara, Yasuhara, and my rest off my crew abandoned the ship right after they set anchor, and ran towards us.

"Mai," they all said, as Monk came and puts his hands on her shoulders and stare at her,

"We though you died, how?" he asks. My pulse thickens at that thought.

"I'm alright Monk, see," she says, as she touches her stomach. Monk and the rest of the crew smiled widely, including Ms. Hara,

"Captain Naru took a very good care off me, and the lightshadow healed me." she added.

All off the guys gave me a weird look, as Ayako gave a bear hug

"Oh Mai, I'm so happy, I haven't lost my best friend, my sister," Ayako has tears running down her cheeks, as Mai hugs her back.

"Thanks Ayako, how did you guys find us?" she asks as soon she lets go of Ayako.

"It was John idea," Lin says.

I look at John, and he blushes.

"I thank the lord that you both are all right, and alive, I had a feeling, because I saw you swim this direction, but it took long for us to reach both off you because we had to hide from Shin, and then we had to take shelter from the storm." John explains.

I pat his back.

"You did a great job; let's go, I have something to check on my cabin," I told him, as I started to go towards my ship.

"Captain Naru, wait up for me," I hear Ms. Hara yell, as I kept on walking.

* * *

Ayako and Monk, as well for Yasuhara kept on hugging me. John patted my back, and blesses me.

I bowed down; from all the love, I was receiving. Captain Naru left my sight about ten minutes ago. I entered the ship, and a pang off sadness hit my heart. I was leaving this isolated island, I wish I can come back, it's so peaceful at night, and I have memories with Captain Naru. Smiling a bit, I felt Yasuhara behind me.

"So, did anything ironic happen between you and Captain Naru?" he asks, making me blush.

"Yasuhara, what kind off question you ask to a lady?" I gasp out.

I heard Yasuhara chuckle a bit. "Just curious that's all, but did it? Because your face is telling me a whole different story,"

I blushed more as I tucked my hair behind my ear.  
"No, nothing happen, I died about two minutes though," I told him, as I heard him intake.

"Oh, I didn't know that, okay, sorry, um is the plan for Ayako and Monk is still up?" he changed the subject.

I smiled at that question, "Yes, and this time nothing is going to stop us from getting them together, they are meant for each other," I told him, as I signed with love.

Yasuhara patted my shoulder and says. "Don't loose hope, anything can happen in four more weeks," and with that I felt him leave.

"What do you mean four more weeks?" I yelled, as I felt someone at front off me.

"Four more weeks; what are you talking about?" I heard Lin ask.

I blushed.

"Nothing, where's Captain Naru?" I questioned Lin.

Lin didn't answer at first, and then he says.

"In his head quarters, he asks for tea," and with that I heard his steps leave. I smiled at that. He did wish for tea.

* * *

Leaning against my chair, I was shock of what I found in the locket. It had description on it. Which was weird in a way?

Ms. Hara didn't left my side not for a moment since I returned. She kept on leaning against me. It was annoying.

"Captain Naru, do you need me to prepare you a hot bath, new clothing?" she asks me.

I turned to her and answered her.

"No," I told her.

Her eyes seem determent.  
"I imagined how dreadful it was being stuck in a remote island with a blind person," she replies as she covers her mouth with her hand. I got mad.

"On the contrary, it was peaceful I didn't hear her nag at me all day," I told her off, as her eyes widen. Then she smiled.

"Yeah, poor girl probably in shock," she says, I raised a brow up.

"Isn't she going to leave Mai alone?" I asked my self.

"If you don't have anything else to do, please go on, I have lots to do to be even bother, go with Ayako or something," I suggested, as she bows down.  
"Sure thing, but let me bring you some tea, Captain Naru," she suggested trying to butter me up. However, is not working.

How I wanted to roll my eyes. "No, just leave me alone." I told her off, as I slammed the door behind me.

Playing with the locket between my fingers, I heard a small knock on the door. "May I come in?" I heard Mai whisper, and I smiled just for a sec.

"Come in," I say, as placed the locket on top off my desk. Mai walks in with a cup off heaven, just what I needed.

"Here's your wish," she tells me.

I look at her.

"You did wish for tea last time," she says, and my thought went into what I wish.

"Yes, now we're heading for the island, Delights," I told her.

Mai smiled. "I told you so," she says with triumph.

I smiled back, as I took the tea out off her small hands.

Taking a sip of the wonderful taste, I looked straight at her. "Yes?" I asked as I watched her just standing there,

"I'm waiting for a thank you," she says, as she places her hands on her hips.

I smirk a bit. "You can leave now," I told her.

"You tea-addict freak," she tells me as she stumble out, but hits her nose on the door.

"Ouch," she says, as she rubs her nose.

"Tell Ayako to prepare me a bath," I told her as I enjoy watching her leave my quarters.

"Aye, aye, Narcissist tea-addict Captain Jerk," and with that she left my view.

"It's so fun teasing her." I whispered to my self.

Taking another sip, Lin walks in.

"Where are we going?" Lin asks me as he sits on one of my chairs, and crosses his hand and legs.

"To Delights Island, something interesting might happen over there," I told him, as I took another sip.

"Here, read this," I told him, as I throw the old locket at him, and he catches it.

I see Lin opening, and his eyes widen right after he reads it.

"How is this possible?" he questions while looking up at me.

Therefore, I just tell him. "We just added a new adventure and more mystery towards this little adventure of ours."

* * *

Wow, new adventure, but I can say it does go with the story, you will see, I have to tie it up with this story.

PS. Please tell me if you people liked this story from the beginning towards the end.

I hope you people enjoy it, I will write the second part off this story. With lots, more adventure and lots off romance and action, and brand new characters and old ones, more jealousy, Mystery, and funny moments.

So please stand by for the sequel towards this story. It will be called the

"**Beast of the Crimson Moon"** So please, wait for the sequel to all my faithful readers. And please read the new Part of the story. And I thank you with the bottom off my heart for sticking towards the end off this part of the story. I thank you really, even though my spelling and grammar sucks at times. I can say that this story just came randomly no one helped me towards this story, the lines and the plot, all mines, But the Characters aren't mines, sadly, they belong to the Japanese person who made this wonderful story.

Mai: "What you just ended?"

Me: "No, I just wanted to write a sequel towards it, it just that my mind plays like that, and plus a new adventure starts. And this story is to long for me. Therefore, I had to divide. I wasn't planning on writing this long, but my mind just plays like this."

Naru: "Damn it, I was hoping for this ridicules story to end; now I have to go to another,"

Me: "Yes, I haven't wrapped a lot off things, and Mai and you haven't confessed you love to each other, and no telling an unconscious person doesn't count."

Naru: "Just start taking temperature and Lin take notes."

Mai & me: "See you on Beast of the Crimson Moon…"


End file.
